Fascinación
by Valentina D.M
Summary: Era bella e impetuosa, pero inocente. No existía la menor duda, lo que necesitaba Katniss era un hombre fuerte e inteligente que la ayudara a desbaratar los planes de los ladrones que ocultaban en sus queridas cuevas el botín de los saqueos. Pero cuando pidió ayuda a Peeta no podía saber que estaba invocando al mismísimo diablo y que acabaría buscando la forma de conquistarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era como una escena salida de una pesadilla. Peeta Mellark, vizconde de St. Justin, se detuvo en el umbral para contemplar esa alegre y pequeña antesala del infierno. Había huesos por doquier. Cráneos que sonrían salvajemente, costillas blanqueadas y fémures hechos trizas, diseminados por allí como desechos del diablo. En el antepecho de la ventana se amontonaban trozos de piedra en las que se veían dientes, dedos y otras piezas incrustadas. En un rincón, diseminadas por el suelo, un puñado de vértebras.

Ocupaba el centro de ese indigno desorden una esbelta silueta, con un delantal cubierto de manchas y una cofia de muselina blanca torcida sobre su salvaje maraña de rizos castaños. La mujer, obviamente joven, estaba sentada ante un pesado escritorio de caoba, vuelta hacia Peeta la elegante espalda. Dibujaba con aplicación, concentrando todo su interés en algo que parecía un hueso largo, incrustado en un trozo de piedra.

Desde su sitio, Peeta notó que no tenía anillo de bodas en los gráciles dedos que sostenían la pluma. No era, pues, la viuda del difunto reverendo Everdeen, sino una de sus hijas.

"Justo lo que yo necesitaba", pensó Peeta, "otra hija de párroco."

Cuando el apesadumbrado párroco anterior abandonó la vecindad, tras la muerte de su hija, el padre de Peeta había designado al reverendo Everdeen en su lugar. Pero al morir Everdeen, cuatro años atrás, Peeta estaba ya a cargo de las propiedades de su padre y no se molestó en designar a un nuevo párroco. El bienestar espiritual del pueblo de Upper Biddleton no le interesaba mucho.

Según las condiciones que Everdeen había establecido con el padre de Peeta, su familia continuó viviendo en la casa parroquial. Los alquileres se pagaban en fecha y eso era lo único importante, por lo que a Peeta concernía.

Después de contemplar la escena por un momento más, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal de quien hubiera dejado abierta la puerta de la casa parroquial. Como no aparecía nadie, se quitó el sombrero de castor y entró en el pequeño vestíbulo. La fuerte brisa del mar lo siguió al interior. En esos primeros días de primavera, aunque el tiempo fuera desacostumbradamente templado para esa época del año, el aire del mar aún resultaba frío.

Peeta se sintió divertido y (según admitió para sus adentros) intrigado por el espectáculo de la joven sentada entre los antiguos huesos que sembraban el estudio. Cruzó el vestíbulo en silencio, cuidando de no hacer ruido con sus botas de montar. Era un hombre corpulento (monstruoso, al decir de algunos) y había aprendido a moverse sin ruido, en un vano esfuerzo por compensar su tamaño. Demasiado lo miraban ya por su aspecto.

Se detuvo a la puerta del estudio, observando por un momento más a la mujer que trabajaba. Una vez convencido de que ella estaba demasiado absorta en su dibujo como para percibir su presencia, rompió el hechizo de mala gana.

—Buenos días—dijo.

La joven sentada ante el escritorio dio un chillido de sobresalto y, dejando caer la pluma, se levantó de un brinco. Giró en redondo para enfrentarse a Peeta, con expresión de naciente horror.

Peeta estaba habituado a esa reacción. Nunca había sido hermoso, pero la profunda cicatriz que le cruzaba la mandíbula izquierda como un rayo no había mejorado las cosas.

—¿Quién demonios es usted?—La joven había puesto las dos manos detrás del cuerpo. Obviamente, trataba de ocultar sus dibujos bajo algo que parecía un periódico. La expresión de espanto de sus enormes ojos color plata se iba convirtiendo rápidamente en tenebrosa sospecha.

—St. Justin.—Peeta le dedicó una sonrisa fríamente cortés, conociendo el efecto que causaba en la cicatriz, y aguardó que esos ojos, increíblemente luminosos, se llenaran de repulsión.

—¿St. Justin? ¿Lord St. Justin? ¿El vizconde St. Justin?

—Él mismo.

La mirada gris se llenó, no de disgusto, sino de un alivio enorme.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Rara vez se me recibe con tanto entusiasmo—murmuró Peeta.

La damisela se dejó caer abruptamente en la silla, ceñuda.

—Santo cielo, milord, me ha dado usted un susto terrible. ¿Cómo se le ocurre entrar de esta manera?

Peeta echó una mirada significativa hacia la puerta de la cabaña, que estaba abierta.

—Si la perturba la posibilidad de ser molestada por un intruso, sería mejor mantener la puerta cerrada con llave.

La mujer siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Oh, caramba. La señora Sae debe de haberla abierto. Es una firme partidaria del aire fresco, ¿sabe usted? Pase, milord, pase.

Volvió a levantarse de un brinco para quitar dos enormes volúmenes de la única silla para visitantes que había en la habitación. Por un momento permaneció indecisa, buscando entre el desorden un sitio donde acomodar los libros. Con un leve suspiro, abandonó el intento y los dejó caer al suelo, sin más cuidados.

—Tome asiento, caballero, por favor.

—Gracias.

Peeta entró lentamente en el estudio y se instaló cautelosamente en la pequeña silla de respaldo oval. Los muebles delicados que estaban a la moda no se adecuaban a su peso ni a su tamaño. Para alivio suyo, la silla resistió.

Echó un vistazo a los libros que habían ocupado su asiento unos segundos atrás. El primero era _Teoría de la Tierra_, de James Hutton; el otro, _Ilustraciones de la teoría huttoniana de la Tierra_, de Playfair. Los textos, sumados a todos esos huesos, explicaban muchas cosas; su anfitriona sentía pasión por los fósiles.

Quizás era esa familiaridad con los cráneos calcinados y sonrientes lo que le permitía no alarmarse ante su cara deforme, decidió Peeta irónicamente. Era obvio que la muchacha estaba habituada a ver cosas horrendas. La estudió por un instante, mientras ella recogía el resto de sus dibujos y notas. Sin exagerar en absoluto, era una señorita muy fuera de lo común.

Su indócil maraña de pelo había escapado hacía tiempo de la confinación impuesta por la cofia y las pocas hebillas que la sujetaban precariamente. La masa densa y esponjosa formaba una especie de suave nube alrededor del rostro. No era bella, ni siquiera bonita, si uno se guiaba por las modas imperantes. Pero poseía una sonrisa brillante, cargada de energía y vitalidad, como el resto de su persona. Peeta notó que dos de sus pequeños dientes estaban algo superpuestos; por algún motivo, el efecto le pareció extrañamente encantador.

La naricita respingona y los pómulos altos, combinados con la despierta inteligencia de esos ojos espectaculares, le daban un aire inquisitivo y dotado de cierta agresividad. No era tampoco una señorita tímida y remilgada. Con ella uno siempre sabría exactamente a qué atenerse. Eso le gustó.

Su rostro recordaba el de un gatito sagaz; Peeta sintió el súbito impulso de mimarla, pero se contuvo. Sabía, por dolorosa experiencia, que las hijas de párroco solían ser más peligrosas de lo que parecían. En otros tiempos había recibido una buena mordedura. Y con una bastaba.

Peeta calculó que su anfitriona tendría veintidós o veintitrés años. Se preguntó si era la falta de dote o si evidente entusiasmo por los huesos viejos lo que ahuyentaba a posibles pretendientes. Pocos caballeros se sentirían tentados de proponer casamiento a una mujer más interesada en los fósiles que en el coqueteo.

La mirada de Peeta paseó brevemente por el resto de la mujer, reparando en el vestido de muselina, de talle alto, cuyo color posiblemente broncíneo se había desteñido hasta un vago tono pardusco. Un canesú plisado cubría el modesto escote.

Entre el canesú y el envolvente delantal había mucho dejado a la imaginación. Aun así, Peeta recibió una impresión de suaves pechos redondeados y una cintura estrecha. Observó con atención a la damisela, que retomaba apresuradamente su asiento detrás del escritorio. Al girar en la esquina, la leve muselina se adhirió por un instante a las lozanas curvas del trasero.

—Me pilla usted desprevenida, milord, como podrá ver— Empujó algunos otros dibujos para ocultarlos bajo un ejemplar de "_Actas_ _de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades_", mirando a Peeta con un gesto dereproche —Debo disculparme por mi aspecto, pero no esperaba verlo aquí esta mañana; no puede usted reprocharme el que no estuviera vestida para recibirlo.

—No se preocupe por su aspecto, señorita Everdeen. Le aseguro que no es ofensivo—Peeta se permitió enarcar una ceja en cortés inquisición —. Porque usted es la señorita Katniss Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Ella tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

—Sí, milord, por supuesto. ¿Quién otra podría ser? Usted ha de pensar que soy una terrible mal educada. En realidad, mi tía vive diciéndome que no tengo roce social. El hecho es que, en mi situación, una mujer debe de cuidarse mucho.

—Comprendo—replicó Peeta, serenamente—La reputación de una señorita es algo muy frágil. Y la hija de un párroco debe poner más cuidado que nadie, ¿verdad?

Katniss lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué dice usted?

—Quizá convenga llamar a un familiar o al ama de llaves para que nos acompañe. En bien de su reputación, claro está.

Katniss parpadeó, dilatando de estupefacción los ojos glaucos.

—¿Mi reputación? Oh, señor, no hablaba de mi reputación. En toda mi vida no he corrido ningún peligro de ser vejada y, como ya estoy cerca de los veinticinco años, no es probable que eso deba preocuparme en el futuro.

—¿Su madre no se molestó en advertirla contra los desconocidos?

—Bueno, no—Katniss sonrió, rememorando—Mi padre decía que mamá era una santa viviente. Era generosa y hospitalaria con todos. Murió en un accidente de carruaje, dos años antes de que nos mudáramos a Upper Biddleton. Era pleno invierno y ella iba a repartir ropa de abrigo entre los pobres. Todos sentimos mucho su falta por largo tiempo. Sobre todo papá.

—Comprendo.

—Si le preocupa el decoro, milord, temo que no puedo hacer nada —continuó Katniss, en tono parlanchín —Mi tía y mi hermana han ido caminando a la aldea, para hacer algunas compras. El ama de llaves está en algún lugar de la casa, pero dudo de que sirviera de mucho si usted tratara de violarme. Tiende a sufrir un desmayo al menor amago de crisis.

—Dice usted la verdad—reconoció Peeta—Por cierto, no sirvió de mucha ayuda a la última damisela que habitó esta casa.

Katniss pareció algo interesada en el tema.

—Ah, ¿conoce usted a la señora Sae?

—La conocí hace algunos años, cuando yo vivía en el vecindario.

—Por supuesto. Era el ama de llaves del párroco anterior, ¿verdad? La heredamos junto con la casa parroquial. Dice tía Effie que es una presencia deprimente y yo estoy de acuerdo, pero papá decía siempre que es preciso ser caritativos. Decía que no era posible echarla, pues difícilmente podría hallar otro empleo en el distrito.

—Una actitud muy elogiable. No obstante, la deja a usted cargada con un ama de llaves bastante lúgubre, a menos que la señora Sae haya cambiado mucho en estos años.

—Al parecer, no. Parece la _Voz de la Fatalidad_. Pero papá era un hombre bondadoso, aunque le faltara sentido práctico, y yo trato de hacer lo que él habría deseado, aunque a veces me resulte muy difícil— Katniss se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando las manos—Pero eso no viene al caso. Ahora, si usted me permite retomar el tema...

—Por favor—Peeta cayó en la cuenta de que empezaba a divertirse.

—Cuando dije que debía cuidarme mucho, me refería a la necesidad de proteger algo infinitamente más importante que mi reputación, señor.

—Me sorprende, señorita Everdeen. ¿Puede haber algo más importante que eso?

—Mi trabajo, por supuesto—Ella se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, clavándole una mirada sapiente —Usted es hombre de mundo, señor. No dudo de que ha viajado mucho. Ha visto la vida tal como es, por así decirlo, y sin duda sabe que hay pillos acechando por doquier.

—¿De veras?

—No lo dude. Le aseguro, señor, que hay gente capaz de robarme los fósiles para presentarlos como descubrimientos propios sin el menor remordimiento. Sé que a un caballero honorable y de buena crianza como usted ha de costarle creer en semejante bajeza, pero existe. Así son las cosas. Debo estar en vigilancia constante.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora bien, no quiero mostrarme muy desconfiada, milord, pero ¿tiene usted alguna prueba de su identidad?

Peeta quedó atónito. A casi todo el mundo le bastaba con la cicatriz de su cara para identificarlo, sobre todo allí, en Upper Biddleton.

—Ya le he dicho que soy St. Justin.

—Temo que debo pedirle alguna prueba, señor. Como le he dicho, debo andarme con mucho cuidado.

Peeta estudió la situación, indeciso entre reír o prorrumpir en maldiciones. Por fin hundió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una carta.

—Creo que usted me envió esto, señorita Everdeen. Sin duda, el hecho de que la tenga en mi posesión es prueba suficiente de que soy St. Justin.

—Ah, mi carta, sí—Ella sonrió con alivio—Así que la recibió. Y vino de inmediato. Estaba segura de que lo haría. Todo el mundo dice que a usted no le importa lo que suceda aquí, en Upper Biddleton, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Al fin y al cabo, usted nació aquí, ¿verdad?

—Tengo ese honor, sí—respondió Peeta, seco.

—En ese caso debe de tener vínculos muy firmes con este suelo. Sus raíces están para siempre ligadas a este lugar, aunque haya preferido asentarse en otra de sus fincas. Es seguro que usted experimenta un sentido del deber y la responsabilidad para con esta región.

—Señorita Everdeen...

—No podría volver la espalda a la aldea que lo vio nacer. Es usted vizconde, heredero de un condado. Sabe lo que es una obligación y...

—¡Señorita Everdeen!—Peeta levantó una mano para acallarla. Lo sorprendió un poco ver que la táctica daba resultado—Aclaremos un punto, señorita. No me interesa mucho el destino de Upper Biddleton, mientras las tierras que mi familia posee aquí continúen rindiendo sus frutos. Si dejaran de proporcionar los ingresos adecuados, le aseguro que las vendería de inmediato.

—Pero casi toda la gente de esta zona depende de usted, de un modo u otro. Como es el mayor terrateniente del vecindario, proporciona estabilidad económica a toda la región. Y usted lo sabe, sin duda.

—Mi interés por Upper Biddleton es financiero, no emotivo.

Katniss pareció algo desconcertada por ese pronunciamiento, pero de inmediato continuó:

—Se burla usted de mí, milord. Es lógico que se preocupe por el destino de esta aldea. ¿Acaso no ha acudido en respuesta a mi carta? Eso es prueba de su interés.

—Si estoy aquí es por la más pura curiosidad, señorita Everdeen. Su carta era nada menos que una orden real. No estoy acostumbrado a que me convoquen jovencitas a las que no conozco; mucho menos, a que me endilguen sermones sobre mis deberes y mis responsabilidades. Admito que me interesaba mucho conocer a quien se creía con derecho a hacerlo.

—Oh...—La expresión de Katniss se tornó cautelosa. Por primera vez desde la llegada del visitante, parecía entender que esa entrevista no agradaba mucho a Peeta. Intentó una sonrisa —Perdone usted, milord. ¿Tal vez mi carta era algo perentoria?

—Eso es muy poco decir, señorita.

Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior, estudiándolo atentamente.

—Reconozco que tengo una leve tendencia a ser... ¿demasiado directa, digamos?

—Autoritaria, diría yo. O quizá prepotente. Hasta tiránica.

Katniss suspiró.

—Consecuencia de tener que tomar decisiones a cada rato, supongo. Papá era un hombre maravilloso, en muchos sentidos, pero prefería ocuparse de los asuntos religiosos de su rebaño antes que de las cuestiones prácticas de la vida cotidiana. Tía Effie es un tesoro, pero no la educaron para hacerse cargo de las cosas, si sabe usted lo que quiero decir. Y mi hermana apenas ha salido de la escuela; no tiene mucha experiencia del mundo.

—Por lo tanto, usted tomó el mando de esta casa y ha adquirido la costumbre de mandar también en otros asuntos—concluyó Peeta— ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir, señorita Katniss?

Ella sonrió, obviamente complacida por la percepción de su visitante.

—Exactamente. Veo que usted comprende. Como usted sabrá, en toda situación dada alguien debe tomar las decisiones y hacerse cargo de la dirección.

—¿Cómo en un barco?—Peeta sofocó una sonrisa fugaz al imaginar a Katniss Everdeen como capitana de un barco de Su Majestad. El uniforme naval le sentaría de maravilla. Por lo que había observado hasta ahora, estaba dispuesto a apostar una suma considerable a que el trasero de la señorita Everdeen quedaría perfecto con un par de pantalones.

—Sí, como en un barco—confirmó Katniss —Bueno, en esta casa, quien debe tomar las decisiones soy yo, en general.

—Comprendo.

—Ahora bien, dudo de que usted hiciera este viaje, desde sus fincas del norte, sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad por una mujer que le escribía en términos algo autoritarios. Es obvio que le interesan las cuestiones de Upper Biddleton; admítalo, milord.

Peeta, encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a insertar la carta en el bolsillo.

—No voy a discutir ese punto, señorita. Puesto que he venido, continuemos con el asunto. Quizá tenga usted la bondad de decirme con exactitud cuál es esa "tenebrosa amenaza" a la que alude en su carta y por qué es necesario manejarla "con gran discreción".

La suave boca de Katniss se curvó con ironía.

—Oh, caramba. Además de utilizar un tono algo perentorio, me expresé en términos bastante siniestros, ¿no? Mi carta debe de haber parecido sacada de alguna novela gótica de la señora Radcliffe.

—En efecto, señorita Everdeen, así fue.—Peeta no encontró motivos para mencionar que había releído esa carta en varias ocasiones. Había algo en esa vigorosa solicitud de ayuda y en la redacción vivaz, aunque excesivamente dramática, que despertó en él la curiosidad de conocer personalmente a su autora.

—Bien, señor, el hecho es que deseaba asegurarme su plena atención.

—Le garantizo que la ha conseguido.

Katniss volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, cruzando las manos frente a sí con un aire muy comercial.

—Si he de ser muy franca, milord, hace poco he descubierto que Upper Biddleton es utilizada como cuartel general de una peligrosa banda de ladrones y matasietes.

La irónica diversión de Peeta se disolvió. Súbitamente consideraba la posibilidad de estar tratando con una demente.

—¿Le molestaría explicar esa observación, señorita?

—Las cuevas milord. ¿Recuerda usted esa vasta extensión de cuevas en los acantilados? Están dentro de sus tierras.—Agitó una mano impaciente hacia la puerta abierta, señalando los acantilados que, por debajo de la casa parroquial, custodiaban las tierras a lo largo de la costa —Los villanos utilizan una de las cavernas, por encima de la playa.

—Recuerdo muy bien esas cuevas. Nunca fueron de utilidad alguna para la finca. Mi familia siempre ha permitido que los buscadores de fósiles y de curiosidades las exploraran a voluntad—Peeta frunció el entrecejo — ¿Dice usted que alguien las utiliza para actividades ilegales?

—Justamente, milord. Descubrí el hecho hace un par de semanas, mientras exploraba un pasaje nuevo en los barrancos—Los ojos de Katniss se iluminaron de entusiasmo—En ese corredor he hecho descubrimientos muy prometedores, señor. Un fémur precioso, entre otras cosas...— Se interrumpió abruptamente.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, no, por supuesto— Katniss frunció la nariz en una mueca autodespectiva —Perdone, milord. Me pierdo en disquisiciones. Tiendo a hacerlo cuando toco el tema de mis fósiles. Pero a usted no pueden interesarle mis exploraciones. Pues bien, con respecto a las cuevas utilizadas con propósitos criminales...

—Continúe, por favor—murmuró Peeta —Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

—Bien, como decía, la otra mañana, mientras exploraba un corredor nuevo...

—¿No es un pasatiempo peligroso, señorita Everdeen? Hay quienes se han extraviado en esas cuevas por días enteros. Algunos murieron allí.

—Le aseguro que soy muy cuidadosa, milord. Uso una lámpara y marco mi ruta. De mi padre aprendí a explorar correctamente. Pues bien, en una de mis últimas expediciones di con una caverna estupenda. Grande como una sala, y llena de las formaciones más prometedoras.— Katniss entornó los ojos —Pero también estaba llena de algo que parece un botín robado.

—¿Botín?

—Botín, cosas robadas. Usted ha de saber a qué me refiero, señor.

—Ah, botín, sí, por supuesto.—A Peeta ya no le importaba que esa mujer fuera demente. Era la mujer más intrigante que hubiera encontrado en siglos —¿Qué tipo de botín, señorita Everdeen?

Ella frunció el entrecejo, pensativa.

—Veamos... Había una vajilla de plata excelente. Candelabros de oro muy finos. Algunas joyas... Todo parecía de primera calidad, milord. Sospeché de inmediato que no provenían de los alrededores de Upper Biddleton.

—¿Qué la llevó a pensar eso?

—En el distrito tenemos una o dos casa que se jactan de poseer piezas tan excelentes como ésas, sin duda, pero si alguna de ellas hubiera sido robada todos lo habríamos sabido. Y no se ha informado de ninguna falta.

—Comprendo.

—Sospecho que se traen esas piezas por la noche, de otros lugares, y se las deposita en las cuevas hasta que los propietarios hayan renunciado a localizarlas. Cierta vez me dijeron que los detectives de Bow Street apresan con frecuencia a los ladrones cuando tratan de vender la mercancía.

—Está usted bien informada.

—Bueno, sí, es obvio que algunos villanos muy sagaces han tenido la idea de acumular la mercancía robada en mis cuevas hasta que se aplaque el furor y el interés. Luego deben de retirar los artículos para venderlos en Bath o en Londres, a diversos joyeros o casas de empeño.

—Señorita Everdeen...—Peeta empezaba a preguntarse si no ocurriría realmente algo peligroso en las cuevas del acantilado—¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no ha denunciado este asunto a mi administrador y al magistrado local?

—Nuestro magistrado es ya muy viejo, señor, y no podría atender esta situación. Y se he de serle franca, no tengo mucha fe en el señor Crane, su nuevo administrador.—Katniss ahuecó los labios—Me cuesta decir esto, milord, pero me parece posible que esté al tanto de las actividades de la banda y haga la vista gorda.

Peeta entornó los ojos.

—Ésa es una acusación muy seria, señorita.

—Sí, lo sé. Es que no puedo confiar en ese hombre. No me explico por qué lo contrató usted.

—Fue el primero que solicitó el puesto cuando quedó vacante — respondió Peeta, descartando el asunto—Y sus referencias eran excelentes.

—Como sea, ese hombre no me gusta. Ahora bien, yendo a los hechos: por lo menos en dos ocasiones he visto a unos hombres que entraban en esas cuevas, ya avanzada la noche. Al entrar llevaban paquetes, pero cuando regresaron a la playa lo hicieron con las manos vacías.

—¿Ya avanzada la noche?

—Pasada la medianoche para ser exacta. Sólo con marea baja, naturalmente. Con la marea alta las cuevas se tornan inaccesibles.

Peeta analizó la novedad y la encontró profundamente perturbadora. La idea de que la señorita Everdeen correteara sin protección en medio de la noche le resultaba muy desagradable. Sobre todo si sus conclusiones con respecto a las cuevas eran acertadas. Por lo visto, a esa damisela le faltaba supervisión.

—En nombre del cielo, ¿qué hacía usted en la playa en medio de la noche, señorita?

—Vigilar, por supuesto. Desde la ventana de mi dormitorio se ve una parte de la playa. Cuando descubrí la mercancía robada en mis cuevas comencé a vigilar regularmente. Una noche, al ver luces en la playa, entré en sospechas y bajé para mirar de cerca.

Peeta no podía creerlo.

—¿Abandonó usted la seguridad de su casa, en plena noche, para seguir a hombres que bien podían ser ladrones?

Ella le clavó una mirada impaciente.

—¿De qué otro modo podía enterarme con exactitud de lo que ocurría?

—¿Sabe su tía de esa extraña conducta suya?—Preguntó Peeta, sin rodeos.

—No, por supuesto. Si se enterar de que hay villanos en la zona no haría sino preocuparse. Tía Effie tiende a inquietarse mucho con ese tipo de cosas.

—No es la única. Comprendo perfectamente su modo de sentir en este asunto.

Katniss pasó eso por alto.

—De cualquier modo, ya tiene demasiado en qué pensar. He prometido buscar el modo de que mi hermana Primrose haga su presentación en sociedad, ¿sabe usted? Y tía Effie está dedicada a ese proyecto.

Peeta enarcó las cejas.

—¿Usted, financiar la presentación en sociedad de su hermana? ¿Sin ayuda de nadie?

Katniss dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Es obvio que no puedo hacerlo sin ayuda. La pequeña pensión que mi padre nos dejó no alcanza para tanto. De vez en cuando la amplío vendiendo algunos fósiles, pero me sería imposible presentar a Prim en sociedad con lo que obtengo por ese método. Sin embargo tengo un plan.

—No sé por qué, pero no me sorprende.

Ella sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Tengo la esperanza de persuadir a tía Octavia para que nos ayude, ahora que el avaro de su esposo ha dejado este mundo. Acumuló una fortuna y, contrariamente a lo que pensaba, no pudo llevarla consigo. Pronto tía Octavia tendrá todo en sus manos.

—Comprendo. ¿Y usted tiene la esperanza de que ella financie la presentación de su hermana?

Katniss rió entre dientes, obviamente complacida con sus planes.

—Si podemos llevar a Prim a Londres, tengo la certeza de que podemos casarla bien. Mi hermana no se me parece en absoluto. En realidad, es de una belleza deslumbrante. Los hombres caerán en bandadas a sus pies. Pero a fin de que eso suceda debo llevarla a Londres. El _mercado matrimonial_, ¿sabe usted?

—Lo sé.

—Sí, por cierto—La expresión de Katniss se tornó astuta— Debemos exhibir a Primrose ante el _beau monde_, como si fuera una fruta madura, y esperar que algún gentil caballero la arranque del árbol.

Peeta apretó los dientes; recordaba demasiado bien su propia experiencia en las temporadas de Londres, varios años antes.

—Conozco bien cómo funciona el sistema, señorita Everdeen.

—Sí, eso imagino, milord. Bien, volvamos a la limpieza de mis cuevas.

—Dígame, señorita: ¿ha hablado usted de sus descubrimientos con alguna otra persona?

—No. Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía confiar en el señor Crane, tuve miedo de mencionar mis observaciones a nadie más. Me preocupaba la posibilidad de depositar mi confianza en alguien que, con toda inocencia, se sintiera obligado a recurrir directamente a Crane. Si eso ocurriera, la evidencia podría desaparecer. Por añadidura, si he de serle franca no quiero que nadie entre en esa caverna.

—Hum...—Peeta la estudió en silencio por un largo instante, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar. No se podía negar que Katniss Everdeen hablaba en serio. Ya no era posible descartarla por demente o tomarla por una divertida excéntrica—Usted está convencida de que en esa cueva hay mercancía robada, ¿verdad?

—Completamente convencida—Ella levantó el mentón—Para mí es muy importante, señor, que usted desaloje de allí a esos villanos de inmediato. Debo insistir en que atienda el asunto cuanto antes. Ésa es su responsabilidad.

Peeta dio a su voz un tono muy suave. Quienes lo conocían bien solían correr en busca de refugio cada vez que él utilizaba ese tono.

—¿Insiste, señorita Everdeen?

—Temo que sí.—Katniss parecía ignorar por completo la suave amenaza de esas palabras —Esos villanos me estorban el paso, ¿comprende?

Peeta creyó estar perdiendo nuevamente el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Qué le estorban el paso? No comprendo.

Ella lo miró con impaciencia.

—Me impiden explorar, señor. Estoy muy deseosa de revisar esa cueva en busca de fósiles, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo mientras esos ladrones no hayan sido eliminados. Existe la posibilidad de que, si yo comienzo a trabajar allí con mi maza y mi cincel, los delincuentes noten que alguien ha estado en la caverna. Dios mío...—Peeta olvidó el fastidio que le provocaba esa insistencia en darle órdenes. La impetuosidad de la mujer era mucho más grave.

—Si la mitad de lo que usted me dice es cierto, señorita, no piense siquiera en acercarse a esa cueva.

—Oh, durante el día no hay ningún peligro. Los ladrones sólo frecuentan el lugar por la noche. Ahora bien, con respecto a sus nuestros planes para capturar a esta banda, tengo una idea que quizá le interese. Probablemente usted tendrá algunas ideas propias. Será mejor que trabajemos juntos.

—Me parece que usted no me ha oído, señorita Everdeen— Peeta se levantó para dar un paso adelante, empinado sobre el escritorio. Apoyó las dos manos en la superficie de caoba y se inclinó hacia ella, seguro de lo intimidante de su actitud. Katniss se vio obligada a mirar directamente su cara salvajemente distorsionada. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por esa inesperada táctica, pero no mostró ninguna alarma.

—Lo he oído, milord.—Y comenzó a retroceder.

Peeta detuvo ese pequeño intento sujetándole la barbilla. Con un arrebato de súbito placer, notó que su piel era increíblemente suave y muy delicada. Los finos huesos de esa mandíbula parecían frágiles dentro de su enorme mano.

—Permítame ser muy sincero—gruñó, sin molestarse en disimular sus intenciones tras la fachada de la cortesía. Katniss Everdeen era capaz de franquear de un salto cualquier fachada—Usted no volverá a acercarse a esos acantilados mientras yo no haya tenido tiempo de estudiar todo este asunto en detalla y haya decidido un curso de acción. ¿Está claro, señorita?

Katniss abrió los labios para protestar pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, la interrumpió un terrible alarido en el vano de la puerta. La muchacha dio un brinco y giró hacia allí. Peeta siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Señora Sae — dijo Katniss, como si estuviera muy fastidiada.

—¡Dios del cielo, es él! ¡La Bestia de Blackthorne Hall!—La mujer se llevó una mano trémula al cuello. Miraba a Peeta con espanto y repugnancia —Conque ha vuelto, cerdo lascivo y asesino. ¿Cómo se atreve a poner las manos en otra joven pura? ¡Huya, señorita Katniss! ¡Huya y sálvese!

Peeta sintió que el estómago se la anudaba de furia. Soltó a Katniss y dio un paso decidido hacia la mujer.

—Silencio, vieja estúpida.

—No, no me toque—chilló la señora Sae—No se me acerque, monstruo. ¡Oooh!—Puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo, completamente sin sentido.

Peeta miró con disgusto a la mujer caída. Luego volvió la cabeza, para ver cómo tomaba Katniss todo eso. Desde su silla, la joven miraba con fastidio la forma inerte de su ama de llaves.

—Cielo santo—dijo.

Ya ve usted por qué no frecuento mucho las vecindades de Upper Biddleton, señorita Katniss—comentó tristemente Peeta —En estas latitudes no se me tiene mucha estima. Más aún, hay una o dos personas, como la señora Sae aquí presente, que preferirían verme muerto.

—¡Dios mío, esta mujer es un constante engorro! — Katniss se levantó para arrodillarse precipitadamente junto al ama de llaves —Suele tener su frasco de sales por aquí... Ah, aquí está.

De un voluminoso bolsillo que la señora Sae tenía en su vestido gris, Katniss sacó un frasco diminuto y, después de echar una mirada a Peeta, se lo acercó a la nariz.

—Sería mejor que usted no estuviera junto a ella cuando recupere el sentido. Parece haber sido usted el que provocó su desmayo, esta vez.

Peeta echó una mirada ceñuda a la mujer.

—Está usted en lo cierto, sin duda. Me retiro, señorita Katniss. Pero antes de hacerlo voy a repetirle lo que estaba diciendo cuando nos interrumpieron. No se acercará usted a las cuevas del acantilado mientras yo no haya resuelto este asunto de los bandidos. ¿Está claro?

—Muy claro — dijo Katniss, impaciente —pero dista mucho de ser una orden práctica. Debo acompañarlo hasta las cuevas para mostrarle la caverna que están utilizando para acumular el botín. De lo contrario es muy difícil que usted la descubra por su cuenta. En verdad, podría vagar años enteros buscándola. Yo misma la descubrí hace muy poco.

—Señorita...

Ella vio el destello decidido de esos ojos azulados e intentó su sonrisa más conquistadora, en un esfuerzo por imponerse. Al fin y al cabo, estaba habituada a manejar a su padre. Entonces recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo sin un hombre en la casa. Los hombres solían ser criaturas tan tercas. Y ése, decididamente, parecía más inclinado hacia esa tendencia que ningún otro.

—Sea razonable, señor — dijo Katniss, en tono deliberadamente tranquilizados —Durante el día no hay ningún peligro en esa playa. Los ladrones van y vienen sólo durante la noche, una o dos veces al mes. Es por la mareas, claro. Yo no correría ningún peligro por señalarle mañana la caverna.

—Puede dibujarme un mapa — replicó Peeta, con frialdad.

Katniss comenzaba a irritarse. ¿Creería ese hombre que ella iba a entregarle algo tan importante? ¡Estaban en juego sus preciosos fósiles!

—Temo que, si bien sé dibujar bastante bien, no tengo el menor sentido de la orientación — dijo, locuaz —Pero he aquí mi plan. Mañana daré mi habitual paseo matutino por la playa. Usted puede salir a caminar a la misma hora, ¿verdad?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Nos encontraremos de una manera tan casual que, si alguien nos ve, parecerá un accidente. Le mostraré el pasaje de los acantilados que conduce a la caverna utilizada por los ladrones. Y luego podremos discutir el mejor modo de atraparlos. Y ahora, si usted me disculpa, debo atender a la señora Sae.

—¡Condenada mujer!—Las cejas rubias de Peeta se unieron en un ceño feroz —Por muy habituada que esté a repartir órdenes, hará bien en cuidarse de dármelas a mí.

En ese momento la señora Sae emitió un gemido.

—Oh, oh, cielos, qué mal me siento.—Sus pestañas dieron una sacudida.

Katniss le acercó las sales a la nariz y ahuyentó al vizconde.

—Por favor, salga, milord—dijo mirándolo de soslayo—Disculpe si insisto. La señora Sae se pondrá histérica si lo ve aquí cuando abra los ojos. Lo esperaré mañana en la playa, a eso de las diez. No hay otro modo de que usted pueda descubrir la caverna en cuestión. Créame.

Peeta vacilaba, obviamente fastidiado por tener que acotar lo obvio. Entornó los párpados, ocultando a medias sus ojos azulados.

—Muy bien. En la playa, a las diez de la mañana. Pero ése será el fin de su participación en este asunto, señorita Katniss. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

—Con toda claridad, milord.

Esa mirada de soslayo encerraba una profunda desconfianza. La sonrisa tranquilizadora de Katniss no parecía haberlo convencido por completo. El hombre pasó a su lado y salió al vestíbulo.

—Buenos días, señorita Katniss.—Y se plantó el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Buenos días, milord—saludó ella—Y gracias por acudir tan pronto en respuesta a mi carta. Le agradezco francamente su ayuda en este asunto. Creo que usted lo resolverá muy bien.

—Me alegra saber que soy un candidato adecuado para el puesto que usted deseaba cubrir—gruñó él—Ya veremos si continúa mostrándose tan complacida cuando yo quiera cobrar por la misión cumplida.

Katniss hizo una mueca dolorida ante el gélido sarcasmo. Lo vio cruzar el vano de la puerta y salir al sol de marzo, sin echar una sola mirada hacia atrás.

La joven echó un vistazo al gigantesco potro bayo que esperaba fuera, paciente. Era un animal realmente enorme, como su amo: grandes patas, músculos poderosos y una obstinada curva en el hocico. No había en él ninguna refinación ni elegancia. Parecía lo bastante grande y decidido como para llevar al combate a un caballero de otros tiempos, con toda su armadura.

El vizconde se alejó hacia los acantilados. Por un largo instante, Katniss permaneció inmóvil, de rodillas junto al ama de llaves. Una vez más, el vestíbulo de la cabaña parecía cómodo y amplio. Por un rato, estando St. Justin allí, le había dado lo sensación de estar atestado.

Katniss cayó en la cuenta de que las facciones salvajes y deformadas de St. Justin se le habían grabado a fuego en el cerebro. Nunca había conocido a un hombre como él. Era increíblemente grande, como su caballo: alto y de constitución sólida, hombros y músculos anchos y fuertes. Las manos eran tan enormes como los pies. Ella se preguntó si los fabricantes le cobrarían algo extra por la cantidad de material que requeriría cada par de guantes o de botas. Aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años. Todo en él era duro, fuerte y potencialmente feroz.

Su rostro le hacía pensar en el magnífico león que, tres años antes, había visto en el zoológico doméstico del señor Petersham. Hasta sus ojos se parecían a los de la bestia salvaje. Eran ojos extraordinarios, casi dorados, llenos de una serena inteligencia. Su pelo rubio, sus anchos pómulos, la nariz audaz y la mandíbula autoritaria aumentaban la impresión leonina. La cicatriz no hacía sino realzar la impresión de que estaba ante un poderoso animal de presa, al que no era extraña la violencia.

Katniss se preguntó dónde y cómo habría adquirido St. Justin esa cicatriz de aspecto malvado que le cruzaba la mandíbula. Parecía antigua. Probablemente había recibido esa terrible herida varios años atrás. Y tenía suerte por no haber perdido el ojo.

La señora Sae volvió a removerse y a gemir. Katniss se obligó a prestar atención a ese problema, más inmediato, y agitó el frasquito bajo su nariz.

—¿Me oye, señora Sae?

—¿Qué? Sí, sí, oigo. — La mujer abrió los ojos y la miró a la cara. Luego frunció penosamente el ceño —¿Qué diantre...? Oh, buen Dios, ya recuerdo. Él estuvo aquí, ¿no? No fue una pesadilla. La Bestia estuvo aquí. En carne y hueso.

—Tranquilícese, señora Sae. Ya se ha ido.

La mujer ensanchó los ojos con renovada alarma y aferró a la joven por el brazo, cerrando los dedos huesudos como una morsa alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Está usted sana y salva, señorita Katniss? ¿La ha tocado, ese sucio perro del infierno? Lo vi erguirse ante usted como una gran serpiente monstruosa.

Katniss reprimió su irritación.

—No hay ningún motivo para preocuparse, señora Sae. No hizo más que ponerme una mano bajo el mentón por un brevísimo instante.

—Dios nos proteja. — La señora Sae parpadeó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

En ese momento se oyó un repiqueteo de zapatos en el umbral y, un momento después, se abrió la puerta tan firmemente cerrada por el vizconde, dejando ver a Euphemia Everdeen y a Primrose, la encantadora hermana de Katniss.

Todo el vecindario de Upper Biddleton reconocía en Prim a una belleza espectacular, y con buenos motivos. Además de ser extraordinariamente hermosa, tenía una elegancia natural que lucía aún en las reducidas circunstancias financieras que las hermanas Everdeen se veían obligadas a soportar. Ese día estaba encantadora con su vestido de paseo, a rayas blancas y verde intenso. Una pelliza verde oscura y una toca emplumada del mismo color completaban su atuendo. Tenía ojos azul claro y pelo rubio dorado, rasgos ambos heredados de la madre. El corte de su vestido subrayaba también otro legado de su progenitora: un busto de gloriosa abundancia.

Euphemia Everdeen Trinket entró la primera, quitándose los guantes. Había quedado viuda poco antes de la muerte de su hermano, el reverendo Everdeen, y poco después aterrizó en el umbral de sus sobrinas. Se acercaba a los cincuenta años y en otros tiempos había sido una gran belleza. Katniss la encontraba aún muy atractiva. Tía Effie se quitó la toca, dejando al descubierto la plata de su pelo, antes oscuro. Sus ojos tenían el característico gris mercurio de los Everdeen, como los de Katniss.

Effie miró al ama de llaves con aguda alarma.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿otra vez?

Prim entró en el vestíbulo siguiendo a su tía y, después de cerrar la puerta, echó una mirada a la señora Sae.

—Cielo santo, otro desmayo. ¿Por qué fue, esta vez? Confío en que haya sido por un motivo más interesante que la vez pasada. Si no me equivoco, en esa ocasión la derribó la simple noticia de que la hija mayor de Lady Barker se había casado con un adinerado comerciante.

—Bueno, es que el hombre era un mercader, al fin y al cabo—le recordó tía Effie—Como bien sabes, la señora Sae sabe apreciar la importancia de mantener la debida posición en la vida. Cashmere Barker descendía de una familia muy buena. La señora Sae tenía razón al pensar que esa niña podría haber conseguido algo mucho mejor que un tendero.

—Si quieres mi opinión, Cashmere hizo muy bien—declaró Prim, con su típico pragmatismo—El marido la adora y le ha concedido una asignación ilimitada. Viven en una hermosa mansión, tienen dos carruajes y no sé cuántos sirvientes. Cashmere se ha asegurado una buena vida.

Katniss, con una gran sonrisa, acercó nuevamente las sales a la nariz de la señora Sae.

—Y por añadidura, dicen que también está locamente enamorada de su rico mercader. Estoy de acuerdo contigo Prim. No le ha ido nada mal. Pero no creo que tía Effie y la señora Sae aprecien las cosas desde nuestro punto de vista.

—De esa alianza no saldrá nada bueno—predijo tía Effie—Nunca se logra nada permitiendo que las jovencitas sigan los dictados de su corazón. Sobre todo si esos dictados las hacen descender por la escala social.

—Eso nos dices siempre, tía Effie.—Prim estudió al ama de llaves —Bueno, ¿y qué le ocurrió esta vez?

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, la desmayada se incorporó con un doloroso esfuerzo, parpadeando.

—Ha vuelto la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall—entonó.

—Dios mío—exclamó Effie, asombrada—¿De qué habla esta mujer?

—El demonio ha vuelto a la escena del crimen—continuó la señora Sae.

—¿Se puede saber quién es la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall?— Inquirió Prim.

—St. Justin— gimió el ama de llaves—¿Cómo pudo atreverse? ¿Cómo se atrevió a volver aquí? ¿Y cómo se atreve a amenazar a la señorita Katniss?

Prim echó una mirada a su hermana, con los ojos dilatados por el interés.

—Cielo santo, ¿el vizconde St. Justin estuvo aquí?

—En efecto—admitió Katniss.

La tía quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué el vizconde estuvo aquí? ¿En esta misma casa?

—Correcto—confirmó Katniss—Y ahora, tía Effie, si tú y Primrose tenéis la bondad de dominar vuestra estupefacción, quizá podamos poner a la señora Sae en pie.

—No lo puedo creer, Katniss—exclamó tía Effie, con voz horrorizada —El terrateniente más importante del distrito, un verdadero vizconde que va a heredar un condado, viene a visitarnos ¿y tú lo recibes así vestida? ¿Con ese delantal viejo y sucio y ese vestido espantoso, que habrías debido volver a teñir hace meses?

—Pasaba por casualidad—explicó Katniss, intentando un tono manso.

—¿Qué pasaba por casualidad?—Prim estalló en una carcajada —¡Caramba, Katniss! Los vizcondes y otros aristócratas nunca "pasan por casualidad" por nuestra cabaña.

—¿Por qué no?—Quiso saber Katniss—Blackthorne Hall es su hogar y no está lejos de aquí.

—El vizconde St. Justin nunca se ha molestado en venir a Upper Biddleton, mucho menos en pasar por nuestra casa, en los cinco años que llevamos viviendo aquí. En verdad, papá dijo que sólo había conocido a su padre, el conde en persona. Y lo vio una sola vez, en Londres, cuando Heavensbee lo designó párroco de esta parroquia.

—Créeme, Prim: St. Justin estuvo aquí y fue una simple visita social —aseguró Katniss, con firmeza—Me parece completamente natural que visite las propiedades que su familia tiene en este distrito.

—En la aldea se dice que St. Justin nunca viene a Upper Biddleton. Dicen que odia este lugar—Tía Effie se abanicó con la mano —Buen Dios, yo misma me siento a punto de perder el sentido. ¡Un vizconde en esta cabaña! ¡Imaginad!

—En su lugar, señora Trinket, no me alegraría tanto—la señora Sae echó a Effie una lúgubre mirada de mujer a mujer—Puso las manos en la señorita Katniss. Yo lo vi. Doy gracias a Dios por haber entrado en el estudio justo a tiempo.

—¿Justo a tiempo para qué?—El interés de Prim era obvio.—No es cosa suya, señorita Primrose. Usted es muy jovencita para saber de esas cosas. Pero agradezca que esta vez yo no haya llegado demasiado tarde.

—¿Demasiado tarde para qué?—Insistió Prim.

Katniss suspiró.

Tía Effie la miró frunciendo las cejas.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió, querida? ¿Nos quedamos sin té o algo así de espantoso?

—No, tía. No nos quedamos sin té, aunque no se me ocurrió ofrecerle una taza—admitió Katniss.

—¿No le ofreciste té? ¿Viene un vizconde de visita y no se te ocurre ofrecerle un refrigerio?—La expresión de tía Effie era de auténtico horror—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Katniss? ¿No tienes un poquito de roce social?

—Quiero saber qué ocurrió—interrumpió Prim, de inmediato —¿Qué es eso de que el hombre te puso la mano encima, Katniss?

—No ocurrió nada y tampoco iba a ocurrir absolutamente nada —le espetó Katniss—El hombre no me puso la mano encima— Recordó tardíamente el enorme puño del vizconde, sosteniendo su mentón, y su ceñuda mirada de advertencia—Bueno, quizá lo hizo, peor sólo por un instante. Nada que valga la pena mencionar.

—¡Katniss!—Prim ya estaba sobre ascuas—¡Cuéntanos todo!

Pero fue la señora Sae quien respondió.

—Atrevido como el mismo diablo, el hombre—Retorcía en los pliegues del delantal las manos gastadas por el trabajo, haciendo relumbrar en sus ojos una indignación justiciera—Cree que puede salirse siempre con la suya. Esa Bestia no tiene vergüenza—Y sollozó.

Katniss la miró frunciendo las cejas.

—Por favor, señora Sae, no empiece a llorar.

—Disculpe, señorita Katniss—La mujer emitió otro pequeño sollozo y se limpió los ojos con el borde del delantal—Es que verlo otra vez, después de tantos años, me trajo tantos recuerdos espantosos...

—¿Qué recuerdos?—Preguntó Prim, con ávida curiosidad. —Recuerdos de mi pequeña y hermosa señorita Delly—El ama de llaves se tocó los ojos.

—¿Quién era esa Delly?—Interpeló tía Effie—¿Su hija?

La señora Sae se tragó las lágrimas.

—No, no era de mi sangre. Era demasiado fina para ser pariente de alguien como yo. Era la única hija del reverendo Snow. Yo cuidaba de ella.

—Snow—Tía Effie reflexionó por un instante—Ah, sí, el párroco anterior, que fue reemplazado por mi querido hermano.

La señora Sae asintió. Su boca estrecha temblaba.

—Cuando murió la buena de la señora, al reverendo sólo le quedó la señorita Delly. Ella trajo a esta casa la alegría y el sol. Hasta que la Bestia la destruyó.

—¿La Bestia? — Prim puso la misma cara que cuando leía sus novelas favoritas, los góticos de terror —¿Se refiere usted al vizconde St Justin? ¿Él destruyó a Delly Snow? ¿Cómo?

—¡Ese monstruo libidinoso!—Murmuró el ama de llaves, enjugándose los ojos otra vez.

—¡Sálvenos!—Tía Effie parecía atónita—¿Qué el vizconde arruinó a esa niña? Por favor, señora Sae, eso no se puede creer. Es un caballero, al fin y al cabo. Heredero de un conde. Y ella era hija de un párroco.

—Él no es un caballero — afirmó la señora Sae.

Katniss, perdida la paciencia, se giró hacia la exasperante mujer. —Creo que ya ha dramatizado bastante por hoy, señora Sae. Puede usted volver a la cocina.

Los ojos acuosos se llenaron de angustia.

—Es cierto, señorita Katniss. Ese hombre mató a mi pequeña señorita Delly, igual que si hubiera apretado él mismo el gatillo de esa pistola.

—¿Qué pistola? — Katniss la miraba con fijeza.

Hubo en el vestíbulo un momento de horrorizado silencio. Effie estaba muda. Hasta Prim parecía incapaz de formular otra pregunta. Katniss sentía la boca seca.

—Señora Sae — dijo por fin, con mucha cautela —¿dice usted que el vizconde St. Justin mató a una de las personas que habitaba esta casa? Porque en ese caso, temo que no podré conservarla en este puesto si va a continuar diciendo cosas tan horribles.

—Pero es cierto, señorita Katniss, lo juro por mi vida. Oh, todos dijeron que era suicidio, que Dios la tenga en Su Gloria, pero yo sé que él la obligó. La Bestia de Blackthorne Hall es tan culpable como el demonio y en esta aldea todos lo saben.

—Cielo santo — susurró Prim.

—Debe de haber algún error — musitó tía Effie.

Pero Katniss, que miraba al ama de llaves a los ojos, comprendió de inmediato que decía la verdad, al menos tal como ella la conocía. De pronto se sintió descompuesta.

—¿Cómo fue que St. Justin obligó a Delly Snow a suicidarse?

—Estaban comprometidos para casarse — explicó la señora Sae, en voz baja —Eso fue antes de que él heredara el título. Aún vivía Finnick, el hermano mayor de Peeta Mellark, ¿comprendéis? El heredero del viejo conde era Finnick, por supuesto. ¡Qué fino caballero, ése! Un noble heredero para el conde de Heavensbee, hombre digno de seguir los pasos de su señoría.

—¿A diferencia de la Bestia? — Adivinó Prim.

El ama de llaves le echó una mirada extraña y redujo su voz a un susurro.

—Hasta se dijo que Peeta Mellark había matado a su propio hermano para conseguir el título y las fincas.

—Esto es fascinante — murmuró Prim.

—Increíble. — Tía Effie parecía aturdida.

—Si os interesa mi opinión, todo esto es pura tontería — anunció Katniss. Pero sentía algo frío en la boca del estómago. La señora Sae estaba muy convencida de lo que decía. Aunque tuviera una pronunciada inclinación por el melodrama, Katniss la conocía bien y la sabía básicamente honrada.

—Es muy cierto — aseguró la mujer, ceñuda —Os lo aseguro.

—Continúe, señora Sae. Cuéntenos cómo fue que la Bestia... digo, el vizconde... obligó a la damisela a suicidarse — la instó Prim.

Katniss renunció a todo intento de cortar el relato. Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que siempre era preferible conocer los hechos.

—Sí, señora Sae. Ya que ha comenzado a hablar, será mejor que nos diga el resto. ¿Qué sucedió con Delly Snow?

El ama de llaves apretó los puños.

—Él la tomó por la fuerza. La pervirtió, como Bestia que es. Y le hizo un hijo. La usó para sus fines lascivos. Pero en vez de hacer lo correcto, en vez de casarse con ella, la repudió. No es ningún secreto. Podéis preguntarle a cualquier vecino.

Tía Effie y Prim guardaban silencio, con estupefacta incredulidad.

—Oh, Dios mío. — Katniss se sentó abruptamente en un pequeño banco acolchado. Cayó en la cuenta de que tenía las manos entrecruzadas con tanta fuerza que le dolían los dedos. Se obligó a aspirar hondo para tranquilizarse —¿Está bien segura de eso, señora Sae? Realmente, no parece ser el tipo, ¿sabéis? Más aún... me cayó simpático.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú del tipo de hombre capaz de hacer semejante cosa? — Preguntó tía Effie, con irrefutable lógica —Nunca has tenido ocasión de conocer a alguien así. Ni siquiera te presentaron en sociedad porque mi hermano, que en paz descanse, no nos dejó dinero suficiente para hacerlo. Quizá si hubieras ido a la ciudad, si hubieras visto un poco del gran mundo, ahora sabrías que no siempre se puede distinguir "ese tipo de hombre" a primera vista.

—Tienes razón, tía Effie. — Katniss se vio obligada a admitir que su tía estaba en lo cierto. En realidad, no tenía ningún conocimiento práctico del tipo de hombre capaz de pervertir a una joven inocente para luego abandonarla —Una oye hablar de estas cosas, por supuesto, pero no es lo mismo que tener una experiencia directa, ¿verdad?

—Dios te libre de las experiencias directas — señaló Prim. Y se volvió hacia el ama de llaves —Por favor, continúe con la historia.

—Sí—dijo Katniss, en voz baja—Será mejor que nos cuente todo, señora Sae.

La mujer levantó el mentón, mirando a las señoritas con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Como estaba diciendo, Peeta Mellark era el hijo menor del conde Heavesbeen.

—Por ende, todavía no era vizconde — murmuró Prim.

—No, por supuesto— tía Effie asumió su habitual aire de autoridad en esos temas —Por entonces no tenía ningún título, puesto que era sólo un segundón. El vizconde habría sido el hermano mayor.

—Lo sé, tía Effie. Continúe usted, señora Sae.

—La Bestia quiso a mi dulce señorita Delly en cuanto la vio, cuando hizo su presentación en Londres. El reverendo Snow había echado mano de todo cuanto tenía para que ella tuviera su temporada en sociedad. Y la Bestia fue la primera en pedir su mano.

—¿Y Snow decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad?— Preguntó Katniss.

La señora Sae la fulminó con la mirada.

—El reverendo dijo a la señorita Delly que debía aceptar la propuesta. La Bestia no tenía título, pero sí dinero y buenos vínculos familiares. Era una alianza excelente, dijo.

—Bien vistas las cosas, tenía razón —murmuró Effie.

—En otras palabras, debía casarse por dinero y por la oportunidad de vincularse con una familia poderosa — dedujo Katniss.

—Mi señorita Delly fue siempre una hija buena y obediente — se lamentó la Sae —Aceptó las indicaciones de su papá, aunque Mellark era sólo un segundón y feo como el demonio. Ella habría podido conseguir algo mejor, peor el papá tenía miedo de esperar. No podía mantenerla en Londres por mucho tiempo.

Katniss levantó la vista, irritada.

—A mí no me pareció feo en absoluto.

La señora Sae hizo una mueca.

—Una bestia grande y monstruosa. ¡Pero si con esa espantosa cicatriz parece recién salido del infierno! Siempre fue así, aun antes de que le arruinaran la cara. Mi pobre niña se estremecía al verlo, pero cumplió con su deber.

—Y con creces, al parecer — murmuró Katniss.

Tía Effie meneó melancólicamente la cabeza.

—¡Ah, estas jovencitas tontas que insisten en obedecer al corazón y no a la cabeza! ¡Qué locura! ¿Cuándo aprenderán que deben conservar el buen tino y la virginidad hasta estar bien casadas, si no quieren acabar en la ruina?

—Mi Delly era una niña buena, sí — dijo la señora Sae, con lealtad —Os digo que él la pervirtió. Era un corderito inocente que nada sabía de la carne y él se aprovechó de ella. Por otra parte, estaban comprometidos. Más adelante, cuando descubrió... lo del bebé, confió en que él haría lo correcto.

—Sin duda creía que un auténtico caballero jamás rompería un compromiso — musitó Katniss.

—Bueno, un auténtico caballero no lo habría hecho — apuntó tía Effie, agria —Lo cierto es que una nunca está segura de que los hombres tengan sentido del honor, en este tipo de situaciones. Por eso no debió permitir que la comprometiera, para empezar. Cuando te llevemos a Londres, Primrose, harás bien en recordar esta espantosa historia.

—Sí, tía Effie.

Prim miró a su hermana y puso los ojos en blanco. Katniss disimuló una sonrisa melancólica. No era la primera vez que ambas soportaban el sermón de su bienintencionada tía.

Effie se consideraba árbitro inapelable de la buena conducta social de su familia, guía y guardián en tales asuntos, aunque Katniss solía recordarle que allí, en Upper Biddleton, no había nada notorio contra lo cual custodiarlas.

—Como dije, St. Justin no es un caballero. Es una bestia cruel, libidinosa y sin corazón. — La señora Sae se limpió los ojos con el dorso de una mano huesuda —El hijo mayor del conde murió poco después de que la señorita Delly descubriera lo de su embarazo. Paseaba a caballo por los acantilados, no lejos de aquí, y dicen que el caballo lo arrojó. Cayó al vacío y se hundió en el mar. Y se partió el cuello. Fue un accidente, según dijeron. Pero más adelante hubo quien dudó, al ver el modo en que el nuevo vizconde trató a la señorita Delly.

—¡Qué horror! — Prim aún tenía los ojos dilatados.

—En cuanto Peeta Mellark supo que iba a recibir el título, rompió el compromiso con la señorita Delly.

—¡No! ¿De veras? — Exclamó Prim.

El ama de llaves asintió, luctuosa.

—La abandonó sin más, aun sabiendo que ella iba a tener un hijo suyo. Le dijo que, siendo vizconde y con perspectivas de llegar a ser el conde de Heavensbeen, podía buscar algo mejor que la hija de un pobre párroco de aldea.

—¡Dios bendito! — Katniss recordó la calculadora inteligencia de esos ojos turquesa. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era preciso admitir que no parecía ser de los que se dejan llevar por las emociones más suaves, tanto menos teniendo otros objetivos en vista. Había en él algo de inflexibilidad. Se estremeció —¿Dice usted que él conocía el estado de Delly?

—Sí, maldita sea su alma, lo sabía. — La señora Sae abría y cerraba las manos —Yo estaba con ella cuando cayó en la cuenta de que iba a tener un bebé. Lloró en mis brazos toda la noche y por la mañana fue a verlo. Y cuando volvió de la mansión, por la expresión de su rostro, comprendí que él la había repudiado. — Las lágrimas se desbordaron y corrieron por las anchas mejillas.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó Prim, con una vocecita aturdida.

—La señorita Delly fue al estudio, descolgó la pistola que su padre tenía en la pared y se disparó. Fue el pobre reverendo Snow quien la encontró allí.

—¡Pobre niña desgraciada!—Susurró tía Effie —Si hubiera sido más prudente... si hubiera cuidado su reputación, en vez de confiar en un caballero... Te acordarás de este caso cuando llegues a Londres, ¿verdad Primrose?

—Sí, tía Effie. No creo que lo olvide jamás. — La muchacha parecía auténticamente impresionada por ese penoso relato.

—¡Dios mío! —Murmuró Katniss —Me parece tan increíble.— Echó una mirada al estudio sembrado de fósiles y tragó saliva con dificultad, recordando a St. Justin inclinado sobre su escritorio, levantándole el mentón con esa mano poderosa —Señora Sae, ¿está usted completamente segura de los hechos?

—Por completo. Vuestro padre, si viviera, os diría que todo es cierto. Él sabía lo sucedido con la hija del reverendo Snow, claro, pero guardó silencio porque no le parecía adecuado repetir eso delante de dos jovencitas. Cuando me dijo que podía continuar en mi puesto, me advirtió que no mencionara el asunto. Y yo he callado hasta ahora. Pero ya no puedo.

Tía Effie asintió.

—No, por supuesto, señora Sae. Ahora que St. Justin ha vuelto al vecindario, todas las damiselas decentes debes estar en guardia.

—Ultrajada y abandonada.—Prim meneó la cabeza, sobrecogida —Imaginad.

—Espantoso —aseveró tía Effie —Completamente espantoso. Las señoritas deben andarse con muchísimo cuidado. Primrose, no salgas sola mientras el vizconde esté en la vecindad, ¿me entiendes?

—Oh, tonterías—La muchacha apeló a Katniss—¿Vais a tenerme prisionera en mi propia casa sólo porque St. Justin está en el distrito?

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—No, por supuesto.

Tía Effie adoptó una expresión severa.

—Primrose debe tener cuidado, Katniss. Supongo que lo comprendes.

Ella levantó la vista.

—Prim tiene la cabeza bien puesta, tía Effie. No hará ninguna estupidez. ¿Verdad hermana?

La muchacha sonrió.

—¿Cómo voy a perder la oportunidad de que me presenten en Londres? Puedes estar segura de que no soy tan idiota. Katniss.

La señora Sae apretó la boca.

—St. Justin tiene predilección por las jóvenes inocentes y hermosas, esa gran bestia hambrienta. Y ahora que ya no está su papá para protegerla, señorita Primrose, tendrá usted que andarse con cuidado.

—Muy cierto — concordó tía Effie.

Katniss enarcó una ceja.

—¿Así que ninguna de vosotras se preocupa por mi reputación como por la de Prim?

Tía Effie se mostró inmediatamente contrita.

—Oh, querida, bien sabes que eso no es cierto. Pero ya tienes casi veinticinco años. Y los pillos libidinosos como el que la señora Sae describe tienden hacia las jóvenes inocentes.

—Y no hacia las viejas inocentes, como yo — murmuró Katniss, ignorando la sonrisa provocativa de su hermana —Oh, bueno, supongo que tienes razón, tía Effie. No corro ningún peligro de ser pervertida por St. Justin. — Hizo una pausa —Creo recordar que así se lo dije.

—¿Qué dices, mujer? — Tía Effie la miraba con fijeza.

—No importa, tía Effie. — Katniss echó a andar hacia el estudio —Estoy segura de que Prim sabrá conservar el buen tino y todo lo que sea importante, si se encuentra con el vizconde St. Justin. No es ninguna tonta. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo un trabajo que terminar.

Se obligó a caminar serenamente hacia su pequeño refugio y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Luego, con un sincero gemido, se dejó caer en la silla, con los codos en el escritorio, y hundió la cara entre las manos, sacudida por un profundo estremecimiento.

La tonta no era Prim, decidió ceñudamente. Era ella, Katniss, la que había cometido la estupidez de hacer que la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall retornara a Upper Biddleton.

**HOLAAA! Qué tal? Como han estado?**

**Uff! Que tiempos enserio siento mucho no haber publicado nada en tanto tiempo, pero bueno entenderán que mi pc no ha estado muy bien y pues ni modo estaba algo así como exiliada del mundo cibernético jajajja.**

**Pero bueeeno aquí le traigo otra adaptación esta vez de Amanda Quick y los personajes, como ya saben, son de Suzanne Collins.**

**Espero disfruten de la lectura!**

**Nos leemos pronto. .lll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

A las diez de la mañana siguiente, la densa niebla gris que había entrado desde el mar durante la noche aún se aferraba tenazmente a la costa. Al bajar por el camino del acantilado hacia la playa, Katniss apenas veía un par de metros hacia delante. Se preguntó si Peeta asistiría a la cita que ella le había dado para ver la caverna de los ladrones.

También se preguntaba, intranquila, si en verdad deseaba que él asistiera a la cita. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, preocupada por la posibilidad de haber cometido un espantoso error al enviar esa carta fatídica al notorio vizconde.

La prisa con que descendía por el empinado sendero hizo que sus fuertes botinas de piel resbalaran en algunos guijarros. Katniss aferró con más firmeza el pequeño saco de herramientas, alargando la mano libre para apoyarse en un canto rodado.

La senda del acantilado era bastante segura, si una estaba familiarizada con ella, pero tenía sus tramos peligrosos. Katniss habría querido usar pantalones para salir en busca de fósiles, pero sabía que tía Effie sufriría un colapso ante la sola idea. Y ella trataba de seguir la corriente a su tía hasta donde era posible.

Tía Effie se oponía a todo ese asunto de buscar fósiles. Le parecía una ocupación poco decorosa para una joven y no lograba entender la apasionada devoción de Katniss a esa afición. Por ende, era preferible no aumentar su alarma explorando vestida con pantalones.

Cuando llegó al pie del camino, unos densos zarcillos de neblina se enroscaron a ella. Se detuvo para acomodar el peso del saco que cargaba. Desde allí se oía el chapoteo de las olas en la costa, pero la espesa niebla impedía verlas. Un frío húmedo se filtró por la gruesa lana de su pelliza parda.

Aun si Peeta se presentaba, lo más probable era que no pudiese hallarla, en medio de esa niebla. Katniss echó a andar a lo largo de la playa, al pie de los acantilados. Aunque la marea estaba baja, la arena se mantenía mojada. Cuando subieran las aguas no quedaría playa visible en ese tramo. En horas de pleamar las olas lamían los acantilados, inundando las cuevas y los pasajes de abajo.

Una o dos veces Katniss había cometido el error de demorarse demasiado en sus exploraciones, dentro de las cuevas, al punto de verse casi atrapada por la marea en ascenso. Aún la perseguía el recuerdo de esas oportunidades y por eso medía con gran cuidado el tiempo que pasaba en las cavernas.

Caminaba con lentitud, buscando huellas de pies en la arena. Si Peeta había pasado por allí algunos minutos antes, sin duda sería posible distinguir la impresión de sus enormes botas. Una vez más puso en tela de juicio la prudencia de su decisión. Al hacer que Peeta retornara a Upper Biddleton provocaba, obviamente, algo más de lo buscado.

Por otra parte, se dijo con valor, era preciso hacer algo con respecto a la banda de ladrones que utilizaba sus preciosas cuevas como depósito. No podía permitir que las cosas continuaran así. Necesitaba explorar libremente esa caverna en particular.

No había modo de saber qué excelentes fósiles esperaban ser descubiertos es esa cámara subterránea. Más aún: cuanto más tiempo pasaran esos villanos en la cueva, mayor era el riesgo de que a alguno se le ocurriera cavar en busca de fósiles. Quizás hallaran algo interesante y se lo mencionara a otra persona, que a su vez lo repitiera a otro coleccionista. Y entonces Upper Biddleton se llenaría de buscadores de fósiles.

Era inconcebible. Los huesos a descubrir en esas cuevas pertenecían a Katniss. En el pasado, otros coleccionistas habían explorado los acantilados de Upper Biddleton, por supuesto, pero todos renunciaron a la búsqueda al no hallar nada más interesante que unos cuantos peces fosilizados y algunas conchas. Pero Katniss se había adentrado más que nadie y presentía que la esperaban grandes descubrimientos. Era preciso descubrir los secretos ocultos en la piedra.

No, no tenía más alternativa que proseguir con su curso de acción. Necesitaba que alguien poderoso y sagaz la ayudara a deshacerse de los bandidos. ¿Qué importaba que Peeta fuera un peligroso canalla? ¿Había acaso una manera mejor de eliminar a los bandidos que soltar contra ellos a la infame Bestia de Blackthorne?

Se lo tenían merecido. En ese momento la niebla pareció arremolinarse a su alrededor, en un diseño algo alterado. Katniss se detuvo abruptamente, percibiendo que ya no estaba sola en la playa. Algo le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Al girar en redondo vio que Peeta se materializaba entre la neblina, caminando hacia ella.

—Buenos días, señorita Everdeen.—Su voz era tan grave como el rugir del mar —Ya imaginaba que usted no se dejaría acobardar por la niebla.

—Buenos días, milord.—Katniss serenó los nervios, en tanto él se adelantaba a grandes pasos por la arena mojada. Su sobrecargada imaginación lo pintó emergiendo de entre la bruma como una bestia demoníaca que asomara entre el humo del infierno. Era aún más corpulento de lo que ella recordaba.

Vestía botas y guantes negros y un pesado abrigo del mismo color, cuyo cuello alto enmarcaba su cara deforme. Iba sin sombrero, con el pelo rubio brillante por la humedad matinal.

—Como ya ve, he obedecido sus órdenes una vez más.—Peeta sonrió con leve ironía al detenerse frente a ella —Debo vigilar esta tendencia a correr cuando usted lo manda, señorita Everdeen. No quiero que se convierta en costumbre.

Katniss irguió la espalda y logró esbozar una sonrisa cortés.

—No tema usted, milord. Estoy segura de que usted no adquirirá la costumbre de obedecer órdenes, a menos que lo haga en provecho propio.

Él descartó eso con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe qué puede hacer un hombre cuando trata con una mujer interesante?—Su fría sonrisa torcía la cara arruinada, convirtiéndola en una máscara amenazadora—Aguardo su siguiente indicación, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss tragó saliva, atareada en acomodar el peso de su incómodo saco.

—He traído dos lámparas, milord—dijo rápidamente—En los corredores nos harán falta.

—Permítame.—Peeta se hizo cargo del saco; en su manaza parecía carecer de peso —Yo llevaré el equipo. Guíeme usted, señorita. Tengo curiosidad por ver esa caverna llena de mercancías robadas.

—Sí, naturalmente. Por aquí.—La muchacha giró para caminar con celeridad en medio de la bruma.

—Esta mañana no se la ve tan segura de sí misma, señorita Everdeen.

Peeta marchaba en silencio tras ella; parecía divertido.

—Sospecho que alguien, probablemente la buena de la señora Sae, le ha dado algunos espeluznantes detalles de mi pasada historia en Upper Biddleton.

—Tonterías. No me interesa su pasado, señor.—Katniss hizo un esfuerzo desesperado por hablar con mucha serenidad y gran firmeza. Apretó el paso, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás —Eso no es asunto mío.

—En ese caso, debo advertirle que hizo mal en hacerme venir— murmuró él. Con una sedosa amenaza—Temo que es imposible separarme de mi pasado. Va adondequiera que yo voy. En ocasiones, el ser heredero de un condado sirve para que la gente pase por alto ese pasado, pero nunca puedo sacudírmelo por completo. Mucho menos aquí, en Upper Biddleton.

Katniss echó una mirada presurosa de soslayo, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la velada emoción que percibía en esa voz.

—¿Le molesta eso, milord?

—¿Mi pasado? No mucho. Hace tiempo aprendí a aceptar que se me tenga por un enemigo surgido de las regiones infernales. Para serle muy franco, esa reputación tiene su utilidad.

—Dios del cielo, ¿qué utilidad?—Quiso saber Katniss. La expresión del hombre se endureció.

—Sirve para que no me acosen las mamás casamenteras, para empezar. Son sumamente cautelosas cuando se trata de poner a sus hijas en mi camino. Las aterroriza la posibilidad de que yo las ultraje desvergonzadamente, desahogue en ellas mis bajos instintos y luego las descarte como a mercancía dañada, pobrecillas.

—Oh...—Katniss tragó saliva.

—Cosa que serían, sin duda—continuó Peeta, sin alterarse— Mercancía dañada, quiero decir. Resultaría imposible reponer a una muchacha en el _mercado matrimonial_ si se supiera que se ha arruinado conmigo.

—Comprendo—Katniss tosió un poquito para despejar la garganta y aceleró la marcha.

Sentía a Peeta tras de sí, aunque no lograba oír sus pasos en la arena dura. El mismo silencio de sus movimientos la ponía nerviosa, pues tenía muy en cuenta el tamaño y su presencia allí. Era, en verdad, como si una gran bestia le pisara los talones.

—Además de no acosarme con sus jóvenes inocentes—continuó Peeta, implacable—No recuerdo que un solo progenitor haya tratado de obligarme a contraer matrimonio utilizando la vieja triquiñuela de acusarme por haber comprometido a su hija. Todo el mundo sabe que el truco difícilmente resultaría.

—Si ésa es una manera poco sutil de advertirme que no debo concebir esas ideas, milord, puede usted quedarse tranquilo.

—Sé perfectamente que estoy a salvo, señorita Everdeen. Es usted quien debería aplicar alguna cautela.

Katniss no soportó más. Se detuvo bruscamente y giró para enfrentarlo. Descubrió entonces que lo tenía casi encima y dio un veloz paso hacia atrás, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

—¿Así qué es cierto? ¿Abandonó usted a la hija del párroco anterior, tras dejarla encinta?

Peeta la estudió con gravedad.

—Es usted muy curiosa, considerando que asegura no interesarse por mi pasado.

—Fue usted quien insistió en tocar el tema.

—Es cierto. Temo que no pude resistir la tentación. Era obvio que usted ya había oído la historia.

—¿Y bien?—Lo desafió ella, después de un momento tenso — ¿Es cierto?

Peeta retorció una densa ceja rubia y pareció estudiar seriamente el asunto. En sus ojos ardía un fuego frío.

—Los hechos son los que seguramente le han relatado, señorita Everdeen. Mi prometida estaba encinta. Yo lo sabía cuándo puse fin al compromiso. Al parecer, volvió a su casa y se mató de un disparo.

Katniss ahogó una exclamación y retrocedió un paso más. Había olvidado por completo las cavernas llenas de bienes robados.

—No lo creo.

—Gracias, señorita.— Él inclinó la cabeza con burlona cortesía — Pero le aseguro que todos los demás lo creen.

—Oh...—Katniss se dominó —Sí, bueno, como he dicho, no es asunto mío—Giró bruscamente para apretar el paso hacia la entrada de la cueva. Le ardía la cara. "¿Por qué no me callé la boca?", Se dijo, furiosa. Toda esa situación era increíblemente bochornosa.

Pocos minutos después, con un suspiro de alivio, llegó a su meta. El hueco oscuro, en la faz del acantilado, asomaba difusamente entre la niebla. Si ella no hubiera sabido exactamente dónde buscarlo, lo habría pasado por alto.

—Ésa es la entrada, milord—Se detuvo para volverse una vez más hacia él—La caverna que usan los bandidos está a cierta distancia, dentro del corredor.

Peeta miró por un momento la abertura en el barranco. Luego dejó el saco que llevaba.

—Creo que ahora necesitaremos las lámparas.

—Sí. A pocos pasos de la entrada ya no se ve nada.

Katniss lo vio encender las lámparas. Pese a su fuerza y a su tamaño, movía las manos con inesperada gracia y destreza. Al ofrecerle una de las luminarias la sorprendió observándolo y sonrió sin calidez alguna. La cicatriz de su cara se contrajo malignamente.

—¿Empieza a arrepentirse de entrar en las cuevas a solas conmigo, señorita Everdeen?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras le arrebataba la lámpara.

—Por supuesto que no. Terminemos con esto.

Cruzó la estrecha boca, levantando la lámpara. Unas volutas de bruma, que habían entrado en la cueva, hicieron que la luz arrojara sombras extrañas contra las húmedas paredes de roca. Katniss se estremeció, preguntándose por qué ese corredor le parecía ahora tan fantasmagórico y lúgubre, si no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Decidió que se debía a la presencia del vizconde. Tenía que dominar su imaginación. "Limítate al asunto que tienes entre manos", se regañó en silencio.

Peeta la seguía, moviéndose sin ruido. El fulgor de su lámpara aumentaba las extrañas sombras de la pared. Miró a su alrededor, con líneas de desaprobación en la cara.

—¿Tiene usted por costumbre entrar sola en estas cuevas, señorita, o suele hacerse acompañar por alguien?

—En vida de mi padre solía venir con él. Fue él quien me inculcó el interés por los fósiles, ¿sabe usted? Siempre fue un ávido coleccionista; comenzó a llevarme consigo en sus exploraciones desde que tuve edad suficiente para caminar. Pero desde que la fiebre se lo llevó, siempre he explorado sola.

—No me parece una idea muy prudente.

Ella lo miró de soslayo, desconfiada.

—Ya me lo ha dicho antes. Pero le aseguro que mi padre y yo aprendimos a explorar cuevas mucho antes de mudarnos a Upper Biddleton. Soy toda una experta. Por aquí, milord.—Y se adentró en la cueva, recorrida por un escalofrío al sentir que Peeta le pisaba los talones —Confío en que no sea usted de los que se alteran al estar en lugares cerrados como éste.

—Le aseguro, señorita, que mis nervios no se alteran con tanta facilidad.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Es que muchas personas tienen problemas para entrar en las cuevas. Pero el corredor es bastante amplio, como usted ve. Aun en su parte más baja no se estrecha demasiado.

—Su idea de amplitud difiere un poco de la mía, señorita Everdeen.—El tono de Peeta era seco.

Katniss echó un vistazo atrás y notó que él debía caminar inclinado, encogiendo los grandes hombros.

—Usted es bastante corpulento, ¿verdad?

—Bastante más que usted, señorita.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, trate de no atascarse. Resultaría muy incómodo.

—Sin duda. Sobre todo considerando que esta parte de la cueva se inunda, obviamente, cuando sube la marea.—Peeta examinaba los muros chorreantes. Un pequeño cangrejo se escabulló entre las sombras, huyendo del fulgor arrojado por la lámpara.

—Todos los sectores bajos de estas cavernas, al pie de los acantilados, se llenan de agua durante la pleamar—confirmó Katniss, reanudando el avance —Esa información le resultará muy útil cuando haga sus planes para apresar a los ladrones. Después de todo, los villanos sólo vienen ya avanzada la noche y cuando la marea está baja. Para atraparlos habrá que tener en cuenta estos hechos.

—Gracias, señorita Everdeen. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ella frunció el entrecejo ante ese sarcasmo.

—Sólo trataba de prestarle ayuda.

—Hum...

—¿Necesito recordarle, milord, que soy yo quien ha estado observando a los bandidos? Me parece que usted debería agradecer la posibilidad de consultarme sobre el mejor modo de tenderles una trampa.

—Y yo querría recordarle, señorita, que he vivido en este distrito y conozco bien el terreno.

—Lo sé, pero sin duda ha olvidado los pequeños detalles. Y yo, debido a mis extensas exploraciones, tengo bastante experiencia en estas cuevas.

—Le prometo, señorita Everdeen, que si necesito consejo se lo pediré.

La irritación de Katniss pudo más que su cautela.

—Sin duda, señor, disfrutaría usted de mayor aceptación en la sociedad si se aplicara a mostrarse más cortés.

—No me interesa demasiado expandir mi vida social.

—Pues se nota—murmuró ella. Iba a decir algo más cuando resbaló en una hebra de alga marina, dejada allí por las aguas al retirarse. Su mano enguantada no halló apoyo en el viscoso muro.—¡Oh, caramba!

—Ya la tengo—dijo Peeta, serenamente, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para sujetarla con firmeza contra su amplio torso.

—Disculpe usted.—Katniss había quedado sin aliento al sentirse abrazada por Peeta. Su brazo era como una banda de acero, completamente inflexible. Sintió los sólidos músculos del pecho contra su espalda. La puntera de una bota enorme acababa de asomar íntimamente entre sus pies. Tuvo aguda conciencia de la presión de un muslo contra sus nalgas.

Al aspirar hondo captó el aroma cálido y masculino de su cuerpo, bien mezclado al de la piel y a lanas húmedas. Por instinto, se puso tensa ante la desacostumbrada sensación de estar tan cerca de un hombre.

—Debe poner más cuidado, señorita Everdeen.—Peeta la dejó en libertad —De lo contrario encontrará un triste fin en estas cuevas.

—Le aseguro que nunca he corrido el menor peligro aquí dentro.

—¿Hasta ahora?—Él le clavó una blanda mirada inquisitiva.

Katniss decidió pasar eso por alto.

—Por aquí, milord. Falta muy poco.—Se acomodó la pelliza y las faldas del vestido. Luego asió la lámpara con más firmeza y, levantándola con audacia, marchó hacía las entrañas de la cueva.

Peeta la seguía en silencio; sólo el juego de luces y sombras en la piedra mojada daban alguna señal de su presencia. Katniss no se arriesgó a decir una palabra más sobre los planes para aprehender a los bandidos. Lo guio por la cuesta gradual del corredor hasta dejar atrás la altura que cubrían las aguas durante la pleamar.

Allí las paredes y el suelo estaban secos, aunque un frío penetrante impregnaba la atmósfera. Automáticamente. Katniss estudió la superficie rocosa a la luz de las lámparas, ganada por el habitual entusiasmo que le despertaban los fósiles.

—¿Sabe usted? En esta parte de la cueva encontré una estupenda hoja fosilizada, empotrada en la roca.—Echó una mirada hacia atrás — ¿Ha leído, por casualidad, los artículos del señor Parkinson sobre la importancia de relacionar las plantas fósiles con el estrato en el que se encuentran?

—No, señorita Everdeen, no los he leído.

—Pues es asombroso, créame. Hay plantas fósiles similares en los mismos estratos en toda Inglaterra, por muy profunda que parezca la capa. Y eso parece aplicarse también al Continente.

—Fascinante.—Sin embargo, Peeta parecía más divertido que fascinado —Se nota que esta materia la apasiona.

—Veo que los fósiles le despiertan muy poco interés, señor, pero le aseguro que enseñan mucho sobre el pasado. Por mi parte, tengo grandes esperanzas de descubrir algún día algo importante en estas cuevas. Ya he efectuado varios hallazgos curiosos.

—También yo—murmuró Peeta.

Sin saber qué significaba ese comentario (y quizá no le convenía saberlo), Katniss volvió al silencio. Su tía le aseguraba que acababa aburriendo a aquellas personas que no compartían su entusiasmo por los fósiles.

Pocos minutos después giró en un recodo del corredor y se detuvo a la entrada de una gran caverna. Cruzó la abertura con la lámpara en alto, para iluminar las sacas de lona que ocupaban el centro del suelo rocoso, y miró a Peeta, que la había seguido.

—Aquí está, milord.—Aguardó con cierta expectativa que él expresara la debida estupefacción al ver tanta acumulación de objetos robados en la cámara de piedra.

Peeta se adelantó sin decir nada, pero su expresión era satisfactoriamente seria. Se arrodilló ante una saca de lona y desató el tiento que la cerraba.

Katniss lo vio levantar la lámpara para mirar dentro del saco. Después de estudiar el contenido por un momento, hundió en él la mano enguantada y retiró un bello candelabro de plata.

—Muy interesante—comentó, observando el reflejo de la luz en el precioso material —Le diré, señorita Everdeen: ayer, cuando usted me habló de esta caverna, tuve ciertas dudas. Pensaba que usted podía tener una imaginación demasiado ambiciosa. Pero ahora reconozco que aquí sucede algo fuera de la ley.

—Comprenderá usted por qué opino que los objetos deben de provenir de otro sitio, milord. Si en los alrededores de Upper Biddleton hubiera desaparecido algo tan fino como ese candelero, sin duda nos habríamos enterado.

—Comprendo.—Peeta volvió a atar el tiento y se puso de pie. Su pesado abrigo se arremolinó como un manto al girar él hacia otra bolsa.

Katniss lo observó por un momento más. Luego perdió interés. Ya había examinado superficialmente esos objetos al descubrirlos. Como siempre, lo que más le interesaba era la cueva en sí. Tenía la certeza de que en ese lugar esperaban tesoros ocultos, muy distintos de esas joyas robadas y esos candelabros de plata. Se alejó para echar una mirada más atenta a una interesante disposición rocosa.

—Confío en que usted atrape a esos villanos muy pronto. St. Justin—comentó, mientras deslizaba un dedo enguantado por un vago contorno incrustado en la roca —Estoy ansiosa de explorar debidamente esta caverna.

—Ya lo veo.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo, inclinándose para observar el contorno desde cerca.

—Por su tono de voz, parece pensar que le estoy dando órdenes otra vez. Lamento fastidiarlo, milord, pero estoy muy impaciente. Me he visto obligada a esperar varios días hasta que usted llegara. Supongo que ahora será necesario esperar un poco más hasta que los villanos sean aprehendidos.

—Sin duda.

Ella le echó un vistazo; Peeta estaba en cuclillas junto a otro costal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará hacerlo?

—Aún no puedo darle una respuesta. Permítame ocuparme de este asunto como me parezca mejor.

—Confío en que no tarde mucho.

—Por si no lo recuerda, señorita Everdeen, usted me hizo venir a Upper Biddleton porque deseaba poner el problema en mis manos. Muy bien, ya lo ha hecho. Ahora estoy a cargo de librar de bandidos su preciosa caverna. La mantendré informada de mis progresos. Peeta hablaba distraídamente, observando un puñado de piedras refulgentes que había sacado de la bolsa.

—Sí, pero...—Katniss se interrumpió —¿Qué es eso?

—Un collar. Bastante valioso, creo. Siempre que estas piedras sean auténticas.

—Probablemente lo son.—Katniss descartó el asunto con un encogimiento de hombros. El collar no le interesaba, mientras lo sacaran pronto de su caverna —dudo que alguien se tomara el trabajo de esconder aquí un collar de piedras falsas.—Y volvió a su examen del contorno fósil. Había algo en eso... —Buen Dios—susurró, con creciente entusiasmo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Aquí hay algo muy interesante, milord.—Acercó la lámpara a la superficie de la roca —No estoy del todo segura, pero esto bien puede ser el borde de un diente.—Katniss estudió el contorno —Y parece estar todavía fijado a una porción de la mandíbula.

—Claro, por supuesto. Un diente todavía fijado a su mandíbula es mucho más fácil de identificar que si está suelto. Si pudiera utilizar hoy mismo la maza y el cincel...—Se volvió anhelante, tratando de que él comprendiera la importancia de recuperar ese fósil para estudiarlo — ¿Supongo que no puedo...?

—No—Peeta dejó caer el centelleante collar en el saco y se puso de pie —No debe usar sus herramientas aquí mientras no hayamos limpiado este nido de ladrones. Hizo muy bien en suspender sus trabajo en esta caverna, señorita Everdeem. No conviene alarmar a esta banda de matasietes.

—¿Cree usted que podrían llevarse la mercancía a otro sitio, si se supieran descubiertos?

—Hay algo que me preocupa mucho más: si alguien descubriera evidencias de que aquí hubo alguien recolectando fósiles, la pista lo llevaría directamente a usted. No puede haber muchos coleccionistas en el distrito.

Katniss, frustrada, contemplaba la saliente en la roca. La idea de abandonar ese nuevo descubrimiento la inquietaba.

—¿Y si alguien descubre mi diente?

—Dudo que alguien repare en su precioso diente, habiendo una fortuna en piedras preciosas y plata en el medio de esta cámara.

La joven arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa, golpeando el suelo con la puntera de su botina.

—No estoy muy segura de que mi diente esté a salvo aquí dentro. Ya le he dicho que hay muchos inescrupulosos entre los coleccionistas de fósiles, hoy día. Quizá deba retirar este fragmento de roca y rogar que nadie se dé cuenta. ¡Oh!

Peeta había dejado su lámpara para dar dos grandes pasos hacia delante. De pronto se erguía ante ella, con una enorme mano plantada contra la pared de la cueva, detrás de ella. Katniss se encontró encarcelada entre ese corpachón y la roca, igualmente sólida.

—Señorita Everdeen—dijo Peeta con mucha suavidad, espaciando las palabras para darles el mayor énfasis —voy a repetirlo una sola vez más. Usted no entrará en esta caverna hasta nuevo aviso. Más aún; no quiero que se acerque a este lugar hasta que yo le diga que no hay peligro. Mientras tanto, no entrará usted en ninguna de las cuevas del acantilado.

—Realmente, St. Justin, exagera usted.

Él se acercó más. El fulgor amarillo de la lámpara que Katniss tenía en la mano recortó sus duras facciones en demoníaco relieve. Por un momento pareció, en verdad, tan bestial como su reputación.

—No vendrá usted a buscar fósiles a ningún punto de esta playa—dijo Peeta, entre dientes—hasta que yo le dé mi expreso permiso.

—Escuche, señor: si cree usted que voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento, está muy equivocado. No tengo ninguna intención de abandonar la búsqueda de fósiles en esta playa hasta que a usted se le antoje autorizarme. Tengo ciertos derechos en este asunto.

—No tiene ningún derecho, señorita. Obviamente, ha llegado a pensar que estas cuevas son propiedad suya, pero me gustaría recordarle que es mi familia quien posee cada centímetro de la tierra que usted tiene sobre su cabeza—pronunció Peeta —Si la sorprendo cerca de estas cuevas la consideraré culpable de invasión de propiedad privada.

Ella lo miró con furia, tratando de determinar si hablaba en serio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hará usted, señor? ¿Hacerme encerrar en prisión? ¿Obligarme a abandonar la zona? ¡No sea ridículo!

—Puedo hallar otra manera de castigarla por su desobediencia, señorita Everdeen. No olvide que soy St. Justin, la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.—Sus ojos relumbraban bajo la luz dorada. La cicatriz era una vívida y salvaje marca de dolor antiguo y salvaje marca de dolor antiguo y peligro mortal.

—¡Deje ya de intimidarme!—Ordenó Katniss, aunque con cierta debilidad.

Él se acercó más.

—Los vecinos me tienen por una persona totalmente falta de honor en lo que respecta a las mujeres. Pregunte a cualquier habitante de la zona. Le dirán que, cuando se trata de jovencitas inocentes, soy el demonio en persona.

—¡Tonterías!—A Katniss le temblaban los dedos que sostenían la lámpara, pero no cedió terreno —Creo que usted trata deliberadamente de asustarme.

—Y tiene muchísima razón.—Él cerró la mano contra su nuca. La piel de su guante era áspera.

Katniss adivinó de pronto sus intenciones, pero ya era tarde para huir. Esos ojos fieros y azulados llameaban tras las oscuras pestañas. Bajó pesadamente la boca hacia la de ella, en un beso subyugante.

Katniss permaneció petrificada por un instante fuera del tiempo. No podía moverse, no podía siquiera pensar. Nada de cuanto hubiera experimentado en sus veinticuatro años y medio de vida la había preparado para el abrazo de Peeta.

Él gruñó con fuerza; el sonido reverberaba en su pecho. Flexionó la manaza con sorprendente suavidad contra el cuello de la joven, siguiendo en el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula. Un momento después la acercaba contra el calor de su propio cuerpo. El gran abrigo le rozó las piernas.

No lograba recuperar el aliento. Después de la sorpresa inicial, por ella corrió una excitación refulgente. Apenas notó que Peeta le quitaba la lámpara de entre los dedos laxos, indefensos.

Sin voluntad consciente, le apoyó las manos en los hombros, hundiendo los dedos en la gruesa lana del abrigo. No sabía si trataba de rechazarlo o de acercarlo aún más.

—Por todos los demonios... —La voz de Peeta sonaba ahora ronca, traicionando alguna emoción que Katniss no pudo identificar —Si usted tuviera algo de sentido común, huiría a toda prisa.

—No creo que pudiera dar un solo paso—susurró Katniss, maravillada. Lo miró por entre las pestañas, tocando con suavidad la mejilla deformada.

Peeta hizo una mueca ante el contacto. Luego entornó los ojos.

—Mejor así. Ya no estoy de humor para dejarla escapar.

Bajó otra vez la cabeza, moviendo la boca contra la de ella con asombrosa ternura, y le entreabrió los labios. Ella cayó en la cuenta, espantada, de que el hombre quería entrar. Aunque vacilando, obedeció esa orden silenciosa.

Cuando la lengua de Peeta se hundió en su calor con desconcertante intimidad, gimió suavemente y se dejó caer contra él. Era la primera vez que la besaban de ese modo.

—Es usted muy delicada—dijo él por fin, contra sus labios —Muy suave. Pero también está dotada de fuerza.—Y le rodeó la cintura con las manos.

Katniss, estremecida, se dejó levantar contra ese pecho. Él la alzó sin esfuerzo. Las botinas quedaron bamboleando en el aire, obligándola a aferrarse a esos anchos hombros.

—Béseme—ordenó Peeta, con una voz grave y oscura que le despertó un delicioso escalofrío.

Sin detenerse a pensar, Katniss le echó los brazos al cuello para rozarle tímidamente la boca con los labios. ¿Eso era dejarse pervertir? Tal vez era justamente esa embriagadora mezcla de emociones y deseos lo que había hecho que la pobre Delly Snow se entregara a Peeta, tantos años antes. De ser así, ahora comprendía la temeridad de la joven.

—Ah, mi dulce señorita Everdeen—murmuró Peeta —¿Es posible que mis facciones no le resulten más desagradables que sus preciosos cráneos fósiles?

—No veo nada desagradable en usted, milord; supongo que eso está a la vista.—Katniss se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Se sentía aturdida por las emociones que la recorrían. Tocó apenas la cara arruinada, con una sonrisa trémula —Usted es magnífico. Como su caballo.

Peeta pareció sobresaltarse por un instante. Sus ojos lanzaron una llamarada. Luego, con expresión endurecida, la depositó lentamente sobre los pies.

—¿Y bien, señorita Everdeen?—En sus palabras había un desafío inconfundible.

—¿Y bien qué, milord?—Logró pronunciar Katniss, sin aliento. En verdad no tenía virtualmente experiencia de esas cosas, pero sus instintos femeninos le aseguraban que Peeta se sentía tan poderosamente afectado como ella por ese beso. No comprendió por qué se tornaba súbitamente frío y amenazante.

—Tiene usted una decisión que tomar. Puede quitarse el vestido y tenderse en el suelo de esta cueva, para que podamos terminar con lo que hemos comenzado, o huir hacia la playa, donde no corra peligro. Le sugiero que tome sin tardanza una decisión, pues mi talante es, en estos momentos, algo imprevisible. Debo decirle que usted es un bocadillo muy tentador.

Katniss tuvo la sensación de que le arrojaba un cántaro de agua helada a la cabeza. Miró a Peeta, olvidando su euforia sensual ante esa obvia amenaza. Hablaba en serio. Le estaba advirtiendo que, si no salía de esa caverna inmediatamente, iba a violarla allí mismo.

La culpa era suya, según comprendió con tardío espanto, por haber respondido al beso con demasiada celeridad. Sin duda él pensaba lo peor.

Katniss enrojeció ante la humillación y cierto primitivo miedo femenino. Recogiendo precipitadamente la lámpara, huyó hacia la seguridad del corredor que conducía a la playa.

Peeta la seguía, pero ella no se volvió una sola vez. Temía ver, en sus ojos azules, la provocativa risa de la Bestia.

Crane sudaba. El hogar de la biblioteca estaba encendido, para ahuyentar el frío de ese día de lluvia, pero Peeta comprendió que no era eso lo que mojaba la frente de su administrador.

Con aire indiferente, volvió una página del libro contable que tenía abierto en el escritorio. No había dudas de que lo estaba defraudando sistemáticamente. Peeta reconoció que la culpa era sólo suya. Había prestado muy poca atención a las propiedades de Upper Biddleton y, previsiblemente, ése era el precio a pagar.

Paseó la mirada por otra larga columna de cifras. Al parecer Seneca Crane, contratado un año atrás para administrar las fincas de la zona, había aumentado los alquileres a muchos de los inquilinos, pero sin molestarse en pasar el aumento a su empleador. Lo más probable era que se hubiera embolsado la diferencia.

Era algo muy común, por supuesto, aunque no para Peeta. Entre los grandes terratenientes había muchos que apasionados por los gozos de la vida en Londres, dejaban el manejo de sus fincas enteramente en manos de sus administradores. Mientras el dinero fluyera libremente, pocos examinaban los libros con atención. Se consideraba poco elegante conocer con exactitud con qué patrimonio contaba uno.

Sin embargo, a Peeta no le interesaba la vida capitalina ni las costumbres elegantes. En realidad, en los últimos años le interesaba muy poca cosa que no fueran las tierras de su familia; normalmente vigilaba muy de cerca todo lo relacionado con ellas.

Salvo las de Upper Biddleton.

Había ignorado deliberadamente las propiedades que los Heavensbee tenían en Upper Biddleton. Resultaba difícil interesarse personalmente por un lugar que detestaba. Era allí donde todo se había arruinado, seis años antes.

Cinco años atrás, al cederle su padre la responsabilidad de las propiedades más alejadas, aunque de mala gana, Peeta había aprovechado la oportunidad. Se entregó de lleno, con toda deliberación, a la tarea de administrar las tierras de su familia.

El trabajo se convirtió en la droga que utilizaba para calmar el persistente dolor causado por la pérdida del honor. Viajaba regularmente de finca en finca, trabajando incansablemente para reparar las cabañas, introduciendo nuevas técnicas de cultivo e investigando la posibilidad de aumentar la producción minera y pesquera.

Sólo contrataba a los mejores administradores y les pagaba bien, para que no cayeran en la tentación de timarlo. Revisaba personalmente los libros. Escuchaba las sugerencias y las quejas de sus inquilinos. Cultivaba la compañía de ingenieros e inventores que pudieran enseñarle nuevos métodos científicos para acrecentar la producción de sus tierras.

Pero allí, en Upper Biddleton, no.

Por lo que a Peeta concernía, las tierras que los Heavensbee tenían en la vecindad de Upper Biddleton podían pudrirse por entero.

En realidad, habría debido venderlas mucho tiempo antes. Si no lo hacía era sólo por no alterar a su padre. Las tierras de Upper Biddleton habían pertenecido a los condes de Heavensbee por cinco generaciones. Eran las más antiguas entre las propiedades familiares y habían servido de sede a la familia hasta el momento del escándalo.

Sabiendo que no podía venderlas, Peeta hacía lo más parecido, ignorarlas.

Por mucho que detestara esas tierras, en ese momento descubrió que era más detestable verse estafado. Levantó la vista con una serena sonrisa. Crane lo estaba observando con nerviosismo. Crane, "cigüeña"; el nombre le sentaba bien: era alto, flaco y de miembros desgarbados. Se parecía bastante a una gran ave de patas largas.

—Bueno, Crane, parece que todo está en orden.—Peeta cerró el libro, consciente del instantáneo alivio de su administrados—Muy bien llevadas, las cuentas. Excelente trabajo.

—Gracias, señor.—Crane se pasó una mano nerviosa por la cabeza, ya medio calva, y pareció relajarse un poco en la silla. Sus ojillos de pájaro volaban entre el libro contable y la mandíbula marcada de Peeta—Hago lo posible, milord. Si usted nos hubiera advertido de su llegada con alguna anticipación, para que todos estuviéramos más preparados...

Peeta sabía perfectamente que su inesperada aparición había causado el caos en la casa. El ama de llaves estaba frenética. Contratando en la aldea personal doméstico que la ayudara a poner en orden Blackthorne Hall.

En el vestíbulo se oía el corretear de la gente por las escaleras, trayendo provisiones y quitando las fundas a muebles que llevaban años sin uso. Hasta la biblioteca llegaba el olor de la cera recién aplicada.

Por los jardines no era mucho lo que se podía hacer. Tristes, barridos por el viento, reflejaban el descuido en que los dejaba la administración de Crane. Peeta recordó que su madre siempre había amado los jardines de Blackthorne Hall.

—Esta tarde llegará Boggs, mi mayordomo, que me acompaña a todas partes. Él se hará cargo del personal doméstico.—Peeta vio que Crane echaba miradas nerviosas a su cicatriz. Eran pocos los que lograban ignorar cortésmente las facciones deformadas de Peeta, si no estaban acostumbrados al espectáculo. Pero la mayoría nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse.

A Delly, por ejemplo, le resultaban repulsivas. Y no era la única. La gente solía lamentarse de que el segundo hijo del conde no hubiera resultado tan apuesto y refinado como el mayor.

Todo el mundo había compadecido mucho al conde de Heavensbee cuando, al perder a su primogénito, se vio obligado a conformarse con un heredero mucho menos satisfactorio. Para sus adentros, Peeta dudaba que alguien hubiera podido seguir con éxito los pasos de Finnick.

Finnick había sido el hijo y heredero ideal, lo que todo padre deseaba.

Cualquiera lo decía.

Por diez años, hasta el nacimiento de Peeta, había sido hijo único. Su madre se desvivía por él; el conde estaba orgulloso de ese jovencito apuesto, cultivado, atlético y "honorable", que sería el siguiente conde de Heavensbee.

Finnick fue educado desde la cuna para recibir el título y respondió a todas las expectativas. Le encantaba su papel. Tenía amigos por centenares; se lo respetaba por sus proezas atléticas y nadie podía dudar de su honor.

Había sido un hermano mayor bastante decente, se dijo Peeta. En realidad, él y Finnick nunca fueron muy íntimos. Dada su diferencia de edad, la relación entre ellos era como la de tío y sobrino.

Peeta pasó años esforzándose por imitar a su hermano; por fin comprendió que era imposible imitar el garbo natural de Finnick. Si él hubiera vivido, Peeta habría administrado varias de las propiedades de

Heavesbee en su nombre, porque Finnick prefería la vida de la gran ciudad antes que trabajar en las tierras de su familia.

Peeta lloró la muerte de su hermano, aunque nadie se diera cuenta. Todos estaban muy ocupados en consolar a los padres, que no tenían consuelo posible. La madre, especialmente. Muchos temieron que la condesa de Heavesbee no se recobrara jamás de su melancolía. Y el conde daba a entender, con toda claridad, que su restante heredero jamás podría compararse con el que había perdido.

Crane carraspeó.

—Perdone usted, milord, pero ¿piensa quedarse en la vecindad por algún tiempo? El ama de llaves necesita saberlo para encargar las provisiones necesarias y contratar suficiente personal, ¿comprende usted?

Peeta se respaldó en la silla. Sabía muy bien por qué Crane se interesaba en el tiempo que duraría la estancia de su empleador. Sin duda alguna, se estaba preguntando si convenía postergar ciertos planes propios. No tenía aún la certeza de que Crane estuviera enredado con los ladrones, como sospechaba Katniss, pero no podía correr riesgos. Decidió hacerle creer que no tenía por qué postergar alguna cita de medianoche en las cuevas del acantilado.

—Puede usted decirle que haga sus presupuestos para una estancia prolongada—dijo—Hace tiempo que no vengo a Upper Biddleton y el aire de mar me resulta muy agradable. Creo que pasaré aquí toda la primavera.

Crane quedó boquiabierto, pero se esforzó por disimular.

—¿Toda la primavera, milord?

—Y también el verano, quizá. Por lo que recuerdo, la costa siempre era mejor en el verano. ¡Qué extraño! No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba las tierras familiares de Upper Biddleton.

—Comprendo.—Crane se pasó un dedo bajo el cuello alto— Naturalmente, nos complace mucho que haya encontrado usted tiempo para visitarnos, entre sus múltiples tareas.

—Tiempo de sobra—le aseguró Peeta. Se inclinó hacia delante y levantó el registro contable para devolverlo a Crane—Puede retirarse. No necesito seguir revisando sus excelentes anotaciones. Estos detalles nimios me resultan sumamente fatigosos.

Crane recogió precipitadamente el libro y se levantó, con una débil sonrisa, pasándose una vez más el pañuelo amarillento por la frente húmeda.

—Sí, milord, comprendo. Muy pocos caballeros se interesan por este tipo de cosas.

—Justamente por eso contratamos a hombres como usted. Buenos días, señor Crane.

—Buenos días, milord.— El administrador salió rápidamente.

Con la mirada perdida en la lluvia que castigaba la ventana sin cesar, Peeta esperó a que la puerta se cerrara. Luego rodeó el escritorio para acercarse a la pequeña mesa donde, algo antes, el ama de llaves había dejado una tetera.

Después de servirse una taza de la fuerte infusión, le bebió a sorbos lentos. Su talante era extraño y eso se debía a encontrarse de nuevo en Heavensbee, después de tantos años de exilio autoimpuesto.

No había establecido un hogar permanente en ninguna de las fincas. No se sentía a gusto en ellas. Viajaba sin pausa de una a otra, con el pretexto de vigilar las tierras desde cerca. Pero la verdad era que necesitaba mantenerse en movimiento, siempre ocupado.

Y sabía quién era la culpable de interrumpir esa implacable ronda de aturdidoras tareas que había asumido cinco años antes.

Una vez más recordó la escena de esa mañana, en la caverna. Rememoró la cara de Katniss Everdeen al verle retirar una fortuna en piedras preciosas de entre el botín escondido. No había detectado en sus ojos un solo destello de auténtico interés, mucho menos la codicia que cabría esperar. Casi todas las mujeres habrían quedado extasiadas ante ese collar de oro y diamantes.

Katniss, en cambio, reservaba su entusiasmo para un trozo de piedra que contenía un diente fósil.

"Y para mi beso", recordó Peeta. Lo atacó nuevamente una oleada de calor, como en la caverna. Ella había respondido a su beso con tanto vigor y maravilla como ante ese maldito diente enmohecido.

Peeta sonrió con ironía. No lograba decidir si debía sentirse halagado o destruido por el descubrimiento de que podía compararse favorablemente con un viejo fósil.

Echó a andar hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo al verse en el espejo que pendía sobre el hogar. Normalmente no dedicaba mucho tiempo a contemplar su propia imagen. No era un espectáculo muy edificante.

Pero esa tarde sentía una profunda curiosidad, algo desconcertada, por lo que Katniss veía al mirarlo. Fuera lo que fuese, no le impedía besarlo. Y era obvio que ese dulce e inocente ardor no era fingido, sino completamente auténtico.

No: por alguna razón insondable, su cara no le repugnaba. Fue su deliberada y nada caballeresca amenaza de desnudarla y poseerla en el suelo de la caverna lo que logró despertar su desconfianza.

Peeta hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar su atroz conducta. A veces no podía contenerse. Algo, dentro de él, lo impulsaba de vez en cuando a actuar según lo peor que se esperara de él.

Sin embargo, a su modo, había tratado de ponerla sobre aviso, de protegerla, aunque ella no lo comprendiera.

Porque la deseaba. La deseaba mucho.

Tal vez había sido tonto inducirla a escapar. Habría debido tomar lo que ella tenía para ofrecer y ¡al diablo con la caballerosidad! Si nadie lo creía caballero, ¿por qué, después de tantos años, seguía tomándose el trabajo de desempeñar ese papel a su manera, con tan poca elegancia?

Peeta no halló una respuesta satisfactoria para esa pregunta. Volvió a tratarse de tonto y luego se obligó a atender asuntos más importantes. Tenía una banda de ladrones que apresar. Y si no se ocupaba pronto de esa cuestión, lo más probable era que Katniss hiciera su propio intento.

O, cuanto menos, comenzaría a importunarlo para que se ocupara él.

Era la noche siguiente. Katniss estudiaba la multitud de altos burgueses locales que se habían reunido para el baile semanal. Ella y tía Effie concurrían fielmente a esas reuniones desde hacía varios meses para llevar a Prim. En general, a ella le resultaban indeciblemente aburridas.

Había sido idea de tía Effie, para brindar a Prim todo el roce social que fuera posible, con vistas a la esperada invitación de tía Octavia. Las tertulias locales eran la única oportunidad de practicar bellas artes tales como el correcto uso del abanico. Prim tenía talento para esas cosas.

Katniss nunca sabía qué hacer con su abanico. Era un estorbo.

El baile de esa noche no se diferenciaba de los anteriores. Katniss comprendía los motivos por los que tía Effie insistía en asistir, pero no estaba muy convencida de que Prim fuera a adquirir mucho roce social allí, en Upper Biddleton.

Por ejemplo: no se bailaba el vals. Todo el mundo sabía que el vals estaba haciendo furor en Londres, pero allí, en Upper Biddleton, las parejas seguían limitadas al cotillón, las cuadrillas y diversas danzas campesinas. Las damas de sociedad local consideraban que el vals era escandaloso.

—Esta noche hay una verdadera muchedumbre, ¿no te parece?— Tía Effie se abanicaba, echando una mirada evaluadora en derredor—Y Primrose es la más bonita. Le pedirán todas las piezas, como de costumbre.

—Como de costumbre—concordó Katniss, sentada junto a su tía. Ya comenzaba a echar miradas furtivas al pequeño reloj prendido a su vestido, bastante remilgado, pero trataba de disimular. El lanzamiento de Prim era una tarea importantísima, si se presentaba la gran oportunidad, ella estaría tan dispuesta como la tía.

—Debo recordarle que muestre menos entusiasmo en la pista de baile—continuó tía Effie, frunciendo levemente el ceño—En la capital no se acostumbra exhibir tanta emoción. No se estila.

—Ya sabes que a Prim le gusta mucho bailar.

—Aun así—insistió tía Effie—debe practicar una expresión más reprimida.

Katniss suspiró para sus adentros; ojalá sirvieran pronto el refrigerio. Hasta entonces no había bailado una sola pieza, lo cual no era raro, y ansiaba algo que rompiera la monotonía. El té y los bocadillos servidos en las tertulias locales no eran nada del otro mundo, pero proporcionaban una pequeña distracción.

—¡Vaya! Aquí viene el señor Templesmith—murmuró tía Effie—Será mejor que te prepares, querida.

Katniss levantó la vista; un caballero entrado en años, que vestía una anticuada chaqueta de color ciruela y un chaleco verde, cruzaba pesadamente la sala en dirección a ella. Entornó los ojos.

—Supongo que quiere interrogarme sobre mis recientes hallazgos.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué conversar con él, si no quieres.

—Es mejor que lo haga. Si no logra acorralarme esta noche, lo más probable es que me espera el domingo a la salida de la iglesia. Ya sabes lo persistente que es.—Y Katniss sonrió ceñudamente al señor Templesmith, que le devolvió el gesto con un aire igualmente amenazador.

Los dos eran viejos adversarios. Templesmith había sido por muchos años un ávido coleccionista de fósiles, pero ahora tenía miedo a las cavernas del acantilado, tras un infortunado accidente sufrido allí. En la actualidad estaba limitado a explorar en la playa y, a decir verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer ningún hallazgo importante. Eso no le impedía tratar de persuadir a Katniss para que le permitiera dirigir y supervisar su propio trabajo. La joven conocía sus triquiñuelas. Los buscadores de fósiles eran gente desvergonzada y ella vivía en guardia contra coleccionistas tales como el señor Templesmith.

—Buenas noches, señorita Everdeen.—El anciano se inclinó rígidamente hacia su mano—¿Me permitiría el placer de procurarle una taza de té?

—Muchas gracias, caballero; me encantaría.—Katniss se puso de pie, permitiendo que Templesmith la condujera a la mesa del refrigerio, donde prontamente le puso una taza en la mano.

—¿Cómo está usted, querida?—Su sonrisa era un poquito oleosa—Trabajando mucho en esas cuevas, presumo.

—Voy allí cuando tengo tiempo.—Katniss sonrió con blandura— Ya sabe usted cómo son las cosas, señor. En casa hay mucho que hacer y últimamente tengo pocas oportunidades de buscar fósiles.

A Venable le brillaron los ojos. Sabía que ella estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Era un juego viejo entre los dos.

—¿Le conté que estoy pensando en establecer contacto con un colega mí, que pertenece a la Sociedad Real, para presentar un estudio sobre nuestros fósiles locales?

Katniss parpadeó, precavida.

—No, no lo sabía. ¿Piensa presentar un estudió a la Sociedad, señor?

—Admito que he jugado con la idea. Pero estoy muy ocupado, por supuesto.—Templesmith tragó un pequeño emparedado de una sola vez—Para ese tipo de cosas hace falta tiempo.

—Y algunos fósiles raros e interesantes—agregó Katniss, serenamente—¿Ha hallado usted algo notable en estos días?

—Una o dos cosas.—Templesmith se meció sobre los talones, con expresión sapiente—Una o dos cosas. ¿Y usted, querida?

La joven sonrió.

—Oh, me temo que nada en absoluto. Como le decía, ahora tengo muy poco tiempo para explorar.

Era obvio que Templesmith buscaba la manera de sondearla un poco más, pero de pronto se hizo el silencio en el salón. Katniss miró a su alrededor con curiosidad. Los músicos acababan de terminar una pieza, pero eso no explicaba la repentina quietud que aprisionaba a la muchedumbre. Cayó en la cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban dirigidos hacia la puerta.

—Buen Dios—exclamó Templesmith, en tono de sorpresa—Es St. Justin, ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

La mirada de la joven voló hacia la entrada del atestado salón. Allí estaba Peeta, como una gran bestia carnicera noctámbula que hubiera entrado por casualidad en un cuarto lleno de presas. Vestía completamente de negro, desde sus lustrados zapatos hasta la chaqueta de buen corte. Sólo la impecable corbata y la camisa plisada blancas daban algún alivio a esa impresión general de oscuridad. Recorrió al gentío con una mirada fríamente calculadora.

—Hace años que no lo veo—murmuró Templesmith—Pero reconocería en cualquier parte esa infernal cicatriz. Me habían dicho que estaba en el vecindario. Hay que tener mucha osadía para caer por aquí, como si tal cosa.

Katniss se enfadó.

—Esto es una reunión pública—advirtió con aspereza—Y él es el terrateniente más poderoso del distrito. A mi modo de ver, los vecinos deberían sentirse orgullosos y gratificados por su presencia. Más aún, me asombra, señor, oírlo hacer esos comentarios personales sobre sus cicatriz. A mí no me parece ofensiva en absoluto.

Templesmith frunció el entrecejo.

—Es usted demasiado amable, querida. Supongo que es por ser hija de un párroco. La cicatriz de St. Justin es indicativa de su mal carácter.

—¡Señor!—Exclamó Katniss, indignada.

—Es que usted no conoce sus antecedentes. Mejor así. Esa historia no se debe contar ante una mujer joven.

—En ese caso, confío en que usted no la contará—lo reprimió Katniss.

—Maldita sea... creo que St. Justin viene hacia aquí.—Templesmith se estiró en toda su estatura, cuadrando los hombros—No tenga miedo, querida.

—No tengo miedo.—Katniss vio que Peeta, en verdad, venía cruzando la multitud hacia ellos.

Los músicos iniciaron apresuradamente otra melodía, con lo que cubrieron los horrorizados murmullos de los presentes. Varias parejas jóvenes, incluidos Prim y el hijo de un agricultor, salieron a la pista.

Katniss sonrió nerviosamente a Peeta, que avanzaba hacia ella. No veía la hora de saber cómo había arreglado las cosas con su administrador y si los detectives estaban ya enterados del caso. Era hora de discutir los planes para apresar a los bandidos.

Las cejas rubias de Peeta se enarcaron al ver su alegre sonrisa. Se detuvo frente a ella con la cabeza cortésmente inclinada. Sus ojos centelleaban.

—Buenas noches, señorita Everdeen. Luce usted muy bien.

—Gracias, señor. Es un placer verlo otra vez. Espero que esté disfrutando de su estancia en el vecindario.

—Tanto como se puede esperar.—Peeta echó un vistazo al anciano—Hola, Templesmith. Tanto tiempo...

El otro, ceñudo, se acercó un poco más a Katniss.

—Buenas noches, milord. Ignoraba que la señorita Everdeen y usted se conocieran.

—Nos conocemos—murmuró Peeta. Y volvió su atención a Katniss—¿Me concedería usted la próxima pieza, señorita?

Katniss dilató los ojos.

—No soy buena bailarina, milord.

—Tampoco yo. En estos últimos años he practicado muy poco.

Katniss se tranquilizó.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso será un placer. Disculpe usted, señor Templesmith.— Y entregó su taza al anciano.

—Un momento—barbotó Templesmith, aceptando automáticamente la vajilla—No creo que su tía le permita bailar sin su permiso, señorita Everdeen.

—Tonterías.—Katniss cerró bruscamente el abanico y apoyó la punta de los dedos en la manga de Peeta—Mi tía se alegrará muchísimo de saber que he bailado por lo menos una pieza, esta noche.—Y miró a Peeta por entre las pestañas—¿Bailamos, milord?

—Con mucho gusto, señorita Everdeen.—Peeta la alejó de Templesmith.

—¿Adónde vamos?—Inquirió la joven, al ver que la conducía hacia el rincón en que estaban los músicos.

—A hacer una petición.—Peeta se detuvo para hablar con el hombre que blandía el violín. El músico asintió violentamente.

—De inmediato, milord. Al momento.

—Excelente. Sé que puedo confiar en usted.—Peeta irguió la espalda y tomó a Katniss del brazo.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Preguntó ella, mientras salían a la pista.

—Ahora bailaremos, por supuesto.

En ese momento cesó abruptamente la danza campestre que estaban tocando. Los bailarines se detuvieron, mirándose con extrañeza.

Pocos segundos después, el violín experimentó con algunas notas, para luego lanzarse a un vals a todo vuelo. El pequeño grupo de instrumentos lo siguió.

Los jóvenes que estaban en la pista de baile elevaron un grito de júbilo y se precipitaron a la acción, antes de que nadie pudiera contradecir las órdenes de St. Justin. Las parejas giraron ansiosamente en la danza hasta entonces prohibida. Sus mayores fruncieron severamente el entrecejo. Todas las miradas se fijaron otra vez en Peeta.

Él sólo miraba a Katniss, esperando su reacción.

La incertidumbre le había hecho un nudo en el estómago, pero también la recorría un palpitante entusiasmo. Aspirando una bocanada de aire, se instaló entre los brazos de Peeta, que la hizo girar en la pista con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estaba seguro de que usted no rechazaría un desafío, señorita— dijo con suavidad.

—Jamás, milord.—Katniss se echó a reír—Ha provocado usted toda una conmoción. Nuestras pobres tertulias campesinas no volverán a ser las de antes. Sin ayuda de nadie, acaba usted de traer el vals a Upper Biddleton.

—Percibo que, a los ojos de algunas buenas gentes, eso equivale a haber traído la peste a la aldea.

—Todos sobrevivirán a la llegada del vals. Y en cuanto a mí, le estoy agradecida.

—¿De veras, señorita Everdeen?

—Oh, sí. Me preocupaba que Primrose no tuviera la oportunidad de practicar estos pasos antes de ir a Londres. Ahora podrá hacerlo.

—¿Y usted?—Peeta la observaba con atención, guiándola en un amplio giro—¿Se alegra de poder practicar el vals, para estar preparada si se presenta la ocasión de ir a Londres?

—Dudo seriamente de que yo baile el vals, si vamos a la capital. Es Prim quien será presentada en sociedad, no yo.—Katniss sonrió— Pero reconozco que es una danza excitante, milord, y usted baila muy bien. Desde luego, no me sorprende que usted sea un excelente bailarín. Se mueve siempre con tanta suavidad, sin hacer ruido...

Él bajó las pestañas, sorprendido.

—Gracias. El suyo es un gran cumplido, considerando que llevo seis años sin bailar.—Y la condujo en otro giro.

Katniss se entregó a la música, muy consciente del calor y la fuerza de esa mano apoyada en su espalda. Le traía ardientes recuerdos del beso en la cueva; comprendió que se estaba ruborizando y rezó porque todos, incluido Peeta, lo atribuyeran al calor de la habitación y a lo enérgico de la danza.

—Me sorprende verlo aquí, milord—comentó Katniss, tratando de mostrarse despreocupada en medio del vals—Nunca habría pensado que nuestra tertulia pudiera interesarle.

—No me interesa. La que mi interesa es usted, señorita Everdeen.

Ella dilató los ojos, impresionada.

—¿Yo, milord?

—Usted, sí.

—Oh...—Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y le sonrió con alegría— Sí, comprendo, ahora comprendo.

—¿Comprende usted?—La miraba con aire raro—Me alegra mucho que uno de nosotros, siquiera, comprenda.

Ella pasó por alto ese crítico comentario; por fin su cerebro se hacía cargo de las vertiginosas emociones.

—Sin duda ha venido a informarme sobre sus planes para atrapar a los bandidos. Sabía que resultaría difícil acordar otra entrevista en privado sin provocar comentarios; por eso ha venido hasta aquí, para hablar conmigo bajo la apariencia de una reunión social.

—La felicito por su mente lógica, señorita.

—¿Y bien?—Lo miraba, llena de expectativa.

—¿Y bien qué?

Ella lanzó una pequeña exclamación exasperada.

—Hábleme de sus planes. ¿Está todo arreglado? ¿Se ha puesto en contacto con los detectives? ¿Cómo ha decidido manejar al señor Crane? Quiero conocer todos los detalles.

Peeta la observó por algunos instantes. Luego curvó la boca en una débil sonrisa.

—Hasta ahora no he revelado a Crane mis verdaderas intenciones. Y sí, los detectives están sobre aviso. Las disposiciones para retirar a los ladrones de la cueva ya están en marcha, señorita. Confío en que mi desempeño la deje satisfecha.

—Quedaré muy satisfecha, no lo dudo. Cuénteme todo. ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir ahora?

—Eso queda por mi cuenta, señorita.

—Pero deseo saber cómo funciona todo, señor—adujo ella, impaciente.

—Debe usted confiar en mí.

—Eso no viene al caso, milord.

—En mi opinión, viene muy al caso.—La sonrisa de Peeta era inescrutable—¿Cree poder hacerlo, señorita Everdeem?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Confiar en usted? Por supuesto. Estoy segura de que cumplirá con lo que ha prometido. Pero deseo conocer los detalles, señor. Estoy involucrada en este asunto. Al fin y al cabo, las cuevas son mías.

—¿Suyas?

Katniss, enrojecida, se mordió brevemente el labio inferior.

—Bueno, en realidad no me pertenecen, pero no pienso permitir que otra persona las reclame, como el señor Templesmith, por ejemplo.

—Cálmese, señorita Everdeen. Le doy mi palabra de que tendrá usted derechos exclusivos para desenterrar cualquier hueso viejo que haya en esas cuevas.

Ella sonrió, vacilante.

—¿Me da usted su palabra de honor, caballero?

Los ojos azules refulgieron tras las oscuras pestañas.

—Sí, señorita Everdeen—dijo Peeta, con suavidad—Tiene usted mi palabra de honor, por lo que pueda valer.

Katniss estaba encantada.

—Gracias, señor. Eso me quita un gran peso de la mente, se lo aseguro. Aun así, me gustaría saber qué ha planeado usted.

—Debe tener paciencia, señorita.

La música cesó con un floreo. Katniss se irritó, porque deseaba seguir discutiendo.

—Creo, milord, que yo podría serle muy útil en este asunto—dijo, con urgencia—Conozco esas cuevas mejor que nadie. Y su detective querrá analizar conmigo la disposición de las cavernas.

Peeta la tomó del brazo, interrumpiéndola fríamente.

—Creo que ahora debería presentarme a su tía y a su hermana, señorita.

—¿De veras?

—Dadas las circunstancias, me parece lo más apropiado.

—¿Qué circunstancias?—Entonces Katniss vio la ansiosa expectativa con que tía Effie la miraba desde el otro lado del salón.

—Acabamos de bailar el vals, señorita Everdeen. La gente va a murmurar.

—Tonterías. No me importa lo que diga la gente. No voy a perder la reputación por bailar una pieza con usted.

—La asombraría saber con qué facilidad puedo arruinar la reputación de una mujer, señorita. Corrijamos en lo posible el daño con una decorosa presentación a su familia.

Katniss gruñó:

—Oh, muy bien. Pero preferiría analizar los planes para atrapar a los bandidos.

Peeta esbozó su fugaz sonrisa.

—Supongo que sí. Pero como le he dicho, tendrá usted que confiar en mí.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss despertó poco antes del alba. Pasó un rato tendida en la cama, reviviendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Tía Effie había quedado a un tiempo entusiasmada y horrorizada por su presentación al notorio vizconde St. Justin. Pero manejó la situación con admirable aplomo, casi sin dejar entrever su desconcierto. Prim, tan directa y pragmática como siempre, aceptó la presentación con encantadora gracia.

Peeta, para empeorar los efectos de su atroz conducta en el baile, se retiró en cuanto hubo sido presentado a Effie y a Prim.

En cuanto desapareció en la noche, todos los asistentes a la tertulia estallaron en excitados diálogos. Katniss tenía perfecta conciencia de ser el centro de muchas miradas curiosas.

Durante el trayecto de regreso, en el carruaje, Effie no cesaba de hablar sobre el incidente.

—Los vecinos tienen razón al decir que es un hombre extraño e imprevisible—dijo por centésima vez—¡Imaginad! Ordenar que toquen un vals, sin siquiera pedir permiso, y luego elegirte a ti para bailarlo. Katniss. Doy gracias a Dios de que no haya elegido a Prim. No conviene que su nombre se asocie al de este hombre antes de ir a Londres.

—En realidad—dijo la muchacha —le estoy muy agradecida. Ahora que el vals ha llegado a Upper Biddleton, creo que podremos bailarlo en la próxima tertulia. Y en Londres está haciendo furor, tía Effie. Tú misma me lo dijiste.

—Eso no viene al caso—replicó Effie—Estoy convencida de que la señora Sae y los demás tienen razón. Ese hombre es peligroso. Hasta su aspecto es peligros. Quiero que las dos seáis muy cautas cuando él se os acerque, ¿entendido?

Katniss bostezó.

—¿Qué es esto, tía Effie? ¿Ahora te preocupas por mi reputación? Estaba segura de que me considerabas a salvo, dado lo avanzado de mi edad.

—Algo me dice que, en presencia de ese hombre, ninguna mujer está a salvo—afirmó Effie, oscuramente—La señora Sae dice que es una bestia. Y se me ocurre que puede estar en lo cierto.

—Yo me sentí muy segura con él—declaró Katniss—Aun bailando el vals.

Pero mentía. No se había sentido en absoluto segura entre los brazos de Peeta. Todo lo contrario. Aunque había disfrutado esa peligrosa emoción que la recorría al girar con él por la pista de baile.

Katniss comprendió que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, pero era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguien despierto en la casa. Apartó las mantas para levantarse. Se vestiría para bajar a prepararse un poco de té. La señora Sae no lo aprobaría, probablemente. Creía firmemente que las señoras deben mantener su posición, aunque eso no importaba. Katniss no tenía intenciones de despertar al ama de llaves a esas horas si ella era perfectamente capaz de prepararse el té.

La alcoba estaba helada por lo frío de la larga noche. Katniss se vistió rápidamente, con un descolorido traje de mangas largas, y se plantó una cofia de muselina en el pelo rebelde.

Al pasar junto a la ventana de su cuarto miró automáticamente hacia fuera, para observar la luz del amanecer en el momento en que tocara el mar. La marea estaba baja; habría sido una hora excelente para buscar fósiles, pero Peeta le había prohibido acercarse a las cuevas mientras los ladrones no estuvieran detenidos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una silueta en la playa, debajo de su ventana. Se detuvo abruptamente para mirar mejor. Tal vez fuera un pescador.

Pero un momento después la silueta apareció otra vez por varios mementos y Katniss tuvo la certeza de que no se trataba de un pescador. El hombre vestía abrigo y un sombrero de aspecto aplastado, calado hasta las orejas. Aunque la cara no estaba a la vista, la joven notó de inmediato que marchaba por la playa hacia la entrada de su preciosa cueva.

Katniss no vaciló. Ese hecho era alarmante y debía ser inmediatamente investigado. El hombre de la playa no era uno de los ladrones, obviamente, pues éstos sólo aparecían en plena noche.

Por lo tanto, sólo quedaba una posibilidad. El hombre debía de ser otro coleccionista de fósiles que intentaba entrar subrepticiamente en sus cuevas.

Era precios bajar inmediatamente a la playa para averiguar las intenciones de ese entrometido.

**Hola! Qué tal? Que les pareció?**

**Creo que de ahora en adelante la cosa se pone más emocionante! Katniss y Peeta ya empezaron sentir algo el uno por el otro, que emoción!. Recuerden si lo desean pueden leer la versión de Amanda Quick.**

**Nos leemos pronto .lll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El aire del amanecer era helado. Katniss se envolvió en el pesado capote que había pertenecido a su padre y bajó cautelosamente por el sendero del acantilado. Pronto se alzaría el sol, pero por el momento sólo se veía una suave luz grisácea reflejada en el mar.

Cuando llegó al pie de la pendiente giró para caminar deprisa a lo largo de la playa, rumbo a la hilera de aberturas en la faz de los barrancos. En la arena mojada se veían huellas de botas. Con sólo asegurarse de que el intruso no se dirigía a la cueva que tanto le interesaba en esos días, podría quedarse tranquila.

Sería bastante sencillo seguir el rastro hasta comprobar que nadie había hallado, por casualidad, el pasaje hacía la caverna que contenía el diente.

Algunos minutos después Katniss vio, con espanto, que las huellas de botas desaparecían justamente dentro de cierta caverna muy conocida. Trató de convencerse de que era pura coincidencia.

Pero podía ser que otra persona quisiera poner sus sucias manos en el precioso diente. ¡Por todos los diablos! Había sido una tonta al permitir que Peeta le prohibiera acercarse a la cueva mientras no hubiera concluido con sus planes. Eso era lo que resultaba de poner a un hombre como él a cargo de esas cosas.

Ciñéndose el manto al cuerpo y arrepentida de no haber llevado una lámpara, Katniss entró cautelosamente por la estrecha abertura hacia la caverna.

De inmediato se detuvo; no podía dar un paso más sin algún tipo de iluminación. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, acostumbrando los ojos a la penumbra. A su alrededor, en la fantasmagórica oscuridad, se oía el goteo del agua.

Katniss forzó la vista, tratando de mirar por el estrecho corredor de piedra que se abría en la pared posterior de la caverna. No había señales de luz. El intruso ya había desaparecido en el retorcido túnel que conducía a la cámara donde estaban el tesoro robado y su diente.

—Diablos—murmuró Katniss en voz alta, completamente frustrada. No había nada que pudiera hacer, salvo esperar allí, en la caverna, hasta que el hombre regresara. Entonces le diría, en términos muy enérgicos, que sólo ella tenía autorización personal y exclusiva de Peeta para explorar esa caverna.

Estaba de pie allí, con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho en actitud impaciente, cuando una mano muy grande descendió pesadamente sobre su hombro, la aferró con firmeza y la hizo girar.

—Buen Dios, ¿Qué...?—Katniss lanzó un pequeño chillido de alarma. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que era Peeta que había entrado tras ella—Oh, milord, es usted. Gracias a Dios. Me ha dado un buen susto.

—Merece mucho más que un buen susto—murmuró Peeta— Debería cruzármela sobre la rodilla. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? Le dije que no se acercara a estas cuevas hasta que los ladrones hubieran sido apresados.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, milord, lo sé. Pero comprenderá usted por qué he venido cuando le cuente que, hace un rato, vi por la ventana que otro coleccionista se escabullía hacia aquí.

—Usted no vio nada.—Peeta echó un vistazo hacia el túnel, tenía una lámpara en la mano, pero no estaba encendida.

—Por supuesto que lo vi—le aseguró Katniss— Pero no me acordé de traer una lámpara. Por eso estoy aquí, esperando que salga

—¿Y qué demonios pensaba decirle cuando se presentara?

Ella levantó el mentón.

—Iba a informarle que tengo derechos exclusivos para explorar estas cuevas dentro de su propiedad, señor. Pienso advertirle que, si continúa invadiéndolas, usted lo hará arrestar.

Peeta meneó la cabeza, disgustado.

—¡Usted y sus malditos fósiles!—Era obvio que iba a continuar en eso tono, pero lo interrumpió un leve silbido proveniente del túnel.

—Aquí está—apuntó Katniss, apresuradamente. Al girar en redondo vio el resplandor de una lámpara en el fondo del corredor— Ha llegado usted muy a tiempo, milord. Ahora podrá respaldarme cuando yo diga a ese hombre que no tiene derecho a entrar aquí.

El silbido se hizo más potente; igual que el fulgor de la lámpara. Un momento después emergía del túnel un hombrecillo membrudo, vestido con un abrigo pesado, un sombrero de copa baja y botas muy gastadas. Era el mismo que Katniss había visto en la playa. La lámpara que llevaba en la mano reveló una cara estrecha y demacrada, dos ojos como cuentas. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Peeta y Katniss de pie en la parte exterior de la caverna.

—Buenos días, milord. Veo que llega usted a tiempo. No son muchos los de su clase que se levantan antes del mediodía. Ha venido usted con una amiga, por lo que veo.—El hombrecillo dedicó a Katniss una profunda reverencia— Buenos días tenga usted, señora.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Quién es usted, señor, y qué está haciendo en mis cuevas?

—¿Sus cuevas?—El hombrecillo arrugó la cara en una sonrisa torcida— No era eso lo que me habían dicho.

—Para todos los fines prácticos, estas cuevas me pertenecen— dijo Katniss con firmeza— Su señoría le explicará.

Peeta la miró con una sonrisa irónica.

—Creo que será mejor hacerlo antes de que la confusión aumente. Señorita Everdeen, permítame presentarle al señor Caesar Flickerman, de Bow Street.

Katniss lo miró con fijeza.

—¿De Bow Street? ¿Usted es detective, señor?

—Tengo ese distinguido honor, señora.—Flickerman hizo otra reverencia cortés.

—¡Qué apasionante!—Katniss echó un vistazo a Peeta— ¿Eso significa que los planes ya están en marcha y listos para ser llevados a cabo?

—Con un poco de suerte, apresaremos a los ladrones la próxima vez que vengan a depositar su mercancía.—Peeta señaló con la cabeza al hombrecillo— El señor Flickerman montará guardia por la noche durante las semanas venideras.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo.—Katniss miró a Caesar— Creo que hay dos hombres involucrados, cuanto menos. A veces los acompaña un tercero. ¿Podrá usted manejar a esos villanos por sí solo, señor Flickerman?

—Si es necesario, sí—dijo el detective— Sin embargo, espero recibir alguna ayuda. Su señoría y yo hemos acordado una señal. Cuando yo detecte a los villanos en la playa, usaré una lámpara para enviarle una señal desde lo alto de los acantilados.

—Mi mayordomo y yo nos turnaremos para esperar esa señal, en las horas de marea baja, hasta que los ladrones sean apresados—explicó Peeta— Cuando veamos los destellos del señor Flickerman bajaremos a la playa y nos aseguraremos de que el plan se lleve a cabo.

Katniss asintió con un gesto aprobador.

—Parece un excelente arreglo, tan sagaz como el que yo misma había pensado.

—Gracias—musitó Peeta, seco.

—Sin embargo—continuó Katniss—quisiera hacerles una pequeña sugerencia.

—No creo que sea necesaria, gracias—dijo Peeta. Y miró a Flickerman— ¿Encontró la cámara donde se guardan los artículos?

—La encontré, señor. Me guié por su pequeño plano y llegué a la caverna correspondiente. Un botín impresionante, sin duda.—A Flickerman le brillaban los ojos—Reconocí unas cuantas piezas cuya falta fue denunciada. Hemos estado buscándolas. No me extraña que no las encontráramos en la capital. Es obvio que pensaban mantenerlas ocultas hasta que todo el mundo las olvidara. Muy astutos. Muy astutos, por cierto.

—Como el señor Flickerman recibirá una recompensa cuando devuelva esos artículos robados a sus legítimos propietarios—murmuró Peeta a la joven—puede usted tener la seguridad de que custodiará estas cuevas con mucho entusiasmo.

—Sí, por supuesto.—Katniss sonrió al detective— Le diré, usted es el primer agente de Bow Street que conozco. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre su trabajo, señor Flickerman.

El hombre sonrió con modesta importancia.

—Pregunte cuanto quiera, señora.

Peeta alzó una mano enguantada.

—Ahora no, Flickerman. Creo que usted querrá retirarse del vecindario cuanto antes, ahora que ya conoce el lugar. No tiene sentido correr más riesgos. No conviene que nadie lo vea por aquí.

—Tiene mucha razón, señor. Bien, me voy. Buenos días tenga usted, señora.—Flickerman hizo otra reverencia y salió de la cueva.

Katniss lo siguió con la vista.

—Bueno, es un gran alivio. Reconozco que me complace ver marchar las cosas a paso tan rápido. Excelente trabajo, milord. Pero lamento que no me haya consultado.

—Rara vez consulto a nadie, señorita Everdeen. Prefiero operar por mi cuenta.

—Ya lo veo.—Katniss frunció el ceño, pero de nada serviría discutir sobre esos métodos autocráticos. Los planes estaban trazados y parecían correctos. Tendría que contentarse— Supongo que yo también debo irme antes de que en casa noten mi ausencia.

Peeta se irguió ante ella con aire amenazados, bloqueándole la salida.

—Un momento, señorita. Quiero dejar algo bien en claro entre usted y yo antes de permitirle regresar a su casa.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Usted no se acercará a estas cuevas hasta que este asunto quede terminado.—Peeta espació las palabras, pronunciándolas con los dientes apretados— No quiero repetírselo. ¿Me ha entendido?

—Sí, por supuesto que he entendido. Sin embargo, milord, le recuerdo que no soy una niña, sino una persona muy capaz de actuar con cautela cuando sea necesario.

—¿Cautela? ¿Le parece cauto haber bajado a la playa en persecución de un desconocido y entrar aquí tras él? Eso no fue cautela, sino el acto de un crío sin cerebro.

—No soy un crío sin cerebro—disparó Katniss, ya furiosa— Supuse que el señor Flickerman era otro coleccionista de fósiles y que se encaminaba directamente a mis cuevas.

—Bueno, pues se equivocó, ¿verdad? No era coleccionista de fósiles, por cierto. Dé usted las gracias porque fuera un detective. Bien pudo ser uno de los ladrones, enviado a ver cómo estaba el botín.

—Ya le he dicho que los ladrones no vienen aquí durante el día. Y le agradecería que dejara de chillarme, milord. Por si no lo recuerda, fui yo quien lo puso sobre aviso de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Y fui yo quien descubrió a los ladrones. Cuanto menos, debería tratarme como a una socia en esta empresa. Sólo trato de proteger mis fósiles.

—Malditos sean sus fósiles. ¿No puede pensar en otra cosa, señorita?

—En general, no—le espetó ella.

—¿Y su reputación? ¿Ha pensado en lo que puede suceder si usted continúa deambulando por ahí, en persecución de ladrones, detectives y cuanto desconocido invada esta playa? ¿No le interesa lo que dirá y pensará la gente, si se descubre que usted sale a cualquier hora del día y de la noche?

Katniss ya estaba realmente furiosa. No estaba habituada a recibir sermones, salvo de tía Effie, y mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido a ignorar gran parte de lo que Effie decía. Peeta era otra cosa. Resultaba imposible ignorarlo cuando bramaba de ese modo, erguido ante ella.

—No me interesa mucho lo que diga la gente—declaró ella— Y no me preocupo demasiado por mi reputación, puesto que no tengo interés en casarme.

Los ojos de Peeta, centellearon en las sombras.

—Ah, pequeña idiota. ¿Cree usted que sólo puede perder una proposición matrimonial que no le inspira interés?

—Sí.

—Pues se equivoca.—Peeta le envolvió la nuca con una manaza, obligándola a levantar el mentón para mirarlo directamente a los ojos— No tiene idea de lo que está arriesgando. Usted no sabe lo que es perder la reputación y el honor. Si lo supiera no haría declaraciones tan ridículas.

Katniss percibió en su voz un dolor salvaje, que le disolvió de inmediato el enojo. De pronto comprendió que él hablaba desde lo hondo de su amarga experiencia.

—No quise decir que el honor no tuviera importancia, milord. Sólo que no me interesa lo que diga la gente.

—Eso confirma que usted es una tonta—graznó él— ¿Quiere saber lo que se siente cuando todo el mundo lo cree a uno falto de honor? ¿Cuándo uno ve su reputación hacha añicos? ¿Cuándo todos, incluida la propia familia, piensan que uno no es digno de titularse caballero?

—Oh, Peeta.—Katniss le tocó suavemente la mano.

—¿Quiere saber lo que uno siente cuando entra en un salón de baile y sabe que todos los presentes están murmurando sobre su pasado? ¿Cuándo juega a las cartas en el club y teme que alguien lo acuse de hacer trampas si gana una mano? Al fin y al cabo, el hombre cuyo honor está en duda bien puede hacer trampa con los naipes, ¿verdad?

—Por favor, Peeta...

—¿Sabe lo que es quedarse sin amigos?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—¿Sabe qué se siente cuando todos están dispuestos a pensar lo peor de uno?

—Basta, Peeta.

—¿Sabe qué se siente cuando hasta su padre duda de su honor?

—¡Su propio padre!—Katniss quedó espantada.

—Cuando se es rico y poderoso—dijo Peeta —nadie lo desafía a uno cara a cara ni le brinda la posibilidad de explicarse. Todos los rumores corren a nuestras espaldas. Uno se encuentra sin medios para limpiar su nombre. Y después de un tiempo cae en la cuenta de que no tiene sentido esforzarse. La gente no quiere saber la verdad. Sólo quiere una oportunidad para agregar más leña al fuego de los chismes. Los rumores cobran tanto volumen que a veces uno teme ahogarse con ellos.

—Cielo santo...

—Así es perder el honor y la reputación, señorita Katniss Everdeen. Píenselo bien antes de correr más riesgos.—Peeta la soltó— Y ahora vuelva a su casa, antes de que yo decida tomarle la palabra y demostrarle cómo es, en realidad, ignorar la opinión del mundo.

La joven se envolvió en su manto y le clavó una mirada firme.

—Quiero hacerle saber que yo no lo creo falto de honor, milord. Un hombre sin honor no habría tenido tanto cuidado con el mío. Ni se lamentaría tanto por lo que ha perdido. Lamento mucho lo que usted ha sufrido. Veo que le ha causado mucha pena.

—No quiero su compasión, maldita sea...—rugió Peeta— Lárguese de aquí. Ahora mismo.

En ese momento Katniss comprendió que no había modo de franquear la muralla de ira y angustia íntima que Peeta había construido a su alrededor. Acababa de provocar a la bestia que habitaba en él y esa bestia la amenazaba.

Sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva. Allí se volvió para mirarlo una vez más.

—Buenos días, milord. Espero con ansias la culminación de sus sagaces planes.

Esa tarde, la llegada de la señora Cardew provocó en la casa parroquial un breve torbellino de actividad. Effie manejó las cosas como una experta. Katniss se vio obligada a admitir que su tía era muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas. Nunca se la veía mejor que cuando debía manejarse en las peligrosas aguas del trato social.

Fulvia Cardew era esposa de uno de los terratenientes más eminentes del distrito. Su esposo se dedicaba a sus perros de caza; ella, a pasar sentencia en las cuestiones sociales del vecindario. Era una fornida matrona que prefería los vestidos oscuros y los turbantes al tono. Ese día su aspecto era imponente: vestido de calle de lana gris y un pesado turbante del mismo color, que ocultaba por completo su fino pelo entrecano.

Aunque desconcertada por esa inesperada visita, Effie reaccionó de inmediato. En pocos segundos tuvo a su visitante sentada en la sala y preparado el té. Katniss tuvo que abandonar el estudio y Prim hizo cortésmente a un lado su labor de bordado para atender a la señora Cardew.

—¡Qué agradable sorpresa, señora Cardew!—Effie se acomodó en el sofá para servir graciosamente el té— Nos gusta tanto recibir visitas en la casa parroquial...—entregó la taza a su huésped con una sonrisa intencionada— Aunque sean tan inesperadas.

Katniss intercambió con su hermana una sonrisa sapiente.

—Temo que la mía no es una simple visita social—dijo la mujer— Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que anoche, en la tertulia local, se produjo cierto hecho infortunado.

—¿Ah, sí?—Effie tomó un sorbo de té, sin prestarle ayuda.

—Me han dicho que apareció St. Justin.

—Eso creo—concordó Effie.

—Y ordenó que se tocara un vals—continuó la señora Cardew, ominosa—que luego bailó con su sobrina Katniss.

—Fue muy divertido, en verdad—dijo Katniss, alegremente.

—Sí, es cierto.—Prim sonrió a la visitante— Todos disfrutamos mucho del vals y esperamos que vuelvan a tocarlo en la próxima tertulia.

—Eso está por verse, señorita Everdeen.—La señora Cardew enderezó su ya tiesa columna vertebral— Por indecoroso que fuera hacer tocar el vals, me preocupa mucho más el que St. Justin bailara con usted, Katniss. Y sólo con usted. Según la información que he recibido, se marchó después de esa única danza.

—Supongo que nuestra pequeña tertulia lo aburrió—dijo Effie con serenidad, antes de que Katniss pudiera contestar— Sin duda, le bastó una pieza para comprobar que no disfrutaría de la velada. Debe de estar habituado a entretenimientos más elevados.

—Temo que no me comprende, señor Trinket—advirtió la mujer, elevando el tono— St. Justin bailó con su sobrina. El vals, nada menos. Es cierto que el objeto de esa indeseable atención no fue Primrose, sino Katniss. Aun así se trató de un gesto muy audaz.

—Yo estuve allí en todo momento—aclaró Effie, seca— Puede usted creer que me mantuve muy alerta a la situación.

—Aun así, el hombre abandonó la tertulia sin molestarse en bailar con nadie más. Eligió sólo a su sobrina como objeto de sus atenciones. Comprenderá usted que semejante episodio despertará muchos comentarios.

—¿De veras?—Effie enarcó inquisitivamente las cejas.

—Por cierto que sí—aseguró la señora Cardew, ceñuda— La gente ya comenta. Por eso esta mañana me he tomado la libertad de venir.

—Qué amable de su parte—murmuró Katniss, sin poder resistir la tentación. Cruzó una mirada con Prim, conteniendo apenas otra gran sonrisa.

La señora Cardew seguía concentrada en Effie.

—No olvido que usted es nueva en el distrito, señora Trinket, y puede no conocer la reputación de St. Justin. Por cierto, es algo que no se debe comentar frente a señoritas inocentes.

—En ese caso, como hay dos señoritas inocentes en la sala, convendría que no lo comentáramos—sugirió Effie con suavidad.

—Sólo le diré esto—continuó la visitante, con decisión —ese hombre es una amenaza para todas las jóvenes sin experiencia. Si lo llaman la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall es, justamente, porque causó la ruina de otra joven que vivía en esta misma casa. Ella se quitó la vida por su culpa. Por añadidura, cuando murió su hermano mayor corrieron algunos rumores de asesinato. ¿Me explico con claridad, señora Trinket?

—Con toda claridad, señora Cardew, con toda claridad. ¿Le sirvo otra taza de té?—Effie levantó la tetera.

La señora Cardew la miró echando chispas de frustración. Luego dejó ruidosamente la taza y su platito para levantarse de súbito.

—Yo he cumplido con mi deber. Está usted sobre aviso, señora Trinket. Ya que tiene sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cuidar a estas dos jóvenes, confío en que la cumpla como corresponde.

—Haré todo lo posible—dijo Effie, con frialdad— Tenga usted buenos días, señora. Espero que la próxima vez nos haga saber de su visita con alguna anticipación. De lo contrario es posible que no nos encuentre en casa. Llamaré a mi ama de llaves para que la acompañe a la puerta.

Un momento después la puerta de calle volvió a cerrarse. Katniss soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio.

—Qué mujer tan entrometida. Nunca me cayó bien.

—Tampoco a mí—dijo Prim— Reconozco que la manejaste muy bien, tía Effie.

La tía frunció los labios, entornando los ojos con aire pensativo. —Fue una escena horrible, ¿no? No quiero pensar en lo que estarán diciendo en la aldea. Sin duda todos los tenderos hablan de la tertulia de anoche con todos los clientes que cruzan el umbral de su tienda. Esto era lo que yo temía, Katniss.

La joven se sirvió otra taza de té.

—Oh, tía Effie, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Fue sólo una pieza. Y como voy camino a convertirme en una solterona, no creo que eso importe mucho. Pronto se olvidará todo.

—Ojalá—suspiró Effie— Yo me preocupaba por proteger a Primrose de St. Justin y ahora resulta que eres tú la que está en peligro, Katniss. Qué extraño. Según su reputación, el hombre prefiera a las niñas muy jóvenes.

Katniss recordó la confrontación de esa mañana. Jamás olvidaría el dolor y la ira que había visto en los ojos de Peeta mientras la fustigaba con el tema del honor perdido.

—Me parece que no deberíamos creer en todo lo que se dice contra St. Justin, tía Effie.

La señora Sae apareció en la puerta, con una advertencia justiciera en los ojos dolientes.

—Hará bien en creerlo, señorita Katniss, si sabe lo que le conviene. Acuérdese de lo que le digo: la Bestia no vacilará en arruinar a otra señorita, si se le presenta la oportunidad.

Katniss se levantó.

—No quiero que vuelva a tratar de bestia a su señoría, ¿me oye, señora Sae? Si lo hace tendrá que buscar otro empleo.

Y pasó al estudio, sin prestar atención al sorprendido silencio que dejaba atrás. Ya a salvo en su propio refugio, cerró la puerta y se sentó tras el escritorio. Con aire distraído, hizo girar entre las manos un cráneo de salvaje sonrisa.

Peeta no era ninguna bestia. Era un hombre que había sido gravemente herido por la vida y por su propio destino, pero no tenía nada de bestia. Katniss habría apostado por él su vida y su propia reputación.

Ya entrada la noche, Peeta abandonó el volumen de historia que trataba de leer desde hacía una hora y se sirvió un poco de coñac. Luego estiró las piernas hacia el fuego, contemplando las llamas por encima del borde de la copa.

Cuanto antes concluyera con ese asunto de los ladrones, tanto mejor. La situación se estaba tornando peligrosa. Katniss Everdeen parecía ignorarlo, pero él lo sabía perfectamente. Con un poco de sentido común habría abandonado el vecindario en el menor tiempo posible.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando la noche anterior, al arrebatarla con ese vals? Demasiado sabía que eso iba a despertar comentarios, sobre todo si él no se molestaba en bailar con ninguna de las otras mujeres presentes.

Otra hija de párroco había bailado con la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. ¿Iba a repetirse la historia?

En Katniss había algo que, decididamente, le despertaba la temeridad. Peeta trataba de ver en ella sólo una de esas fastidiosas intelectuales que reservaba su pasión para los huesos viejos, pero sabía que no era así.

Katniss albergaba una pasión capaz de satisfacer a cualquier hombre. Aunque él no la hubiera probado con ese beso en la cueva, por la mañana, la había visto en sus ojos, clara como el cristal, mientras bailaba un vals entre sus brazos.

Inmediatamente después se había retirado del salón de reuniones, sabiendo que, si permanecía allí, no haría sino agregar agua al molino de los chismes lugareños. Sería Katniss quien debiera soportar la cháchara cuando él se fuera. Y si a ella le parecía poca molestia, era una ingenua. Eso podía ser un infierno.

Peeta calentó la copa de coñac entre las manos. Lo mejor sería abandonar pronto el vecindario, antes de que se viera incitado a alguno de sus actos más escandalosos. Pero una parte de él deseaba que le llevara mucho tiempo atrapar a los bandidos.

Reclinó la cabeza contra el sillón, recordando la sensación de tener a Katniss entre los brazos, cálida, elegante; había respondido muy bien a la danza, con una deliciosa ansiedad. Encontraba un franco deleite en la pecaminosa sensualidad del vals. Peeta adivinó que haría el amor con la misma dulzura y sensibilidad.

Después de todo, esa mujer tenía casi veinticinco años y era decididamente empecinada. Quizá fuera mejor abandonar sus intentos de mostrarse noble y dejar que Katniss se ocupara de su propia reputación.

Si la dama quería jugar con fuego, ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

Tres noches después, Katniss se encontró completamente desvelada. Pasó dos horas, después de acostarse, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama. No tenía sosiego. La acosaba una sensación de ansiedad y alarma sin motivo aparente.

Por fin, abandonando toda pretensión de dormir, se levantó de la cama. Al descorrer las cortinas vio que las nubes oscurecían parcialmente la luna. La marea estaba baja; al pie de los acantilados se veía una banda de arena plateada.

Pero también vio otra cosa. El parpadeo de una lámpara.

Ya invadida por la excitación, abrió la ventana para mirar mejor. Otro destello, más lejano, indicaba la presencia de un segundo ladrón. Tenía sentido: generalmente eran dos, aunque a veces bajaban tres hombres a la playa.

Katniss esperó un momento, por si aparecía otra lámpara. Por fin decidió que en esa oportunidad el tercer hombre no había acompañado a los otros.

Se preguntó si Flickerman, el detective de Bow Street, había entrado ya en acción. En ese mismo instante debía de estar haciendo señales a Peeta. La joven estuvo a punto de caer de la ventana en su esfuerzo por ver mejor lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin duda alguna, eso era lo más apasionante que le hubiera ocurrido en su vida. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder ver exactamente lo que ocurriría cuando Flickerman hiciera sus arrestos.

Recordó el severo sermón de Peeta y su advertencia de no acercarse a las cuevas. ¡Qué típico! Los hombres eran quienes experimentaban directamente todas las aventuras mientras ella, que había alertado a todos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo podía asomarse a la ventana para ver los procedimientos.

Katniss aguardó con ansiedad, por si pudiera ver a Peeta cuando fuera a reunirse con el señor Flickerman. Pero la luna sólo iluminaba a ratos, haciendo difícil ver lo que estaba pasando en la playa.

Se le ocurrió que, si llegaba hasta el tope del sendero de los acantilados, podría ver mucho mejor.

Tardó sólo unos minutos en ponerse un abrigado vestido de lana, atarse las botinas y tomar su capote y sus guantes.

Poco rato después, con la capucha levantada para protegerse del frío aire nocturno, Katniss salió de la casa y llegó hasta lo alto del sendero.

Desde su nuevo puesto el panorama era más amplio. La franja de arena se iba estrechando casi imperceptiblemente, a medida que la marea comenzaba a cambiar. Dentro de media hora, el agua empezaría a penetrar en las cuevas.

Los ladrones conocían a la perfección el horario de las mareas. Habían hecho lo mismo muchas veces. Peeta y el señor Flickerman también estaban al tanto de eso. Tendrían que actuar con celeridad, pues los ladrones no se demorarían mucho tiempo; de lo contrario, la pleamar los atraparía dentro de las cuevas.

Katniss detectó un oscuro movimiento en la playa. "Dos sombras", se dijo. Ninguna de las dos llevaba una lámpara con que iluminar el camino. Eran, sin duda, Peeta y su mayordomo, que respondían a la señal de Flickerman.

Katniss se acercó un poco más al borde de los acantilados. De pronto la consumía la preocupación. Esos ladrones debían de estar armados y saldrían de las cuevas en cualquier momento.

Por primera vez se le ocurrió que Peeta corría peligro. La idea la enervó, ahogando por completo su excitación anterior. De pronto no podía soportar que él saliera herido.

Las sombras que Katniss había tomado por Peeta y el mayordomo se reunieron con otra sombra, que debía de ser el señor Flickerman, y se apostaron detrás de unos cantos rodados.

En ese momento apareció un destello de luz a la entrada de la cueva. Salieron dos hombres. Flickerman les dio la voz de alto. Katniss oyó apenas el grito autoritario del hombrecillo, por encima del ruido del mar y el viento.

—¡Alto, ladrones!—Abajo sonaron exclamaciones sobresaltadas. Katniss trató de ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero de pronto el largo brazo de un hombre se le enroscó al cuello desde atrás, inmovilizándola. Ella quedó petrificada de espanto.

—¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí, señorita Everdeen?—Siseó Crane.

—¡Señor Crane! Caramba, qué susto.—Katniss reflexionó deprisa— Como no podía dormir, salía a dar un paseo por los acantilados. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?—Para sus adentros, Katniss se felicitó por su notable aplomo.

—Vigilar, señorita. Por suerte, ¿no? De otro modo me habrían atrapado como a esos pobres estúpidos de la playa.—Y le hizo sentir la punta de un cuchillo contra el cuello.

Katniss se estremeció al captar el desagradable olor de ese hombre alto y desgarbado, junto con la fuerza de ese brazo, que parecía una serpiente.

—No sé de qué me habla usted, señor Crane. ¿Sucede algo en la playa? Estaba convencida de que ya habíamos terminado con los contrabandistas en esta región.

—No vale la pena que mienta, señorita Everdeen.—El hombre ciñó el brazo, dejándola casi sin aire— He visto con mis propios ojos lo que está sucediendo allí abajo. Mis socios han caído en una trampa.

—No tengo idea de lo que me dice, señor Crane.

—¿De veras? Bueno, se enterará dentro de unos minutos, cuando bajemos.

Katniss tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué tenemos que bajar?

—Voy a esperar a que esa gente se haya ido; después bajaré para apoderarme de lo que pueda. Con la primera luz vendrán las autoridades para llevarse la mercancía de la cueva. Tengo que cargar ahora con lo que pueda. En cuanto a usted, vendrá como rehén, por si alguien trata de detenerme.

—Pero mientras conversamos está subiendo la marea, señor Crane—advirtió Katniss, desesperada— No tendrá usted mucho tiempo.

—Pues bien, tendré que darme prisa, ¿verdad? Y también usted. Vamos, señorita Everdeen. Se lo advierto: si grita le clavaré este cuchillo en la garganta.

Crane la empujó hacia el sendero del acantilado. Al mirar abajo, Katniss vio que Peeta y los otros habían completado la tarea da aprehender a los bandidos y marchaban con ellos por la playa, hacia otro de los senderos. Si alguno de ellos se volvía para mirar, difícilmente la verían descender con Crane hacia la playa, entre sombras.

Dentro de pocos minutos, Peeta y los otros estarían lejos y ya no podrían oírla.

La marea subía rápidamente. Mientras bajaba con dificultad por el sendero, Katniss vio que las olas lamían con hambre la arena. Su paso era inseguro, pues Crane la sujetaba por el brazo, sin apartar el cuchillo de su nuca.

Cuando llegaron al pie del sendero, Katniss miró a lo largo de la playa, rezando porque Peeta o Flickerman giraran la cabeza y vieran lo que estaba ocurriendo allí atrás. El vacilante claro de luna le permitía a duras penas ver las siluetas que se retiraban.

—Recuerde: ni una palabra.—Crane volvió a ceñirle el cuello con un brazo en cuanto llegaron a la playa— Además de este puñal tengo una pistola en el bolsillo. Si escapa del cuchillo le meteré una bala. Se lo juro.

—Pero si dispara la pistola los hombres lo escucharán—advirtió Katniss, temblando de miedo.

—Puede que sí, puede que no. Las olas hacen mucho ruido. No me provoque, señorita. Siga caminando. Rápido.

De pronto Katniss descubrió que no sólo ella estaba temblando de susto. Crane también estaba alterado. Por el brazo que le apretaba el cuello corrían estremecimientos. Y exudaba el fétido olor del miedo.

Además del factor tiempo, había otra cosa que ponía nervioso a Crane. Katniss presintió que el hombre se debatía contra el terror que le inspiraban las cuevas. Eso no era raro. Tal como había explicado a Peeta, muchas personas sentían pánico al entrar en las cavernas.

Al mirar hacia abajo vio que la espuma del mar ya empezaba a lamerle las botas. Eso le dio una idea.

—No hay tiempo, señor Crane. Quedará atrapado en la cueva. Si no es ahora, tendrá que pasar la noche en esa caverna tan oscura. Dudo que esa lámpara se mantenga encendida por mucho tiempo. Imagine esa aplastante oscuridad, señor Crane. Será como el mismo infierno.

—Cállese la boca—siseó Crane.

—Las autoridades no tendrán más que esperar a la mañana. Cuando se retire la marea, usted correrá directamente a sus brazos. A menos que antes se pierda allí adentro. Siempre cabe la posibilidad. Hay quienes se perdieron en esas cuevas y jamás volvieron a aparecer, señor Crane. ¿Se imagina la sensación de estar atrapado en la oscuridad?

—Puedo entrar en esa caverna y salir en diez minutos. Tengo un mapa. Camine, mujer.

Katniss percibió la creciente tensión de su voz. El hombre estaba muy asustado. Sabía tan bien como ella que restaba muy poco tiempo.

Ese nerviosismo, cada vez mayor, tenía que proporcionarle una oportunidad. Katniss trató de pensar rápidamente. En la caverna exterior la oscuridad sería total. Crane tendría que para encender la lámpara, con los dedos torpes por la ansiedad. Y mientras la encendía no podría mantener el cuchillo contra su cuello.

Si ella se movía con celeridad podría entrar en el corredor de la parte trasera antes de que el hombre extrajera la pistola del bolsillo para disparar.

Echó una última mirada por la playa, envuelta por la noche, y supo de una profunda desesperación. Peeta y los otros estaban ya muy lejos y la distancia crecía segundo a segundo.

Si gritaba a todo pulmón, quizá Peeta la oyera por encima del ruido de la marea creciente, pero Katniss no estaba segura de que pudiera comprender lo que ocurría.

Tendría que escapar por sí sola.

Katniss tomó su decisión en el momento en que Crane la empujaba hacia la entrada de la cueva.

—Después de todo, señorita Everdeen, parece que no voy a necesitar rehenes. Aquellos se han ido. Puedo deshacerme de usted ahora mismo. Por los clavos de Cristo, qué oscuro es esto, ¿Cómo podían soportarlo?

Katniss tropezó deliberadamente y cayó de rodillas, mientras Crane maniobraba con la lámpara. Ese movimiento la libró momentáneamente del brazo que la sujetaba.

—¡Peeta!—Su alarido colmó la caverna, pero no había modo de saber si se oiría afuera, en la playa. Dio un puntapié a la lámpara, pero falló.

—Cállese la boca, grandísima perra. ¡Por todos los diablos!

Crane se interponía entre Katniss y la entrada. Jamás podría pasar por allí. Sólo puedo girar y huir a ciegas hacia las negras profundidades de la caverna, con las manos extendidas, buscando con los dedos la pared de piedra. Detrás de ella Crane, entre maldiciones, luchaba por encender la lámpara.

—¡Vuelva inmediatamente!—Chilló.

En ese momento la lámpara cobró vida, bañando la caverna con un fulgor dorado. Viendo que estaba a menos de un metro de la entrada al túnel, Katniss se lanzó directamente hacia allí.

Un disparo retumbó en toda la caverna, despertando ecos horribles. Pero Katniss no miró hacia atrás. Ya estaba dentro del túnel, corriendo hacia la nueva oscuridad.

—¡Maldita sea!—Gritaba Crane, furioso— ¡Maldita sea!

Katniss se acurrucó en el túnel, en un sitio donde no llegaba la luz de la lámpara. El administrador se acercaba a grandes pasos. Ella esperaba que el pánico lo obligara a desistir de llevarse parte del tesoro. Por desgracia, su codicia parecía más fuerte que el miedo a las cuevas o la perspectiva de ser atrapado.

La joven se escurrió un poco más por el negro corredor, tanteando el camino con las manos enguantadas. Un rayo de luz le advirtió que Crane no había abandonado la persecución. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo de piedra, igual que sus resuellos.

Ella retrocedió por el túnel. Algo cruzó sobre la puntera de su botina. Un cangrejo, sin duda.

Ese mortífero juego de escondidas se prolongó por un tiempo que parecía interminable, mientras Katniss retrocedía más y más por el corredor. El rugido del mar se hacía cada vez más potente. La joven comprendió que las olas empezaban a inundar la caverna exterior, cortando toda salida poco a poco, pero sin pausa. En pocos minutos más sería demasiado peligroso intentar la salida. Quizá fuera ya demasiado tarde.

—¡Condenada estúpida!—Aulló Crane— ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?

De inmediato lanzó un chillido. Fue un espantoso ruido de puro terror animal, que reverberó por los pasadizos.

El fulgor lejano y vacilante de su lámpara desapareció de súbito, hundiendo a Katniss en la total oscuridad. Las botas de su perseguidor retrocedieron ruidosamente hacia la caverna exterior. En Crane el miedo acababa de imponerse a la codicia.

Katniss aspiró hondo para calmar los nervios y lenta, penosamente, inició la tarea de regresar hacia la entrada. Casi de inmediato comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde. El sonido del mar en la caverna exterior llegaba con toda claridad. Entonces se detuvo a pensar.

Aunque sabía nadar, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra ese oleaje sin que la hiciera pedazos contra las paredes de la caverna.

La idea de pasar la noche sola en esa intensa oscuridad no le resultaba más atractiva que al señor Crane. Se estremeció al caer en la cuenta de que podía quedar atrapada allí por varias horas.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! ¿Está usted aquí? ¿Dónde diablos está?

—Peeta.—El alivio corrió por ella como una ola. Ya no estaba sola en esa interminable negrura— Estoy aquí, Peeta. En el túnel. No veo nada. No tengo lámpara.

—No se mueva. Estaré allí en un momento.

Vio primero una luz que ondulaba. Poco después apareció Peeta, encogiendo sus anchos hombros para virar en un recodo del túnel. Iba sin sombrero y sin abrigo; llevaba la pesada prenda enroscada al cuello, como si fuera una corbata sin atar o una bufanda. Katniss notó que tenía los pantalones y las botas empapados; sin duda se había visto obligado a entrar en la caverna con el agua hasta los muslos. Ella comprendió que se había quitado el abrigo para mantenerlo fuera del agua.

Él se detuvo con la lámpara en alto, para verla mejor. La luz recortaba ásperamente sus facciones, pero Katniss se dijo que nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como Peeta en ese momento, tan corpulento, tan fuerte y sólido. Habría querido arrojarse en sus brazos, pero logró dominarse.

—¿Se encuentra bien?—Preguntó Peeta, brusco.

—Sí, estoy bien, sí.—No pudo dejar de echar un vistazo tras él— ¿Qué pasó con el señor Crane?

—Se arriesgó a echarse a la mar. Si no ha muerto ahogado, está ya en poder de Flickerman. Lo que sé es que, por esta noche, ya no podremos salir de esta cueva. Al parecer, tendremos que esperar la mañana en este maldito lugar, señorita Everdeen.

—Me lo temía. Gracias a Dios, usted tiene una lámpara.

—Sí, y en la caverna hay otras que dejaron los ladrones junto con el botín. Venga, salgamos de este condenado túnel. Se me ajusta al cuerpo como una chaqueta de buen corte.

Katniss, sin discutir, giró para marchar hacia la caverna de los bandidos. Peeta la siguió, lanzando una leve exclamación de alivio al salir a la amplia cámara.

—No es exactamente un agradable cuarto de posada, ¿verdad?— Colgó la lámpara en una cuña metálica, clavada en la pared por uno de los ladrones— El servicio es malo. Y supongo que este suelo de piedra se nos hará muy incómodo antes de que llegue la mañana. Recuérdeme que no deje propina para la gerencia.

Katniss se mordió los labios, invadida por el remordimiento.

—Sé que todo esto es culpa mía, milord. Lamento mucho estas molestias.

—¿Molestias?—Peets enarcó una ceja— Usted no sabe lo que significa esa palabra, Katniss. Mañana descubrirá lo molesta que puede resultar esta situación.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—No comprendo, señor. ¿Qué trata de decirme?

—No importa. Más adelante tendremos tiempo de sobra para discutirlo.—Peeta se sentó en un trozo de roca para quitarse las botas mojadas— Por suerte, usted tiene un capote y yo, un abrigo seco. En este cuarto hace mucho frío.

—Sí, es cierto.—Katniss se acurrucó bajo el manto, echando una mirada intranquila a su alrededor. Empezaba a comprender que debía pasar la noche allí, con Peeta. En toda su vida nunca había pasado la noche con un hombre en la misma habitación— ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Oyó mi voz? ¿O fue el disparo del señor Crane?

—Ambos.—Una bota cayó al suelo de piedra. Peeta se dedicó a forcejear con la otra— Estaba alerta por su aparecía el tercer hombre que usted decía haber visto. Supuse que estaría montando guardia. Pero no esperaba verlo bajar por el acantilado con usted.—La segunda bota cayó al suelo.

—Comprendo.—Katniss echó un vistazo a las botas y se humedeció los labios, súbitamente secos.

—Si no le molesta, señorita Everdeen, me gustaría que me diera una explicación.—Peeta se levantó para maniobrar con la abotonadura de sus pantalones.

Katniss dilató los ojos de espanto. ¡Ese hombre iba a quitarse la ropa mojada! Dadas las circunstancias, no había otro remedio. Si intentaba dormir con esas prendas húmedas pillaría una pulmonía. No obstante, ella nunca había visto a un hombre sin ropas. Le volvió la espalda y empezó a hablar apresuradamente, para disimular su nerviosismo.

—No podía dormir—dijo— Desde la ventana vi que había hombres en la playa y me di cuenta de que los ladrones estaban aquí. Sabía que el señor Flickerman haría su señal para el plan se pusiera en acción. Al principio me sentí muy excitada. Quería ver lo que ocurría. Pero luego me alarmé.

—¿Tuvo miedo de sus condenados fósiles?

—Tuve miedo por usted—susurró ella, muy consciente del ruido que hacía Peeta al quitarse esos pantalones empapados.

—¿Por mí?—Hubo un breve silencio— ¿Por qué diantre tenía que preocuparse por mí?

—Bueno, es que usted no tiene mucha experiencia en cazar ladrones, milord.—Katniss se retorció las manos bajo el capote— Es decir, no es su ocupación normal. Pensé que los ladrones estarían armados, que eran peligrosos y... bueno...—Se le apagó la voz. No podía confesar que su aflicción era mucho más personal. Ella misma acababa de descubrirlo.

—Comprendo—dijo Peeta, con voz fría.

—No quise ofenderlo, milord. Sólo me preocupaba el peligro que usted pudiera correr.

—¿Y el que corría usted misma, señorita Everdeen?

Ella se preparó para resistir el sarcasmo.

—No pensé que corriera ningún peligro allí, en la cima de los acantilados.

—Casi no la oigo, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss carraspeó.

—Dije que no creía correr ningún riesgo allí, en lo alto de los acantilados.

—Bien, se equivocó, ¿verdad? Y ahora corre un peligro mucho mayor del que puede haber imaginado.

Katniss giró en redondo ante esa suave amenaza. Fue un alivio ver que Peeta se había puesto el abrigo; le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas desnudas. El hombre estaba atareado con uno de los sacos.

—¿Qué hace usted, señor?

—Preparo una cama para que pasemos la noche. ¿O piensa usted dormir de pie?—Peeta abrió la saca y la volvió hacia abajo, dejando caer una fortuna en plata y piedras preciosas.

—No creo que esta noche pueda dormir—murmuró Katniss, mientras Peeta vaciaba otra de las bolsas de lona— Comprendo que esté fastidiado conmigo, milord, y lo lamento mucho. Pero comprenderá usted que lo sucedido es puro accidente.

—Fatalidad, señorita Everdeen. Creo que podemos rotularlo como fatalidad. Lo que ha ocurrido esta noche tiene todo el peso ominoso y sobrecogedor de la más pura y condenada fatalidad. ¿Pertenece usted al tipo filosófico?

—No he pensado mucho en la filosofía, aunque he leído a algunos de los clásicos, por supuesto. Siempre me interesaron más los fósiles.

Peeta le echó una extraña mirada de soslayo.

—Pues prepárese, señorita Everdeen. Ante sus mismos ojos está por abrirse todo un campo nuevo.

Katniss arrugó la frente.

—Esta noche denota usted un extraño talante, ¿verdad, milord?

—Puede atribuir mi humor al hacho de que, a diferencia de usted, siento un saludable respeto por el poder de la fatalidad.—Peeta vació el último de los sacos. Luego los abrió a lo largo, uno a uno, y acabó por apilarlos en una especie de colchón.

Detrás de él, la lámpara centelleaba en los objetos valiosos amontonados en el suelo de piedra. Candelabros de oro, anillos de rubíes y cajas para rapé chispeaban en un fuego refulgente, que no proporcionaba ningún calor.

Katniss echó un vistazo a los sacos de lona.

—¿Piensa usted dormir allí, milord?

—Mi intención es que los dos durmamos aquí.—Peeta acomodó las bolsas a su gusto— La lona nos protegerá un poco del frío de la piedra; como mantas tenemos su capote y mi abrigo. Así sobreviviremos a la noche.

—Sí, por supuesto.—Quería que ella durmiera a su lado. Por la espalda de Katniss corrió una desconcertante emoción, seguida por un destello de miedo que también la inquietó. Echó una mirada a la cámara, buscando alguna alternativa— Supongo que es una decisión muy sensata.

Peeta le miró las botas mojadas.

—Sería mejor que se descalzara.

Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto.

Se sentó junto al montón de rocas donde había descubierto su diente en la visita anterior. Después de echar una mirada melancólica al fósil, se inclinó para desatarse las botas.

Un momento después de quitárselas se sintió mortificada. No había perdido tiempo en ponerse un par de medias antes de salir. Se estaba poniendo roja; era de esperar que Peeta no se diera cuenta.

—Tranquilícese, Katniss. A lo hecho, pecho. Ya no podemos hacer nada, salvo tratar de descansar un poco. Del resto nos encargaremos por la mañana.—Los ojos sombríos de Peeta parecieron suavizarse un poco al apreciar el aspecto desaliñado e inseguro de la muchacha— Venga, querida. Si compartimos estos sacos estaremos más abrigados y correremos menos peligro de pillar una pulmonía.

Katniss se levantó, removiendo los dedos de los pies contra la piedra fría. Luego cuadró los hombros. Peeta tenía mucha razón: era lo más sensato.

Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, caminó con paso vacilante hasta el montón de lona y se detuvo junto a la cama improvisada, sin saber cómo actuar.

Peeta se acomodó en las sacas, con un revoloteo de abrigo. Luego abrió el pesado capote de Katniss y la tomó con firmeza de la mano para hacerla sentar a su lado, con aire suave, pero implacable.

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Katniss se las compuso para mantener alguna semblanza de serenidad exterior, pero sus dedos temblaban en la manaza de Peeta. Estaba segura de que él lo había notado, aunque tuviera la amabilidad de no burlarse y se comportara como si no estuviera ocurriendo nada indebido.

Un momento después la hizo acurrucar a su lado, cubierta con el manto desde el cuello hasta los pies, con la capucha como almohada. El calor de ese poderoso cuerpo la envolvía traspasando los pliegues del grueso abrigo; era reconfortante. Katniss permaneció muy quieta, observando las sombras que la lámpara arrojaba contra las paredes de la caverna.

—Lamento muchísimo estas molestias, milord—murmuró una vez más.

—Duerma, Katniss.

—Sí, milord.—Ella guardó silencio por un momento— En casa se preocuparán mucho cuando descubran, mañana por la mañana, que no estoy en mi cama.

—A no dudarlo.

—¿Les informará el señor Flickerman que estamos en las cuevas?

—Estoy seguro de que su familia se enterará muy pronto de todo—aseguró Peeta, con sequedad.

—Podremos salir muy temprano—aseveró Katniss, con una nota optimista.

—No tanto como para detener las ruedas de la fatalidad, señorita Everdeen.—Peeta se puso de costado para curvarse a su alrededor, rodeándole audazmente la cintura con un brazo— No tanto, no.

Katniss aspiró bruscamente al sentir el peso del brazo, pero se tranquilizó un poco al caer en la cuenta de que él sólo trataba de proporcionarle un poco más de calor.

—Nos encontramos en una situación muy extraña, ¿verdad, milord?

—Muy extraña, sí. Trate de dormir, Katniss.

Ella cerró los ojos, convencida de que no podría pegar un ojo. Con un bostezo, se acurrucó más cerca del calor de Peeta y de inmediato se perdió en el olvido.

Al despertar, largo rato después, tenía frío. Sintió que la pierna de Peeta se movía a lo largo de la suya y por instinto, se acercó más a él, buscando su calor. Entumecida por la posición de costado en el duro suelo, giró hacia el costado contrario y se encontró cara a cara con Peeta.

De inmediato vio que él tenía los ojos abiertos y la observaba con sorprendente intensidad. Sus ojos centelleaban en las sombras parpadeantes de la lámpara. Su brazo le ciñó la cintura.

—¿Peeta?—Sonrió, trémula y aún aturdida por el sueño, alargando una mano para tocarle la mandíbula desfigurada— ¿Le he dado las gracias por acudir en mi rescate?

Él calló por un momento. Luego se incorporó sobre un codo para inclinarse hacia ella.

—No sé si por la mañana querrá todavía darme las gracias.

Ella iba a asegurarle que sí, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar. Peeta bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Katniss, sin vacilar, lo rodeó con los brazos para acercarlo más; le encantaban su calor y su fuerza; necesitaba más de ambas cosas. Por una parte sabía que habría debido mostrarse horrorizada o, cuando menos, profundamente ofendida. Una parte de ella sabía que era menester resistir.

Pero la otra parte reconocía haber estado esperando que Peeta volviera a besarla desde el primer abrazo, en esa misma caverna.

—En verdad creo que usted es mi fatalidad—susurró Peeta contra su boca— Para bien o para mal, parece que estamos atados el uno a la otra. ¿Va a resistirme, Katniss?

Ella no comprendió.

—¿Por qué he de resistirle?

—Los vecinos me llaman la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

—Usted no es ninguna bestia.—Katniss volvió a tocarle la cara, saboreando las fuertes y audaces líneas de su mandíbula— Es un hombre, el hombre más fascinante de cuantos he conocido.

—Apostaría a que no ha conocido tantos hombres.—Con un gruñido quejoso, Peeta le abrió el capote para besarla en el cuello— Eso no cambia las cosas.—Katniss se estremeció al sentir su boca contra la piel.

—No hay otro hombre como usted en el mundo entero. Estoy segura. La otra noche, cuando bailé con usted en la tertulia, me sorprendí deseando que ese vals no acabara nunca.

—¿Disfrutó usted del vals?—Él le rozó la boca con la suya.

—Mucho.

—Eso me pareció. El placer se le veía en los ojos. Usted es una criatura muy sensual, Katniss Everdeen. El vals está hecho a su medida.

—Me gustaría mucho que volviéramos a bailarlo algún día—dijo ella, súbitamente sofocada.

—Tomaré nota.—Peeta retiró otro poquito de capote y le clavó en los ojos la mirada sombría, mientras encerraba en la mano la curva de un pecho. Esperando su reacción.

Katniss ahogó una exclamación ante esa chocante intimidad. Era preciso decirle que cesara ya con esas cosas. Pero al fin y al cabo, ella tenía casi veinticinco años y ésa era la primera vez que conocía el contacto de un hombre. Probablemente fuera su única experiencia. Y se trataba de Peeta.

—¿Y bien, Katniss?—La manaza de Peeta se movía con tentadora ternura, encerrándola, dándole forma, acariciando suavemente.

La lengua de Katniss le tocó la comisura de la boca. No hallaba palabras para responder. Tenía el pulso acelerado y un calor pesado, líquido, fluía de algún sitio, muy dentro de ella. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarlo, con una pasión que pareció estallar de la nada.

Peeta no necesitó de más acicate. El sereno dominio que había caracterizado sus actos hasta entonces se disolvió en un instante. Apartó bruscamente el manto para desatar las cintas del vestido.

—Katniss, mi dulce y confiada Katniss—murmuró contra su cuello, enronquecido, mientras le deslizaba el corpiño hasta la cintura.— Acaba usted de sellar su destino.

Ella no comprendió esas críticas palabras; estaba demasiado atareada en lidiar con una verdadera inundación de sensaciones nuevas como para preguntarle qué significaban. Sólo sabía que cuanto estaba ocurriendo estaba predeterminado, de alguna manera. Era algo que ella deseaba, algo que no podía evitar. Algo que anhelaba... no, que _necesitaba_ experimentar.

Sintió frío donde el aire le tocaba la piel desnuda pero de inmediato sintió calor otra vez, porque Peeta estaba sobre ella. Más que calor. Ardía. Jamás había ardido así en su vida. El peso de ese hombre la excitaba de un modo increíble. Todos sus sentidos respondían a él.

Peeta se quitó el abrigo, impaciente, dejando al descubierto la larga camisa blanca que llevaba por toda prenda interior. En el pecho amplio se le rizaba el vello rubio y duro, formando una densa esterilla que se ahusaba hacia abajo. Katniss vio un destello de su miembro viril, tenso y duro, y quedó petrificada.

—¿Peeta?

—Debe confiar en mí—dijo él, con una voz ronca y oscura que revelaba su deseo con tanta claridad como el mismo cuerpo. Acomodó el abrigo sobre ambos, ocultando a la vista la carne excitada.—Ya no tiene más alternativa que confiar en mí. Míreme, mi dulce Katniss.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y notó en ellos la desnuda necesidad. Nunca antes había visto el deseo desatado en la mirada de un hombre, pero lo reconoció de inmediato. Y vio algo más: una profunda cautela y una ceñuda determinación. Era como si se preparara para experimentar nuevos dolores.

Katniss sonrió suavemente.

—Confío en usted, Peeta.

Con otro gruñido, él inclinó la cabeza para besarle los pechos con reverente cuidado. Ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros. La sensación superaba todo. Sintió que la manaza de Peeta se deslizaba hacia abajo, pasándole el vestido por encima de las caderas hasta quitarlo por completo, liberándola al tacto. Se estremeció bajo la recia suavidad de sus dedos.

La palma de Peeta estaba ahora en la cara interior de sus muslos, acariciando hacia arriba, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de fuego líquido que parecía arder dentro de ella. Pero cuando él hundió un largo dedo en ese fuego, abriéndola, Katniss lanzó un grito de espanto.

—Ya estás lista para mí.—Peeta retiró suavemente el dedo y volvió a hundirlo con más lentitud.

Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se puso tenso en respuesta a esa asombrosa intromisión. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y permaneció inmóvil, tratando de determinar si le gustaba o no. Era demasiado extraño. Deliciosamente extraño.

Luego Peeta movió el dedo una vez más y Katniss llegó a una decisión. Le encantaba sentirlo dentro de sí. Levantó las caderas contra esa mano que hurgaba cautelosamente y le aferró los hombros.

—Me deseas.—Peeta le apresó un pezón entre los dientes, tirando de él un poquito— Dilo.

—Te deseo.—Katniss apenas podía respirar. Sus palabras eran un jadeo ahogado— Te deseo, Peeta.

—Dilo otra vez. Necesito oírtelo decir, mi dulce y temeraria Katniss. Necesito oírtelo decir.—Su mano seguía moviéndose y trazando un pequeño dibujo en el calor húmedo.

A Katniss le pareció imposible que el fuego interior pudiera ir en aumento. Se retorció debajo de él, buscando algo que no podía determinar.

—Por favor. Por favor, Peeta.

—Sí—murmuró él— Sí, qué diablos.

Un segundo después le separaba las piernas para instalarse entre sus muslos. Katniss sintió que bajaba una mano para guiarse hasta esa parte que había estado acariciando. Lo sintió mojarse en su húmedo calor. Y luego sintió que la penetraba.

Muy tensa, cayó en la cuenta de que esa parte en especial de Peeta estaba construida a la misma escala enorme que el resto de su persona. Sus dedos le aferraron los hombros, en tanto abría súbitamente los ojos. Se encontró mirando directamente la feroz caldera de esos ojos zafiro.

—Te hago daño—dijo él, apretando los dientes en un rígido autodominio— No quería hacerte daño. Eres tan estrecha... tan pequeña, hermosa y estrecha... Y yo soy un bruto muy grande que no tiene por qué forzarte así.

—No digas eso. No me estás forzando.—Katniss miró al fondo de esos ojos azulados y vio entre las llamas la pena y el dolor— No vuelvas a decir eso. No es cierto.

—Lo es. Te he enseñado deliberadamente a experimentar sensaciones que no sabes manejar. Y me estoy aprovechando de esas emociones.

—No soy una niña. Puedo decidir por mi cuenta—aseveró ella.

—¿Te parece? Creo que no. Ya tendrás demasiado que lamentar por la mañana, tal como están las cosas. No quiero agregar esto a la carga.

Ella supo instintivamente que iba a retirarse; supo también que no podía permitirlo. Y adivinó que Peeta necesitaba saberse deseado con tanta desesperación como él parecía desearla.

—¡No!—Le hundió las uñas en la potente espalda, arqueando la parte inferior del cuerpo en un gesto de invitación— No, Peeta. Por favor, no te apartes ahora de mí. Te deseo. Te deseo.

Él vaciló, aún detenido en la suave y húmeda entrada de su cuerpo. El sudor le cubría la frente.

—Que Dios me perdone, pero te deseo como nunca he deseado en mi vida.—Las palabras parecieron serle arrancadas en un gruñido estrangulado, en tanto que se hundía lenta y pesadamente en ella.

Katniss lanzó un grito, pese a su resolución de no hacerlo. Peeta se apresuró a cubrirle la boca con la propia, bebiendo su exclamación incoherente.

Un entusiasmo apasionante, mezcla de dolor y placer, corrió por el cuerpo de Katniss. Se sintió extendida y colmada hasta lo insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo cobró oscura conciencia de que buscaba una excitación refulgente que parecía estar casi a la mano.

Supo que rondaba el umbral de un gran descubrimiento. Con un poco de tiempo llegaría asir ese placer elusivo. Estaba segura.

Pero no tuvo tiempo. Peeta se escurrió lentamente. Luego volvió a hundirse, hasta el fondo. Con un grito ronco, lleno de cruda satisfacción masculina, arqueó el cuerpo por encima de ella, con los músculos duros como acero.

Y luego se derrumbó a lo largo de su cuerpo, aspirando el aire a grandes bocanadas, en tanto la aplastaba entre su mole y el duro suelo de la cueva.

**Hola! Qué tal?**

**Que les pareció el capítulo? Son rápidos no creen? Jajajaja**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Peeta despertó una sola vez durante la noche, para encender la segunda lámpara. Katniss no se movía. Después de volver a la cama improvisada, él la acercó nuevamente a su cuerpo y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó por segunda vez supo que estaba amaneciendo. En la caverna no había modo de distinguir la noche del día, pero sus sentidos le indicaban que había llegado al mañana. La mañana y el momento de pagar.

Había previsto lo que iba a ocurrir en el instante mismo en que, al interceptar a Crane a la entrada de la cueva, comprendió que Katniss estaba aún dentro. Mientras luchaba por abrirse paso en el oleaje, cada vez más fuerte, comprendió que no tendría tiempo de hallar a la muchacha y salir con ella antes de que se inundara la caverna exterior.

Eso significaba que debería pasar la noche con ella. Significaba que, hacia el amanecer, Katniss vería su honor muy comprometido. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar lo inevitable.

Aun así, no había tenido intenciones de empeorar el problema haciéndole el amor.

Ahora comprendía que, una vez que ella le hubo sonreído, una vez que alargó la mano para tocarlo y se abrió a él por propia voluntad, todas sus buenas intenciones se habían hecho humo.

Hacerle el amor se tornó entonces tan inevitable como el alba.

Se desperezó con cautela, haciendo una mueca de dolor al estirar los músculos que la dureza de la piedra había entumecido durante la noche. Sintió que Katniss se movía a su lado, acurrucándose contra su calor, sin abrir los ojos.

La miró, sonriendo para sus adentros. La muchacha descansaba en la curva de su brazo como si fuera el sitio más adecuado del mundo. El pelo rebelde y elástico le ocultaba a medias la cara. Peeta tocó aquellas hebras castañas con dedos curiosos y las encontró asombrosamente suaves. Apretó un poco el puño y lo soltó. Como si tuviera vida propia, el puñado de pelo se esponjó libremente en cuanto él abrió los dedos. El pelo de Katniss era como el resto de ella: suave, perfumado y lleno de una vitalidad enteramente femenina.

La noche anterior se había perdido en esa mujer. La noche anterior había descubierto en toda su extensión lo mucho que la deseaba. Y ella se le había entregado con un abandono silvestre e inocente, infinitamente más valioso que el tesoro acumulado en la cueva.

"Se entregó a la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall, pese a lo deforme de su cara y de su pasado."

El cuerpo de Peeta comenzó a endurecerse ante los ardientes recuerdos. Movió una pierna contra la pantorrilla desnuda de Katniss y deslizó la mano sobre la generosa curva de las nalgas. Más que nada en el mundo, habría deseado que ese mágico rato no tuviera final.

Nunca antes había tenido miedo de enfrentarse a la realidad. Por el contrario, la enfrentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esa mañana Peeta habría dado el alma por tener una varita mágica que pudiera utilizar en esa cueva, para convertirla en un mundo donde él y Katniss pudieran vivir siempre.

Katniss levantó las pestañas, parpadeando para alejar el sueño. Por algunos segundos lo contempló con soñadora laxitud; luego la conciencia despejó los ojos de turquesa.

—Cielo santo—exclamó, sentándose abruptamente —¿Qué hora es?

—De mañana, según creo.—Peeta vio que tiraba del capote para cubrirse pudorosamente y notó que evitaba mirarlo. Se ruborizaba visiblemente— Cálmese, Katniss.

—En casa han de estar muy preocupadas.

—Sin duda.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí y hacerles saber que estoy bien.

—¿Y está usted bien?—Peeta se puso de pie, son prestar atención a su propia desnudez hasta ver que ella desviaba de inmediato la mirada. Eso lo divirtió por un instante. La muchacha no parecía reparar en su cicatriz, pero el espectáculo de su virilidad la obligaba a apartar la vista— Será mejor que se vista, Katniss. Debemos de estar en bajamar; Flickerman vendrá a buscarnos en cualquier momento.

—Sí. Sí, por supuesto.—ella se levantó, siempre escondiéndose bajo el capote. Luego se inclinó para recoger el vestido. Obviamente, no sabía cómo ponérselo sin dejar de sujetar el manto.

—Si espera un segundo, le echaré una mano—ofreció Peeta.

—No es necesario, milord.

—Como usted guste.—Él se desperezó otra vez antes de ir en busca de sus propias prendas. Se puso la camisa y los pantalones, complacido al comprobar que ya estaban secos. Las botas habían quedado tiesas por el agua salada.

—¿Peeta?

—¿Sí, querida?

Katniss vaciló.

—Con respecto a lo de anoche, milord, no querría... Es decir, no se crea usted en la obligación de...

—Puede decir a su tía que iré a verla esta tarde a las tres—Peeta tiró de una bota. No era fácil calzarse. La piel parecía haberse encogido.

—¿Para qué?—Preguntó ella, sin rodeos.

Peeta enarcó una ceja en una mirada especulativa, se ponía la otra bota. Katniss lo miraba con excesiva alarma. Él se preguntó si por fin comenzaba a apreciar la importancia de lo ocurrido.

—Dadas las circunstancias, debo presentarle mis respetos, por supuesto —dijo

—¿Sus respetos? ¿Eso es todo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Y presentar una propuesta formal de casamiento.

—Ya lo sabía.—Katniss lo fulminó con la vista— Sabía que usted estaría pensando eso. Bueno, no voy a permitirlo, milord. ¿Comprende usted? No voy a permitirle que haga eso.

—¿Qué no va a permitir?—Peeta la miró, pensativo.

—En absoluto. Oh, ya sé lo que está pensando. Cree que, por lo que ocurrió anoche entre nosotros, está obligado por su honor a pedirme en casamiento. Pero le aseguro que es totalmente innecesario, señor.

—¿Le parece?

—Estoy segura.—Katniss se irguió con orgullo— Lo que ocurrió anoche no fue culpa suya. Fue mía por entero. Si yo no hubiera cometido la tontería de salir a los acantilados para presenciar los acontecimientos, lo demás no habría ocurrido.

—Pero usted salió a los acantilados, Katniss. Y lo demás ocurrió.

—Aun así, no quiero que usted se sienta obligado a casarse.— Parecía muy decidida.

—Se encuentra usted alterada, Katniss. Cuando se haya tranquilizado comprenderá que no tiene más alternativa que aceptar mi proposición matrimonial. En realidad, su tía y su hermana insistirán para que la acepte.

—No me interesa mucho que ellas insistan. Yo decido por mi cuenta, milord, como lo hice anoche. Y me hago enteramente responsable de las consecuencias.

—Yo también decido por mi cuenta, Katniss—afirmó él, enfadado por esa actitud rebelde— Y también me hago responsable de las consecuencias. Esta misma tarde nos comprometeremos.

—No, señor. No nos comprometeremos esta tarde. Maldita sea, Peeta, no voy a casarme sólo por haberme encontrado en una situación delicada.

Peeta ya estaba colérico.

—¡Y yo no permitiré que se vuelva a decir que la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall ha mancillado y abandonado a otra hija de párroco!

Katniss se puso pálida. Lo miró con ojos enormes de horror.

—Por Dios, Peeta, no había pensado en lo que dirían de usted.

—Por todos los diablos, usted no pensaba en nada.—Peeta dio tres largos pasos por la caverna y la aferró por lo hombros. Habría querido sacudirla, pero se limitó a inmovilizarla así, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos— No hacía más que ceder a sus ingenuos y emotivos caprichos, sin pensar en la realidad que uno y otra deberíamos enfrentar al salir de aquí, llegada la mañana.

Ella le estudió la cara.

—Usted, en cambio, supo desde un principio lo que se vería obligado a hacer hoy. A eso se refería anoche, al hablar de la fatalidad.

—Naturalmente, conocía el resultado final. Y usted también.

Ella sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza.

—No. En realidad, no pensé en eso hasta hace un momento, al despertar; sólo entonces caí en la cuenta de que usted se sentiría obligado a proponerme casamiento. Y me dije que no había necesidad, pues yo podía soportar los rumores de la aldea. Como no voy a presentarme en sociedad ni tengo pensado casarme, no creí que importara la opinión de la gente.

—¿Y si se descubriera encinta? ¿Cómo pensaba resolver eso?

Katniss bajó la mirada, con las mejillas rojas.

—No es probable, milord. Al fin de cuentas, fue sólo una vez.

—Basta con una vez, Katniss.

Ella apretó los labios.

—De cualquier modo, dentro de unos pocos días lo sabré con certeza.

—¿Unos pocos días? Esos pocos días se le harán eternos, Katniss. Usted es una mujer inteligente. Le sugiero que deje de actuar como una niña caprichosa y malcriada.

Ella aferró los pliegues de su capote.

—Sí, milord.

En Peeta la ira desapareció tan de súbito como había llegado. La estrechó contra sí, obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. La tensión que le endurecía la espalda era evidente.

—¿Tan desagradable le parece casarse conmigo, Katniss? Anoche no parecía encontrarme repulsivo.

—Usted no es repulsivo en absoluto, milord.—Las palabras sonaban apagadas contra la camisa— No se trata de eso. Es que no quiero casarme por obligación.

—Comprendo. Usted es una mujer muy terca.—Sonrió irónicamente contra la cabellera de la muchacha— Está habituada a hacer su voluntad sin restricciones. Sin duda teme perder parte de esa preciosa independencia.

—No pienso perder un ápice de mi independencia—murmuró ella.

—Con el tiempo se adaptará a la vida de casada.

—Un momento, Peeta. ¿Qué es eso de adaptarse?

—No importa—dijo él, suave— Más adelante nos ocuparemos de eso. Mientras tanto, permítame informar a su tía que estamos comprometidos.

—Pero Peeta...

—Dice usted que dentro de algunos días sabrá si va a tener un hijo mío o no. Si resulta que sí, conseguiré una licencia especial para que nos casemos inmediatamente. De lo contrario haremos las cosas con más formalidad, fijando la fecha tras un período más adecuado.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes de súbita comprensión.

—Preferiría esperar, si fuera posible, ¿verdad, milord?

—Si fuera posible. Si dejamos ver que no hay prisa, acallaremos un poco los rumores. Bien, eso ya está decidido y creo que es mejor ponerse en marcha. Pronto nos estarán buscando.—La soltó para recoger la lámpara.

Katniss lo siguió sin decir nada. Peeta la sentía caminar a poca distancia, con los labios apretados en un silencio de infelicidad, pero sin más protestas. Comprendió que la muchacha se sentía atrapada y llena de angustia, pero no sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo. Mucho peor iba a sentirse si él no imponía su decisión de desposarla.

Katniss podía asegurar que no necesitaba la protección de un compromiso formal por lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, pero Peeta estaba mejor enterado. La vida en Upper Biddleton se le convertiría en un infierno. Y él no quería verla arruinada por culpa suya.

Era obvio que no la complacía la perspectiva de casarse con él, peor no había otra opción. Por el momento la muchacha estaba demasiado aturdida para pensar con claridad. ¿Qué pasaría cuando cayera en la cuenta de que había perspectivas más horribles que la de casarse por la fuerza?

No pasaría mucho tiempo sin que algún entrometido se tomara el trabajo de advertirle que el verdadero peligro estaba en no casarse. Tarde o temprano, alguien le recordaría la reputación de Peeta, según la cual ninguna joven podía esperar que él hiciera lo correcto. La Bestia de Blackthorne hall no tenía honor cuando se trataba de jóvenes inocentes.

Flickerman los estaba esperando a la entrada de la cueva, acompañado por Boggs, el versátil mayordomo de Peeta. El vizconde había elegido a Boggs tal como elegía a sus caballos: no por su aspecto ni por su carácter amable, sino por su lealtad, fuerza y resistencia. Cuando se conocieron, el hombre se ganaba la vida como pugilista. Nunca había sido un campeón famoso, con academia propia, pero lograba sobrevivir ofreciendo combates de exhibición y ganaba algún dinero permitiendo que los jóvenes de la nobleza le pagaran por enfrentarse a él. A los señoritos no les gustaba perder y Boggs conocía bien ese simple detalle.

Su cara lucía las marcas de su carrera: una nariz varias veces fracturada, orejas maltrechas y varios dientes faltantes. Tenía la constitución robusta de los boxeadores y la chaqueta de mayordomo no le sentaba bien, pero a Peeta no le importaba. Boggs era una de las pocas personas en quienes confiaba y el único con quien podía hablar libremente.

—Eh, vaya, veo que ambos habéis sobrevivido a esta noche.— Flickerman levantó la lámpara al verlos— ¿Estáis sanos y salvos?

—Estamos perfectamente.—Peeta echó un vistazo a Boggs— ¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto, milord.—El mayordomo echó a Katniss una mirada triste— ¿Supongo que esta dama es la señorita Everdeen? Su familia está muy afligida. Hablé con la señora Sae, el ama de llaves, quien pareció comprender inmediatamente la gravedad de la situación.

—Eso no me sorprende—replicó Peeta, con serenidad— Permítame presentarle a mi mayordomo, señorita Everdeen. Se llama Boggs y es sumamente útil en ciertas ocasiones, pero no tiene el menor sentido del humor. La señorita Everdeen y yo nos casaremos en un futuro cercano, Boggs.

La mirada con que el púgil estudió a Katniss fue digna de un basilisco.

—Muy bien, milord.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza.

—Se diría que la idea no le parece muy buena, Boggs.

—No soy yo quien debe decidir eso, señorita. Milord hace su voluntad. Como siempre lo ha hecho y como siempre lo hará, sin duda.

—No le preste atención—aconsejó Peeta a Katniss, en un aparte— Ya se acostumbrará usted a su modo de ser. Flickerman, ¿logró usted atrapar a Crane?

—En efecto, señor—dijo el detective, alegremente— Boggs y yo lo atrapamos. Lo sacamos del oleaje un segundo antes de que se hundiera por última vez. Pero ya era tarde para entrar en la cueva en busca de usted y la señorita Everdeen. Supuse que irían ustedes a la caverna grande para pasar la noche en lugar seco.

—Así fue.—Peeta miró a Katniss, que permanecía a su lado, demasiado callada— Llevemos a la señorita a su casa. Ha pasado por una experiencia agotadora. Y yo necesito discutir con usted algunos detalles de la situación, Flickerman.

—Comprendo, señor, comprendo.

El pequeño grupo salió de la cueva y recorrió la playa hasta el sendero que llevaba a la vieja casa parroquial. En lo alto de los acantilados Peeta tomó a Katniss del brazo y despidió a sus compañeros con una seca inclinación de cabeza.

—Venga, Katniss—invitó en voz baja— La acompañaré hasta su puerta.

—No es necesario—murmuró ella— Puedo ir sola.

Él reprimió una respuesta irritada. La joven estaba alterada por los acontecimientos y su natural independencia buscaba cualquier vía para expresarse. Peeta comprendió que podía esperar de ella muy poca colaboración en un futuro inmediato. Lo importante era que aceptar el compromiso como única alternativa.

La puerta de la casa parroquial se abrió antes de que Peeta y Katniss llegaran al primer peldaño. Era obvio que Prim los había estado mirando desde la ventana, entre la ansiedad y el alivio.

—Estábamos preocupadísimas, Katniss. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente—la tranquilizó Katniss— ¿Cómo está tía Effie?

—Preparándose para un funeral, según creo. Anoche, cuando el señor Boggs vino tan tarde a explicarnos lo que había ocurrido, la señora Sae se derrumbó. Hace horas que la estoy resucitando a cada rato.— Prim miró a Peeta con aire ceñudo— Y bien, señor, ¿tiene usted algo que decir?

El vizconde sonrió fríamente ante ese reto.

—Temo que, en este momento, no tengo tiempo ni voluntad para decir gran cosa. No obstante, regresaré a las tres de la tarde para hablar con su tía. Por favor, anúnciele mi visita para entonces.—Se volvió hacia Katniss— Me despido por ahora, querida. Hasta la tarde. Trate de no ponerse demasiado nerviosa. Después de un buen baño caliente se sentirá mucho mejor.

Katniss se irguió desdeñosamente.

—No tengo intenciones de ponerme nerviosa, como usted dice. Pero la idea del baño me parece buena.

Y entró en la casa, cerrándole la puerta en la cara con mucha firmeza. Peeta bajó los peldaños para reunirse con Flickerman y Boggs.

—La señorita Everdeen no parece estar de muy buen talante, esta mañana—observó el policía— Se explica, después de lo que ha debido pasar. ¡Una señorita de buena crianza, como ella! Tiene usted suerte de que no se le haya puesto histérica, señor.

—Mi prometida no es de las que se ponen histéricas. No se preocupe por el talante de la señorita Everdeen, Flickerman. Tenemos cuestiones más importantes que analizar.

—Sí, señor. ¿De qué se trata?

Peeta echó una mirada pensativa a los acantilados.

—Es posible que no hayamos apresado a todos los ladrones.

Flickerman arrugó su cara de gnomo en un gesto curioso.

—¿Cree usted que pudiera haber otros?

—En esa caverna hay una impresionante colección de objetos valiosos—observó Peeta, en voz baja— Creo que han sido elegidos por una persona experimentada, no al azar, durante una incursión apresurada.

—Ajá.—Ahora Flickerman estaba intrigado— ¿Piensa usted que hay un cerebro detrás de estos robos? ¿Qué alguien organizó las cosas para que los ladrones se llevaran sólo los objetos más escogidos?

—Creo que valdría la pena interrogar a Crane y a los dos que detuvimos anoche.

—Estoy de acuerdo—aseguró el detective, frotándose las manos— Cuantos más, mejor. A decir verdad, el haber resuelto este caso hará maravillas con mi reputación. Sí, señor: la _gente bien_ formará filas para contratar a cierto Caesar Flickerman.

—Sin duda.—Peeta se volvió hacia Boggs— Mientras yo acompaña a Flickerman a la magistratura para efectuar esos interrogatorios, tú vuelve a Blackthorne Hall y ordena a mi ayuda de cámara que me prepare ropa para ir esta tarde a la casa parroquial. Asegúrate de que todo esté en perfecto orden, Boggs. Voy a pedir la mano de una señorita y quiero causar buena impresión.

—En ese caso le conviene vestir de negro, milord. Como para un entierro.

Effie se sirvió otra taza de té. Era la cuarta desde que Katniss había bajado, después del baño. Prim se paseaba ante la ventana de la sala, muy seria. La señora Sae se había desmayado otra vez al ver a Katniss. En cuanto la pusieron en pie se apresuró a correr las cortinas, como si alguien hubiera muerto en la casa.

El reloj de pie marchaba melancólicamente, señalando el parejo aproximarse de las tres. Con cada diminuto movimiento de las manecillas, Effie, parecía hundirse más en la depresión. En general reinaba en la casa una atmósfera de profundo pesimismo.

Por lo que a Katniss concernía, eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Al principio la consumieron los remordimientos por haber afligido a todos, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud desesperada que pendía sobre todas.

—No entiendo por qué actuáis como si yo hubiera muerto en esa cueva—murmuró, mientras se servía una taza de té.

Al ignorar qué tipo de ropa es adecuado para recibir la propuesta matrimonial de un vizconde, había optado por su vestido más nuevo: uno de muselina originariamente blanca, que Katniss había teñido de amarillo hacía poco, al notar que la tela empezaba a tomar por sí sola ese color. Tenía mangas largas, fruncidas en el puño y el escote cubierto con un pudoroso canesú plisado. Katniss se había sujetado el pelo con una limpia cofia de encaje blanco. Siempre se sentía medio desnuda sin cofia.

Después de examinarse en el espejo decidió que su aspecto era el de siempre. Bastante común, en realidad. Cualquiera habría pensado que, tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se encontraría algo distinta. Más interesante, quizás. Habría sido divertido descubrirse convertida en una mujer misteriosa. Pero era la sencilla Katniss de siempre.

—Agradezco al cielo que no murieras—aseguró Prim— Francamente. Katniss, nunca he entendido que pudieras entrar en esas cuevas en pleno día. ¡Ni hablar de posar toda una noche allí! Debe de haber sido una experiencia espantosa.

—Bueno, no fue demasiado horrible; sólo incómoda. Por otra parte, no se podía elegir.—Katniss tomó un sorbo de té— Una vez dentro no había manera de salir hasta que retrocediera la marea. Fue un accidente y no me cansaré de repetirlo.

—Fue un desastre—afirmó Effie, morosa— Sólo Dios sabe lo que ocurrirá ahora.

—Lo que ocurrirá es que pronto voy a ser una mujer comprometida—suspiró Katniss.

—Con un futuro conde—señaló Prim, con su acostumbrado pragmatismo— No me parece tan mala suerte, si me permites opinar.

—No sería tan mala suerte si él se casara conmigo por estar desesperada, apasionadamente enamorado—adujo Katniss— El problema es que sólo se casa conmigo por una cuestión de honor.

—Es lo que debe hacer—protestó Effie, ceñuda— Te ha arruinado por completo.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—No me siento arruinada en absoluto.

La señora Sar entró en la habitación con otra bandeja de té y recorrió al pequeño grupo con la mirada. Tenía el aire de quien está a punto de pronunciar una sentencia fatídica.

—No habrá compromiso ni casamiento. Acordaos de lo que os digo. Ya veréis. La Bestia de Blackthorne Hall ha desahogado sus malos instintos con la señorita Katniss y ahora la arrojará a un lado, como si fuera basura.

—Dios nos ampare.—Effie retorció el pañuelo en el regazo, reclinándose en la silla con un gemido.

Katniss arrugó la nariz.

—Francamente, señora Sae, preferiría que no hablara de basura al referirse a mí. Podría recordar que soy yo quien le paga el sueldo.

—No hay nada personal, señorita Katniss.—La mujer dejó ruidosamente la bandeja— Es que conozco el carácter de la Bestia. Ya he pasado por todo esto. Ya consiguió lo que quería. A estas horas ha de estar bien lejos.

Prim miró a su hermana con aire especulativo.

—¿Es cierto que consiguió lo que quería, Katniss? No has sido muy clara al respecto.

—Por el amor de Dios—murmuró Effie, antes de que a Katniss se le ocurriera alguna respuesta— Poco importa que lo hiciera o no. El daño está hecho.

Katniss sonrió blandamente a la muchacha.

—¿Oyes, Prim? Poco importa lo que haya sucedido en realidad. Lo que importa son las apariencias.

—Sí, lo sé—confirmó la menor— Pero soy terriblemente curiosa, como bien sabes.

—Oh, la ultrajó, claro que sí—intervino la señora Sae, seca— Podéis estar bien seguras. Ninguna joven inocente puede pasar la noche con la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall sin ser ultrajada.

Katniss sintió que se ponía roja y alargó la mano hacia uno de los pastelillos.

—Gracias por su opinión, señora Sae. Creo que ya hemos escuchado lo suficiente. ¿Por qué no busca algo que hacer en la cocina? Estoy segura de que su señoría llegará en cualquier momento y necesitaremos más té.

La señora Sae irguió la espalda.

—Acabo de traer más té. Y no se haga ilusiones, señorita Katniss, que St. Justin no aparecerá por aquí esta tarde. Haría bien en resignarse a lo inevitable. Y ruegue al buen Dios que no se encuentre en mal estado, como mi pobre Delly.

Katnidd apretó los labios, enfadada.

—Aun si tuviera que enfrentarme a ese destino, puedo asegurarle que no tengo intenciones de aumentar el drama quitándome la vida, señora Sae.

—Por favor, Katniss—intervino Effie, desesperada —¿no podemos hablar de otra cosa? Me deprimo oyendo hablar de ultrajes y suicidios.

Un ruido de cascos, fuera, puso un misericordioso fin a la conversación. Prim voló a mirar por entre las cortinas.

—Es él—exclamó, triunfante— Montado en un caballo enorme. Katniss tenía razón: St. Justin viene a pedir su mano.

—Gracias al cielo—murmuró Effie, irguiéndose instantáneamente en la silla— Estamos salvadas. Oye, Katniss, o te quitas ese pastelillo de la boca o lo tragas de inmediato.

—Tengo hambre—protestó Katniss con la boca llena— Por si no lo recuerdas, no desayuné.

—Se supone que una señorita a punto de recibir una propuesta matrimonial está demasiado emocionada para comer. Sobre todo si la propuesta llega en circunstancias como éstas. Señora Sae, prepárese para atender la puesta. No conviene tener a su señoría esperando, justamente hoy. Prim, retírate. Esto no te incumbe.

—Oh, muy bien, tía Effie.—la muchacha miró a Katniss con los ojos en blanco y abandonó la sala— Pero más tarde tendréis que presentarme un informe completo—anunció desde el pasillo.

Pese al aire bravucón que había logrado asumir frente a las otras, Katniss tenía el estómago revuelto. Allí estaba en juego todo su futuro y nada salía como ella lo hubiera planeado. Al oír el abrupto y autoritario toque de Peeta en la puerta de la calle se lamentó de haber mordido ese pastelillo.

Aguardó, tensa, a que la señora Sae abriera.

—Puede usted anunciar a la señora Trinket que St. Justin desea verla—informó Peeta, muy frío— Me está esperando.

—Qué crueldad la suya, ilusionar a la pobre señorita Everdeen con la idea de casarse—dijo la mujer, enérgica— ¡Qué horrible crueldad!

—Apártese, señora Sae—gruñó Peeta— Entraré yo mismo.

Sus botas resonaron en el suelo del vestíbulo. Ese ruido tenía que ser deliberado, porque Peeta podía caminar con mucha suavidad cuando así lo deseaba. Katniss hizo una mueca.

—Oh, Dios mío, temo que comenzamos mal, tía Effie. La señora Sae ha logrado ofenderlo antes de que cruzara nuestro umbral.

—Silencio—ordenó la tía— Yo me encargo de esto.

Peeta entró a grandes pasos y Katniss quedó sin aliento al verlo. Su estatura y su corpulencia, combinadas con la ropa de buen corte y las botas bien lustradas, le daban siempre un aspecto impresionante. Pero esa tarde la deslumbró como nunca. Quizás era el hecho de conocerlo ahora muy íntimamente lo que añadía esa reacción adicional.

Cuando Peeta la miró a los ojos, ella supo sin dudar que estaba recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sintió que enrojecía furiosamente y eso la fastidió. En un esfuerzo instintivo por disimular, se apoderó de otro pastelillo y le dio un mordisco, en tanto Peeta saludaba a Effie con una inclinación de cabeza.

—buenas tardes, señora Trinket. Gracias por recibirme. Supongo que está usted enterada del motivo de mi visita.

—Tengo idea de los motivos que lo traen a esta casa, señor. Tome asiento, por favor. Katniss le servirá el té.—Effie dirigió un gesto ceñudo a su sobrina.

Mientras luchaba por tragar ese condenado pastelillo, Katniss se apoderó de la tetera para llenar una taza, que entregó a Peeta sin decir palabra.

—Gracias, señorita Everdeen.—el vizconde tomó la taza y se sentó frente a ella— Luce usted muy bien esta tarde. ¿Totalmente recuperada del mal momento, supongo?

Por algún motivo, quizás porque estaba caminando por la cuerda tensa en lo que a sus nervios concernía, la joven se ofendió por ese comentario. Tragó el pastelillo, que le sabía a serrín en la boca, y logró esbozar una serena sonrisa.

—Sí, milord, totalmente recuperada. En realidad, tengo buena resistencia para los malos momentos. Heme aquí, pocas horas después de descubrirme deshonrada, sin experimentar en absoluto el remordimiento y la desesperación que una debería sentir tras haber sacrificado la preciosa virginidad a la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Effie quedó horrorizada.

—¡Katniss!

Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba hacer nada muy interesante con ella, así que su pérdida no me aflige demasiado.

La tía le clavó su mirada más adusta.

—Compórtate, niña, por lo que más quieras. Su señoría ha venid a pedir tu mano.—Y giró velozmente hacia Peeta— Temo que hoy no es la de siempre. Por su delicada sensibilidad, como usted imagina. Toda esta experiencia la ha alterado por completo.

Peeta sacó a relucir su sonrisa de león.

—Comprendo, señora Trinket. Su delicada sensibilidad, claro está. Lo que cabe esperar de toda señorita bien educada. Sería mejor que usted y yo discutiéramos a solas este asunto. Algo me dice que su sobrina no aportará nada importante a esta conversación.

El misterioso diente salió de la roca con asombrosa facilidad, junto con un pequeño trozo de mandíbula fosilizada. Katniss aplicó la maza y el cincel con la delicada precisión aprendida de su padre y en muy poco tiempo tuvo el fósil en la mano.

Era un diente muy grande, en forma de pala; no estaba simplemente adherido al hueco de la mandíbula, sino montado en la correspondiente concavidad. Diente de carnívoro, decidió Katniss. De un carnívoro muy grande.

Lo examinó a la luz de la lámpara que había colgado del soporte clavado en la pared de la caverna. No podía estar segura mientras no hubiera investigado un poco, pero tenía la certeza de no haber hallado nunca uno similar. Tampoco existía nada parecido en la colección de su padre.

Con un poco de suerte sería un resto de alguna especie hasta entonces desconocida. Si no se lo identificaba, ella podría escribir un artículo para presentarlo al mundo.

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella fatídica noche pasada con Peeta. Con el fósil entre las manos, Katniss paseó la mirada por la caverna que le había cambiado la vida. Los bienes robados habían sido retirados por el señor Flickerman, bajo la supervisión de Peeta y el magistrado de la zona. Tampoco estaban ya allí los sacos de lona que les sirvieron de cama.

Sin soltar el diente fósil, Katniss se acercó al sitio donde había pasado la noche, entre los brazos de Peeta. Los ardientes recuerdos estuvieron a punto de abrumarla una vez más. Recordó el desnudo deseo en sus ojos, el sudor de su frente y los músculos acordonados de sus hombros. Esa noche lo había visto en el límite de su autodominio.

Pero su principal preocupación era el dolor que le estaba causando. Había hecho todo lo posible por reducir su molestia, aunque era obvio que la pasión lo impulsaba.

Katniss se estremeció al recordar la sensación de recibir a Peeta dentro de ella. La llenaba tan por completo que era casi parte de ella. Por un momento estuvieron más unidos de lo que hubiera creído posible. Esa desquiciante intimidad no era simplemente algo físico. Katniss tenía la sensación de haber tocado a Peeta en el alma. Y sabía que él había llegado hasta la de ella.

Ese desacostumbrado vuelo poético la sobresaltó.

—Tonterías—murmuró en voz alta. Probablemente todas las damiselas pensaban esas cosas después de haber cometido la locura de entregar la virginidad antes del casamiento. Era preciso justificar de algún modo la temeridad.

Pero tal vez esas inclinaciones poéticas eran perdonables. Al fin y al cabo, estaba decididamente enamorada.

Desde aquella noche estaba segura. En realidad, lo sabía aún antes de hacer el amor con Peeta. Lo que le rompía el corazón y le anudaba el estómago era saber que Peeta sólo se casaba con ella por una cuestión de honor.

No había modo de disuadirlo. Su buen nombre estaba ya demasiado maltrecho. No permitiría que eso volviera a ocurrir, mucho menos en circunstancias tan similares. Su orgullo era una herida abierta y estaba dispuesto a actuar contra cualquier cosa que lo amenazara.

Katniss recogió su lámpara y salió lentamente de la caverna, el sitio donde había descubierto que el amor no era tan sencillo ni tan dulce como ella suponía.

Era mucho más fácil lidiar con acertijos sepultados en la piedra, como ese bello diente fósil, que comprender el carácter complejo de un hombre como Peeta. A un hombre como Peeta sólo había que aceptarlo y amarlo.

Era demasiado orgulloso para explicarse ni para pedir comprensión.

Prim entró a brincos en el estudio, justo cuando Katniss se disponía a dibujar el diente encontrado en la caverna.

—Ah, estabas aquí. Ya lo suponía.—La muchacha cerró la puerta y se sentó— ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con esos horrendos huesos viejos con todo lo que está ocurriendo?

Katniss levantó la vista.

—Si quieres saber la verdad, en estos días el trabajo me sirve de refugio.

—¡Ja! En tu lugar estaría muy ocupada planeando mi guardarropa. ¡Piensa, Katniss! ¡Vas a ser condesa!

—Vizcondesa.

—Oh, bueno, sólo por ahora. Pero algún día, cuando muera el padre de St. Justin, te convertirás en la condesa de Heavensbee. ¡Imagínate! ¡Los cambios que eso va a provocar en mi vida!

Katniss enarcó las cejas.

—¿En tu vida?

—Pues claro. Ya no tengo tanta necesidad de casarme bien. Cuando llegue a Londres, si acaso llego, podré disfrutar un poco en vez de lanzarme a la caza de un marido adecuado. ¡Qué alivio! La mayor dejó la pluma para respaldarse en la silla.

—No me había dado cuenta de que te sintieras presionada, Prim.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí. Sabía que tú y tía Effie contabais con que yo me asegurara el futuro con un buen casamiento.—Prim sonrió con alegría— Y habría cumplido con mi deber, por supuesto. Después de todo, no quiero ser una carga. Pero ahora estoy libre.

Katniss se masajeó las sienes.

—Perdona. No sabía que pensaras así de nuestros planes. Sólo creía que, si te llevábamos a Londres, atraerías a muchísimos candidatos excelentes y podrías enamorarte de alguno.

—Dudo seriamente de que el amor y lo práctico vayan de la mano con mucha frecuencia—apuntó Prim, seca.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Mira en qué situación me encuentro yo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo, tu situación? A mi modo de ver es muy agradable, por cierto, St. Justin te gusta mucho. No lo puedes negar. He visto la expresión de tus ojos cuando hablas de él.

—Me gusta, sí—murmuró Katniss, pensando que era una frase demasiado descolorida para expresar sus sentimientos por Peeta— Pero el hecho es que sólo se casa conmigo por cuestiones de honor.

Prim frunció las cejas.

—Por Dios, Katniss, por supuesto que debe casarse contigo, aunque la señora Sae sigue prediciendo que no lo hará. Al fin de cuentas, te ha ultrajado.—Hizo una pausa significativa— Porque te ultrajó, ¿verdad? Oh, bueno, el hecho en sí no tiene importancia, como dice tía Effie. Lo que importa son las apariencias.

Katniss entornó los ojos para mirar a su hermana.

—¿Cómo has hecho para llegar a tu edad tan falta de delicadeza, querida hermana?

—Probablemente porque te tengo como hermana y, hasta ahora, has sido siempre muy franca con respecto a casi todo. No tienes roce social, como dice siempre tía Effie.

Katniss asintió con sombría resignación.

—Sospechaba que, de algún modo, todo acabaría siendo culpa mía. Últimamente todo en esta casa parece ser culpa mía.

—Así que compadeciéndonos, ¿eh?

—Sí—murmuró la mayor— Si quieres saber la verdad, siento un poco de lástima por mí misma.

—En tu lugar, mi querida y ultrajada hermana, daría gracias a mi buena estrella por casarme con el responsable de mi ultraje. ¿Sabes lo que se dice en la aldea?

—No, y dudo que quiera saberlo.

—Bueno, se habla mucho sobre la captura de los ladrones, por supuesto, pero tu situación despierta mucho más interés.

Katniss gimió:

—Se explica.

—Dicen que la historia se repite—reveló Prim, con alegre dramatismo— Aseguran que la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall ha deshonrado a otra joven e inocente hija de párroco, que pronto se descubrirá abandonada.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

—¿Saben que St. Justin y yo estamos comprometidos?

—Sí, por supuesto, pero no creen que él llegue al casamiento. Están convencidos de que correrás la misma suerte que la pobre Delly.

—¡Tonterías!—Katniss recogió su pluma y se dedicó al trabajo.— Si de algo puedo estar segura, en esta desdichada situación, es de que voy a casarme. Todos los demonios del infierno no lograrían impedir que St. Justin se portara como un caballero.

—Ojalá. Si no lo hace nos encontraremos en una situación muy incómoda.

El ruido de unos cascos en el camino de entrada impidió que Katniss respondiera. Prim se levantó precipitadamente para mirar por la ventana.

—St. Justin—anunció— ¿Dónde compra esos caballos? Son verdaderos monstruos. ¿A qué vendrá ahora, con esa cara tan ceñuda?

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Casi siempre está ceñudo.

Prim giró en redondo para echar un vistazo al aspecto de su hermana.

—Lo menos que podrías hacer es quitarte ese horrible delantal y enderezarte la cofia, Katniss. Date prisa. Pronto serás vizcondesa. Debes aprender a vestirte como corresponde.

—No creo que St. Justin preste atención a mi ropa. —Aun así, Katniss se quitó el delantal y empezó a luchar con su pelo.

En el vestíbulo resonó la voz de la señora Sae.

—Voy a anunciar su visita a la señorita Everdeen, señor.

—No se moleste. Llevo prisa. Se lo diré yo mismo.

Katniss giró hacia la puerta del estudio en el momento en que se abría.

—Buenos días, milord—saludó, con una sonrisa brillante— No lo esperábamos.

—Lo sé.—Peeta no se molestó en devolverle la sonrisa. Vestía ropa de montar y su expresión confirmaba lo dicho por Prim: estaba ceñudo, aún más que de costumbre— Lo siento mucho, Katniss, pero debía venir yo mismo sin anunciarme o enviar a un mensajero. Y me pareció mejor venir yo mismo a explicarme.

Katniss lo miró con creciente alarma.

—¿De qué se trata, milord? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—He recibido un mensaje de mi padre, que ha empeorado y quiere verme. Parto inmediatamente hacia Heavensbee House. No sé cuándo podré regresar.

—Oh, Peeta, lo siento mucho. Espero que se mejore.

La expresión del vizconde no se ablandó.

—Suele mejorar en cuanto llego. No es la primera vez que me llama a su lecho de muerte. Pero como nunca se sabe cuándo ocurrirá de verdad, debo acudir.

—Comprendo.

—Le dejaré mi dirección de Hampshire.—Él se quitó un guante y la esquivó para acercarse al escritorio. Tomando la pluma, garabateó algunas líneas en el papel que ella pensaba utilizar para el dibujo del diente. Al terminar enderezó la espalda y le puso el papel en la mano, mirándola a los ojos con muda intención— Si hay algo que yo deba saber, envíeme una nota de inmediato, ¿entendido?

Ella tragó saliva; le estaba diciendo que se comunicara inmediatamente con él si se descubría embarazada.

—Sí, milord. Lo mantendré informado.

—Perfecto. Me voy, pues.—Peeta volvió a ponerse el guante y le plantó las manos en los hombros. Luego la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con áspera urgencia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Katniss vio que su hermana los observaba llena de asombro. Adivinó lo que estaría pensando; los caballeros de buena crianza nunca besaban a las damas en público. Era una conducta escandalosa, propia de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Antes de que Katniss pudiera reaccionar, Peeta salió del estudio. Un momento después se cerró la puerta de la calle y el matraqueo de los cascos se alejó por el camino.

Prim miró a Katniss con los ojos ensanchados por el interés.

—Cielo santo, ¿así te besó al ultrajarte? Reconozco que me pareció apasionante.

La hermana mayor se dejó caer en la silla.

—Si dices una palabra más sobre esa noche, Prim, juro que voy a ahorcarte. Te aconsejo que seas prudente. Ahora que has abandonado tu decisión de casarte bien, ya no eres tan valiosa como antes para esta familia.

Prim rió como una niñita.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. De cualquier modo, fue una gran suerte que tía Effie no presenciara esa despedida.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par y Effie entró en el estudio, con los ojos llenos de espanto.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Acusó— ¿Así que St. Justin estuvo aquí? La señora Sae asegura que vino a romper el compromiso.

Katniss soltó un suspiro.

—Tranquilízate, tía Effie. Vino a decir que va a casa de su padre; al parecer, está moribundo.

—¡Pero el compromiso no se ha anunciado formalmente! ¡No hemos publicado la noticia en los periódicos!

—Cuando regrese habrá tiempo de sobra para las formalidades— aseguró Katniss, sin alterarse.

La señora Sae asomó en el umbral, con los ojos encendidos por la victoria.

—No volverá—susurró, lúgubre— Ya lo esperaba. Os lo dije. Pero vosotras no me prestasteis atención. Ahora se ha ido. No volveréis a verlo. La pobre señorita Katniss quedará abandonada a su horrible suerte.

Katniss le echó una mirada de alarma.

—No vaya usted a desmayarse, señora Sae. No estoy de humor para eso.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La señora Sae puso los ojos en blanco y se derrumbó.

A la mañana siguiente llegó la carta de tía Octavia. Effie la abrió durante el desayuno para leerla en voz alta ante Prim y Katniss, con creciente entusiasmo.

_Queridísimas hermana y sobrinas:_

_Me encanta poder deciros que he acabado con el duelo y los procuradores. Por fin tengo a mi disposición la fortuna que el avaro de mi esposo logró acumular y pienso gastarla a manos llenas. El buen Dios sabe que me he ganado hasta el último penique._

_He alquilado una casa en Londres por lo que resta de la temporada y quiero que las tres vengáis a reuniros conmigo de inmediato. No perdáis un momento, que pronto la temporada estará en lo mejor. Dejadlo todo. Aquí nos haremos todas de guardarropas nuevos._

_En mi nuevo testamento me ocupo de que Katniss y Primrose reciban al casarse respetables porciones de mi herencia. Además, lo que reste de mi fortuna, si no pudiera gastarla toda antes de abandonar esta tierra, será para mis dos encantadoras sobrinas._

_Vuestra,_

_Octavia_

Effie elevó los ojos al cielo, estrechando la carta contra el pecho.

—Estamos salvadas. Ésta es la respuesta a mis plegarias.

—¡Qué buena, la vieja tía Octavia!—Dijo Prim— Se mantuvo firme ante todo y por fin echó mano de ese dinero. La pasaremos de perlas. ¿Cuándo partimos?

—En seguida—decidió Effie, enérgica— No perderemos un segundo. ¡Imaginad! ¡Las dos sois herederas!

—No tanto—señaló Katniss— Tía Octie dice que tratará de gastar lo que pueda de su fortuna. ¿Quién sabe cuánto dejará?

—En Londres nadie lo sabe—adujo Effie, práctica— La gente _bien _sólo sabe que ambas recibiréis respetables porciones de esa herencia.Eso es lo que cuenta.—Echó un vistazo al reloj— Haremos que la señora Sae vaya a la aldea y nos reserve asientos en el coche del correo. Debemos preparar el equipaje de inmediato. Quiero que las dos estéis listas para partir a primera hora de mañana.

—Un momento, tía Effie, por favor.—Katniss dejó su cuchara— Para Prim ésta es una estupenda oportunidad, por cierto, pero yo no necesito ir a Londres. Tampoco lo deseo. Hoy he empezado a trabajar en un descubrimiento muy interesante. Hasta ahora he sacado sólo un diente, pero tengo muchas esperanzas de encontrar más restos de ese animal.

Effie dejó su taza de café, con súbita pasión en los ojos verdiazules.

—Tú nos acompañarás, Katniss, y no se hable más del asunto.

—Pero acabo de decirte que no tengo deseos de ir a la capital. Ve con Prim. Os divertiréis a mares. Yo estoy muy satisfecha aquí, en Upper Biddleton.

Effie insistió con mucha firmeza:

—Creo que no comprendes, Katniss. Ésta es una oportunidad dorada, no sólo para Prim, sino también para ti.

—¿Por qué?—Inquirió Katniss, fastidiada— ¡Si ya estoy comprometida en matrimonio! Yendo a la capital no conseguiría nada.

La expresión de la tía se tornó astuta.

—Ya que vas a ser vizcondesa pronto y condesa algún día, deberías aprender a comportarte en sociedad. Al fin y al cabo, no querrás que tu esposo deba avergonzarse de ti en el futuro, ¿verdad?

Katniss quedó atónita. No había tenido en cuenta ese aspecto de la situación.

—Lo último que deseo es que St. Justin pase vergüenza por mi culpa—reconoció lentamente— Dios sabe que ya ha sufrido demasiadas humillaciones en esta vida.

Effie sonrió con satisfacción.

—Pues bien, aquí tienes la oportunidad de prepararte debidamente para la nueva posición que vas a ocupar.

Prim sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Es una oportunidad perfecta para que adquieras roce social, Katniss.

—Pero ¿y mi diente?—adujo la joven, desesperada— ¿Qué pasará con mis fósiles?

—Esos fósiles han estado sepultados en la piedra desde antes del diluvio—le recordó Effie, despreocupada— Bien pueden esperar algunos meses más para que tú los examines.

Prim se echó a reír.

—Tía tiene razón, Katniss. Y vas a ser vizcondesa. Realmente, deberías aprender a moverte un poco entre la _gente bien_. No sólo por el bien de St. Justin, sino también por su familia. Has de querer la aprobación de sus padres, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto.—Katniss frunció el ceño. Luego se le ocurrió una idea: en Londres tendría la posibilidad de investigar sobre su diente. Quizá pudiera averiguar si era realmente una pieza única— Supongo que puedo distraer algunas semanas para ir a la capital y adquirir un poco de roce.

—Excelente—aprobó tía Effie, con una sonrisa.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Voy a escribir a St. Justin para contarle lo que ocurre.—Su expresión se iluminó— Tal vez, cuando pase la crisis de su padre, pueda reunirse con nosotras allá.

—Tal vez. Pero yo no contaría con eso.—La expresión de Effie era más calculadora que nunca— En realidad, querida, sería mejor que no mencionáramos mucho lo de tu... eh... compromiso.

La sobrina la miró, espantada.

—¿Qué no mencionemos eso? ¿Qué quieres decir, tía Effie?

La tía carraspeó, limpiándose delicadamente los labios con la servilleta.

—Lo cierto es que no hay ningún anuncio oficial, querida mía. Por lo que sabemos, St. Justin no se ha molestado siquiera en hacer publicar la noticia en los periódicos. Y sería muy presuntuoso de nuestra parte anunciarlo nosotras. Así que, mientras él no se ocupe del asunto.

Katniss levantó la barbilla.

—Creo que empiezo a comprender, tía Effie. La señora Sae te ha puesto algunas dudas en la cabeza, ¿no? No estás del todo segura de que yo no haya sido ultrajada y abandonada.

—No sólo por la señora Sae tengo estas preocupaciones— admitió Effie, con tristeza— En la aldea no se habla más que de la suerte que vas a corres. Los vecinos, los que aseguran conocer a St. Justin, están convencidos de que eres objeto de una jugarreta cruel. Debes reconocer que no pinta muy bien, esto de que haya abandonado la aldea de buenas a primeras.

—El padre está muy enfermo, por Dios—replicó Katniss.

—Eso dice él—murmuró Effie, viendo entrar a la señora Sae con un plato de tostadas— Pero ¿Qué sabemos de seguro?

Katniss la fulminó con una mirada furiosa.

—St. Justin no mentiría sobre algo así. Comienzo a ver hacia dónde apuntas, tía Effie. No estás segura de que St. Justin se comporte como un caballero.

—Bueno...

—Tienes esperanzas de ir a Londres como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Lo que quieres ocultar ¿es mi compromiso o los rumores sobre lo que sucedió en esas cuevas?

Effie le clavó una mirada de acero.

—Ahora que vas a heredar, Katniss, se pueden silenciar muchas cosas. Más aún: es posible que los rumores de tu deshonra no nos sigan hasta Londres. Upper Biddleton está muy lejos de la _gente bien_.

—No voy a permitir que calles lo de mi compromiso—declaró Katniss— Es un hecho, lo creas o no. Iré a Londres para aprender a moverme en la sociedad y por motivos que yo sé. Pero no pondré un pie fuera de Upper Biddleton para que me pongas en el _mercado matrimonial_ como si fuera una joven heredera inocente. Aunque no estuviera comprometida, tengo ya demasiada edad para ese papel.

—¡Bravo!—Exclamó Prim— ¡Bien dicho, Katniss! Yo seré la joven heredera inocente y tú puedes ser la mujer misteriosa. Y lo mejor de todo esto es que no necesitaremos esforzarnos para conseguir esposo. Nos divertiremos, simplemente. ¡La cuestión está decidida! Vamos las tres a la capital.

Effie clavó en su sobrina menor una mirada significativa.

—Espero no tener que enfrentar ningún otro incidente desastroso como el que ha sucedido aquí, en Upper Biddleton. Basta con una mujer deshonrada en la familia.

En cuanto Peeta entró en el comedor diario de Heavensbee House vio la carta dirigida a él, en la bandeja de plata que contenía la correspondencia de la mañana. Aun antes de romper el sello adivinó que la carta era de Katniss. Su letra era como todo lo suyo: algo lleno de energía, muy original y obviamente femenino.

Se le ocurrió de inmediato que sólo había un motivo para que Katniss le escribiera tan pronto: para informarle que creía estar embarazada. La perspectiva le provocó una profunda oleada de satisfacción y posesividad. Conjuró una imagen de Katniss, redondeada y blanda por el embarazo, y otra con el bebé en los brazos. Ambos cuadros eran muy agradables.

Y no le costaba imaginar a Katniss dibujando un fósil con la derecha mientras sostenía a un crío contra el pecho con el brazo izquierdo.

En un principio Peeta había preferido que ella no estuviera encinta. Con enfrentarse a la perspectiva del casamiento, la muchacha ya tenía bastante; para ella era una idea perturbadora. Por su parte, él quería aplacar un poco los chismes en Upper Biddleton, por el bien de Katniss. Habría sido bonito dejar en claro, ante todos los interesados, que no tenían prisa en llegar al altar.

Al fin y al cabo, la muchacha era hija de un párroco.

Pero decidió que un casamiento apresurado, bajo licencia especial, era muy aceptable. Tenía una innegable ventaja: la posibilidad de poner a Katniss directamente en su lecho. La idea le hizo correr una oleada de calor por las venas.

—Buenos días, Peeta.

El vizconde levantó la vista de la carta hacia su madre. Paylor, condesa de Heavensbee, entró por la puerta como si flotara. Esa mujercita de aspecto frágil era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y Peeta no lo ignoraba, pero siempre daba la impresión de estar suspendida a dos o tres centímetros de suelo. Había en ella algo etéreo y delicado, que casaba bien con su pelo de plata y los colores pastel que acostumbraba usar.

—Buenos días, señora.—Peeta esperó a que el mayordomo hubiera acercado la silla a su madre para sentarse a la mesa. Puso la carta de Katniss junto a su cuchillo, para leerla después. Aún no había informado a sus padres lo del compromiso.

Como de costumbre, el padre de Peeta, se había recuperado estupendamente poco después de la llegada del hijo, ya avanzada la noche anterior. Sin duda se presentaría a desayunar.

—Veo que has recibido una carta, querido.—Lady Heavensbee hizo un gesto al lacayo, que le sirvió el café— ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

—La conocerá usted pronto.

—¿Es una mujer?—Lady Heavensbee detuvo la cuchara por encima de la taza, clavando en Peeta una inquisitiva mirada de pájaro.

—Todavía no he tenido tiempo para decirle que me he comprometido.—Peeta le dedicó una breve sonrisa— Pero como mi padre parece haber superado por completo su reciente crisis, creo que debo mencionar la novedad.

—¡Que te has comprometido! ¿Hablas en serio, Peeta?—Los ojos de Lady Heavensbee perdieron en parte su aire de ave, reemplazado por un destello de sorpresa, incertidumbre y quizá de esperanza.

—Muy en serio.

—Es un gran alivio saberlo, aunque no la conozca. Comenzaba a temer que tu pasada experiencia te hubiera hecho abandonar definitivamente la idea del casamiento. Y como tu querido hermano ya no está con nosotros...

—...soy el único que puede proporcionar un heredero a Heavensbee—concluyó Peeta, sin rodeos— No necesita usted recordármelo, señora. Tengo perfecta conciencia de que mi padre está preocupado al ver que no cumplo con mi deber en ese aspecto.

—¿Es preciso que siempre interpretes los comentarios de tu padre del peor modo posible, Peeta?

—¿Por qué no, si él hace otro tanto con los míos?

En ese momento se produjo una conmoción a la puerta. El conde de Heavensbee hizo su aparición, escoltado por uno de los lacayos, que lo llevaba del brazo; de cualquier modo, era obvio que su señoría estaba mucho mejor. El solo hecho de que se molestara en bajar la escalera para desayunar era prueba sobrada: ya no sentía los dolores de pecho por lo que había hecho llamar a Peeta.

—¿Qué es esto?—Acusó Heavensbee. Sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los del hijo, mostraban la leve opacidad de los años, pero aún eran notables por su fiereza. El conde tenía sesenta y nueve años, pero mantenía el porte atlético de su juventud. Era corpulento, casi tanto como Peeta. El pelo escaso se había vuelto de plata, como el de su esposa. La edad no ablandaba mucho su cara ancha, de huesos fuertes— ¿Qué es eso de que te has comprometido?

—Así es, señor.—Peeta se levantó de la mesa para servirse la comida caliente del aparador.

—Ya era hora.—Heavensbee ocupó su asiento, a la cabecera de la mesa— Por todos los diablos, hombre, podrías haberte molestado en mencionarlo antes. No es una nimiedad, ¿sabes? Eres el último de la estirpe; tu madre y yo comenzábamos a preguntarnos cuándo harías algo al respecto.

—Ya está hecho.—Peeta se decidió por unos embutidos con huevos y volvió a su silla— Haré que mi prometida os visite en cuanto sea posible.

—Deberías habérnoslo dicho antes de pedir su mano—lo reprobó Lady Heavensbee.

—No hubo tiempo.—Peeta ensartó una salchicha con el tenedor— El compromiso se produjo, por necesidad, sin aviso previo. Y es posible que la boda sea igualmente apresurada.

Los ojos del conde se llenaron de furia.

—¡Por Dios, hombre! ¿Vas a decirme que has arruinado la reputación de otra mujer?

—Sé que ninguno de vosotros me cree, pero yo no arruiné la reputación de la primera. En cambio, sí soy responsable de lo ocurrido a la segunda.—Peeta sintió el espanto de su madre y el enojo del conde, que se vertían en oleadas hacia él. Se concentró en sus embutidos— Fue por accidente, pero la cosa está hecha. Y voy a casarme.

—No puedo creerlo—le espetó el conde, tenso— Pongo a Dios como testigo: no puedo creer que hayas arruinado a otra muchacha.

Peeta apretó el cuchillo entre los dedos, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Aunque se había prometido no reñir con su padre en esa visita, no existía ninguna esperanza de evitar esa escena. Él y su padre no podían estar juntos por más de cinco minutos sin estallar.

Lady Heavensbee le clavó una mirada apaciguadora y luego se volvió hacia su iracundo esposo.

—Cálmese, querido. Si continúa así le dará otro ataque.

—Si me derrumbo en esta misma mesa, será culpa de éste.—El conde señaló a Peeta con el tenedor— Basta ya. Danos los detalles y ahórranos este suspenso.

—No hay mucho que decir—manifestó Peeta, sin alzar la voz— Se llama Katniss Everdeen.

—¿Everdeen? ¿Everdeen? Así se llamaba el último párroco que designé para Upper Biddleton.—El conde echaba chispas por los ojos— ¿Hay algún parentesco?

—Es la hija.

—Oh, Dios mío—susurró Lady Heavensbee— ¡Otra hija de párroco! ¿Qué has hecho, Peeta?

Con una fría sonrisa, el hijo rompió el sello de su carta y la abrió.

—Tendréis que preguntar a mi novia cómo ocurrió todo esto. Ella asume plena responsabilidad por todo. Y ahora, si me excusáis mientras leo su nota, pronto podré deciros si hará falta una licencia especial para casarnos.

—¿Has dejado a esa pobre niña en mal estado?—Bramó el conde.

—Dios del cielo—murmuró Lady Heavensbee.

Peeta frunció el entrecejo, dedicado a leer rápidamente la carta de Katniss.

_Estimado señor:_

_Cuando reciba usted estas líneas estaré en Londres, aprendiendo a ser una digna esposa. Mi tía Octavia (quizá recuerde que se la mencioné) ha recibido, por fin, el dinero de su difunto esposo y nos llama a todas a la capital. Así presentaremos a Primrose en sociedad y; según me informa tía Effie, yo recibiré un roce social que me permita no causarle bochorno a usted en el futuro. Es el principal de los motivos por lo que he aceptado este viaje. Para serle completamente sincera, habría preferido quedarme en Upper Biddleton. Estoy muy entusiasmada por el diente descubierto en nuestra caverna. (Quiero recordarle nuevamente que no debe usted hablar con nadie de él; hay ladrones de fósiles por todas partes.)_

_Pero comprendo que, como hija de párroco, es mucho lo que ignoro sobre la buena sociedad. Como dice tía Effie, usted necesita una esposa que conozca de esas cosas. Confío aprenderlas pronto para poder regresar a mis fósiles._

_Tengo la esperanza de aprovechar mi estancia en Londres para hacer investigaciones que me permitan identificar ese diente. La perspectiva me anima y torna más agradable la idea del viaje._

_Partimos por la mañana. Si desea usted ponerse en contacto conmigo, puede hacerlo por intermedio de mi tía Octavia, cuya dirección adjunto. Pido a Dios que su padre esté mejor. Sírvase presentar mis saludos a sus señora madre._

_A propósito. Con respecto a eso otro asunto que tanto lo preocupaba, permítame decirle que puede quedarse tranquilo. No habrá necesidad de apresurar la boda._

_Suya._

_Katniss._

"Maldición", pensó Peeta, mientras plegaba rápidamente la carta. Sólo ahora caía en la cuenta de lo mucho que lo seducía la posibilidad de una boda apresurada.

—No. Mi prometida no está encinta. Por desgracia. Ha ocurrido algo mucho más desastroso.

Lady Heavensbee parpadeó.

—Dios bendito, ¿puede haber algo peor?

—La han llevado a Londres para darle roce social.—Peeta devoró el resto de sus embutidos y se puso de pie— Ya que no va usted a morir, milord—dijo a su padre —debo ponerme en camino de inmediato.

—Maldita sea, Peeta, vuelve aquí—rugió Plutarch— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué quieres ira ahora a la capital?

Peeta se detuvo en el vano de la puerta, impaciente.

—No puedo demorarme, señor. Me altera los nervios imaginar a Katniss en Londres.

—Tonterías.—Lady Paylor frunció el entrecejo— No hay nada que te altere los nervios, Peeta.

—No conoce usted a Katniss, señora.

**Hola! Qué tal? Yo sé, yo sé, estoy tardando bastante en subir los capítulos! Pero no es porque no quiera es que me estoy preparando para algunos exámenes de ingreso y bueno ya entenderán he estado estudiando :(.**

**Pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y el anterior que aunque no explique mucho, para las que preguntaban si me había saltado capítulos por que aquellos dos son unos calentones jajaja, pues no así es la historia porque como ya dije antes estos dos son unos calentones jajaja.**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Peeta no disfrutaba de sus clubes como lo hacían casi todos los caballero. Para él no era un refugio ni un hogar fuera del hogar. Sabía que, en cuanto cruzara la puerta, revivían inmediatamente historias de seis años atrás que hablaban de doncellas ultrajadas, suicidios y muertes misteriosas. Por eso no apreciaba la vida del club.

En realidad nadie había dado nunca a Peeta la satisfacción de enfrentarlo con esas acusaciones cara a cara. Se lo consideraba demasiado peligroso para algo así. Había quienes recordaban bien el duelo a estoque en el que recibiera esa cicatriz. El hecho había ocurrido hacía más de diez años, pero los testigos estaban siempre prontos para recordar a todos qué cerca había estado St. Justin de asesinar a su adversario.

Según señalaban esos testigos, Gale Hawthorne era amigo de St. Justin desde la niñez; el duelo en sí fue sólo un encuentro deportivo entre dos jóvenes de buena familia, no un verdadero desafío.

Sólo el diablo sabía de qué era capaz St. Justin en un duelo de verdad. No vacilaría, sin duda, en matar al desafiante.

Peeta también recordaba con demasiada claridad lo sucedido en ese duelo con Gale. No fue la sangre que le chorreaba de la herida abierta en la cara, no fueron el dolor ni la presencia de los testigos los que le detuvieron la mano en el último momento, cuando logró desarmar a Gale. Fue el grito de su adversario pidiendo misericordia.

Aún recordaba las palabras: "¡Por Dios, hombre, fue un accidente!"

En el calor de ese encuentro, que se había convertido en un verdadero duelo. Peeta no estaba seguro de que la estocada que le había destrozado la cara fuera un accidente. Pero todos los demás lo aseguraban así. Después de todo, ¿qué motivos tenía Gale para matar a St. Justin? Ninguno.

Al final, el daño estaba hecho y Gale gritaba pidiendo piedad. Peeta comprendió entonces que no podía matar a sangre fría. Cuando apartó su estoque del cuello de Gale, todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio colectivo.

Tres años después, cuando la noticia del ultraje y el suicidio de Delly recorría todo Londres, se revivió la historia del duelo, que así adquiría una luz tenebrosa. También se repasaron los detalles de la muerte de Finnick y se hicieron muchas preguntas.

Pero todo eso se comentaba siempre a espaldas de Peeta. Cuando estaba en Londres, Peeta entraba en sus clubes por un único motivo: eran excelentes lugares para reunir información. Y él tenía varias cuestiones que aclarar antes de visitar a Katniss.

En su primera noche en la capital, Peeta subió la escalinata y atravesó la puerta de uno de los clubes más exclusivos de la calle St. James. No se sorprendió ante el estremecimiento de interés y curiosidad que recorrió el salón principal del establecimiento, en cuanto los miembros detectaron su llegada. Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Saludando fríamente con la cabeza a algunos de los caballeros más ancianos, amigos personales de su padre, Peeta se instaló cerca del fuego, pidió vino del Rin y tomó un periódico. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que alguien se acercara.

—Digo yo, hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos por aquí, St. Justin. Dicen que está comprometido para casarse. ¿Hay algo de cierto en eso?

Peeta levantó la vista del diario. El caballero calvo y corpulento que tenía ante sí era Lord Beetee, un barón que tenía fincas en Hampshire. Beetee era uno de los viejos conocidos de su padre, de los tiempos en que el conde coleccionaba fósiles.

—Buenas noches, señor.—Peeta dio a su voz un tono sereno y cortés —Crea usted que esos rumores sobre mi compromiso son muy ciertos. La noticia aparecerá en los matutinos de mañana.

—Digo yo...—Beetee frunció el entrecejo en un gesto belicoso—¿Así que es cierto?

Peeta sonrió con frialdad.

—Acabo de decir que sí.

—Bueno, entonces, digo yo... Me lo temía.—Beetee parecía ceñudo —La señorita Everdeen lo decía con mucha seguridad, pero nunca se sabe. Cuando no hay un anuncio formal... La familia de ella no quiere hablar.

—Tome asiento, Beetee, y sírvase una copa de vino.

El anciano se dejó caer en el sillón de piel, frente a Peeta. Luego sacó un gran pañuelo blanco para secarse la frente.

—Digo yo... hace bastante calor aquí, tan cerca del fuego, ¿no? Por mi parte, no suelo sentarme tan cerca.

Peeta apartó el periódico para clavar en el terco barón una mirada decidida.

—Por lo que veo ¿conoce usted a mi prometida?

—Sí, por cierto.—De pronto Beetee pareció concebir esperanzas — Si es de la señorita Katniss Everdeen de quien hablamos. Tengo ese placer, sí. Se incorporó hace poco a la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

—Eso lo explica todo.—Peeta se relajó un poco —Y le aseguro que se trata de la misma Katniss Everdeen.

—Lástima, digo yo...—Beetee volvió a enjugarse la frente —Pobre muchacha—murmuró, con voz casi inaudible.

—¿Cómo dice usted?

—¿Eh? Oh, nada, nada, digo yo. Una joven encantadora. Muy inteligente. Muy inteligente, sí. Algo equivocada en algunos aspectos, por cierto. Tiene algunas ideas raras sobre los estratos, los fósiles y los principios generales de la geología, pero por lo demás es brillante.

—Lo es, sí.

Beetee clavó en Peeta una mirada especulativa.

—La hermanita está causando sensación, esta temporada.

—¿De veras?—Peeta le llenó una copa con vino del Rin.

—Sí, por cierto. Hermosa, la niña. Y con una respetable dote. Tiene el mundo a sus pies, por supuesto.—El anciano tragó un gran sorbo de vino —Digo yo... En la sociedad, a algunos nos costaba creer que nuestra señorita Katniss Everdeen estuviera comprometida con usted.

—¿Por qué lo inquieta eso, Beetee?—Preguntó Peeta, con mucha suavidad.

—Bueno, digo yo... Ella no parece de ese tipo, no sé si me entiende.

—No, no creo entender. ¿Por qué no se explica mejor?

Beetee se removió en el sillón, incómodo.

—Una joven tan inteligente...

—¿Cree usted que una joven inteligente no podría cometer el error de comprometerse conmigo?—Le instó Peeta, suavizando su voz aún más.

—No, no, nada de eso.—Beetee bebió otro largo sorbo del vino — Es que, teniendo tanto interés en los fósiles, la geología y ese tipo de cosas, cabría esperar que buscara un marido que compartiera sus aficiones. Sin ánimo de ofender, señor.

—No me ofendo con facilidad, Beetee. Pero puede usted intentarlo, si quiere.

Beetee se puso rojo.

—Sí, bueno. Ella dice que la han traído a la capital para adquirir roce social, ya que va a casarse con usted

—Eso he oído.

—Digo yo...—Beetee le echó una mirada belicosa —Por lo que a mí concierne, la señorita Everdeen no necesita roce. Está perfectamente bien así.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo, Beetee.

El otro pareció desconcertado y buscó torpemente otro tema.

—Bueno, digo yo... ¿Cómo está su padre?

—Tan bien como se puede esperar

—Bien, bien, me alegro—Y prosiguió, alegremente—En otros tiempos se interesaba mucho por los fósiles. Heavensbee y yo hemos tenido muchas discusiones sobre el tema de las antigüedades marinas. Por lo que recuerdo, eran su especialidad: conchas, peces fósiles y cosas parecidas. ¿Aún las colecciona?

—No. Hace algunos años perdió el interés.—"Fue cuando abandonó Upper Biddleton", reflexionó Peeta en silencio. Su padre no había vuelto a entusiasmarse por nada tras lo ocurrido seis años atrás. Ni siquiera por sus propias fincas. Ahora al conde sólo le interesaba hacerse de un nieto.

—Lástima, digo yo... Fue un buen coleccionista, en otros tiempos.—Beetee se levantó con brusquedad —Bueno, me voy.

Peeta enarcó las cejas.

—¿No va usted a felicitarme por mi compromiso, Beetee?

—¿Qué?—El anciano recogió su copa para tragar los restos del vino —Sí, claro, lo felicito.—Y miró a Peeta echando puñales por los ojos —Pero insisto: en mi opinión, esa damisela no necesita adquirir roce.

Peeta lo siguió con una mirada pensativa. Una de las cuestiones que había querido averiguar ya estaba aclarada: Katniss no mantenía el compromiso en secreto.

Experimentó una profunda satisfacción. Al parecer, a la joven no le preocupaba en absoluto la posibilidad de ser ultrajada y abandonada por la notoria Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. Estaba convencida de que iban a casarse.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la reacción de Beetee, otros temían por la suerte de Katniss. Al detenerse para revisar el libro de apuestas del club, Peeta vio varias anotaciones sobre el tema de su compromiso. Todas se parecían mucho a la que cerraba la página del día: "Lord R. apuesta a Lord T. que cierta damisela romperá el compromiso con cierto monstruo en menos de dos semanas."

Mientras Katniss discutía apasionadamente sobre el carácter de las rocas ígneas con varios miembros de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades, hizo impacto en el salón de baile la noticia de que Peeta estaba en la ciudad.

Momentos después Effie apareció a su lado, con cara de gran preocupación. El primer pensamiento de Katniss fue que Prim o tía Octavia habían sufrido alguna desgracia.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Katniss, si no te molesta—murmuró la tía con discreción, mientras sonreía graciosamente a la pequeña multitud reunida alrededor de la joven.

—Por supuesto, tía Effie.—Katniss pidió excusas para retirarse de la conversación —¿Ocurre algo malo?

—St. Justin está en la capital. Acabo de enterarme.

—Oh, muy bien—exclamó Katniss, con el corazón lanzado en vuelo, aunque trataba de no ilusionarse demasiado. Era muy improbable que Peeta se hubiera descubierto enamorado de ella durante esa breve separación —Su padre ha de estar mejor.

Effie suspiró.

—Eres tan ingenua, querida... No comprendes el posible desastre al que ahora nos enfrentamos. Ven conmigo. Tus amigos de la Sociedad de Fósiles pueden esperar. Debemos consultar con Octavia.

—Oh, tía Effie, estaba en medio de una interesantísima conversación sobre el significado de la roca fundida. ¿Esta consulta no puede esperar?

—No, no puede.—Effie encabezó la marcha hacia su hermana — Todo tu futuro está en juego y debemos prepararnos para lo peor. Estamos caminando por la cuerda floja, Katniss.

—En verdad, tía Effie, creo que exageras.—Pero Katniss se dejó arrastrar hacia Octavia. Era mejor terminar pronto con eso para regresar junto a sus nuevos amigos lo antes posible.

La hermana de Effie, Lady Octavia Buxton, era una mujer imponente. La gente poco amable prefería decir que era gorda. Effie había explicado a sus sobrinas que gran parte de ese volumen era directamente atribuible al hecho de que se hubiera consolado de su largo y desdichado matrimonio comiendo cosas dulces.

Desde que emergiera del mínimo período de luto observado por la reciente muerte de su esposo. Octavia había comenzado a perder peso con mucha celeridad. Esa noche se la veía muy llamativa con su vestido púrpura.

—¿Ya sabes la noticia, Katniss?—Preguntó con impaciencia en voz baja, mientras dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa a una dama de turbante verde, que la había saludado con la cabeza.

—Tengo entendido que mi novio está en la ciudad—admitió Katniss.

—De eso se trata, querida. No estamos seguros de que siga siendo tu novio; no sé si me entiendes. Al fin y al cabo, no hubo ningún anuncio oficial. Ni una palabra en los periódicos. Y como él ha preferido no publicar la noticia, no podemos conocer sus intenciones.

Katniss echó una mirada nostálgica al grupo de entusiastas arqueólogos que la esperaban. Quería volver cuanto antes a esa fascinante conversación. Todo ese nerviosismo por su compromiso con Peeta empezaba a fastidiarla. Effie y Octavia no dejaban de preocuparse por el asunto desde su llegada a la ciudad, varios días antes.

—Estoy segura de que lo publicará a su debido tiempo, tía Octavia. St. Justin ha tenido últimamente muchas cosas de qué ocuparse, entre la captura de los ladrones y su padre enfermo. Probablemente aún no ha tenido oportunidad de enviar el anuncio a los periódicos.

Effie le echó una mirada de compasión.

—No me explico que puedas tener tanta fe en un hombre que te ha tratado abominablemente.

Ante eso Katniss perdió la paciencia por entero.

—St. Justin no me ha tratado abominablemente. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si va a casarse conmigo por lo que ocurrió en esa cueva?

—Por favor, Katniss.—Tía Effie echó a su alrededor una mirada intranquila —No levantes la voz.

Katniss no le prestó atención.

—No fue culpa suya que nos quedáramos atrapados allí dentro. Entró por mí, para rescatarme, y el pobre hombre no pudo volver a salir.

—Por lo que más quieras, Katniss, calla.—Octavia movió el abanico, agitada —No sé qué haremos si alguien te oye por casualidad o si se divulga este asunto de tu reputación. Hasta ahora hemos logrado ocultar los detalles, creando a tu alrededor un aura de misterio. No se te ocurra ahora anunciarlo a todo el mundo y su señora abuela.

—¿Qué importancia tendría? St. Justin va a casarse conmigo. Con eso todo quedará arreglado a los ojos de la _gente bien_.

Effie y Octavia intercambiaron una mirada sombría. Luego la primera suspiró.

—No podemos estar tranquilas hasta asegurarnos que St. Justin va a actuar como se debe.

—Tonterías.—Katniss sonrió a sus afligidas tías —St. Justin hará lo que se debe, por supuesto. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo volver a mi conversación.

Octavia sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Tú y tus fósiles! Corre, querida, pero recuerda, se cautelosa con respecto a tu compromiso.

—Sí, tía Octavia—dijo Katniss, obediente. Luego se hundió de cabeza en la multitud, decidida a regresar al pequeño grupo.

Había cubierto la mitad del trayecto hacia su meta cuando alguien se le interpuso. Katniss reconoció de inmediato a Gale Hawthorne, que en la última semana había aparecido en los mismos bailes que las Everdeen. Bailaba siempre con ambas, pero en los últimos días, para estupefacción de todos, comenzaba a mostrar una fuerte preferencia por Katniss.

Ella sabía que las atenciones de Gale debían halagarla. Después de todo, era llamativamente apuesto: delgado y elegante, de manos finas, casi delicadas, facciones cinceladas, curiosamente ascéticas, pelo castaño ozcuro y ojos azul grisáceo; Gale tenía alrededor de treinta y cinco años y era viudo. En general, podría haber servido como modelo para pintar un arcángel.

—Señorita Everdeen—sonrió el hombre —la estaba buscando por todo el salón. Espero que me conceda la próxima pieza.

Katniss sofocó un pequeño suspiro. En los primeros bailes Gale se había mostrado muy galante, tanto con ella como con Prim; se aseguraba que ambas bailaran y las presentaba a otros amigos. Effie y Octavia le estaban muy agradecidas. Katniss comprendió que sería muy grosero negarle una sola pieza. Su discusión de las rocas ígneas bien podía esperar algunos minutos más.

—Gracias, señor Hawthorne.—Se las compuso para sonreír, en tanto se dejaba conducir a la atestada pista de baile —Ha sido usted muy amable al buscarme.

—En absoluto.—Gale la arrastró a un vals —El favor ha sido para mí mismo. La noche no estaría completa si no bailara con usted cuando menos una vez. Está arrebatadora con ese vestido, señorita Everdeen. Absolutamente irresistible.

Katniss se ruborizó, pues aún no estaba habituada a la florida conversación de la pista de baile. Estaba segura de lucir mejor que nunca, pues Effie y Octavia se habían encargado de eso. La seda turquesa del vestido hacía juego con sus ojos. El corpiño, de talle alto, era mucho más escotado de lo que ella acostumbraba usar; tenía que luchar contra el impulso de subirlo hacia arriba. Por desgracia, nadie había podido hacer gran cosa con su pelo, que formaba un halo esponjoso alrededor de su cabeza, muy poco a la moda.

—Realmente, señor Hawthorne, me halaga usted, pero no debería decirme esas cosas—protestó, remilgada.

—¿Por qué usted cree estar comprometida con St Justin? Prefiero pasar eso por alto.

—No creo estar comprometida, lo estoy. Y eso no es algo que se pueda pasar por alto, señor Hawthorne.

—No me resigno a creer que se haya atado irrevocablemente a la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall—dijo Gale, ceñudo.

Katniss tropezó, espantada al oír ese epíteto en plena ciudad de Londres. Sabía que todos lo susurraban a sus espaldas, pero era la primera vez que alguien nombraba a Peeta de ese modo en presencia de ella.

Un arrebato colérico la detuvo en medio de la pista, obligando a Hawthorne a detenerse también. Varias cabezas se volvieron, curiosas. Katinss, sin prestarles atención, clavó en Gale una mirada glacial.

—No vuelva a referirse a mi prometido en esos términos, señor Hawthorne. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Gale bajó sus doradas pestañas, ocultando a medias su ojos claros.

—Perdone usted, señorita Everdeen. Me dejé llevar por la preocupación que siento por usted.

—No necesita preocuparse por mí, señor. Todo lo que hayan podido decirle sobre mi novio es puro chisme ocioso.

—Por desgracia temo que no es así. Conozco muy bien a St. Justin, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss lo miró con un respingo de sorpresa.

—¿De veras?

—Oh, sí. En otros tiempos él y yo éramos amigos.

—¿Amigos?

—Sí. Nos criamos juntos en Upper Biddleton. Yo le di mi apoyo cuando murió su prometida. En realidad, fui el único. No porque aprobara lo que hizo, ¿comprende usted? Pero yo no vuelvo la espalda a mis amigos, hagan lo que hicieren. Aún seguiríamos siendo amigos, a no ser porque St. Justin ha decidido ignorarme, como ignora a toda la _gente_ _bien_.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—No sabía eso, señor.

Gale volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para reanudar la danza, sin que ella se resistiera. Ahora sentía curiosidad. En Upper Biddleton o en Londres, no había conocido a otra persona que afirmara ser amigo de Peeta.

—¿Dice usted que conocía a St. Justin hace muchos años?

—Sí.—Gale esbozó su sonrisa angelical, con una vieja pena reflejada en los ojos —En esos tiempos lo hacíamos todo juntos. No voy a negarle que pasamos varias temporadas divirtiéndonos. Algunas noches jugábamos por dinero hasta el amanecer y luego íbamos a las carreras o al boxeo sin habernos acostado. No había nada que dejáramos sin probar cuando menos una vez. Entonces apareció Delly Snow para su presentación en sociedad. Y todo cambió.

Katniss se mordió los labios.

—Sería mejor que no continuáramos con este tema, señor.

Gale sonrió, comprensivo.

—Sólo Dios sabe cuánto me gustaría olvidar lo que ocurrió esa temporada. A veces recuerdo esos episodios y me pregunto si yo no podría haber hecho algo para evitar la tragedia.

—Hace mal en sentirse culpable, señor Hawthorne—apuntó Katniss, rápidamente.

—Pero yo era el mejor amigo de Peeta—adujo Gale —Nadie lo conocía como yo. Lo sabía temerario y decidido a salirse con la suya. Y sabía que Delly era tan inocente como hermosa. Peeta la deseó sólo con verla.

Katniss arrugó la frente.

—Ambos eran de Upper Biddleton. Debieron de conocerse antes de que Delly Snow fuera presentada en sociedad.

—Aunque vivían en la misma aldea, no se habían tratado mucho. Yo tampoco la conocía bien. Tenga usted en cuenta que Delly era todavía una colegiala cuando su padre se las compuso para presentarla en sociedad. Y Peeta era mayor, por supuesto. Cuando Delly se hizo mujer, él estaba en el colegio y después, en Londres.

—Me han dicho que era encantadora—dijo Katniss, en voz baja.

—Lo era. Y voy a serle muy franco: no estaba enamorada de Peeta. ¿Cómo habría podido enamorarse de él?

—Con mucha facilidad, supongo—replicó Katniss.

—Tonterías. Era una bella criatura, a la que naturalmente le atraía la belleza ajena. Una vez me confesó que le resultaba casi imposible mirar a Peeta a la cara, por esa cicatriz. Apenas se las componía para bailar con él cuando Peeta se lo exigía.

—Qué tontería—le espetó Katnis —La cara de St. Justin no tiene nada de ofensivo. Y baila de maravilla.

Gale sonrió.

—Es usted muy generosa, querida mía. Pero lo cierto es que la mayoría tiene dificultades para mirarlo. Hace más de diez años que tiene esa cicatriz, ¿sabe usted?

—No, no lo sabía.

—La recibió durante un duelo a estoque.

La joven dilató los ojos.

—Lo ignoraba.

—Soy una de las pocas personas que conocen la historia completa. Ya le he dicho que, por entonces, él era mi mejor amigo.

Katniss inclinó pensativamente la cabeza a un lado.

—Si a Delly Snow la impresionaba tanto el aspecto de Peeta... digo, de St. Justin, ¿por qué aceptó ese compromiso?

—Por los motivos de siempre—respondió Gale, con calma — Porque su padre insistió. Delly era una hija obediente y el reverendo Snow estaba deseoso de relacionarla con una familia de alcurnia. Tenía el capricho de ver a su hija casada con el hijo de un conde. Cuando Peeta pidió su mano, Snow virtualmente la obligó a aceptar. Eso no era secreto para nadie.

Katniss recordó que lo mismo había dicho la señora Sae. Al parecer, todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión en cuanto a los motivos de ese compromiso.

—Qué horrible para Peeta—susurró.

Los ojos de Gale se entibiaron con un viejo dolor.

—Quizá por eso hizo lo que hizo.

—¿De qué está usted hablando?

—Me cuesta decir esto, señorita Everdeen, pero quizá deba usted estar en guardia. Ha de saber, sin duda, que se acusa a St. Justin de haber ultrajado a Delly Snow cuando estaban comprometidos.

—Para abandonarla después. Sí, me lo han dicho y no lo creo.

La expresión de Gale era solemne.

—Me duele aclararle esto, pero es preciso que sea realista, señorita Everdeen. Es muy cierto que Delly fue tomada por la fuerza. Le aseguro que no se habría entregado a Peeta por su propia voluntad mientras no fuera absolutamente necesario, es decir; en la noche de bodas, nunca antes.

—Me niego a creer que St. Justin violara a su prometida—Katniss estaba horrorizada. Una vez más se detuvo en la pista de baile, liberándose de los brazos de Gale —Eso es pura falsedad y usted no debería repetirla, señor. No quiero seguir escuchando.

Giró en redondo y se alejó sin esperar a que Gale la acompañara. La seguía un murmullo de voces intrigadas y divertidas. Ella, sin prestarles atención, se dirigió hacia el grupo de coleccionistas de fósiles.

Sus nuevos amigos la recibieron con cordialidad y no tardaron en incluirla nuevamente en la conversación. Para Katniss fue un alivio volver a encontrarse con personas que se ocupaban de cosas importantes, no de viejos chismes.

Lord Darius Applegate, un joven y serio barón, tres años mayor que ella, le sonreía sin disimular su admiración. Había asumido el título en tiempos recientes y a veces, en su esfuerzo por ponerse a la altura de su nuevo rango, resultaba algo pomposo. Por lo demás, era bastante simpático y Katniss le tenía afecto.

—Ah, ya la tenemos aquí, señorita Everdeen.—Applegate se le acercó de inmediato para ofrecerle el vaso de limonada que le había procurado —Llega usted a tiempo para ayudarme a destruir los argumento de Lady Wirees. La señora trata de convencernos de que los depósitos de bloques pulidos y masas de guijarros encontradas en las primeras estribaciones de las regiones alpinas son evidencia de la Gran Inundación.

—Muy cierto—declaró enérgicamente Lady Wirees. Era una mujer corpulenta e imponente, de edad madura, coleccionista muy activa. Al terminar la guerra contra Napoleón había pasado algún tiempo buscando fósiles en el continente, y nunca vacilaba en recordar ese hecho a los otros miembros —¿Qué otra cosa podría haber movido esas piedras enormes, haciéndolas rodar de modo tan extraordinario, decid? Sólo el agua, grandes cantidades de agua.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo, muy concentrada.

—Cierta vez discutí ese punto con mi padre. Él mencionó otras causas posibles para tan gigantesca conmoción. Erupciones volcánicas y terremotos, por ejemplo. Y hasta...—Vaciló —Hasta el hielo pudo hacer algo así.

Los otros la miraron, estupefactos.

—¿El hielo?—Inquirió Lady Wirees, súbitamente intrigada. —¿Grandes bloques de hielo, dice usted, como los glaciares?

—Bueno, si los glaciares de las montañas fueron en otros tiempos mucho más grandes que ahora—empezó Katniss, cautelosa—bien pudieron haber cubierto esa zona. Luego se fundieron, dejando atrás las piedras y los guijarros que habían recogido en el trayecto.

—Totalmente ridículo—tronó Lord Beetee, incorporándose al grupo —Qué necedad, imaginar una lámina de hielo que cubriera una parte tan grande del Continente.

Lady Wirees le sonrió con afecto. Nadie ignoraba que eran amantes.

—Tiene usted muchísima razón, querido mío. Estos jóvenes siempre están buscando nuevas explicaciones para reemplazar las viejas causas probadas, que lo explican todo perfectamente. ¿Me trajo usted otra copa de champán?

—Por cierto, querida. ¿Cómo olvidarme?—Beetee le entregó la copa con una galante reverencia.

—En realidad—dijo Katniss, siempre reflexiva —La teoría del Gran Diluvio tiene una dificultad: no explica cómo pudieron las aguas cubrir toda la tierra al mismo tiempo. ¿Adónde habrían ido al retirarse?

—Excelente argumento—afirmó Applegate, con el entusiasmo que habitualmente le despertaban las ideas de Katniss —Tiene mucho más sentido hablar de volcanes, terremotos y cosas por el estilo. Eso explica que se encuentren fósiles marinos en la cima de las montañas. Y también—agregó con una sonrisa astuta—aclara lo de las rocas ígneas.

Katniss asintió con seriedad.

—Esas fuerzas elevadoras contrarrestan, obviamente, los efectos de la erosión y explican que la tierra no sea un solo paisaje plano y sin relieve. Sin embargo, esto de hallar fósiles de animales muy antiguos no encuentra una causa sencilla. ¿Por qué no hay ejemplares vivos de esos animales?

—Porque perecieron todos en la Gran Inundación—declaró Lady Wirees —Es perfectamente obvio. Se ahogaron. Del primero al último, pobrecitos.—Y bebió todo el contenido de su copa.

—Bueno, aun así no estoy segura...—dijo Katniss. Y se interrumpió abruptamente al caer en la cuenta de que nadie en el grupo se estaba prestando atención.

Notó, tardíamente, que un murmullo corría por la multitud. Todas las cabezas estaban vueltas hacia la elegante escalera del extremo. Katniss siguió la dirección de las miradas.

En lo alto de la escalera estaba Peeta, estudiando a la muchedumbre con una mirada desdeñosa. Vestía completamente de negro. La corbata y la camisa blancas sólo venían a destacar la oscuridad de su traje.

Mientras Katniss lo contemplaba, sus miradas se cruzaron. A la joven le costó creer que hubiera logrado identificarla entre el gentío que colmaba el salón de baile. Pero lo vio iniciar el descenso por la alfombra roja. La fría arrogancia de sus hombros daba a entender que no captaba la expectante curiosidad de esas caras o que, simplemente, no se interesaba por eso.

"Ha venido." Katniss trató de no entusiasmarse demasiado por algo tan simple. Peeta tenía que aparecer, tarde o temprano. Eso no significaba que se muriera por verla; sólo que se consideraba en la obligación de presentarse.

Los comentarios en voz baja siguieron a Peeta por el salón como una ola que corriera hacia alguna costa distante. La multitud se abría ante él, como un mar. Caminó a grandes pasos, sin mirar a derecha ni izquierda, sin saludar a nadie, hasta encontrarse ante Katniss.

—Buenas noches, querida—dijo serenamente, en medio del silencio. Y se inclinó hacia su mano —¿Confío que me haya reservado usted una pieza?

—Por supuesto, milord.—Katniss sonrió en un amplio gesto de bienvenida y le apoyó los dedos en un brazo —Pero antes, ¿conoce usted a mis amigos?

Peeta echó un vistazo al círculo de caras que los observaban tras la joven.

—A algunos sí.

—Permítame presentarle a los otros.—Katniss hizo apresuradamente las presentaciones.

—Así que es cierto, entonces.—acusó Lady Wirees con desaprobación —¿Estáis comprometidos?

—Muy cierto, sí—confirmó Peeta —La noticia aparecerá en los periódicos de mañana.—Y se volvió hacia Katniss —Supongo que mi novia cuenta con sus mejores deseos y sus felicitaciones, Lady Wirees.

La mujer frunció los labios.

—Por supuesto.

—Por cierto—murmuró Darius, haciendo lo posible por no mirar la cicatriz —Me alegro por ambos, naturalmente.

Los otros integrantes del pequeño grupo murmuraron comentarios apropiados.

—Gracias—dijo Peeta, con un brillo lacónico en los ojos— Esperaba que dijerais eso. Venga, querida. Hace mucho tiempo que no bailamos.

Mientras llevaba a Katniss hacia la pista de baile, los músicos iniciaron un vals. La joven se esforzó por proyectar el aire de altanero decoro que Effie y Octavia le enseñaban desde hacía varios días, pero casi de inmediato abandonó el intento. Era demasiado apasionante saberse de nuevo en brazos de Peeta, aunque sólo fuera para bailar.

Casi había olvidado lo enorme que era. Su manaza le cubría la mayor parte de la cintura. Ese pecho, esos hombros amplios, parecían tan sólidos como un muro de ladrillo. Katniss recordó el peso sobre ella, aquella noche en la cueva, y se estremeció de pasión recordada.

—¿Supongo que su padre se ha recuperado, señor?—Dijo mientras Peeta la hacía girar con el vals.

—Está mucho mejor, gracias. El verme tiene sobre su organismo el mismo efecto que una máquina de electricidad. Siempre basta para estimularlo hacia la recuperación—respondió Peeta, seco.

—Por Dios, milord. ¿Se alegra tanto de verlo que se cura, dice usted?

—No del todo. Al verme recuerda lo que ocurrirá cuando se vaya por fin de este mundo. Y pensar en que voy a heredar el condado suele ser suficiente para que se ponga en pie. Lo horroriza la perspectiva de que el noble título de Heavensbee caiga en manos tan indignas.

—Oh, caramba.—Katniss lo miró con simpatía —¿Tan mal están las cosas entre usted y su padre, milord?

—Sí, querida, así es. Pero no tiene usted por qué preocuparse. Después del casamiento veremos a mis padres lo menos posible. Y ahora, si no le molesta, preferiría hablar de cosas mucho más interesantes que mi relación con mis padres.

—Por supuesto. ¿De qué desea usted hablar?

Él torció la boca, echando un vistazo al escotado vestido.

—Podría usted explicarme qué roce está recibiendo. ¿Se divierte aquí, en la capital?

—Si he de serle sincera, al principio no me divertí en absoluto. Después, por casualidad, conocí a Lord Beetee.

—Ah, sí.

—Resultó que se interesaba mucho por los fósiles y me invitó a participar de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades. Desde que comencé a asistir a sus reuniones me entretengo muchísimo. Son personas muy interesantes y me tratan con suma bondad.

—¿De veras?

—Oh, sí. Constituyen un grupo muy bien informado.—Katniss echó una mirada a ambos lados, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando. Luego bajó la voz, acercándose más a Peeta —Estoy pensando en mostrar mi diente a uno o dos miembros de la Sociedad.

—¿No temía usted que otro coleccionista pudiera robarlo o ir en busca de otro igual, tras descubrir la localización de la cueva?

Katniss frunció el entrecejo, consternada.

—Eso me preocupa, por supuesto. Pero empiezo a creer que en la Sociedad hay algunas personas de confianza. Y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún éxito en mis intentos de identificar ese diente por mí misma. Si tampoco lo identifican los miembros de la Sociedad, tendré la certeza de haber hallado una especie completamente nueva y escribiré un artículo.

La boca de Peeta se curvó apenas.

—Mi dulce Katniss—murmuró —me encanta ver que sigue usted sin tener roce.

Ella le clavó una mirada ceñuda.

—Le aseguro que estoy trabajando mucho en ese proyecto, señor. Pero confieso que no me resulta tan interesante como recolectar fósiles.

—Comprendo.

Katniss se iluminó al ver a su hermana entre los bailarines, Prim, deslumbrante con su vestido de gasa rosada, le sonrió alegremente antes de que un joven Lord, muy apuesto, la hiciera girar y desaparecer de la vista.

—Esto de adquirir roce puede ser una obligación para mí— reconoció Katniss —pero me complace decir que Prim es ya una joya. Está haciendo furor, ¿sabe usted? Y ahora que tía Octavia le ha asignado una respetable porción de herencia, no necesita apresurarse en conseguir marido. Sospecho que querrá disfrutar de una segunda temporada. Lo está pasando de maravilla. Le encanta vivir en la capital.

Peeta la observaba.

—¿Lamente usted casarse apresuradamente, Katniss?

Ella clavó la vista en la nívea corbata.

—Comprendo, señor, que usted se sienta obligado a acelerar este casamiento y que no disponemos de tiempo para analizar nuestros sentimientos mutuos.

—¿Trata usted de decirme que no siente ningún afecto por mí?

Katniss levantó bruscamente los ojos, sorprendida y sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Oh, no, Peeta, no he querido decir que no sintiera afecto por usted.

—Me alivia mucho saberlo.—La expresión de Peeta se ablandó —Venga, que la danza está terminando. La devolveré a sus amigos. Creo que están todos muy preocupados por usted. No dejan de mirarnos.

—No les preste atención, señor. Se siente algo protectores hacia mía a consecuencia de los rumores. No tienen mala intención.

—Ya lo veremos—murmuró Peeta, mientras la conducía entre la multitud hacia los miembros de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades —Ah, veo que se ha incorporado otra persona al pequeño grupo.

Katniss miró hacia delante, pero no distinguía siquiera a Lord Darius ni a Lady Wirees.

—En ocasiones como ésta, ser alto es una gran ventaja, milord.

—Es cierto.

En ese momento se abrió el último sector de la muchedumbre y Katniss pudo ver al hombre grueso y rubicundo que se había reunido con sus amigos. Había en él un elemento enérgico y llamativo, que no le resultó muy agradable. Era corpulento, aunque no tanto como Peeta. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que la chocaba.

Sus apasionados ojos oscuros, fijos en Katniss, tenían una cualidad aguda, penetrante, que despertaba inquietud. Los labios carnosos dibujaban una curva amarga y colérica. El pelo gris, aunque ralo en la coronilla, se extendía por las gruesas mandíbulas en anchas patillas rizadas. Katniss pensó en los evangelistas, esos incansables reformadores de la iglesia que sermoneaban constantemente con todo, desde el baile hasta los polvos faciales.

El recién llegado no esperó a que lo presentaran. Su aguda mirada barrió a Katniss de pies a cabeza. Luego se volvió hacia Peeta.

—Bueno, señor, veo que ha encontrado otro cordero inocente que llevar al matadero.

El pequeño grupo de coleccionistas soltó una exclamación colectiva. Sólo Peeta permaneció impertérrito.

—Permítame presentarle a mi prometida—murmuró Peeta, como si no hubiera oído nada fuera de lo común —Señorita Everdeen, voy a presentarle...

El desconocido lo interrumpió con una áspera exclamación.

—¿Cómo se atreve, señor? ¿No conoce la vergüenza? ¿Cómo se atreve a jugar con otra hija de párroco? ¿Abandonará también a ésta con un hijo en las entrañas? ¿Quiere ser la causa de que mueran otra inocente y su bebé?

El pequeño grupo emitió otra exclamación de horror. Los ojos de Peeta se endurecieron peligrosamente.

Katniss alzó una mano.

—Basta ya—dijo, seca —No sé quién es usted, señor, pero le aseguro que me está cansando mucho estas acusaciones sobre el anterior compromiso de su señoría. Me extraña que no sea evidente para todos, pero sólo hay un motivo por el que St. Justin anularía sus planes de casarse con Delly Snow.

El desconocido volvió hacia ella la colérica mirada.

—¿De veras, señorita Everdeen?—Susurró —¿Y cuál es ese motivo, por favor?

—Naturalmente, que esa pobre niña estuviera embarazada de otro hombre—apuntó Katniss, enérgica. Esos chismes maliciosos la tenían totalmente fastidiada —Caramba, no me explico que nadie lo haya comprendido así desde un principio. Es la explicación más lógica.

El silencio se apoderó de los presente. El apasionado desconocido fulminó a Katniss con una mirada iracunda, obviamente destinada a condenarla a la perdición.

—Si en verdad está convencida de eso, señorita Everdeen— susurró, gangoso —la compadezco. Porque es una estúpida.

Giró en redondo y se alejó tempestuosamente por entre la multitud. Con excepción de Peeta, todos miraban a Katniss boquiabiertos de fascinación.

La expresión de Peeta reflejaba una satisfacción casi salvaje.

—Gracias, querida mía—dijo, con mucha suavidad.

Katniss miró con el entrecejo fruncido a la silueta que se retiraba.

—¿Quién era ese caballero?

—El reverendo Coriolanus Snow—dijo Snow—El padre de Delly.

—Nunca he visto cosa parecida.—Octavia, todavía en bata, levantó su taza de chocolate caliente —Créeme, esta mañana no se hablará de otra cosa en toda la ciudad. Medio mundo estará comentando el modo en que Katniss bajó los humos a Snow.

Effie cerró los ojos, con un gemido resignado.

—No se hablará de otra cosa, no, aunque el anuncio del compromiso esté en los diarios de la mañana. Dios mío, no sé qué puedan decir. ¡Que una joven inocente hable de esas cosas en medio de un baile! ¡No tiene nombre!

—No se me puede considerar tan inocente, tía Effie.—Katniss. Sentada en un rincón del comedor diario de Octavia, apartó la vista del último ejemplar de _Actas de la Sociedad Real de Geología_.

—Pues estamos haciendo lo posible por convencer de que sí— señaló Octavia.

La sobrina hizo una mueca.

—No sé a qué viene tanta bulla. Me limité a expresar un hecho muy obvio, que todos parecen haber pasado por alto.

—¡Tú y tus enfoques lógicos!—Reprochó Octavia, ceñuda —Te aseguro que nadie pasó por alto el hecho de que Delly Snow estuviera en mal estado cuando murió. Demasiado he oído mencionar el asunto desde que se supo de tu compromiso con St. Justin.

—Me refiero a la posibilidad de que el bebé fuera de otro hombre. Con toda certeza, no era de Peeta.—Katniss volvió a su _Actas_.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?—Acusó Octavia.

—Porque estoy muy segura de que Peeta tiene tanto sentido del honor como cualquier otro caballero de la alta sociedad. Hasta apostaría a que el suyo está más desarrollado que el de la mayoría. Si el bebé hubiera sido suyo, él habría cumplido con su deber.

—Francamente, no sé cómo puedes creer tanto en ese hombre— dijo Effie, con un suspiro —Esperemos que no te equivoques con respecto a su honor.

—No me equivoco.—Katniss tomó una tostada y la masticó con entusiasmo, mientras seguía hojeando las _Actas_ —A propósito: vendrá esta tarde a las cinco para llevarme a pasear por el parque.

—Debería esperar, cuando menos, a que se acallaran los chismes, que provocó tu escena con Snow—murmuró Effie —Todo el mundo va al parque a las cinco. Estarás ante todas las miradas

—De eso se trata, en mi opinión.—Prim, que entraba en el comedor diario, dedicó a su hermana una sonrisa sapiente —Creo que St. Justin está decidido a exhibir a Katniss donde y cuando sea posible. Tal como una mascota exótica que hubiera traído de algún país lejano.

—¡Una mascota!—Effie parecía escandalizada.

—Por Dios, qué idea—murmuró Octavia.

Katniss levantó otra vez la mirada, consciente de que su hermana no bromeaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Prim?

—¿No es obvio?—La muchacha se sirvió huevos y tostadas del aparador. Se la veía colorida y vivaz con su vestido amarillo —Sólo tú, entre todas las personas que conocemos, cree en el honor de St. Justin. También eres la única dispuesta a considerarlo inocente de ultrajar y abandonar a la pobre Delly Snow.

—En verdad es inocente de ultrajarla y abandonarla—replicó Katniss automáticamente. Pero quedó pensativa al recordar la expresión de Peeta al verla discutir con Snow —Sin embargo, puede que tengas razón cuando dices que él quiere exhibirme.

—Sería difícil reprochárselo. ¿Cómo resistir la tentación de mostrar a todos tu conmovedora fe en la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall?— Prim sonreía.

—Ya te he dicho que no lo llames por ese apodo horrible—dijo Katniss. Pero se la notaba distraída. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que la hermana acababa de decir. Sonaba tristemente a verdad, y ella se reprochó no haberlo notado por sí sola.

Naturalmente, Peeta trataría de obtener toda la satisfacción posible de ese casamiento, que nunca había querido. ¿Quién podía reprochárselo? Por cierto, no presentaba señales de haberse enamorado de ella. No le había dicho una sola palabra de amor. Tampoco lo pedía de ella. La noche anterior, al preguntarle si no sentía ningún afecto por él, parecía hacerlo por simple curiosidad.

Indudablemente, el hecho de que ella creyera en su honor le resultaría muchísimo más importante que cualquier protesta de amor. No le importaba otra cosa, con toda seguridad. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo a la sombra de la deshonra.

Katniss observó a Prim, que se sentaba a la mesa para comer con franco apetito. Últimamente, después de tantas noches de bailar sin pausa, su hermana mostraba un fuerte interés por el desayuno.

Octavia miró a Effie por encima del borde de su taza.

—Bueno, no nos queda otra opción que enfrentar todo esto con valor. Si St. Justin sigue proclamándose comprometido, estamos a salvo. Con un poco de suerte lograremos llegar al final de la temporada sin que ocurra nada inesperado.

Katniss cerró su periódico con una mueca.

—Te aseguro que no ocurrirá nada inesperado, tía Octavia. St. Justin no lo permitirá.—Echó un vistazo al reloj —Si me disculpáis, tengo que vestirme. Esta tarde hay reunión de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

Effie le echó una mirada penetrante.

—Noto que has entablado una íntima amistad con algunos miembros de la Sociedad, querida. El joven Lord Darius me resulta muy agradable. Está muy emparentado con el marqués de Asherton, como sabes. Hace poco recibió una considerable herencia, junto con su título.

Katniss sonrió irónicamente.

—Ya estoy comprometida, tía Effie, por si no lo recuerdas. Y con un conde, nada menos.

—¿Quién puede olvidarlo?—Suspiró Effie.

—En otros tiempo —le recordó Katniss—habrías sido capaz de matar por conseguir que Prim o yo nos casáramos con un conde.

—Es que no estoy del todo segura de que llegues a casarte con el conde en cuestión—replicó Effie, doliente.

En cuanto Harriet entró en el salón de Lady Wirees captó la expresión especulativa y preocupada de los otros miembros de la Sociedad. Sin embargo, nadie mencionó el drama de la noche anterior, por lo que ella quedó profundamente agradecida.

Era una reunión numerosa, como de costumbre, dado el creciente interés por los fósiles y la geología. Cuando todo el mundo estuvo sentado, los miembros se lanzaron inmediatamente a analizar ciertos fósiles falsificados que se habían expuesto poco antes en una cantera del norte.

—No me sorprende en absoluto—anunció Lady Wirees — No es la primera vez que sucede ni será la última, con toda seguridad. Siempre ocurre lo mismo: los trabajadores de la cantera no tardan en descubrir que hay un buen mercado para cualquier tipo de fósiles raros que desentierren por casualidad, en el curso de su trabajo. Cuando ya no encuentran los suficientes para satisfacer la demanda, se dedican a fabricarlos para los coleccionistas.

—Me han dicho que en la cantera había un verdadero taller.— Lord Beetee meneó la cabeza —Utilizaban partes de peces fosilizados, de los que se encuentran tantos, y otros huesos viejos, con los cuales construían esqueletos completamente nuevos y diferentes. Por las creaciones más originales hubo ofertas muy altas. Cuando menos dos museos compraron falsificaciones sin saberlo.

—Temo que nuestra ciencia continuará dando origen a muchos engaños, fraudes y falsificaciones—dijo Katniss, mientras sorbía su té — La fascinación de lo que yace sepultado en la roca es tan fuerte que siempre atraerá a los inescrupulosos.

—Por desgracia, eso es muy cierto—concordó Darius, con un experimentado suspiro. Su cálida mirada se demoró en el seno de Katniss, pudorosamente cubierto —Qué perceptiva es usted, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss sonrió.

—Gracias, milord.

Lord Beetee carraspeó significativamente.

—Por mi parte, con toda seguridad habría puesto en tela de juicio esas hojas y esos peces falsificados que los trabajadores estaban vendiendo a todo el mundo.

—Y yo no me habría dejado engañar ni por un momento por esos animales que eran mitad pez, mitad cuadrúpedo—declaró una intelectual de edad madura.

—Tampoco yo—aseveró Lady Wirees.

Por el atestado salón circuló un fuerte murmullo de asentimiento. La reunión cayó en un pasajero desorden, quebrándose en pequeños grupos. Todos expresaban su opinión sobre las falsificaciones, aclarando que ellos no se hubieran dejado engañar ni por un momento.

Lord Darius maniobró para acercarse a Katniss y la miró con tímida admiración.

—Hoy luce usted encantadora, señorita Everdeen—murmuró — El verde le siente muy bien.

—Qué amabilidad la suya, señor Applegate.—Katniss tiró discretamente de sus faldas color esmeralda, que habían quedado bajo el muslo del caballero. Darius enrojeció furiosamente al caer en la cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre un pliegue de muselina.

—Perdone, por favor.

—No se preocupe.—Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Mi vestido no ha sufrido ningún daño. ¿Leyó usted el último número de _Actas_, señor? Yo recibí el mío esta mañana; hoy un artículo fascinante sobre la identificación de dientes fósiles.

—Aún no he tenido oportunidad de leer mi ejemplar, pero en cuanto vuelva a casa me ocuparé de eso. Si usted dice que ese artículo vale la pena, ha de ser apasionante. Su criterio en estos asuntos es siempre ejemplar, señorita Everdeen.

Katniss no pudo resistirse a los halagos y decidió hurgar delicadamente en el tema de los dientes fósiles.

—Es usted muy amable, señor. ¿Ha trabajado mucho con dientes?

—Un poco, de vez en cuando. Nada importante, en realidad. Debo admitir que, tratándose de identificaciones, prefiero los dedos a los dientes. Los dedos revelan muchas cosas.

—Comprendo.—Katniss estaba desencantada. Le habría gustado mostrar su diente a Lord Darius. Le inspiraba simpatía y estaba segura de poder confiar en él. Pero no tenía sentido hacerlo si él no sabía nada de dientes.

—Por mi parte, prefiero los dientes. Permiten diferenciar de inmediato los carnívoros de los animales que vivían comiendo vegetales. Y sabiendo eso es posible deducir muchas otras cosas sobre el ejemplar.

Darius sonrió con afecto.

—Haría bien en visitar el museo del señor Undersee, señorita Everdeen. Tiene una asombrosa colección de fósiles acumulados en esa vieja casona. La abre al público dos veces por semana, en martes y jueves. He ido una o dos veces, buscando dedos y cosas así. Tiene cajones llenos de dientes.

—¿De veras?—Katniss, entusiasmada, apenas notó que la rodilla de Darius se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya. Las faldas de su vestido volvían a correr peligro de trituración —¿El señor Undersee es miembro de la Sociedad?

—Lo era en otros tiempos—dijo el joven —Pero al fin declaró que éramos todos aficionados sin remedio y renunció de inmediato. Es un individuo bastante extraño. Mantiene su trabajo muy en secreto y desconfía de los demás.

—Lo comprendo.—Katniss se dijo que debía visitar el museo del señor Undersee a la primera oportunidad.

Darius tomó aliento y la miró con expresión muy seria.

—Señorita Everdeen, ¿le molestaría mucho que cambiáramos el tema de esta conversación por otro que me parece mucho más acuciante?

—¿Qué asunto es ése?—Katniss se estaba preguntando a qué hora se abriría el museo del señor Undersee. Tal vez saliera anunciado en los periódicos.

Darius se pasó un dedo por debajo de la corbata, como si quisiera aflojarla. Tenía una pátina húmeda en la frente.

—Temo que voy a parecerle un entrometido.

—Tonterías. Pregunte, milord.—Katniss paseó la mirada por el salón, que zumbaba. El tema de las falsificaciones estaba despertando profundo interés entre los miembros de la Sociedad.

—El caso es, señorita Everdeen... Es decir...—Darius se colocó otra vez de su corbata y volvió a carraspear; luego redujo su voz a un susurro —En verdad, no acabo de creer que esté usted comprometida con St. Justin.

Ese comentario le devolvió de inmediato la atención de Katniss, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le cuesta tanto creerlo, señor?

Darius estaba ya casi desesperado, pero continuó con valor.

—Con su perdón, señorita Everdeen, usted está muy por encima de él.

—¿Muy por encima?

—Sí, señorita, muy por encima. Es demasiado para ese hombre. Sólo puedo creer que él la está obligando a esta alianza.

—¿Ha perdido el tino, Darius?

El joven se inclinó hacia delante, atreviéndose a tocarle la mano. La intensidad de sus emociones le hacía temblar los dedos.

—Puede usted confiarme la verdad, señorita Everdeen. Yo la ayudaré a escapar de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Katniss dilató los ojos en un gesto de ira y se levantó, dejando su taza en el platito con un leve chasquido.

—Está abusando de mi paciencia, milord. No pienso tolerar esa manera de hablar. Si en verdad se considera amigo mío, tendrá que abstenerse de esos comentarios.

Y volvió la espalda al humillado Darius para cruzar la habitación a paso enérgico, a fin de unirse a un pequeño grupo que estaba analizando métodos para detectar falsificaciones.

Todo eso la estaba abrumando. Se preguntó, entristecida, cómo había hecho Peeta para sobrevivir al chismorreo durante seis largos años. Ella ya estaba más que deseosa de abandonar la ciudad para no volver jamás, aunque no era su propio honor el que estaba en duda.

La observación de Prim, con respecto a que Gideon estaba exhibiendo a su exótica novia, quedó reafirmada esa misma tarde. Katniss esperaba con ansias ese paseo por el parque. En verdad, en otras circunstancias lo habría disfrutado mucho. El día era estupendo: seco, soleado y vigorizante.

Prim supervisó su elección de vestido y pelliza.

—Decididamente, el de muselina amarilla con la pelliza turquesa—proclamó —Y la toca turquesa, que hace resaltar tus ojos. No te olvides de los guantes.

Katniss se estudió en el espejo.

—¿No te parece demasiado colorido?

Prim sonrió con aire sapiente.

—Es muy colorido. Y te siente estupendamente. En el parque llamarás la atención; eso es algo que St. Justin te agradecerá, porque quiere que todo el mundo repare en ti.

Ante eso Katniss hizo un gesto ceñudo, pero no dijo nada. Temía que su hermana estuviera en lo cierto.

Peeta llegó a la casa de tía Octavia en un faetón amarillo intenso, tirado por dos enormes bestias de aspecto poderoso. Los caballos no eran del mismo color, como se estilaba por entonces. Uno era un musculoso castaño; el otro, un monstruoso rucio. Los dos parecían sumamente difíciles de dominar, pero se comportaban perfectamente. Katniss quedó muy impresionada.

—¡Qué magníficos animales, milord!—Comentó, mientras Peeta la ayudaba a subir al alto asiento del faetón —Apostaría a que son capaces de galopar por horas enteras. Parecen muy fuertes.

—Lo son—aseveró Peeta —Y está usted en lo cierto en cuanto a su resistencia. Pero le aseguro que Minotauro y Cíclope son casi indignos de tirar de este carruaje, ahora que usted lo ocupa. Esta tarde se la ve encantadora.

Katniss percibió la tranquila satisfacción que se ocultaba tras la galantería y le echó una mirada veloz. Pero no logró leer nada en las líneas de su rostro. El hombre trepó ágilmente al asiento y recogió las riendas.

Para ella no fue sorpresa descubrir que Peeta manejaba la yunta con sereno domino. Guió diestramente a los caballos por la transitada calle y luego vio hacia el parque. Allí se unieron a una multitud de personas bien vestidas, que circulaban en todo tipo de carruaje o a caballo, para ver y ser vistas.

Katniss notó de inmediato que ella y Peeta eran objeto de una gran atención. Todos los transeúntes miraban a la pareja del faetón amarillo con diversos grados de cortesía y ávida curiosidad. Algunos se limitaban a observarlos audazmente. Otros los saludaban con un altanero gesto de la cabeza, deslizando miradas evaluativas hacia Katniss. Había quienes no podían apartar los ojos de la cicatriz de Peeta. Y unos pocos enarcaron las cejas al ver esos caballos tan poco a la moda.

St. Justin parecía ignorar por completo la atención que él y su novia provocaban, pero Katniss se sentía cada vez más inquieta. Probablemente se habría sentido incómoda aunque Prim no hubiera hecho esos comentarios sobre las mascotas exóticas.

—Tengo entendido que anoche bailó usted el vals con Hawthorne— dijo Peeta, tras un rato de silencio, como si hiciera algún comentario sobre el clima.

—Sí—admitió Katniss —Nos ha tratado con mucha amabilidad, a Prim y a mí, desde que llegamos a la capital. Asegura ser un antiguo amigo suyo, señor.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo—murmuró Peeta, concentrando su atención en los caballos para guiarlos por un sector muy transitado — Pero sería mejor que usted no volviera a bailar con él.

Harriet, ya nerviosa por todas esas miradas, reaccionó con más aspereza de la habitual.

—¿Eso quiere decir que a usted no le gusta el señor Hawthorne, milord?

—Exactamente, querida. Si desea bailar el vals, yo la acompañaré con mucho gusto.

Katniss se mostró irritada.

—Naturalmente, preferiría bailar con usted, señor. Eso es obvio. Pero me han dicho que las mujeres comprometidas y hasta las casadas suelen bailar con muchos hombres, aparte de sus novios y sus esposos. Es lo que se estila.

—Usted no tiene por qué ocuparse de lo que se estila, Katniss. Puede imponer su estilo propio.

—Se diría que es usted quien está tratando de imponerme un estilo.—La joven desvió la cara para evitar la franca mirada de un jinete. Tuvo la sensación de que el hombre había dicho algo muy desagradable a su amigo, cuando ambos pasaron junto al faetón. La brisa les llevó una carcajada antipática.

—Estoy tratando de evitar problemas—dijo Peeta, en voz baja —Usted es una mujer sensata, Katniss. Ha confiado en mí hasta ahora y debe seguir haciéndolo. No se acerque a Hawthorne.

—¿Por qué?—Interpeló ella, con audacia. Peeta apretó los dientes.

—No me parece necesario entrar en detalles.

—Pero a mí sí. No soy una colegiala inexperta, milord. Si quiere que yo haga o no haga algo, debe explicarme por qué.—Se le ocurrió un pensamiento que sofocó el incipiente desafío —Si siente celos del señor Hawthorne—agregó, con una sonrisa trémula —le aseguro que no tiene por qué. Bailar con él no me divierte tanto como hacerlo con usted.

—No se trata de celos, sino de sentido común. ¿Necesito recordarle, Katniss, que si nos encontramos en esta situación es justamente porque usted no siguió mis instrucciones en otra oportunidad?

Katniss hizo una mueca, momentáneamente vencida por la culpa. No podía negar que Peeta se había visto obligado a pedir su mano sólo porque ella no supo quedarse en lugar seguro la noche en que atraparon a los ladrones. Trató de levantar el ánimo.

—Admito que tengo mis culpas, milord. Pero si usted me hubiera hecho partícipe de sus planes, como yo le pedía, esa noche yo habría actuado con más cautela. Tiende usted a ser muy autocrático, señor, si me permite decirlo. Y ésa es una costumbre muy desagradable.

Peeta le echó un vistazo, enarcando una ceja oscura.

—Si ése es el único defecto que me encuentra, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, querida.

Ella lo miró de mal talante.

—No me parece un defecto sin importancia, señor. Es grave.

—Sólo a sus ojos.

—Y mis ojos son los únicos que importan—replicó ella. Una leve sonrisa curvó la boca de Peeta.

—Reconozco que así es. Sus ojos son, en verdad, los únicos que importan. Y son muy hermosos, Katniss. ¿Se lo había dicho?

Ella se ablandó instantáneamente ante el cumplido.

—No, señor.

—En ese caso, permítame hacerlo ahora.

—Gracias.—Katniss se ruborizó, pues no estaba habituada a que se elogiaran sus rasgos —Prim me dijo que el color de esta toca destacaría el de mis ojos.

—Y acertó.—Obviamente, Peeta se divertía.

—Pero no crea usted que con galanterías me hará olvidar su odiosa tendencia a dar órdenes, señor.

—No lo olvidaré, querida.

Ella le echó una mirada calculadora.

—¿Está seguro de no querer decirme por qué debo evitar al señor Hawthorne?

—Baste decir que no es tan angelical como parece.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—Es curioso, pero eso pensaba yo anoche. Parece un arcángel salido de una pintura antigua.

—No vaya usted a confundir las apariencias con la realidad.

—No, milord—dijo ella, tiesa —No soy tan tonta.

—Lo sé—reconoció Peeta, con suavidad —Pero tiende a mostrarse obstinada y terca.

—Pues es justo que tenga uno o dos defectos para compensar los suyos—observó Katniss, con dulzura.

—Hum...

Estaba decidida a continuar con el tema de Gale Hawthorne, pero una cara conocida surgió de entre la multitud de jinetes, provocándole una sonrisa de bienvenida. Era Lord Darius, a lomos de un lustroso caballo negro. El animal tenía toda la elegancia que faltaba a los de Peeta: huesos finos y andar grácil, que complementaban perfectamente con el atildado atuendo de su jinete.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Everdeen, St. Justin.—Darius puso a su caballo junto al faetón amarillo. Sus ojos se demoraron melancólicamente en la cara de Katniss, enmarcada por la toca turquesa —Qué exquisita se la ve hoy, señorita Everdeen, si me permite decirlo.

—Gracias, señor.—Katniss miró de soslayo a Peeta, que se mostraba claramente aburrido. Luego volvió sus ojos a Darius —¿Ha tenido oportunidad de leer ese artículo sobre la identificación de dientes?

—Sí, por cierto—le aseguró Darius, de inmediato —Fui directamente a casa para leerlo. Muy interesante.

—Me apasionó, sobre todo, la parte sobre la identificación de dientes fósiles de reptiles—aclaró Katniss, cautelosa. No quería dar ninguna pista sobre su precioso diente, pero estaba desesperada por analizarlo con alguien.

El jinete asumió una expresión seria y contemplativa.

—Un estudio fascinante. Por mi parte, tengo serias dudas de que se pueda deducir tanto de un diente. Es una pieza demasiado pequeña. Los dedos resultan mucho más útiles.

—Claro que ayuda mucho tener algo más que un diente, si se trata de extraer conclusiones—reconoció Katniss, deseosa de entablar una conversación cortés, puesto que Peeta no estaba colaborando.

Darius sonrió con cálida admiración.

—¡Qué exacta y metódica es usted cuando encara esos asuntos, señorita Everdeen! Escucharla resulta muy instructivo.

Katniss sintió que enrojecía otra vez.

—Cuánta amabilidad la suya, señor.

Por fin Peeta se dignó reparar en el joven.

—¿Le molestaría apartar un poco su caballo, Darius? Está poniendo nervioso a mi rucio.

El otro se puso rojo.

—Disculpe, señor.—Y tiró de las riendas.

Gideon dio una señal a su yunta y los grandes animales partieron inmediatamente en un trote atronador. El faetón se alejó de Darius, que pronto se perdió en la muchedumbre. Entonces GidePeetaon aflojó las riendas una vez más.

—Al parecer, tiene usted un gran admirador en el joven Darius—comentó.

—Es muy simpático—dijo Katniss —Y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—¿El interés por los dientes fósiles?

Katniss arrugó la frente.

—Bueno, en realidad a Lord Darius le interesan más los dedos. Pero creo que está equivocado. A partir de un diente se puede deducir qué tipo de pies tenía un animal. Por ejemplo: los herbívoros suelen tener cascos. Los carnívoros, garras. En mi opinión, los dientes son mucho más útiles que los dedos, tratándose de fósiles.

—No sabe usted cuánto me alivia saber que DARIUS está equivocado. Por un momento temí tener un serio rival.

Katniss ya estaba harta.

—Se burla usted de mí, señor.

Él la miró a los ojos, suavizando su expresión.

—En absoluto, señorita Everdeen. Sólo me divierto un poco.

—Lo sé, señor. Pero es obvio que se divierte a mi costa y eso no me gusta.

Desapareció la suavidad en los ojos de Peeta.

—¿De veras?

—De veras. Entiendo que no esté muy satisfecho de encontrarse comprometido en matrimonio en estas circunstancias. Por eso he tratado de ser tolerante.

Él entornó las pestañas.

—¿Tolerante?

—Tolerante, sí. Pero me gustaría recordarle que a mí tampoco me encanta esta situación. Creo que ambos debemos esforzarnos por sacar el mejor partido de la situación. Y sería muy útil que usted evitara burlarse de mí y de mis amigos.

Peeta pareció desconcertado.

—Le aseguro, Katniss, que no tenía intención alguna de burlarme.

—Me complace saberlo. En ese caso, hará usted lo posible por no insultar a mis amigos ni mofarse de mi interés por los dientes fósiles, supongo.

—Me parece, Katniss, que usted exagera. Lo mío fue sólo una observación sin importancia.

—Es mejor comenzar como vamos a seguir—le informó Katniss —Y le aseguro, St. Justin, que no tendremos ninguna posibilidad de llevar una vida matrimonial apacible si usted continúa siendo tan sarcástico y autoritario. No voy a tolerar que gruña cada vez que alguien se acerque. Así se explica que su círculo de amigos sea tan limitado.

Peeta frunció furiosamente el entrecejo.

—¡Qué coraje el suyo, Katniss! ¡Acusarme de ser autoritario, cuando usted suele mostrarse como una pequeña tirana! Si en verdad desea una vida matrimonial apacible, le aconsejo que no trate de tener siempre la última palabra frente a su esposo.

—¡Ja! ¡Bueno está usted para dar consejos sobre el matrimonio, cuando nunca se ha casado!

—Tampoco usted. Y comienzo a pensar que ésa es una de las causas de su mal carácter. Ha vivido demasiado tiempo sin la autoridad de un hombre.

—No tengo ningún deseo de cargar con la autoridad de un hombre. Y si cree estar en el deber de ponerme bajo su autoridad después de la boda, tendrá que cambiar de opinión sobre el papel de los esposos.

—Conozco perfectamente mis deberes de esposo—manifestó él, apretando los dientes —Es usted quien debe aprender lo que corresponde a una esposa. Y ahora tenga a bien no seguir parloteando sobre un tema del que conoce muy poco. La gente comienza a mirarnos.

Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja, consciente de las miradas curiosas que estaba atrayendo.

—Caramba, no conviene convertirse en el centro de la atención, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo somos.

—Justamente es lo que digo, señor. ¿Qué es una discusión en público, aquí o allá? De cualquier modo la gente va a mirarnos. Es preferible reñir en medio del parque, para que todo el mundo vea y disfrute.

St. Justin soltó una exclamación sofocada, que podía ser una risa o un gruñido de desesperación.

—Usted es imposible, Katniss. Si no estuviéramos en el parque, ¿sabe qué le haría?

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Nada violento, espero.

—No, por supuesto.—Peeta parecía totalmente disgustado — Pese a todo lo que puedan decirle, yo no le haría daño, Katniss.

Ella se mordió los labios, percibiendo el dolor bajo esas palabras. No lograba imaginar a Peeta utilizando su enorme fuerza contra ella. Cada vez que recordaba la noche pasada con él en la caverna, la abrumaban los recuerdos del modo en que él había dominado su estupenda potencia física.

—Perdóneme, Peeta. Sé muy bien que usted nunca se mostraría violente conmigo.

De pronto se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Por qué está tan segura, Katniss? ¿Tanto confía en mí, pequeña?

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba y apartó la mirada hacia las orejas de los caballos.

—Olvida usted que lo conozco íntimamente, St. Justin.

—No lo olvido ni por un instante, créame. Por las noches me desvelo recordando lo íntimamente que nos conocemos. Últimamente no duermo nada bien, Katniss, y es por culpa suya. Me ha invadido los sueños.

—Oh...—La joven no supo qué responder. No estaba segura de que a Peeta le gustara esa invasión. Se preguntó si correspondía mencionar que a ella le estaba ocurriendo otro tanto —Lamento que no duerma usted bien, señor. A veces también tengo ese problema.

Él curvó la boca en un gesto irónico.

—Mientras usted dedica sus ocasionales desvelos a pensar en dientes fósiles, sin duda, yo lleno esas horas insomnes imaginando cómo le haré el amor cuando por fin la tenga en mi lecho.

—¡Peeta!

—Y es el amor lo que le haría si no estuviéramos en medio de un parque público, sentados en un carruaje descubierto.

—Calle, Peeta.

—Recuérdelo la próxima vez que siente la tentación de mostrarse respondona con su futuro amo y señor, señorita Everdeen.—Peeta sonrió en una amenaza sin sutilezas —Cada vez que me desafíe, tenga la seguridad de que me cobraré imaginando modos nuevos y distintos de hacerla palpitar de placer entre mis brazos.

Katniss quedó muda de estupefacción, hecho que pareció satisfacer mucho a Peeta.

Al asistir a la reunión especial de la Sociedad de fósiles y Antigüedades, organizada con precipitación, Katniss percibió una extraña tensión subterránea en el salón de Lady Wirees. Durante la sesión, la mirada de Lord Beetee se fijó en ella varias veces; Lord Darius la observaba con aire curiosamente resuelto. Lady Wirees parecía muy excitada, como si albergara algún secreto.

La Sociedad había sido reunida inesperadamente por Lady Wirees para escuchar la conferencia de un tal señor Crisply. La aburrida disertación estaba destinada a demostrar, sin lugar a dudas, que de ningún modo los animales fósiles podían ser los antepasados de los animales modernos. La idea resultaba ridícula, según decía él en tono ominoso.

—Aceptar algo tan absurdo abriría la puerta a la teoría, blasfema y científicamente imposible, de que los seres humanos podrían tener antepasados previos que eran muy diferentes del hombre actual.

Naturalmente, nadie podía apoyar sugerencia tan atroz, y mucho menos en público. Al terminar el señor Crisply hubo desganados aplausos. Cuando la multitud se dividió en pequeños grupos para conversar, Lord Beetee se inclinó hacia Katniss, murmurando:

—Excelente disertación, digo yo. ¿Verdad, señorita Everdeen?

—Excelente, sí—respondió ella, cortés —Pero me desilusionó un poco que no hablara de dientes fósiles.

—Sí, bueno, quizá la próxima vez.—Lord Beetee dio un respingo — Ahora que me acuerdo: después de la reunión, Lady Wirees, Darius y yo iremos a visitar a un amigo que tiene una asombrosa colección de dientes fósiles. ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos?

Katniss se mostró inmediatamente entusiasta. —Me encantaría. ¿Su amigo vive muy lejos de aquí?

—En las afueras de Londres. Iremos en el carruaje de Lady Wirees.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, señor. Me encantaría ver los dientes de su amigo.

—Eso pensaba yo.—Beetee sonreía, satisfecho.

—Debo enviar una nota a mi tía, para hacerle saber que llegaré algo más tarde. No quiero que mi familia se preocupe.

—Como guste, como guste—murmuró Beetee —Lady Wirees la hará llevar por algún sirviente.

Esa tarde, cuando el último de los miembros se retiró, Katniss subió al anticuado coche de Lady Wirees. La dueña de la casa sonrió con benignidad al verla sentada a su lado.

—Siempre uso este coche cuando debo recorrer una distancia más o menos larga—dijo—Es mucho más cómodo que esos nuevos carruajes de ciudad.

Beetee y Darius ocuparon el asiento de enfrente, sobre almohadones de terciopelo pardo. Katniss los notó muy tensos.

—Éste será un paseo muy agradable—dijo la mujer.

—No lo dudo—manifestó Katniss —Casualmente traigo en el bolso mi cuaderno de dibujo. ¿Creen ustedes que este caballero me permitirá hacer algunos bocetos de su colección?

—Supongo que podemos persuadirlo—murmuró Lord Beetee.

El viejo y pesado carruaje inició su lenta marcha por las calles atestadas, pero no se detuvo al llegar a las afueras de la ciudad. Por el contrario, el cochero azuzó al tiro de cuatro caballos, imponiéndole un trote sereno.

Katniss comenzaba a inquietarse. Al mirar por la ventanilla comprobó que habían salido de la capital y estaban ya en el campo.

—¿Estamos ya cerca de la casa de su amigo, Lord Beeta?

El anciano se puso casi morado y carraspeó.

—Ejem... Es hora de decirle lo que ocurre, mi querida señorita Everdeen.

—Sí, por cierto.—Lady Wirees le dio una palmadita consoladora en la mano, con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo —Puede usted estar tranquila, Katniss. Como fieles amigos que somos, hemos asumido la tarea de rescatarla, impidiendo ese casamiento con la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Katniss la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Lord Darius se pasó el dedo bajo la corbata, más resuelto que nunca.

—Nos dirigimos a Gretna Green, señorita Everdeen.

—¿A Gretna Green? ¿Esto es un secuestro?

Lord Beetee arrugó el entrecejo.

—En absoluto, señorita Everdeen. Esto es un rescate. Hemos trabajado en este plan desde que St. Justin llegó a Londres. Es evidente que trata de utilizarla para sus juegos sucios y no podemos permitirlo. Usted es una amiga, coleccionista de fósiles como nosotros. Haremos lo que sea necesario.

—Bueno Dios—susurró Katniss, estupefacta —Pero ¿por qué a Gretna Green?

Darius cuadró sus flacos hombros.

—Porque allí tendré el gran placer de desposarla, señorita Everdeen. Hemos decidido que no hay otro modo de poner fin a las maquinaciones de St. Justin.

—¿Desposarme? Dios nos ampare.—Katniss no sabía si reír o gritar —St. Justin se pondrá furioso.

—No tema—aseguró Darius —Yo la protegeré.

—Con mi ayuda—proclamó Lord Beetee.

—Y la mía.—Lady Wirees seguía dándole palmaditas en la mano —Además contamos con el cochero. No tema, querida: está a salvo de la Bestia. Bueno, he traído algo para calentarnos los huesos. Con un pequeño sorbo de coñac, los viajes resultan menos agotadores, ¿verdad?

—Excelente idea, digo yo.—Beetee dedicó a Lady Wirees una sonrisa de aprobación al verle sacar una botella de su gran bolso.

—Dios nos ampare—repitió Katniss. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo y arrugó el entrecejo —¿Significa esto, Lord Beetee, que usted no tiene ningún amigo coleccionista de dientes fósiles?

—Temo que no, querida—reconoció el anciano, mientras tomaba la botella

—¡Qué desencanto!—La joven se dejó caer contra el lujoso asiento del coche, resignada a esperar a Peeta.

Él no tardaría mucho en iniciar la persecución. Y cuando alcanzara al carruaje no estaría de muy buen talante.

Katniss comprendió que debería proteger a sus amigos de la ira de Peeta.

**Hola! Qué tal? YA VIERON EL TRAILER DE MOCKINJAY PARTE 1? A me encanto aunque me hubiera gusta que fuera un poquitín más largo :/, pero ni modo.**

**Bueno que les pareció el capítulo? Siento que fue de lo más divertido, estos dos son unos calentones, no pueden esperar a estar casados! Jajaja **

**Espero lo hallan disfrutado!**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Peeta recibió a Primrose Everdeen y a su tía en la biblioteca, disimulando la sorpresa que le causaba verlas allí tan avanzada la tarde. Al levantarse para saludarlas notó que estaban preocupadas. Y Katniss no estaba con ellas. Parecía haber algún problema.

—Buenas tardes, señoras—dijo, mientras ellas tomaban asiento frente al escritorio —¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada visita?

Effie echó una mirada a Prim, que le hizo un gesto de aliento. Luego se volvió hacia Peeta.

—Doy gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado en su casa, señor.

—Esta noche voy a cenar aquí—murmuró él, a modo de explicación. Y cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio, esperando con paciencia que Effie llegara al nudo de la cuestión.

—Esto resulta algo bochornoso, milord.—Effie echó otra mirada incierta a la sobrina, que volvió a animarla —No estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto al molestarlo. No sé cómo explicar esto, ¿sabe usted? Pero si en verdad ha ocurrido lo que tememos, nos enfrentamos a otro desastre de proporciones monumentales.

—¿Otro desastre?—Peeta enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, dirigiéndose a Prim —¿Eso significa que se trata de Katniss?

—Sí, milord—dijo la muchacha, con firmeza —Es obvio que mi tía se resiste a explicar el asunto, pero yo no me andaré con rodeos. El hecho es que mi hermana ha desaparecido, señor.

—¿Qué ha desaparecido?

—Creemos que pudo ser raptada y que en estos momentos la llevan a Gretna Green.

Peeta tuvo la sensación de haber dado un paso hacia el abismo. Era lo último que esperaba oír de esas dos mujeres. ¡Gretna Green! Sólo había un motivo por el que se iba a Gretna Green.

—Por todos los diablos ¿de qué está usted hablando?—Interpeló, en voy muy baja.

Effie se acobardó ante la aspereza de ese tono.

—No estamos seguras de que la hayan raptado—se apresuró a aclarar —Es decir, existe una posibilidad de que suceda algo parecido. Pero aun si ella hubiera partido hacia el norte, podría ser que lo hiciera por propia voluntad.

—Tonterías—aseguró Prim —No puede haber ido por propia voluntad. Está decidida a casarse con St. Justin, aunque él la exhiba ante la _gente bien_ como si fuera una mascota exótica.

Peeta clavó en la muchacha una mirada ceñuda.

—¿Una mascota exótica? ¿A qué demonios viene eso de la mascota?

Effie giró hacia su sobrina sin darle tiempo a responder.

—Está con Lady Wirees, Primrose. Y si bien la señora es célebre por su excentricidad, nunca supe que secuestrara a nadie.

Peeta alzó una mano.

—Necesito una explicación clara y sucinta, por favor. Creo que podría comenzar usted, señorita Everdeen.

—De nada sirve fingir ni tratar de disimular.—La muchacha lo miraba de frente —Creo que Katniss ha sido raptada por ciertos miembros de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades que se han excedido en su celo.

—Buen Dios.—La mente de Peeta conjuró instantáneamente las miradas de adoración que Darius echaba a Katniss. ¿Cuántos otros habrían sucumbido a sus encantos? —¿Por qué piensa usted que ese grupo la ha secuestrado?

Prim lo miró con intención.

—Esta tarde mi hermana fue a una reunión de la Sociedad. Poco después recibimos una nota suya, diciendo que algunos amigos la llevarían a visitar a un coleccionista de dientes fósiles, pero tengo motivos para pensar que no es cierto.

Peeta ignoró a Effie, que murmuraba sus dudas, y se concentró en la sobrina.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que Katniss no está viendo una colección de fósiles, señorita Everdeen?

—Interrogué al joven lacayo que nos trajo la nota. Dijo que Katniss, Lady Wirees, Lord Beetee y Lord Darius habían subido al coche de viaje, no al carruaje que se usa dentro de la ciudad. Más aún: Insistiendo con mis preguntas descubrí que, antes de partir, se habían cargado varios bolsos en el vehículo.

Peeta tenía el puño apretado. Se obligó a aflojar los dedos, uno a uno.

—Comprendo. ¿Por qué sospecha usted que han ido a Gretna Green?

Prim apretó ceñudamente la encantadora boca.

—Tía Effie y yo acabamos de visitar la casa de Lady Wirees. Interrogamos al mayordomo y a un par de criadas. Al parecer, el cochero reveló a una de las criadas, poco antes de partir, que se le habían dado instrucciones de prepararse para un rápido viaje al norte.

Effie suspiró.

—Últimamente, Lord Darius ha estado murmurando ciertas cosas sobre salvar a mi sobrina de casarse con usted, señor. Eso nos hace sospechar que pueda haber querido tomar la cuestión en sus manos. Y al parecer, Lady Wirees y Lord Beetee lo han ayudado a hacerlo.

Las entrañas de Peeta se estaban convirtiendo en hielo.

—No sabía que Darius estuviera interesado en rescatar a mi novia.

—Bueno, difícilmente habría mencionado la idea en su presencia, milord—apuntó Prim, tranquilamente —Pero lo cierto es que ha hablado mucho del tema, lo suficiente como para provocar grandes rumores.

—Comprendo.—Peeta cayó en la cuenta de que nadie le había repetido esos rumores. Se dirigió a la tía —Me resulta interesante que acuda usted directamente a mí, señora Trinket. ¿Cabe deducir de esto que le parezco mejor marido para su sobrina que Darius?

—No del todo—dijo Effie, sin rodeos —Pera ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas. Darius, con esta loca idea de fugarse con ella, va a provocar más escándalos de los que ya existen.

—Entonces yo soy el menor de los dos males—observó Peeta.

—Justamente, señor.

—Me alegra ver que mi propuesta matrimonial merezca su preferencia por motivos tan prácticos.

Effie entornó los ojos.

—La situación es peor de lo que usted imagina, St. Justin. Creo que ha llegado a la ciudad la noticia de que usted y Katniss pasaron una noche en esa horrible cueva. Anoche, en la velada de Wraxham, capté una levísima indirecta. Añadiendo esto a los otros chismes, la gente no tardará en imaginar que usted ha comprometido el buen nombre de mi sobrina. Y la reputación de Katniss no resistirá este asunto del rapto.

—No nos preocuparíamos tanto si Katniss aceptara a casarse con Darius—explicó Prim, pragmática.

—Ah, claro.—Peeta apretó entre los dedos una estatuilla de pájaro que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Pero sabemos que, aun si la llevan a Gretna Green, mi hermana no se casará con él.

Peeta deslizó el pulgar por el ala del ave.

—¿No?

—Se considera comprometida con usted, milord y Katniss no es capaz de faltar a su palabra. Cuando regresen del norte sin haberse casado, la ciudad entera murmurará. Y ya nos enfrentamos a demasiadas especulaciones sobre su inminente boda con usted.

Effie lanzó un gemido.

—Todos dirán que la pobre Katniss huyó a Gretna Green para escapar a las garras de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall, pero que al llegar allá Darius se echó atrás. Mi querida niña quedará deshonrada dos veces.

Peeta se levantó para llamar a su mayordomo con un toque de campanilla.

—Tienen razón. Ya corren demasiados rumores. Me encargaré inmediatamente de esto.

Prim echó una mirada a Boggs, que acababa de abrir la puerta.

—¿Irá usted tras ellos, milord?

—Por supuesto. Si viajan en el anticuado coche de Lady Wirees, tenga usted la seguridad de que los alcanzaré en muy poco tiempo. Ese carruaje tiene veinte años, cuando menos; es pesado y tiene mala suspensión. Y los caballos son casi tan viejos como el vehículo. No podrán mantener un buen paso.

—¿Sí, milord?—Inquirió Boggs, con su voz de cementerio.

—Ordena que enganchen a Cíclope y a Minotauro al faetón y que lo traigan inmediatamente, Boggs.

—Muy bien, milord. Pero permítame advertirle que la noche no será buena para salir. Se acerca una tormenta.

—Correré el riesgo, Boggs. No demores mis órdenes.

—Como usted guste, señor. Pero no diga después que no le advertí —Boggs se retiró, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

—Bien.—Effie se levantó, ajustando las cintas de su toca — Supongo que debemos volver a casa, Prim. Hemos hecho todo lo posible.

—Sí, tía Effie.—La muchacha se puso de pie, clavando en Peeta una mirada penetrante —Milord, si los alcanza...

—Tenga la certeza de que los alcanzaré, señorita Everdeen.

Ella estudió su expresión por algunos segundos. Luego aspiró hondo.

—Cuando lo haga, señor, espero que trate bien a mi hermana. Estoy segura de que ella podrá explicar satisfactoriamente todo esto.

—Lo explicará, sin duda.—Peeta abrió la puerta a las dos mujeres —A Katniss nunca le faltan explicaciones. Que sean satisfactorias o no, eso es otra cuestión.

Prim frunció el entrecejo.

—Debe usted darme su palabra de que no la tratará con dureza, señor. Si hubiera sospechado que se enojaría con ella no habría insistido en recurrir a usted.

Esa preocupación despertó la impaciencia de Peeta.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Su hermana y yo nos entendemos muy bien.

—Eso es lo que ella dice—murmuró la muchacha, mientras salía detrás de la tía —Espero que ambos estén en lo cierto.

—A propósito—dijo Peeta —En cuanto llegue a su casa, prepare un bolso para mi novia. Pasaré por él al salir de la ciudad.

Effie lo miró con súbita desconfianza.

—¿Teme usted no poder traerla sana y salva antes del amanecer?

Fue Prim quien respondió a eso.

—Es obvio que no nos la traerá esta noche, tía Effie. ¿Quién sabe qué distancia habrán recorrido Katniss y sus amigos? De cualquier modo, supongo que Katniss estará casada cuando volvamos a verla, ¿no es cierto, milord?

—Tiene usted mucha razón—aseguró Peeta —Es hora de poner fin a todas estas tonterías. No puedo permitir que medio mundo trate de rescatar a mi novia de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. Este tipo de cosas puede convertirse en una terrible molestia.

Boggs se había equivocado en su pronóstico meteorológico. El cielo estaba cubierto, pero no llovió y la ruta estaba seca. Peeta pudo avanzar a buen paso por las calles de la ciudad y, en cuanto se vio libre del tránsito, dio a sus caballos la señal de aumentar la velocidad. Cíclope y Minotauro estallaron en acción, golpeando el suelo con la implacable y rítmica potencia de sus grandes cascos.

No oscurecería del todo por dos horas más. Tenía tiempo de sobra para alcanzar al pesado coche de viaje de Lady Wirees.

Tiempo de sobra para pensar. Tal vez demasiado.

¿Iba tras una novia raptada o tras una novia que huía de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall?

Ansiaba creer que Prim no se equivocaba al asegurar que Katniss se consideraba comprometida con él. Pero Peeta no podía ignorar la posibilidad de que la joven hubiera corrido voluntariamente a los brazos del enamorado Darius. El día anterior, durante el paseo por el parque, se había mostrado muy fastidiada. Recordó el pequeño sermón sobre sus supuestas tendencias dictatoriales. Ella había dejado en claro que no estaba habituada a recibir órdenes, aunque fueran emitidas con las mejores intenciones.

Peeta apretó los dientes. Por lo visto, ella había estado pensando mucho sobre lo que significaba el casamiento. Quería especificar que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su independencia después de la boda.

El problema, tal como él lo veía, era que Katniss había disfrutado de esa independencia por mucho tiempo, obligada a tomar decisiones por ella y por otros, durante varios años. Estaba habituada a deambular sola por las cuevas.

Estaba habituada a la libertad.

Peeta contemplaba la ruta, distraído y sintiendo apenas el juego de las riendas en las manos. Había elegido a Cíclope y a Minotauro tal como lo elegía todo en este mundo: por su fuerza y su resistencia, no por su aspecto. Sabía desde mucho antes que la belleza superficial valía de poco en caballos, mujeres y amigos.

El hombre obligado a enfrentarse al mundo con las facciones desfiguradas y la reputación arruinada, al verse evaluado sobre esa base, pronto aprendía a mirar bajo la superficie.

Katniss era como sus caballos, reflexionó. Estaba hecha de material resistente. Pero tenía voluntad propia.

Quizás había decidido que la vida sería más agradable si se casaba con alguien como Darius, que jamás soñaría en darle órdenes. Darius tenía mucho que ofrecer, incluyendo un título y una fortuna. Por añadidura, compartía su interés por los fósiles. Katniss bien podía haber descubierto un irresistible atractivo en el cerebro del muchacho.

Casarse con él le ofrecería muchas ventajas y ninguno de los inconvenientes que acompañarían, con certeza, a la vida matrimonial con la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. Peeta se dijo que, si él hubiera sido un auténtico caballero, le habría permitido huir con Darius.

Luego la imaginó en los brazos de ese joven y, de pronto, se sintió descompuesto. Imaginó a Darius tocando esos dulces pechos, besando la boca suave, pujando dentro de esa calidez apretada y acogedora. Entonces lo recorrieron la angustia y una desquiciante sensación de pérdida.

Era imposible. Comprendió que no podía renunciar a ella. La vida sin Katniss era demasiado sombría.

Recordó algo que Prim había dicho: que él exhibía a su hermana ante la _gente bien_ como si fuera un extraño animalillo de regiones remotas. Apretando las riendas entre las manos reconoció para sus adentros que eso era muy posible.

"La única mujer de la tierra que no teme casarse con la Bestia." Aflojó las riendas, instando a los caballos a acelerar la marcha.

Sólo quedaba rezar a ese dios que lo había abandonado seis años antes, pidiendo que Katniss no hubiera huido por propia voluntad.

Los vapores del coñac llenaban el interior del enorme coche, que se bamboleaba en la ruta hacia el norte.

Katniss abrió una ventanilla, mientras Lady Wirees acompañaba a Lord Beetee en una entusiasta interpretación de otra canción de taberna; en verdad se preguntaba dónde habría aprendido la señora esos versos.

_Había una damisela nacida en Maladeta, que ofrecía por dote dos magníficas_ _tetas._

Desde el otro lado, Lord Darius pidió perdón a Katniss con la mirada. Y se inclinó hacia delante, para hacerse oír por encima de la atrevida canción.

—Espero que esto no la ofenda demasiado, señorita Everdeen. Son de otra generación, menos refinada ¿comprende usted? Pero no tienen malas intenciones.

—Lo sé—dijo Katniss, con una sonrisa melancólica —Por lo menos se divierten.

—Me pareció mejor que nos acompañaran. La presencia de ellos prestará respetabilidad a nuestra fuga—explicó Darius, con seriedad.

—Hace ya rato trato de explicarle, milord, que no tengo intenciones de casarme con usted, aun en el caso de que lleguemos a Gretna, lo cual me parece muy improbable.

Darius le echó una mirada anhelante.

—Tengo la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de idea, querida. Tenemos varias horas para que lo piense mejor. Le aseguro que seré un esposo devoto. Además, tenemos muchas cosas en común. ¡Imagine, explorara juntos en busca de fósiles!

—Suena delicioso, señor, pero insisto en recordarle que ya estoy comprometida. No puedo quebrar mi compromiso con St. Justin.

Los ojos de Darius se llenaron de admiración.

—Su sentido del honor es admirable, querida, pero nadie pretenderá que usted permanezca fiel a ese hombre. Al fin y al cabo, se trata de St. Justin. Con su reputación no tiene derecho a exigir lealtad y respeto a una persona tan dulce encantadora e inocente como usted.

Katniss, cansada de dar explicaciones, decidió probar otra táctica.

—¿Y si yo le dijera que no soy tan inocente, señor?

El joven se puso tieso.

—No lo creería, señorita Everdeen. Basta mirarla para saber lo inocente y virtuosa que es.

—¿Basta mirarme?

—Por supuesto. Por añadidura, recuerde que tengo la ventaja de haber establecido un contacto intelectual íntimo con usted. Una mente tan bien cultivada como la suya sería incapaz de rebajarse a pensamientos impuros, mucho más de llevarlos a cabo.

—Es una conclusión interesante—murmuró Harriet. Cuando ya iba a rebatir el argumento, notó que el coche aminoraba la marcha.

—Digo yo...—Lord Beetee interrumpió la canción para echarse otro trago a coleto —Nos detenemos para comer algo, ¿verdad? Excelente idea. No nos vendría mal visitar Jericho ya que estamos por aquí.

—Caramba, Beetee.—Lady Wirees le dio un golpe juguetón con el abanico y le echó una mirada divertida —No sea tan poco delicado delante de los jóvenes.

—Cierto, cierto.—Beetee hizo una profunda reverencia a Katniss — Mil perdones, señorita Everdeen—agregó, gangoso —No sé qué se ha apoderado de mí.

—Yo sí lo sé—declaró Lady Wirees, gozosa —una botella de mi mejor coñac. Devuélvamela, señor. Al fin y al cabo es mía y quiero beber el resto.

Fuera sonó un grito. Katniss oyó un tronar de cascos en la ruta. Otro carruaje se aproximaba a toda velocidad desde atrás. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero reconoció el faetón amarillo y los grandes caballos que, de súbito, se instalaron junto al coche de Lady Wirees.

El nuevo vehículo, más liviano y rápido, pasó como un rayo. Katniss pudo ver al conductor: usaba un abrigo pesado y un sombrero encasquetado hasta los ojos, pero habría reconocido en cualquier parte esos grandes hombros.

Peeta acababa de alcanzarlos.

Otro grito contestó desde el pescante, seguido por una sarta de furiosas maldiciones; el coche de viaje seguía aminorando la marcha.

—Maldición—protestó Darius, ceñudo —Algún tonto nos ha obligado a apartarnos hacia la vera del camino.

Lady Wirees dilató los ojos legañosos.

—Puede que nos haya detenido un asaltante de caminos.

Beetee la miró con furia.

—Nunca he sabido que los asaltantes usaran faetones.

—Es St. Justin—anunció Katniss, con calma —Ya les dije que vendría en cuanto se enterara de lo ocurrido.

—¿St. Justin?—Beetee parecía atónito —¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Nos ha descubierto?

—Tonterías. Nadie está enterado de lo que íbamos a hacer esta noche. No puede habernos descubierto.—La señora tomó un buen trago de coñac y guiñó astutamente un ojo.

—Pues ha venido—dijo Katniss —tal como yo dije.

Darius estaba pálido, pero cuadró los hombros con decisión.

—No tenga miedo, Katniss. Yo la protegeré.

La joven se alarmó ante esa audaz declaración. Lo último que necesitaba era un despliegue heroico de su enamorado. Sabía que Peeta no reaccionaría bien ante eso.

El coche se había detenido por completo. Katniss oyó que el conductor hablaba en tono agrio con Peeta, preguntando qué ocurría.

—No voy a detenerte por mucho tiempo—dijo el vizconde — Creo que llevas allí a alguien que me pertenece.

Katniss oyó el resonar de sus botas en el empedrado, señal segura de que no estaba de buen talante. Entonces lanzó a sus compañeros una mirada de advertencia.

—Escuchad bien, por favor—dijo —Dejad que sea yo quien se entienda con St. Justin, ¿entendéis?

Darius la miró con horror.

—No permitiré que usted se enfrente solo a la Bestia, por cierto. ¿Por qué clase de hombre me toma?

La portezuela se abrió de par en par.

—Buena pregunta, Darius—comentó Peeta, con voz oscura y amenazadora. Su aspecto era totalmente peligroso. El abrigo negro flotaba a su alrededor como la capa de un hechicero. Las lámparas interiores del coche iluminaron su cara desfigurada.

—Ha llegado usted, St. Justin—dijo Katniss, con suavidad —Ya me preguntaba si tardaría mucho más en alcanzarnos. Le aseguro que el paseo ha sido muy agradable. Qué noche tan encantadora, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Peeta recorrieron a los ocupantes del coche, uno a uno, hasta posarse en ella.

—¿Ya ha tomado usted aire suficiente, querida?—Preguntó.

—Por cierto, gracias.—Katniss recogió su bolso e hizo ademán de apearse.

—No se mueva, señorita Everdeen—ordenó Darius, con valor —No voy a permitir que este bandido la toque. Antes la defenderé hasta mi última gota de sangre.

—Y yo tendré el placer de asistir a mi compañero, querida— anunció Beetee, en voz alta —Ambos la defenderemos hasta la última gota de sangre de Darius.

—Un par de ebrios tontos—murmuró Peeta. Y cerró las grandes manos en torno de la cintura de Katniss, sacándola del coche con toda facilidad.

—Deténgase. Deténgase de inmediato. No voy a permitirlo.— Lady Wirees le arrojó su bolso contra el pecho, sólo para que rebotara al suelo del vehículo —Déjela donde estaba, monstruo. No se la llevará.

—Digo yo... Queremos salvarla de usted—explicó Beetee.

Katniss lanzó un gemido.

—Oh, caramba, ya temía que esto fuera difícil.

—Será algo más que difícil, Katniss.—Peeta quiso cerrar la portezuela, pero Darius la abrió de un empellón, balbuceando:

—Un momento. No puede llevársela.

—¿Quién lo va a impedir?—Preguntó Peeta, suave —¿Usted, quizá?

Darius parecía muy leal.

—Con toda seguridad. Mi mayor interés es el bienestar de la señorita Everdeen. He asumido la responsabilidad de protegerla y así lo haré.

—Escuche, escuche. Adelante, jovencito—rugió Lord Beetee, con voz alcohólica —No deje que la Bestia ponga las garras sobre esa muchacha. Protéjala con su sangre, Darius. Yo estaré en todo momento detrás de usted.

—Y yo, lo mismo—declaró Lady Wirees con voz resonante, aunque algo gangosa.

—Oh, demonios—murmuró Peeta.

Darius, sin prestar atención al dúo de ebrios, se inclinó hacia delante para decir, por la portezuela abierta.

—Hablo en serio, St. Justin. No permitiré que se lleve a la señorita Everdeen de ese modo. Le exijo que desista de inmediato.

Peeta esbozó su sonrisa lenta y fría, la que ponía sus dientes al descubierto y le torcía la cicatriz.

—Quédese usted tranquilo, Darius. Tendrá sobrada ocasión de protestar cuando yo le exija satisfacción por este episodio.

Darius parpadeó varias veces según iba comprendiendo. Luego enrojeció con un tono oscuro. No por eso se echaría atrás.

—Como guste, señor. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar su reto. El honor de la señorita Everdeen me es más precioso que la vida.

—Mejor así—replicó Peeta —porque de eso estamos hablando, justamente: de su vida. ¿Supongo que prefiere batirse a pistola? ¿O es usted del tipo anticuado? Hace mucho tiempo que no uso el estoque, pero recuerdo con toda claridad que, en la última ocasión, resulté vencedor.

Los ojos de Darius volaron a la cicatriz. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—A pistola, estoy de acuerdo.

—Excelente—murmuró Peeta —Ya veré de procurarme un par de padrinos. Siempre hay en los clubes unos cuantos caballeros a quienes encanta este tipo de cosas.

—¡Por Dios!—Beetee se encontraba de pronto muy sobrio — ¿Estamos hablando de duelo? Digo yo... eso es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un reto?—Lady Wirees miraba a Peeta con los ojos entornados —Veamos, veamos. No ha ocurrido nada. Sólo tratábamos de salvar a la muchacha.

Darius mantuvo una expresión estoica. —No le tengo miedo, St. Justin.

—Así me gusta. Quizá cambie usted de idea cuando nos encontremos al amanecer, dentro de algunos días.

Katniss comprendió que esa tontería se estaba tornando peligrosa; adelantándose de inmediato, apoyó la mano en el brazo de Peeta para contenerlo.

—Suficiente, St. Justin—dijo, seca —No quiero que aterrorice a mis amigos, ¿entendido?

Peeta le echó una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Sus amigos?

—Son amigos míos, por supuesto. De lo contrario no estaría con ellos. Sus intenciones eran buenas. Y ahora, basta de tonterías. No habrá ningún duelo por algo que se reduce a un malentendido.

—¡Malentendido!—Le espetó Peeta—No creo que un secuestro sea un simple malentendido.

—No hubo ningún secuestro—le aseguró la joven—Y no toleraré ningún duelo, ¿Entendido?

Darius levantó el mentón.

—No se aflija, señorita Everdeen. No me importa morir por usted.

—Pero a mí sí—dijo ella, sonriéndole por la ventanilla —Es usted muy amable, Lord Darius, y muy valiente. Pero no puedo permitir que nadie se bata en duelo por algo que, para mí, fue sólo un paseo por el campo.

Lady Wirees se repuso.

—Exacto. Un paseo por el campo. Eso fue todo.

Beetee parecía dudar.

—Algo más que eso, querida. Recuerde usted que íbamos a casar a la muchacha.

Katniss, sin prestarle atención, miró la cara ceñuda de Peeta.

—Vamos, St. Justin, que se hace tarde. Debemos permitir que mis amigos inicien el regreso a la ciudad.

—Sí, por cierto—manifestó apresuradamente Lady Wirees —tenemos que regresar.—Y se apoderó del bastón de Beetee para dar unos golpes en el techo del vehículo, ordenando en voz alta —Dese prisa.

El cochero, que había escuchado el intercambio con aire de aburrimiento, bebió un último sorbo de su propia botella antes de recoger las riendas. Hizo que los caballos describieran un amplio giro y el pesado coche se alejó pesadamente hacia Londres.

Darius permaneció ante la ventanilla, mirando con tristeza a Katniss, hasta que el vehículo desapareció tras un recodo.

—Pues bien—dijo alegremente la joven, enderezándose la toca — Esto ha terminado. Creo que nosotros también debemos emprender el regreso, milord. El viaje a la ciudad será muy largo.

Peeta le sujetó la barbilla para obligarla a levantar el rostro, impidiéndole ocultar los ojos bajo el ala del sombrero. Ya era casi noche cerrada, pero Katniss vio con claridad su expresión ceñuda.

—No vaya usted a pensar que este asunto está terminado, Katniss, ni por un minuto.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Oh, cielos, ya me temía que usted estaría molesto.

—Eso es muy poco decir.

—Lo cierto es que sólo ha habido una molestia para todos los involucrados—le aseguró ella —Mis amigos no tenían mala intención. Admito que usted ha debido tomarse muchas molestias y en verdad lo siento, pero de lo que ocurrió, nada justificaba que usted amenazara a Darius de una manera tan detestable.

—¡Diablos, mujer, ese hombre trató de fugarse con usted!

—Pero puso mucho cuidado en traer consigo a un par de testigos. Cuando se trata de observar el decoro, el hombre es irreprochable.

—Pero por Dios, Katniss...

—Aun si hubiera logrado llevarme hasta Gretna Green, cosa muy improbable, no habría ocurrido nada horrendo. Simplemente habríamos vuelto a Londres sin novedad.

—Me parece increíble estar discutiendo con usted en plena ruta.— Peeta la tomó del brazo para conducirla al faetón —Ese hombre tenía toda la intención de llevar a cabo un casamiento de fugitivos.

Y depositó a Katniss en el asiento como si no pesase nada. Mientras ella se acomodaba las faldas, subió de un brinco y recogió las riendas.

—No pensará usted que yo me habría casado con Darius, milord. Estoy comprometida con usted.

Peeta le echó una mirada oblicua. La yunta describió un giro y partió hacia Londres, sin prisa.

—Eso no quita que sus amigos hayan tratado de rescatarla de entre mis garras.

—Bueno, ellos no comprenden que yo estoy a gusto entre sus garras, milord.

Eso no obtuvo respuesta. Peeta calló por un rato, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. Katniss aspiraba profundamente el aire helado de la noche. Las nubes comenzaban a abrirse, dejando aparecer las estrellas.

El camino, en plena noche, resultaba muy romántico. Nada parecía del todo real. Era como estar atrapada en un mundo de sueños con Peeta y los caballos, galopando hacia la noche por una cinta de misteriosa ruta que podía llevar a cualquier parte.

El faetón giró en una curva. A la distancia aparecieron las luces de una posada.

—¿Katniss?—murmuró Peeta.

—¿Sí, milord?

—No quiero volver a pasar por este tipo de locura.

—Comprendo, milord. Sé que ha sufrido usted una gran molestia.

—No me refiero a eso.—Peeta mantenía la vista fija en las luces de la posada —Lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría poner fin al compromiso.

Katniss quedó aturdida por el golpe. No podía creer en lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Poner fin al compromiso, milord? ¿Por qué cometí la tontería de dejarme llevar hacia el norte?

—No. Porque temo que haya más incidentes como éste. Reconozco que esta vez no hubo daño alguno, peor ¿quién sabe lo que ocurrirá la próxima vez?

—Pero, milord...

—Es posible que algún otro admirador intente medios más drásticos para salvarla de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall—dijo Peeta, sin mirarla, concentrado como estaba en conducir el carruaje.

Katniss clavó una mirada flamígera en su duro perfil.

—No vuelva usted a llamarse con ese apodo horrible, St. Justin, ¿me ha entendido?

—Sí, señorita Everdeen, he entendido. ¿Se casará usted conmigo en cuanto consiga la licencia especial?

Katniss apretó su bolsito.

—¿Casarnos? ¿Inmediatamente?

—Sí.

Se sentía estupefacta.

—¿No quería usted poner fin al compromiso?

—Sí, cuanto antes. Por medio del casamiento.

Ella tragó saliva, inundada de alivio, y ordenó sus pensamientos dispersos.

—Comprendo. Bueno, en cuanto al casamiento, esperaba que tuviéramos más tiempo para conocernos mejor, milord.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que eso cambie mucho las cosas. Usted ya conoce lo peor y eso no parece deprimirla indebidamente. Su tía opina que, tras el incidente de esta noche, habrá más chismes que nunca. El casamiento los acallará un poco.

—Comprendo—repitió Katniss, aún incapacitada de pensar con claridad y lógica —Muy bien, milord, si eso es lo que usted desea.

—Lo es. Bien, estamos de acuerdo. Creo que sería mejor detenernos esta noche aquí, en vez de continuar hasta la ciudad. De ese modo podremos casarnos antes de llegar a Londres.

Katniss miraba fijamente la posada.

—¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?

—Sí.—Peeta guió a los caballos hacia el patio. Los grandes cascos repiquetearon en el adoquinado —Esto será más eficiente. Por la mañana conseguiré la licencia. Después del casamiento, supongo que lo mejor será ir directamente a Heavesbeen House para presentarla a mis padres. Hay cosas inevitables.

La puerta de la posada se abrió antes de que Katniss pudiera responder. Un niño corrió a ocuparse de los animales. Peeta se apeó del faetón.

—¿Y mi familia, señor? Han de estar preocupadas por mí.

—Les enviaremos mensaje desde aquí, diciéndoles que usted está sana y salva y que vamos a Heavensbee House. Cuando volvamos a la capital, los rumores se habrán acallado un poco. Y yo la tendré bien asegurada entre mis garras.

Peeta estudió el pequeño cuarto de la posada. Era lo mejor que el patrón podía ofrecerles, pero eso no significaba mucho. Había una sola cama, bastante pequeña.

—Confío en no haberla ofendido demasiado al decir al posadero que éramos marido y mujer.—Peeta se hincó sobre una rodilla para remover las brasas en el hogar. No necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para sentir la tensión de Katniss.

—No, no me molesta—dijo ella, con suavidad. —Pronto será cierto.

—Sí.

Esa noche, por algún motivo, Peeta tenía demasiada conciencia de su propio tamaño. Se sentía torpe e incómodo en esa reducida habitación. Casi temía romper algo al moverse o al tocar cualquier cosa. A su alrededor todo parecía pequeño y frágil, incluida Katniss.

—No me pareció buena idea que usted pasara la noche sola en un cuarto—explicó, sin mirarla —Si la acompañaran su hermana o su doncella sería distinto.

—Comprendo.

—Una mujer, sola en una posada, siempre corre peligro. En el salón de abajo hay ya varios tunantes ebrios. Cualquiera de ellos podría tener la ocurrencia de subir y probar las puertas.

—Desagradable perspectiva.

—Y si trascendiera que no somos marido y mujer, la gente dudaría de su reputación.—El fuego ya estaba encendido. Peeta se levantó para observar las llamas, que fluían en una alegro hoguera —No faltarían las suposiciones desagradables.

—Comprendo. No me importa, Peeta. No se preocupe, por favor.—Katniss caminó hacia el fuego, alargando las manos para calentarlas —Como usted ha dicho, muy pronto seremos marido y mujer.

Él le miró el perfil y sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con tensión. El fulgor de las llamas le doraba el rostro, rodeado de pelo suave y esponjoso. Peeta tuvo la sensación de que lo oía crepitar de vitalidad. Se la veía tan dulce y vulnerable...

—Caramba, Katniss, esta noche no voy a exigirle privilegios conyugales—murmuró —Usted tiene derecho a que me domine y es lo que pienso hacer.

—Comprendo.—No lo miraba.

—Puedo haber perdido la cabeza en la cueva, aquella noche, pero eso no significa que sea incapaz de dominarme.

Katniss le echó una mirada breve y curiosa.

—Nunca pensé que usted fuera incapaz de dominarse, milord. Por el contrario: me parece el hombre más controlado de cuantos conozco. A veces me preocupa. A decir verdad, es el único rasgo que me inquieta de vez en cuando.

Él la observó con incredulidad.

—¿Le parece que me controlo demasiado?

—Supongo que se debe a los rumores salvajes que usted ha debido soportar en estos años—comentó Katniss, sin rodeos —Ha aprendido a reservarse los sentimientos, quizá demasiado. A veces no estoy muy segura de lo que usted piensa.

Peeta tiró de la corbata, desanudándola deprisa.

—Muchas veces pienso lo mismo de usted, Katniss.

—¿De mí?—Ella dilató los ojos —¡Pero si rara vez me molesto en disimular, siquiera, mis emociones!

—¿De veras?—Él se dirigió a la única silla del cuarto y dejó caer la corbata sobre la espalda. Luego se quitó la chaqueta —Quizá le sorprenda saber que no tengo idea de cuáles son sus sentimiento por mí, señorita Everdeen.—Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa —No sé si le resulto divertido, detestable u horriblemente molesto.

—Por Dios, Peeta...

—Por eso, sobre todo, me alarmó mucho saber que la habían sacado de la ciudad y la llevaban a Gretna Green.—con la camisa abierta y suelta, se sentó en el borde de la cama para arrancarse una bota —Bien podía pensar que merecía algo mejor que un vizconde agrio y de mala reputación.

Katniss lo estudió por un momento.

—A veces se muestra agrio, St. Justin, lo reconozco. Y también terco.

—Y tengo tendencias autoritarias—le recordó él —Cosa muy lamentable, sin duda.

Él se arrancó la otra bota y la dejó caer al suelo.

—No sé mucho de fósiles ni de geología e ignoro las teorías sobre la formación de la tierra.

—Muy cierto, aunque parece muy inteligente. Supongo que podría aprender.

Peeta le echó una mirada áspera, por si lo estuviera provocando.

—No puedo cambiar de cara ni de pasado.

—No recuerdo habérselo pedido.

—Dígame, mujer—le espetó él, con aspereza —¿por qué demonios está tan deseosa de casarse conmigo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado, pensativa.

—Quizá porque tenemos muchas cosas en común.

—No diga tonterías. No tenemos nada en común, salvo una noche pasada en una cueva.

—Yo también tiendo a ser algo terca, de vez en cuando— comentó ella, pensativa —Usted mismo dijo que era tiránica, cuando nos conocimos.

Peetaa gruñó:

—Muy cierto, señorita Everdeen, muy cierto.

—Y me apasiono por dientes y huesos antiguos al punto de olvidar las buenas costumbres; según me han dicho, a veces llego a la grosería.

—Su fascinación por los fósiles no es tan ofensiva—corrigió Peeta, magnánimo.

—Gracias, señor. Sin embargo, debo agregar que, al igual que usted, tampoco puedo cambiar de cara ni de pasado—continuó Katniss, como si estuviera haciendo una lista de artículos levemente dañados que deseara vender.

Peeta dio un respingo.

—Ni su cara ni su pasado tienen nada de malo.

—Por el contrario. Es imposible negar que no tengo la belleza de mi hermana. Ni lo de mi edad. Ya tengo casi veinticinco años; no soy exactamente una dulce y dócil colegiala.

Peeta vio una insinuación de sonrisa jugando en la boca suave. Algo, muy dentro de él, comenzaba a aflojarse.

—Bueno, es cierto—reconoció, lentamente —Sin duda sería más fácil adiestrar a una avecilla sin seso, que no hubiera aprendido a pensar por su cuenta. Pero como yo tampoco soy un pichón recién emplumado, no me atrevo a quejarme mucho de esa avanzada edad suya.

Katniss sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Muy generoso de su parte, milord.

Peeta la miró con fijeza, consciente del apetito que le calentaba la sangre. Aquélla sería una noche larga.

—Hay sólo un detalle que me gustaría aclarar.

—¿Cuál, milord?

—Que usted es la mujer más hermosa de cuantas he conocido— susurró él, con dificultad.

Katniss quedó boquiabierta.

—Qué tonterías, Peeta. ¿Cómo puedo decir semejante cosa? Él se encogió de hombros.

—No es más que la verdad.

—Oh, Peeta.—Katniss parpadeó de prisa. Le temblaban los labios —Oh, Peeta...

Y voló a arrojarse en sus brazos.

Agradablemente estupefacto ante esa inesperada reacción, Peeta se dejó arrojar de espalda en la cama y ciñó a Katniss contra su pecho.

—Usted es el hombre más atractivo, apuesto y magnífico que yo haya visto—murmuró ella, tímidamente, contra su cuello.

—Además de sus pequeños defectos, veo que tiene usted mala vista.—Peeta le enhebró los dedos en la densa cabellera —Pero dada la situación, se trata de una falta muy leve y, sin duda, sumamente útil.

—Si es verdad que me ve hermosa, su vista debe de ser tan mala como la mía.—Katniss rió como una niñita —Y bien, milord: tenemos los mismo defectos. Es obvio que formamos la pareja ideal.

—Es obvio.—Peeta le sujetó la cara entre las manos para bajarle la boca hacia la propia.

Ella respondió al beso con una urgencia dulce y generosa que le puso la sangre a palpitar en las venas. Sus pechos resultaban increíblemente suaves a través de la pelliza y el vestido. Los dedos de Peeta se tensaron en su pelo.

—¿Peeta?—Katniss levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con ojos extrañados.

—Dios, cómo te deseo.—Le estudió la cara, buscando desesperadamente alguna señal que lo autorizara a no actuar caballerescamente en vísperas del casamiento —No imaginas cómo.

Las pestañas velaron la mirada de turquesa. Peeta vio un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Yo también lo deseo, milord. He soñado muchas veces con esa noche que pasamos juntos.

—A partir de mañana estaremos casados y pasaremos todas las noches juntos—juró él.

—Peeta, sé que nuestro casamiento se funda en la necesidad. Comprendo que usted se siente obligado a salvar mi reputación. Pero me pregunto...

—¿Qué?—A él lo impacientaba que Katniss racionalizara la situación, pero no sabía cómo corregir sus conclusiones. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón: él le había propuesto casamiento para librarla de una situación comprometida.

—¿Cree usted—preguntó ella, con lentitud—que algún día puede llegar a enamorarse de mí?

Peeta quedó petrificado. Luego cerró los ojos por un instante, negándose a la esperanza que veía en esas pupilas.

—Quiero que haya mucha sinceridad entre nosotros, Katniss.

—¿Sí, milord?

Él abrió los ojos, sintiendo un dolor muy hondo en su interior.

—Hace seis años olvidé todo lo que sabía sobre el amor. Esa parte de mí ya no existe. Pero le doy mi solemne palabra de que seré un buen esposo. Cuidaré de usted y la protegeré con mi vida. No le faltará nada que yo pueda darle. Y seré fiel.

En los ojos de Katniss apareció un brillo de humedad, pero ella lo borró con un rápido parpadeo. Le temblaba la boca en una tímida sonrisa de femenil acogida.

—Bien, milord: puesto que ya nos encontramos en una situación totalmente comprometida, no veo por qué debemos postergar una noche más lo inevitable. Ante mí no necesita usted probar lo honorable de sus intenciones.

El cuerpo de Peeta estaba duro de deseo. La refulgente invitación en los ojos de Katniss lo dejaba sin aliento.

—¿Lo inevitable?—Acusó, con voz ronca —¿Así ve usted el acto de amor conmigo? ¿Cómo un deber inevitable?

—No fue desagradable—le aseguró ella, rápidamente—No he querido insultarlo. En cierto modo, fue excitante. Tuvo sus buenos momentos, sin duda.

—Gracias—murmuró Peeta, seco —Hice lo posible.

—Lo sé. Supongo que es preciso tener en cuenta lo incómodo de nuestra cama. No creo que un suelo de piedra sea muy apto para hacer el amor.

—No.

—Y su tamaño, milord, es un factor a agregar. Usted es un hombre muy grande.—Carraspeó discretamente —Y las diversas partes de su cuerpo guardan proporción con su contextura general, tal como ocurre con los descubrimientos de fósiles. ¿Sabía usted que un diente permite, con frecuencia, deducir el tamaño de un animal?

Peeta lanzó un gruñido quejoso.

—Katniss...

—Bueno, no puedo decir que me haya tomado por sorpresa, claro—le aseguró ella —Después de todo, tengo bastante experiencia en el cálculo de tamaños y formas basándome en el estudio detallado de unos pocos huesos y dientes incrustados en la roca. Usted era tal como esperaba, proporcionalmente hablando.

—Comprendo—logró decir Peeta, con voz casi estrangulada.

—Y en verdad, al recordar el incidente cabe asombrarse de que nos hayamos desempeñado tan bien esa primera vez. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que, en el futuro, esas cuestiones se desarrollen con facilidad.

—Basta, Katniss.—Peeta le aplicó contra la boca una palma suave, pero firme —No soporto más. En algo tienes razón; en el futuro se desarrollarán con mucha más facilidad.

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron por sobre los dedos de Peeta, en tanto él la ponía de espaldas. Cuando comenzó a desatarle la pelliza ella le echó los brazos al cuello.

Peeta dejó escapar un gemido y le destapó la boca para besarla profundamente, invadido por las ansias. Nunca había necesitado a una mujer como necesitaba a Katniss.

Pero esa noche dominaría sus deseos hasta que Katniss hubiera descubierto la potencia de su propia pasión. Puesto que se le entregaba como presente, estaba decidido a pagarle del único modo posible.

Logró quitarle la pelliza y el vestido sin apartarse de ella. Cuando la tuvo sólo en camisa y medias, tiró suavemente de ella para ponerla de pie. Luego retiró el acolchado.

Gracias a Dios, las sábanas parecían razonablemente limpias. No siempre sucedía así en las posadas. Y la idea de poseer a su dulce Katniss en un lecho infestado de piojos le resultaba insoportable. Ya era bastante malo haberla poseído por primera vez en la roca de una caverna. Ella merecía lo mejor.

En realidad, a ella no parecía importarle. Lo miraba con ojos soñadores, los labios entreabiertos. Al parecer, no le molestaba que el fino hilo de la camisa dejara traslucir los pezones rosáceos.

Peeta cayó en la cuenta de que, estando con Katniss, se sentía bien. Ella lograba hacerlo sentir heroico, noble y orgulloso con su obvia fe. Por primera vez comprendió que haberla encontrado compensaba lo que había perdido, seis largos años antes, a los ojos de su padre y de la alta sociedad.

Katniss creía en él. Con eso bastaba.

—Eres encantadora—susurró, asiéndola por la cintura para levantarla contra su torso. Le besó los pechos, usando la lengua para mojar la delicada tela de la camisa hasta tornarla transparente. Katniss le apretó la carne entre las manos, echando la cabeza atrás, y gimió suavemente al sentir que él le mordisqueaba un duro pezón.

—Oh, Peeta.

—¿Te gusta eso, pequeña?

—Oh, sí, sí. Me gusta mucho.—Estiró los dedos contra el hombro del vizconde y dejó, estremecida, que le mordiera el otro pezón.

Peeta la bajó poco a poco hasta ponerla, una vez más, de pie frente a él, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello. Luego le quitó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y se arrodilló para quitarle las medias, sintiéndola estremecer ante ese íntimo contacto.

Se levantó a contemplar con ansias las dulces curvas de ese cuerpo, el contorno de las nalgas plenas, la graciosa columna, bañados por la luz del fuego. Con mucho cuidado, hundió los dedos en el triángulo de pelo oscuro que coronaba los músculos y sintió el estremecimiento que la recorría.

Deslizó un muslo entre las piernas de Katniss y la besó, mientras buscaba entre los rizos apretados la suave flor, escudo de secretos. La acarició con lentitud, apartando los pétalos.

Katniss murmuró su nombre con voz apagada y anhelosa, apartándole la camisa desabotonada para besarle el pecho. Su boca era como una mariposa contra la piel tensa. Le rozó los hombros con la punta de los dedos, echando la camisa atrás para seguir depositando pequeños besos en esa carne calentada por el fuego.

Lo trataba con tanto cuidado como a sus fósiles raros, según pensó Peeta, algo divertido y totalmente arrebatado por la experiencia. Ninguna otra mujer lo había tocado como a un frágil y exclusivo tesoro.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces, Katniss.

—Me encanta tocarte.—Sus ojos estaban llenos de maravilla — Eres increíble. Tan fuerte y poderoso, tan grácil.

—¿Grácil?—Peeta dejó escapar una risa ahogada —Es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

—Pues lo eres. Te mueves como los leones. Es un placer mirarte.

—Ah, Katniss. Tienes mala vista, sí, pero ¿quién soy yo para quejarme?

Una vez más bajó la boca hacia la de ella. Cuando apartó la mano tenía los dedos mojados en su esencia; el perfume de su excitación sexual se le subió a la cabeza. Su virilidad palpitaba, henchida

La levantó para depositarla en la cama. Ella, sin moverse, lo contempló mientras él acababa de desvestirse. Peeta le volvió la espalda por un momento, para arrojar los pantalones y la camisa a la silla. Luego vio que ella observaba con fascinación las señales de su cuerpo excitado.

—Tócame—propuso, acostándose junto a ella —Quiero sentir tus manos, dulce mía. Tienes manos tan suaves...

Ella obedeció; al principio, movía los dedos con timidez, pero fue cobrando confianza. Tras explorar los contornos del pecho, deslizó la palma hasta el muslo y allí se detuvo.

—¿Quieres tocarme ahí?—Apenas logró pronunciar las palabras de manera coherente. Lo invadía el deseo hasta sofocarlo.

—Me gustaría tocarte como lo haces tú.—Lo miraba con ojos luminosos —Eres tan hermoso, Peeta...

—¡Hermoso!—Gruñó él —Difícilmente, dulce mía.

—Tu hermosura masculina es la hermosura del poder y de la fuerza—susurró Katniss.

—No conozco esa hermosura masculina de la que hablas— murmuró él —Pero me gustaría mucho que me tocaras esa parte, la que pronto estará dentro de ti.

Sintió que ella deslizaba los dedos a lo largo de su miembro. Danzaban con delicadeza sobre él, aprendiendo su forma y su textura. Eso fue casi demasiado. Peeta cerró los ojos, reuniendo todo su autodominio.

—Basta, pequeña—ordenó, apartándole la mano con pena —Esta noche es para ti.

La puso nuevamente de espaldas, separando con una pierna los muslos suaves y lustrosos. Luego buscó con la mano el pequeño y sensible botón del deseo femenino.

Cuando lo halló, Katniss dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada y arqueó el cuerpo contra él.

—Por favor, Peeta. Oh, sí... ¡por favor!

Él levantó la cabeza para contemplar su rostro, sin dejar de acariciarla con un dedo. Era tan hermosa en la pasión... Verla retorcerse entre sus brazos lo llenaba de un respeto sobrecogido.

Se tomó un largo rato, dominándose para encender, lenta y seguramente, las hogueras interiores. Ella respondía de inmediato. Tanta buena suerte parecía imposible: ella lo deseaba.

Lo creía hermoso.

La besó en el cuello y en los pechos. Katniss se aferró de él, tratando de acercarlo más, y no comprendió que se apartaba para dejarle una sarta de besos ardientes en el vientre. Retorciéndole los dedos en el pelo, trató de atraerlo hacia arriba.

Pero Peeta tenía una meta fija. Resistiendo la dulce tentación de hundirse en ella de inmediato, le apartó las piernas un poco más y reemplazó el dedo mojado por la boca.

Katniss lanzó un grito ahogado, arqueando violentamente el cuerpo entero.

—¡Peeta! ¿Qué me has hecho?—Gimió.

Y luego se echó a temblar. Peeta adivinó el momento del clímax y no esperó más, empujó lenta y profundamente hacia adentro, en el momento en que la estremecían las pequeñas convulsiones. Esa vaina, suave y húmeda, se resistió por un momento a la invasión, pero luego se cerró en torno de él, envolviéndolo.

Penetrarla en ese momento fue una de las experiencias más gloriosas de Peeta. La encontró tan estrecha, tan caliente y suave como aquélla primera vez, en la caverna, pero tuvo la satisfacción de saber que ya había alcanzado su propio alivio. Si en esa oportunidad sufría alguna molestia, no parecía notarlo.

—Katniss... Oh, Dios mío, Katniss, ¡sí!

Apenas logró tragarse el grito de triunfo. Ella cerró ferozmente los dedos entre su pelo y levantó las rodillas para abrirse aún más.

Peeta se perdió una vez más en ese fuego. La sensación era indescriptible. Katniss era suya, parte de él. En toda la tierra no había otra cosa que importara. Ni siquiera su honor perdido.

Cuando Peeta despertó, por fin, de un sueño ligero, el fuego del hogar estaba reducido a ascuas anaranjadas. Al sentir que Katniss le deslizaba el pie a lo largo de la pantorrilla comprendió qué lo había despertado.

—La suponía ya dormida—barbotó, estrechándola contra sí.

—Estaba pensando en lo que ha sucedido—murmuró Katniss.

Él sonrió, sintiéndose despreocupado por primera vez en años.

—Ah, señorita Everdeen, ¿quién habría pensado que tendría usted una mente tan precoz? ¿Qué sucios pensamientos estaba concibiendo? Descríbamelos en detalle.

Ella le clavó un dedo en las costillas.

—Me refería a lo que sucedió cuando usted detuvo el vehículo de Lady Wirees.

A Peeta se le borró la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Peeta, quiero su palabra de que no retará a duelo a Darius.

—No se preocupe por eso, Katniss.—Besó un pecho caliente y suave.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo para inclinarse hacia él, con expresión muy apasionada.

—Hablo en serio, milord. Quiero su palabra.

—No es asunto suyo.—Con una sonrisa, Peeta apoyó una mano en la dulce curva del vientre. Imaginaba su simiente plantada allí, quizá brotando ya. La idea volvía a excitarlo.

—¡Claro que es asunto mío!—Insistió Katniss —No voy a permitir que usted rete al pobre Darius sólo porque él y sus compañeros salieron a pasear conmigo.

—¡Por Dios, Katniss, la secuestraron!

—Tonterías. Nadie pidió rescate.

Peeta frunció las cejas.

—Eso no viene al caso. Darius trató de fugarse con usted y yo le ajustaré las cuentas. No hay más que decir.

—Hay mucho más que decir. Usted no disparará contra él, Peeta, ¿me entiende?

Él se estaba impacientando. Ya tenía la vara tensa de deseo renovado.

—No pienso matarlo, si es eso lo que la preocupa. No tengo ningún deseo de verme obligado a abandonar el país.

—¡Abandonar el país!—Repitió ella, horrorizada —¿Es eso lo que pasará si usted mata a alguien en un duelo?

—Por desgracia, las autoridades están dispuestas a hacer la vista gorda ante ciertos aspectos del duelo, pero no pasan por alto una nimiedad tal como la de matar al adversario.—Peeta hizo una mueca —Por mucho que lo merezca.

La joven se sentó en la cama.

—Eso ya es demasiado. No voy a tolerar que usted corra ningún riesgo.

Él le apoyó una mano en la pierna.

—¿No quiere verme abandonar el país?

—No, por supuesto—murmuró ella.

—Está usted exagerando, Katniss. Le he dado mi palabra de no matar a Darius. Pero ha de comprender que no puedo dejar pasar sin castigo su actuación de hoy. Si se rumoreara que alguien me ha hecho semejante jugada sin castigo, lo más probable es que algún otro intente algo parecido. O peor.

—Tonterías. Es muy difícil que yo vuelva a abordar un coche en compañía de un desconocido.—Katniss abandonó la cama en busca de su camisa.

—Puede no ser un desconocido el próximo que la induzca a abordar un coche—observó Peeta, en voz baja —Podría ser alguien de su confianza.

—Imposible. Estaré en guardia.—Katniss comenzó a pasearse frente al fuego moribundo. El resplandor de las brasas atravesaba la fina tela de la camisa, revelando las curvas de pechos y muslos —Prométame que no se batirá con Darius, Peeta.

—Pide usted demasiado. No hablemos más del asunto.

Ella lo fulminó con una mirada furiosa, sin dejar de pasearse.

—¡No puede pedirme que abandone el tema, simplemente!

—¿Por qué no?—Inquirió él, mansamente, sin apartar la mirada de esas curvas tentadoras. Le parecía imposible hartarse de esa mujer.

—Hablo muy en serio, milord. No voy a tolerar ningún duelo por mi causa. En todo caso, es por completo innecesario. No sucedió nada y Lord Darius no tenía malas intenciones. A su modo, él y sus compañeros trataban de protegerme.

—¡Vea, Katniss...!

—Más aún, él se ha dedicado al estudio de la geología y de los fósiles. Apostaría a que no sabe absolutamente nada de duelos.

—Ése no es problema mío.

—Disparar contra él no servirá de nada.

—Ya le he explicado que lo hago con un propósito.

Ella se volvió como una pequeña tigresa.

—Esta misma noche, Peeta, debe prometerme que no llevará a cabo ese desafío.

—No voy a prometerle nada, dulce mía. Y ahora, vuelva a la cama y deje de afligirse por algo que no le incumbe.

Ella se plantó a los pies de la cama, muy erguida y llena de decisión, con los brazos cruzados bajo el busto.

—Si no me da su palabra de honor al respecto, señor, no consentiré en casarme mañana con usted.

Peeta reaccionó como ante una coz en el vientre. Por un instante quedó sin respiración.

—¿Tanto se interesa por Darius?—Acusó con aspereza.

—No me intereso por Darius—rabió ella —Me intereso por usted, hombre terco, obstinado y arrogante. ¿No lo comprende? No quiero que usted arriesgue su nombre y tal vez hasta su vida por un incidente que se redujo a un paseo por el campo.

Peeta arrojó la colcha para salir de la cama y caminar hacia ella, los brazos en jarras. Katniss no retrocedió un centímetro. Muy probablemente, era la única mujer de la tierra que no le tenía miedo.

—¿Osa amenazarme?—Preguntó Peeta, en voy muy baja.

—En efecto, señor. Si se muestra usted tan ridículamente empecinado, no me queda otro remedio que recurrir a las amenazas.—Su expresión se ablandó —Basta ya, Peeta; sea sensato.

—¡Soy sensato, sí!—Rugió él —Sumamente sensato. Lo que intento es evitar otros incidentes como el de hoy.

—Para eso no hay necesidad de desafiar a Darius, que es sólo un joven empeñado en hacer el caballero galante, ¿Tan difícil le resulta, comprender y perdonar?

—Por Dios, Katniss.—Peeta se pasó los dedos por el pelo, frustrado por esa lógica. Sabía que el joven Darius no representaba ninguna amenaza. Pero debía actuar por principio.

—¿Me dirá usted que, a esa misma edad, nunca trató de hacer el caballero galante?

Peeta lanzó una palabrota, tanto más violenta porque ya se reconocía derrotado. Ella tenía razón. ¡Claro que había buscado ese papel a la edad de Darius! Como casi todos los jóvenes.

Era obvio que Katniss no estaba enamorada del muchacho. Ése no era el problema.

Quizá pudiera dejar pasar el episodio. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no quería seguir discutiendo. Por el momento sólo podía concentrarse en el adorable cuerpo de Katniss, iluminado desde atrás por el fuego. Se moría por ella. Le cantaba la sangre. Y era tan generosa con su pasión...

Tal vez había cuestiones más importantes que dar una lección a Darius.

—Muy bien—murmuró, por fin.

—¡Peeta!—Los ojos de la joven echaban chispas.

—Por esta vez, sea. Recuerde que no me gusta la idea de dejar a Darius sin castigo. Pero puede que el daño no sea grande.

La sonrisa de Katniss brilló más que las ascuas del hogar.

—Gracias, Peeta.

—Tómelo como regalo de bodas—anunció Peeta.

—Muy bien, milord. Será su presente de bodas.

Él se abalanzó a tomarla por la cintura y la levantó en el aire.

—¿Y mi regalo? ¿Cuál es?—Acusó con una sonrisa intencionada.

—El que usted guste, milord.—Katniss se apoyó contra sus hombros, riendo de placer, y dejó que la hiciera girar en círculos —No tiene más que expresar su deseo.

Peeta la llevó de nuevo a la cama.

—Tengo intenciones de pasar el resto de la noche dedicado justamente a eso. Cada uno de mis deseos. Y usted los satisfará uno a uno.

**Hola! Qué tal?**

**Uff! Que les pareció? Calientes ¿verdad? solo en hacerlo piensan jajaja xD el único problema que veo es que Peeta piensa que ya no puede amar :S pero Katniss no se va a dejar amedrentar por eso, ella lo ama luchara por ambos**

**Ivy C. Poison****: Jajaja no hay problema, eso me ha pasado a mí también. Espero estés disfrutando de la adaptación y mis otros fics :D**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Al conde de Heavensbee no le complacía en absoluto que le presentaran a una nuera de la noche a la mañana. La condesa hacía esfuerzos por mostrarse cortés, pero se la notaba tan desconcertada como su marido por el súbito casamiento de su hijo. Katniss supuso que estaba algo fastidiada por esa alianza con una desconocida de Upper Biddleton.

Por su parte, Peeta se disponía a disfrutar de los fuegos de artificio que había disparado al llegar sin aviso a la casa paterna, llevando a su flamante esposa.

No era la bienvenida más reconfortante que una recién casada pudiera pedir, pero Katniss se consolaba pensando que probablemente, no era tampoco la peor. Aun desde esa filosófica postura, resultaba innegable que la cena se desarrollaba en un ambiente muy tenso.

El conde ocupaba, muy tieso, una de las cabeceras de la larga mesa. Su esposa, la otra. Peeta se estiraba como un gran felino salvaje frente a Katniss. En sus ojos centelleaba una vigilante diversión, que bien podía convertirse en fría cólera de un momento al siguiente.

—¿Así que ha estado usted en Londres hasta hace poco, Katniss?—Murmuró Lady Heavensbee.

—En efecto, señora.—la joven se sirvió una pequeña porción de la lengua con salsa de grosella roja que le ofrecía el mayordomo. La lengua no era uno de sus platos favoritos —Mi tía me llevó a la capital para que adquiriera roce. Me persuadió de que era necesario para no pasar vergüenza cuando fuera vizcondesa.

—Comprendo—dijo Lady Heavensbee —¿Y lo adquirió? Me refiero al roce.

—Bueno, no—admitió Katniss, agregando a su plato algunas patatas. En realidad tenía mucha hambre, después de tantos trajines: el casamiento, el largo trayecto hasta Heavensbee House —No mucho, cuando menos. Pero decidí que no tenía importancia. Al fin y al cabo, St. Justin no es muy refinado.

Lady Heavensbee hizo una mueca y echó una mirada vacilante al conde, que gruñó algo por lo bajo.

Peeta sonrió por un instante, levantando la copa de vino.

—Me angustia, señora esposa, que tenga usted tan pobre opinión de mi desempeño social.

Katniss lo miró con la frente arrugada.

—¡Pero si es cierto! Admitirá usted que disfruta provocando a toda la _gente bien_. Y está muy dispuesto a reñir por las cuestiones más nimias. No crea que he olvidado ese absurdo reto al pobre Darius.

El conde levantó inmediatamente la vista.

—¿Qué reto es ése?

La mano de Lady Heavensbee aleteó en el aire.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿No habrás provocado una riña con Darius, Peeta?

El hijo puso cara de aburrido, pero sus ojos chispeaban, clavados en Katniss.

—Fue Darius quien comenzó.

El conde estaba erizado.

—¿Cómo diablos pudo el joven Darius comenzar algo que pudiera llevar a un duelo?

—Raptó a Katniss. Trató de llevarla a Gretna Green. Los alcancé ayer por la noche, en la ruta hacia el norte—explicó Peeta, tranquilamente.

Se produjo un silencio espantado.

—¿Qué la raptó? ¡Dios bendito!—Los ojos de Lady Heavensbee volaban entre Peeta y Katniss —No lo puedo creer.

—Hace usted bien—aprobó Katniss —porque no fue un rapto, por cierto. Pero St. Justin, terco él, se niega a comprender que sólo hubo un malentendido. De cualquier modo, no hay por qué preocuparse. Todo eso pasó. No habrá ningún duelo, ¿verdad, milord?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Verdad. He aceptado no retar a Darius.

—Esto es muy confuso—se quejó Lady Heavensbbe.

Katniss asintió con energía.

—Lo sé. La gente suele confundirse con respecto a St. Justin. Pero la culpa es de él, si se me permite opinar. Nunca se esfuerza por aclarar las cosas. Es muy comprensible, por supuesto.

El conde le clavó una mirada belicosa.

—¿Cómo que es comprensible? ¿Por qué demonios no se explica, este muchacho?

Katniss masticó un bocado de patatas y las tragó con educación antes de responder.

—Supongo que está cansado de que todo el mundo piense siempre lo peor de él. Ha acabado por fomentar activamente esas malas opiniones. Se trata de una retorcida manera de divertirse, ¿no?

Peeta sonrió vagamente, hundiendo el cuchillo en el conejo al curry.

—Qué ridículo—susurró Lady Heavensbee, clavando una mirada atenta en su hijo.

Katniss tomó un sorbo de vino.

—No tan ridículo. Ha acabado por adquirir esa costumbre. Es muy terco. Y arrogante. Y tiende a ser demasiado reservado en cuanto a sus planes. Eso complica las cosas, de vez en cuando.

—Encantadora descripción, señora.—Peeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo burlón —¡Ah, benditos sean estos primeros días de la vida conyugal, en que la recién casada sólo ve en su marido las mejores cualidades! No sé qué pensará usted de mí dentro de un año.

El conde no le prestaba atención. Mantenía fija la mirada en Katniss.

—Tengo entendido que usted se comprometió con mi hijo en circunstancias algo extrañas. ¿Eso también fue un malentendido intencional?

—Caramba, Plutarch –amonestó la condesa, con expresión inquieta —No me parece tema adecuado para la hora de la cena.

Katniss descartó la preocupación de la anfitriona con un gesto alegre.

—No me molesta en absoluto comentar las circunstancias de mi compromiso. Todo se debió a una desdichada cadena de acontecimientos que yo misma precipité. Mi buen nombre quedó muy comprometido y el pobre St. Justin no tuvo alternativa más honrosa que desposarme. Planeamos sacar el mejor partido de la situación, ¿verdad, milord?—Concluyó, dedicando a Peeta una sonrisa alentadora.

—Sí—confirmó él —Ésa es nuestra intención, por cierto. Y si es preciso decir que el mejor partido no es poca cosa, cuando menos por el momento. Tengo la certeza de que, con el tiempo, Katniss acabará por adaptarse al matrimonio.

—¡Ja!—Replicó Katniss —Será usted quien deba adaptarse, señor.

Peeta enarcó las cejas en un callado desafío.

—Pero ¿cuáles fueron esos acontecimientos que llevaron al compromiso?—Inquirió el conde, ominoso.

—Bueno—explicó Katniss —St. Justin había tendido una trampa a cierta banda de ladrones que estaban utilizando mis cuevas para esconder objetos robados.

—Las cuevas de Heavensbee—corrigió Peeta, seco.

—¿Ladrones?—La condesa parecía estupefacta —¿Qué papel juegan los ladrones en todo esto?

—¿Qué significa esto?—El anciano clavó en Peeta una mirada fulminante —No se me informó que hubiera ladrones en tierras de Heavensbee.

El hijo encogió un ancho hombro en ademán completamente despreocupado.

—Hace ya tiempo que usted no se interesa por lo que sucede en sus fincas, señor, y no me pareció necesario molestarlo con estos detalles.

Los ojos del padre relumbraban de enojo.

—¡Qué maldita arrogancia la tuya, Peeta!

—Eso es lo que yo digo.—Katniss miraba al conde aprobando su penetrante observación —Tiene esa mala tendencia señor. Es muy arrogante, sí.

—Continuemos con eso de los ladrones—tronó Plutarch. Su voz se parecía mucho a la de Peeta cuando estaba de mal talante.

—Ya sé de dónde ha heredado esa tendencia—murmuró la joven.

Peeta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Cuéntele el resto de la historia, querida mía.

—Bueno—obedeció Katniss —La noche de la trampa yo fui tomada como rehén por uno de la banda. Admito que fue por culpa mía. Pero ese problema no habría existido si St. Justin me hubiera informado de sus planes con anticipación, como yo le indicaba.

—Dios me ampare.—Lady Paylor estaba obviamente aturdida —¿Cómo rehén?

—Sí. St. Justin entró heroicamente a la cueva para rescatarme, pero cuando llegó hasta mí la pleamar ya había llenado la entrada.— Katniss echó un vistazo a las ceñudas facciones de su suegro —Supongo que usted conoce las mareas de Upper Biddleton, señor.

—Las conozco.—las pobladas cejas de Heavensbee formaban una línea maciza —Esas cuevas son peligrosas.

—Coincido con esa opinión, señor—observó Peeta, sin alterarse —Pero hasta ahora no he podido convencer de eso a mi esposa.

—Tonterías—protestó Katniss —No son peligrosas, siempre que una preste mucha atención a las mareas y sepa marcar su trayecto dentro de los acantilados. Pero como decía: esa noche St. Justin y yo quedamos atrapados dentro y nos vimos obligados a pasar la noche allí. Naturalmente, al día siguiente él se consideró obligado a pedir mi mano.

—Comprendo.—Lady Heavensbee alargó hacia la copa de vino los dedos trémulos.

—Hice lo posible por disuadirlo—continuó Katniss, ya entusiasmada con el tema —Nada me impedía representar el papel de mujer deshonrada hasta el fin de mis días. Al fin y al cabo, eso no me impedía seguir recolectando fósiles. Pero St. Justin insistió mucho.

Lady Haevensbee estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el vino. El mayordomo se le acercó, alarmado, pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto.

—No es nada, Hawkins.

La mirada del conde seguía soldada a Katniss.

—¿Colecciona usted fósiles?

—Así es.—Katniss creyó reconocer una chispa de interés en los ojos de Plutarch —¿Le interesan los asuntos geológicos, señor?

—Me interesaban en otros tiempos. Cuando vivía en Upper Biddleton, justamente. Allí encontré varios especímenes interesantes.

Eso despertó la inmediata curiosidad de Katniss.

—¿Aún los conserva, milord?

—Oh, sí. Están guardados en alguna parte. Hace años que no los veo. Podría hacerlos buscar por Hawkins o por el ama de llaves. ¿Quiere usted verlos?

La joven burbujeaba de entusiasmo. Decidió que podía revelar al conde el secreto de su diente. Al fin y al cabo, ya era de la familia.

—Me encantaría, señor. Por mi parte, he descubierto un diente interesantísimo. ¿Sabe usted algo de dientes, milord?

—Algo, sí.—la expresión del conde se había tornado pensativa — ¿Qué tipo de diente es ése?

—Una pieza muy fuera de lo común. Todavía no he logrado identificarla. Parece pertenecer a un lagarto grande, pero no está adherida al hueso de la mandíbula en sí, como ocurre en el caso de esos animales, sino dentro de una concavidad. Y parece corresponder a un carnívoro. Un carnívoro de gran tamaño.

—¿Dentro de una concavidad? ¿Y grande?—El conde hizo una pausa —¿De cocodrilo, quizá?

—No, señor. Estoy segura de que no se trata de cocodrilo. Pero sí de un reptil. Un reptil. Un reptil gigantesco.

—Muy interesante—murmuró el conde —Muy interesante, por cierto. Tendremos que revisar mi colección, para ver si hay algo que se relacione con su diente. Ya he olvidado qué hay en esas cajas.

—¿Podríamos hacerlo después de cenar, milord?—Sugirió Katniss de inmediato.

—Bueno, por qué no...

—Gracias, señor—susurró la joven —Casualmente traigo el diente conmigo. Lo tenía en mi bolsito cuando me secuestraron. Es decir, cuando mis amigos me llevaron a pasear por el campo.

Peeta arrojó a su madre una mirada burlona.

—Y aquí se acaban todas las conversaciones amables de la noche, a menos que usted intervenga enérgicamente, señora. Una vez que mi esposa se embarca en el tema de los fósiles resulta muy difícil desviarla.

Lady Paylor captó la indirecta.

—Creo que el estudio de los fósiles puede quedar para mañana— dijo con firmeza.

Katniss trató de disimular su desencanto.

—Por supuesto, señora.

—Hawkins y el ama de llaves tardarán un buen rato en hallar los cajones con los viejos hallazgos de su señoría—la consoló Lady Paylor —No podemos pretender que inicien la búsqueda a estas horas de la noche.

—No, supongo que no—admitió Katniss. Pero en su fuero íntimo no encontraba motivos para no enviar al personal de la casa en busca de los cajones de fósiles. Después de todo no era tan tarde.

—Y ahora debe contarnos cómo marcha la temporada, Katniss, — la instó Lady Paylor —Hace años que no paso la temporada en Londres. No vamos desde que...—Se interrumpió precipitadamente — Bueno, hace tiempo.

La joven trató de entablar una conversación cortés, pero le resultaba difícil; habría preferido mil veces continuar su diálogo sobre fósiles con el conde.

—Supongo que la temporada es apasionante si una disfruta con ese tipo de cosas. Mi hermana se divierte a mares y quiere volver el año próximo.

—¿Pero usted no se divierte?—Dedujo la condesa.

—No.—A Katniss se le iluminó la expresión —Sólo cuando bailo el vals. Me encanta bailar el vals con St. Justin.

Peeta levantó la copa en un brindes silencioso, dedicándole una sonrisa por encima de la mesa.

—El placer es mutuo, señora.

Ella quedó complacida con la galantería.

—Gracias, señor.—Y se volvió hacia Lady Paylor —Lo que más me gusta de Londres, señora, es haberme incorporado a la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

Plutarch intervino, desde la lejana cabecera.

—Yo era un miembro de esa sociedad. Pero hace años que no asisto a ninguna reunión.

Katniss se volvió hacia él, ansiosa.

—Ahora se trata de un grupo muy numeroso. A las reuniones asisten personas muy bien preparadas. Por desgracia no me he relacionado con nadie que sepa de dientes.

—Ahí va otra vez—advirtió Peeta a su madre —Deténgala de inmediato, si no quiere que la conversación vuelva a los fósiles.

La joven enrojeció.

—Perdone, señora. Siempre me dicen que me entusiasmo demasiado con el tema.

—No se preocupe, Katniss—dijo graciosamente Lady Paylor.

Y echó un vistazo a su marido.

—Recuerdo que su señoría también se entusiasmaba, en otros tiempos. Hace mucho que no lo oigo hablar de fósiles. No obstante, lo cierto es que eso limita la conversación. ¿Puede contarnos algo interesante sobre Londres?

Ella estudió atentamente la pregunta.

—En realidad, no—admitió por fin —Si he de ser sincera, prefiero la vida campestre. No veo la hora de volver a Upper Biddleton para trabajar en mi cueva.

Peeta la miró con indulgencia.

—Como ustedes ven, he encontrado a la esposa perfecta para el hombre que prefiere dedicarse a las tierras familiares.

—Será un gran placer viajar con Peeta, cuando supervise las fincas de Heavensbee—dijo Katniss, con satisfacción —Así podré explorar todo tipo de terrenos nuevos en busca de fósiles.

—Me alivia saber que tengo algo valioso para ofrecer en este matrimonio—manifestó Peeta —Comenzaba a preguntarme si obtendría usted algo provechoso de esta relación. Sé perfectamente que nimiedades tales como un antiguo título nobiliario y varias fincas productivas no tienen mucha importancia para los coleccionistas de fósiles.

Cuando acabó la cena Peeta se respaldó en la silla, divertido, mientras su madre instaba a Katniss a abandonar la mesa para acompañarla al salón, murmurando:

—¿Dejamos a los caballeros con el oporto?

—No me molesta que beban frente a mí—adujo Katniss.

Peeta sonrió.

—Es obvio que su roce capitalino es insuficiente, querida. Mi madre le está haciendo una gentil sugerencia. Se supone que las damas deben abandonar la mesa para que los caballeros puedan beber hasta el estupor de la embriaguez, pero en privado.

Katniss arrugó la frente.

—Confío que no tenga usted el hábito de la bebida, milord. Mi padre nunca aceptó el alcoholismo y yo tampoco.

—Haré lo posible para conservar la cabeza fresca, a fin de cumplir más tarde mis deberes de esposo, querida. Al fin y al cabo, no olvidemos que ésta en nuestra noche de bodas.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Katniss registró el poco sutil comentario con un delicioso rubor. La madre de Peeta, en cambio, no expresó el menor placer.

—¡Peeta! ¡Cómo puedes decir algo tan escandaloso!—Protestó, fulminándolo con la mirada —Ésta es una casa decente y no se habla de esas cosas a la mesa. Lo sabes perfectamente. En esos últimos años has perdido por completo la buena educación.

—Muy cierto, caramba— murmuró Plutarch—Has abochornado a la pequeña. Discúlpate de inmediato con tu esposa.

Katniss miró a Peeta con una sonrisa descarada.

—Eso es, St. Justin. Hágalo usted de inmediato. Nunca lo he oído pedir disculpas y me muero por escuchar esa novedad.

Peeta se levantó para dedicarle una cortés reverencia, con los ojos chispeantes.

—Le pido mil disculpas, señora. No tuve intención de ofender su delicada sensibilidad.

—¡Qué bonito!—Katniss se volvió hacia los suegros —¿Verdad que lo hizo muy bien? Tengo grandes esperanzas de que, con el tiempo, aprenda a actuar en la alta sociedad sin causar ningún caos.

La madre de Gideon se levantó abruptamente, con la boca apretada en una dura línea.

—Creo que Katniss y yo nos retiraremos al salón.

La joven se levantó, obediente.

—Sí, será mejor que nos retiremos antes de que St. Justin diga algún otro disparate. Compórtese bien durante mi ausencia, milord.

—Haré lo posible—prometió Peeta.

Y siguió con la vista a Katniss, que salía del comedor. Al cerrarse la puerta volvió a sentarse.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Hawkins se adelantó con el oporto y sirvió sendas copas para el vizconde y su padre. Luego se retiró.

El silencio se alargaba entre ambos. Peeta no trató de quebrarlo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se encontraba a solas con su padre. Y si él deseaba hablarle, tendría que ser quien hiciera el esfuerzo.

—Es una mujer interesante—dijo el conde, por fin —Lo reconozco. Muy fuera de lo común.

—Cierto. Es uno de sus mayores atractivos.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación.

—Muy diferente de lo que yo habría supuesto—comentó Plutarch.

—¿Después de lo que ocurrió con Delly?—Peeta probó el rico oporto, estudiando los elegantes candelabros de plata —Ahora tengo seis años más, señor. Y, pese a todos mis defectos, rara vez cometo dos veces un mismo error.

Plutarch gruño.

—¿Quieres decir que esta vez tuviste la decencia de actuar como corresponde a un caballero?

Peeta apretó los dedos al pie de la copa.

—No, señor. Quiero decir que esta vez encontré a una mujer en la que puedo confiar.

En el comedor volvió a reinar el silencio.

—Tu señora confía en ti, por cierto—murmuró Plutarch.

—Sí, y es una experiencia muy agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie confiaba en mí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué diablos esperabas, después de lo que pasó con Delly?—Le espetó el padre.

—Confianza.

Plutarch descargó la palma contra la mesa, haciendo saltar las copas.

—Cuando la muchacha murió estaba encinta. Tú rompiste el compromiso justo antes de que se matara. Y ella dijo a su padre que la habías rechazado después de violarla. ¿Qué podíamos pensar?

—Que tal vez ella mentía.

—¿Por qué mentir si pensaba matarse, santo Dios? No tenía nada que perder.

—No sé lo que pensó. Cuando vino a verme no actuaba racionalmente. Ella...

Peeta se interrumpió. De nada serviría tratar de explicar cómo se había presentado Delly, aquella noche, tratando súbitamente de seducirlo. Era obvio que le ocurría algo.

Después de pasar meses enteros sin mostrar la menor respuesta a los besos de Peeta, vacilantes y castos por completo, de pronto se le arrojaba a los brazos, con un loco aire de desesperación. De algún modo él comprendió que había estado con otro hombre. Cuando la enfrentó con sus sospechas, Delly estalló de cólera. Sus palabras aún le resonaban en los oídos:

"Sí, hay otro. Y me alegro que no me hayas tocado con esas feas manazas, bestia monstruosa. Dudo que hubiera podido soportarlo. Nunca habría podido soportar el ver esa cara horrenda sobre mí. ¿Acaso creíste que yo deseaba hacer el amor contigo? ¿Casarme contigo? ¡Fue mi padre quien me obligó a aceptar tu propuesta!"

El conde tragó un gran sorbo de oporto.

—Sí estuvo con otro, ¿por qué no lo confesó? Pudo haber dejado una nota o algo así. ¡Hombre! ¿Tienes idea de los esfuerzos que hizo tu pobre madre para convencerse de que Delly se había dejado seducir por otro? Pero los hechos hablan por sí solos.

—Sería mejor que habláramos de otra cosa—sugirió Peeta.

—¡Mi único nieto murió con Delly Snow, qué diablos...!

Entonces Peeta perdió el dominio de sí.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡El que murió con Delly no era su nieto! ¡Era de otro! ¡Ese bebé no era mío!

—Peeta, por Dios, ten cuidado con esa copa.

—Por última vez—rugió Peeta, con una mueca furiosa —lo juro por mi honor, aunque usted no me crea honorable. No violé a Delly Snow. Nunca la toqué. Si quiere saber la verdad, ella no soportaba que la tocara. Lo dijo con toda claridad.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo de voluntad, volvió a dominarse y depositó con mucho cuidado la copa en la mesa. El padre lo observaba con desconfianza.

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo -; es mejor hablar de otra cosa.

—Sí.—Peeta aspiró hondo para calmarse —Perdone usted mi dramatismo, señor. Después de tantos años ya debería saber que estas tácticas son inútiles. La culpa es de mi esposa. Se pasa el día quejándose de que no me explico.—Sonrió ceñudamente —Pero ya ve lo que ocurre cuando lo hago. Nadie me cree.

—¿Con excepción de tu esposa?—Sugirió Plutarch, sin alterarse.

—Ella creyó en mi inocencia sin que yo me molestara en darle explicaciones—dijo Peeta, no sin un arrebato de profunda satisfacción —En realidad, nunca le he contado la historia completa. Sin embargo, de pie en medio de un salón atestado, anunció a todo al _gente bien_ que, obviamente, el bebé de Delly tenía a otro hombre como padre.

—No me extraña que te casaras con ella —observó secamente el conde.

—Supongo que no. ¿De qué otro tema desea hablar, señor?

Plutarch lo miró por largo rato.

—De los ladrones, supongo. Háblame de esos villanos que usaban las cuevas para esconder bienes robados.

Peeta hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la cuestión.

—No hay mucho que decir. Les tendí una trampa utilizando a un detective y atrapamos a los que escondían el botín.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que sucedía?

Peeta sonrió con ironía.

—Fue Katniss quien descubrió la cueva llena de cosas robadas, mientras buscaba fósiles. Me escribió para fuera a Upper Biddleton y me ordenó que solucionara la cuestión cuanto antes, pues deseaba continuar explorando esa cueva. Por si no lo ha notado, debo decir que Katniss tiene una veta tiránica.

—Comprendo. Entonces atrapaste a los bandidos. Y en el proceso te liaste con Katniss.

—Sí.—Peeta hizo girar la copa de oporto entre las palmas, contemplando los destellos de rubí —Hay sólo un detalle que todavía me preocupa: creo que había un cuarto hombre al que no atrapamos.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Primero: al interrogar a los ladrones, todos aseguraron haber recibido instrucciones de un hombre misterioso, al que nunca le vieron la cara. Me inclino a creerles.

—¿Por qué?

—Los artículos escondidos en la caverna eran de excelente calidad y fina artesanía. Ninguno provenía de la zona de Upper Biddleton. Los hombres capturados no eran del tipo conocedor de esas cosas, ¿me explico? Eran de los que, al ver una casa lujosa, rompen un vidrio para entrar y apoderarse de lo primero que les parezca valioso.

—Comprendo—dijo Plutarch, lentamente.

—Más aún: cuando el detective devolvió alguno de esos objetos robados a sus propietarios, todos de Londres, se enteró de que nadie había descubierto la incursión de los ladrones; sólo notaron la falta de un objeto.

El conde dio un respingo.

—¿Así que los ladrones entraron sin que nadie lo notara de inmediato?

Peeta meneó lentamente la cabeza.

—No hubo vidrios rotos ni cerraduras violadas que alertaran a los propietarios. Piense en lo grande que es esta casa o la de Blackthorne Hall. La que tenía en Londres también era inmensa. Si alguien entrara sin romper puertas ni ventanas, ¿cómo sabría usted del robo? Sólo al echar de menos alguna pieza.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pero ¿qué me dices del personal doméstico?

—Según me dijo Flickerman, el detective de Bow Street, solían ser los sirvientes quienes detectaban la falta.

El padre lo miró con intensa curiosidad.

—¿Y qué conclusiones sacas?

—Que alguien estudiaba previamente las casas, para detectar qué objetos valiosos había y dónde se encontraban—dijo Peeta —Luego, esa misma persona disponía las cosas de modo que las piezas fueran robadas de una manera limpia y eficiente, sin necesidad de romper ventanas ni cerraduras.

—¿Y crees que esa persona puede estar todavía en actividad?

—Sé que no la atrapamos.—Peeta bebió el resto de su oporto

—Sabemos que tiene vista de conocedor y que puede entrar a las mejores casas. Y algo más, muy interesante.

—Que está familiarizado con las cuevas de Upper Biddleton— señaló el conde.

—Sí. Las conoce muy bien.

—No debe de haber muchas personas que respondan a esas características.

—Por el contrario.—Peeta esbozó una sonrisa lúgubre —Con el correr de los años ha habido muchos hombres buscando fósiles en las cuevas de Upper Biddleton. Y una buena proporción de ellos son caballeros que actúan en la alta sociedad. Usted mismo, señor.

—¿Yo?

—Responde perfectamente al retrato. Es un caballero conocedor, que se mueve en los mejores salones y también es experto en las cuevas de Upper Biddleton.

El conde quedó estupefacto. Luego sus ojos se encendieron de ira.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir semejante cosa de tu propio padre?

Peeta se levantó de inmediato, inclinando la cabeza en una fría reverencia.

—Le pido perdón, señor. No quise sugerir nada. Nunca he sospechado que usted fuera un ladrón, por supuesto. Su honro está por encima de cualquier reproche.

—¡Eso espero, caramba!

—Más aún: como administrador de sus fincas, conozco bien la magnitud de su fortuna. Usted no necesita recurrir al robo. Por lo tanto, no lo incluyo en mi lista de sospechosos.

—¡Por Dios!—Bramó el conde —¡Qué cosa tan irrespetuosa y sucia! ¡Insinuar siquiera que yo pueda ser un sospechoso! Eso va más allá de lo tolerable, señor mío.

Peeta se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Verdad que es una sensación interesante? —

¿De qué hablas?—Le espetó el padre.

—De la sensación que experimentamos cuando la persona que más debería respetarnos duda de nuestro honor, sobre todo si sabemos que es imposible demostrar nuestra inocencia.

Sin esperar respuesta, Peeta salió del comedor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Katniss estudiaba la iluminada escena por encima de la barandilla del palco. Frente al que compartía con sus tías y Prim, los otros estaban colmados de gente vestida de lo mejor y rivalizando por la atención general. Cada palco era un pequeño escenario por sí solo, una plataforma en la que se exhibían los espectadores con sus joyas y sus amantes de turno.

Abajo, en la platea, representaba su propio espectáculo una muchedumbre bulliciosa y vocinglera, que poco antes del intervalo había estado a punto de ahogar a los artistas. Los petimetres se pavoneaban, intercambiaban cuentos groseros y palmadas en la espalda y, en general, provocaban una alegre perturbación tan entretenida como lo que pasaba en el escenario.

Al principio Katniss había sentido interés por la obra, pero pronto se aburrió. Habría preferido mil veces estar en su casa, estudiando dientes fósiles. Pero esa era apenas la segunda noche que pasaba en Londres como vizcondesa St. Justin, y Peeta había insistido en que aceptara la invitación de su familia para ir al teatro.

Katniss no comprendió el porqué de esa insistencia hasta que la esclareció un constante raudal de visitas que llegaban al palco de Octavia: Peeta tenía a su flamante esposa en exhibición.

—¿Te diviertes?—Le preguntó Prim, durante una breve pausa entre las visitas. Estaba radiante con su vestido de muselina rosada, ribeteado de cintas y volantes —¡Qué colmado está hoy el teatro!

—Sí, es cierto. Y hace mucho calor.—Katniss utilizó vigorosamente el abanico, pero se detuvo de pronto al ver que su hermana meneaba la cabeza, en gesto de burlona desesperación.

Suspiró. Nunca había adquirido la habilidad de utilizar el abanico para coquetear o seducir, tal como era su verdadero propósito. Por lo menos, nadie podría quejarse de su vestido: un atractivo modelo de muselina turquesa, con bordes de volantes y cintas blancas, elegido por Prim.

Se abrió la cortina de la entrada y por allí ingresaron dos apuestos jóvenes, de inmaculado traje de gala.

—Han llegado los gemelos Adonis—murmuró Katniss.

—Ya veo.—Prim sonrió; disfrutaba plenamente de su papel de diamante de primer agua.

Los dos jóvenes a los que Katniss había rebautizado "los gemelos Adonis" no eran siquiera parientes, pero tenían la misma estatura e idéntica coloración, preferían al mismo sastre y cortejaban a las mismas mujeres. Por ese entonces estaban a los pies de Prim.

Ambos saludaron cortésmente a las tías. Luego se volvieron hacia la muchacha, anhelantes. Prim los deslumbró de inmediato con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Es grato verlos aquí. ¿Conocen ustedes a mi hermana, la flamante vizcondesa St. Justin?

—Es un placer tenerla de nuevo en la capital, señora—saludo el primer Adonis con una graciosa reverencia. Una breve intriga le llenó los ojos.

—Un placer. La felicito por su reciente casamiento.—El segundo Adonis imitó la cortés reverencia de su compañero.

Luego los dos depositaron su atención en Prim.

En la parte trasera del palco, Octavia y Effie charlaban con una anciana duquesa viuda, vestida de negro. Katniss la oyó comentar e Effie que toda la familia debía de estar muy aliviada por la concreción de ese casamiento.

—La alianza nos encanta, por supuesto—confirmó la tía, serena. Y luego agregó, mintiendo descaradamente —Naturalmente, fue una desilusión que estos jóvenes no pudieran esperar a que organizáramos una boda formal. Pero el amor siempre se sale con la suya, ¿no?

—Alguien se salió con la suya, sí—murmuró la viuda —Y en mi opinión ha sido St. Justin.

Muy consciente de ser objeto de varias miradas curiosas desde los otros palcos, Katniss se inclinó desde la barandilla para contemplar una riña desatada abajo, en la platea. Sólo supo que había un nuevo visitante en el palco cuando oyó una voz masculina familiar que saludaba a las tías.

—Oh, buenas noches, señor Hawthorne—exclamó Effie —¡Cuánto me alegro de verlo!

—He venido a presentar mis respetos a la flamante vizcondesa St. Justin—dijo Gale.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Katniss giró en su asiento y vio a Gale de pie junto a ella. Su pelo castaño relumbraba a la luz; en su sonrisa había una gran dosis de encanto. Entonces recordó la advertencia de Peeta: "No es tan ángel como parece".

—Buenas noches, señor Hawthorne—saludó, con una sonrisa cortés.

—Señora ...—Gale tomó asiento en una silla recubierta de terciopelo, a su lado, y la miró a los ojos, bajando la voz —Está usted encantadora.

—Gracias, señor.

—Me acabo de enterar esta mañana de que estaba otra vez en la ciudad—continuó Gale —Y casada, por añadidura.

Katniss inclinó la cabeza. En general, la gente la felicitaba sólo por compromiso.

—Sí.

—Tras su inesperada partida de hace unos días hubo rumores alarmantes.

—¿De veras?—Katniss se encogió de hombros —A mí los hechos no me alarmaron. No me explico por qué a los demás sí.

—Algunos temíamos por su seguridad—explicó Gale, en voz baja.

—Tonterías. No corrí peligro en ningún momento. No imagina de dónde sacaron esa idea.

Gale sonrió con tristeza.

—Los que nos interesábamos por usted creímos tener motivos para temer cuando supimos que St. Justin iba tras de usted y sus amigos.

—Bueno, ahora todos saben que no había nada en absoluto que temer—dijo Katniss, con firmeza.

—Es usted una dama muy valiente, señora.—Gale inclinó la cabeza a manera de tributo —La admiro profundamente.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando?

—No tiene importancia. Y la cosa está hecha.—Gale señaló la muchedumbre con la cabeza —¿La molestan las miradas y los comentarios? Usted es la última curiosidad del escenario social, Lady St. Justin. La novia de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Katniss se echó hacia atrás, enfadada.

—Le he pedido con toda claridad que no vuelva a llamar a mi esposo por ese apodo horrible. Haga el favor de abandonar este palco, señor Hawthorne.

—No quise ofenderla, señora. Me limito a repetir lo que todo el mundo dice. ¿Mataría usted al portador de las malas noticias?

—Sí, si fuera necesario hacerlo para evitar que las repitiera.—Y lo despidió con un gesto del abanico —Y ahora, señor, tenga a bien retirarse. No estoy de humor para esas tonterías.

—Como usted guste.—Gale se puso de pie y le sujetó la mano antes de que ella captara su intención. Luego se inclinó sobre sus dedos —Permítame repetirle que cuenta con mi total admiración.

—En verdad, señor Hawthorne, ya es suficiente.

Él bajó la voz para que sólo Katniss pudiera escucharlo.

—Su valentía se está haciendo legendaria entre la gente de buen tono. Son pocas las mujeres que podrían enfrentar la perspectiva de compartir el lecho conyugal con un monstruo como St. Justin.

Katniss le arrebató la mano en el momento exacto en que las cortinas de terciopelo volvían a separarse. Peeta apareció en el palco y sus ojos se fijaron de inmediato en Gale.

—St. Justin.—Gale le dedicó una sonrisa lacónica —Estaba felicitando a su flamante esposa.

—¿De veras?—Peeta le volvió la espalda para saludar a Effie, Octavia y Prim. Luego miró a Katniss, estudiando serenamente su expresión.

Katniss se las compuso para sonreír de inmediato, tratando de evitar cualquier motivo de provocación entre Peeta y Gale. Darius se había salvado raspando. No había sido fácil convencer a Peeta de que retirara el desafío.

—Ha venido usted, milord—dijo, con desenvoltura —Ya dudaba de verlo por aquí.

Peeta se acercó a ella, rozando a Gale como si fuera un fantasma invisible, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarle la mano.

—¿No prometí reunirme con usted aquí?—Le recordó suavemente.

—Sí, por supuesto.—Katniss estaba inquieta. Percibía la hostilidad entre esos dos hombres y no quería disturbios —Tome asiento, señor, que va a empezar el segundo acto.—Y dirigió una altanera inclinación de cabeza a Gale, que observaba a Peeta con ojos tristes y pensativos — Buenas noches, señor Hawthorne. Gracias por venir a felicitarme.

—Buenas noches, señora.—Gale desapareció entre las cortinas de terciopelo.

—¿La molestó, por ventura?—Preguntó Peeta en voz baja, al sentarse junto a Katniss.

—No, por Dios.—La joven desplegó su abanico y comenzó a moverlo aceleradamente —No hizo más que mostrarse cortés.

Y sorprendió una mirada inquisitiva de su hermana, que le preguntaba si todo estaba bien. Ella trató de transmitirle, siempre en silencio, que lo tenía todo controlado.

—Me alegro.—Peeta se reclinó en la silla vecina con una arrogante actitud de propietario, para que todo el teatro lo viera —¿Estás disfrutando de la representación?

—No mucho—confesó Katniss —Para empezar, se oye mal. El público está hoy muy ruidoso. Y poco antes del intervalo algunos espectadores de la platea comenzaron a arrojar cáscaras de naranja al escenario.

Octavia rió entre dientes.

—Katniss no se ha quitado la idea de que se va al teatro para ver y escuchar la representación, St. Justin. Le hemos explicado que ese es el menos importante de los objetivos.

Peeta curvó levemente la boca y observó a la muchedumbre con obvia satisfacción.

—Muy cierto.

Katniss se removió en la silla por puro desasosiego. Estaba harta de que la exhibieran como flamante esposa de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Ya avanzaba la noche, cuando su doncella salió de la alcoba y la dejó finalmente sola, Katniss decidió que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Peeta. Se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba su dormitorio con el de Peeta y apoyó la oreja contra el artesanado, a tiempo para oír que se retiraba el ayuda de cámara. Entonces abrió la puerta y entró sin rodeos.

—Quiero hablar con usted, milord—anunció.

Peeta, cubierto con un batín negro, se estaba sirviendo una copa de coñac. Levantó la vista con una ceja levemente enarcada.

—Por supuesto, querida mía. Me iba a dirigir a su alcoba, pero ya que ha venido usted, podemos compartir una copa de coñac.

—No, gracias. No gusto.

—Detecto cierta irritación en su voz.—Peeta tomó un sorbo de su bebida y la miró con atención —¿Está fastidiada conmigo por algún motivo, Katniss?

—En efecto, Peeta. Esta noche no quería ir al teatro. Fui porque usted insistió.

—Supuse que le gustaría estar con su familia y demostrarles que estaba bien casada. Ya no debe preocuparlas la posibilidad de que yo la abandone después de haberla ultrajo. Ahora es vizcondesa St. Justin, para siempre.

—No fue por eso que usted insistió, bien lo sabe. Peeta, dice mi hermana que usted me exhibe como si fuera una rara especie de mascota. ¿Es cierto? Porque, de ser así, no me gusta. Ya estoy harta.

—Usted es de una especie muy rara, querida mía—confirmó él, con ojos refulgentes —Muy rara, por cierto.

—Eso no es verdad, milord. Soy una mujer perfectamente común que, por casualidad, se encuentra casada con usted. Y no quiero seguir en exhibición, Peeta. ¿No ha demostrado usted lo que deseaba demostrar a la alta sociedad, fuera lo que fuese?

—Su hermana puede decir lo que quiera, pero no la envié al teatro para exhibirla, Katniss.

—¿Está bien seguro, milord?—Preguntó ella, con suavidad.

—Por supuesto, qué demonios. ¡Qué pregunta ridícula! Supuse que a usted le gustaría estar con sus parientes y ver la representación. Eso era todo.

—Muy bien—dijo Katniss —La próxima vez que usted me sugiera ir a un sitio y yo no tenga deseos, me sentiré con derecho a negarme.

Él le clavó una mirada de fastidio.

—Ahora es una mujer casada, Katniss, y debe obedecer.

—Ajá. Conque pretende ordenarme ir a sitios adonde no tengo deseos de ir.

—Katniss.

—Si comienza a darme ese tipo de órdenes, debo llegar a la conclusión de que su objetivo no es complacerme—dijo Katniss —Y hasta ahora, el único motivo que hallo es su voluntad de exhibirme.

—¡No la estoy exhibiendo!—Peeta tragó el coñac con expresión irritada.

—En ese caso, volvamos a Upper Biddleton—sugirió Katniss, de inmediato —A ninguno de los dos le gusta mucho la vida capitalina. Vamos a casa.

—¿Tan ansiosa está de volver a sus fósiles?

—Naturalmente. Ya sabe usted cuánto me preocupa la posibilidad de que alguna otra persona encuentre los huesos que acompañan a mi diente. Y usted disfruta de la alta sociedad tan poco como yo. Por lo tanto no veo motivos para seguir aquí en vez de regresar a Upper Biddleton.

—¡Usted y sus condenados fósiles!—Gruñó Peeta —¿No puede pensar en otra cosa?

De pronto Katniss cayó en la cuenta de que ya no estaba simplemente fastidiado, sino crecientemente furioso.

—Usted sabe que eso no es cierto, milord.

—¿No? Dígame, querida: ¿qué puesto ocupo en relación con sus fósiles? Otros esposos tienen que competir con hombres como Hawthorne. Yo me encuentro compitiendo con un puñado de huesos y dientes viejos.

—Esta discusión se está tornando idiota. Esta noche no lo comprendo, milord.

Peeta juró por lo bajo.

—Yo mismo no estoy seguro de comprenderme. No estoy de muy buen talante, Katniss. Haría mejor en acostarse.

Katniss se le acercó para apoyarle una mano en el brazo y mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa, Peeta?

—Nada.

—No me haga a un lado de ese modo. Algo debe de haber ocurrido para agriarlo así.

—¿No dice usted que soy agrio por naturaleza?

—No siempre—replicó ella —Dígame qué lo ha fastidiado, Peeta. ¿Fue encontrar al señor Hawthorne en nuestro palco?

Peeta se apartó de ella para servirse otra copa de coñac.

—Yo me encargaré de Hawthorne.

—¡Peeta!—Katniss estaba espantada —¿Qué dice?

—Digo que yo me encargaré de él.

—Escúcheme, St. Justin—le espetó Katniss —no se atreva siquiera a pensar en retar a duelo al señor Hawthorne. Ni por un momento, ¿me entiende? No voy a tolerarlo.

—¡Qué! ¿Está enamorada de él?—Graznó él.

—¡Peeta, por Dios! Bien sabe usted que eso no es cierto. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—Ya se lo he dicho: sería mejor que se acostara, señora.

—No voy a permitir que me mande acostar como a un niño travieso, mientras usted da vueltas y vueltas como una gran... una gran...

—¿Bestia?

—¡No, como una bestia no!—Chilló Harriet —Como una persona temperamental y difícil, como un esposo insensible que no confía en su mujer.

Eso lo detuvo en seco. Peeta la miró.

—Sí que confío en usted, Katniss.

Ella leyó en sus ojos esa simple verdad; una parte de ella, que se había puesto muy fría, se entibió intensamente.

—Bueno—murmuró —por su forma de actuar no lo parece.

Los ojos azules eran casi de turquesa a la luz del fuego.

—No hay en la faz de la tierra otra persona en la que yo confíe tan absolutamente como en usted. No lo olvide jamás.

Katniss experimentó un embriagador arrebato de felicidad.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Nunca digo nada que no piense.

—Oh, Peeta, eso es lo más bonito que me haya dicho hasta ahora.—Y cruzó el cuarto a la carrera para arrojarse en sus brazos.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo pudo pensar que no le tenía confianza?—Él dejó su copa de coñac para estrecharla contra sí —No lo dude nunca, dulce mía.

—Pero si confía en mí—susurró ella contra su pecho —¿por qué lo preocupa el señor Hawthorne?

—Porque es peligroso—respondió él, con sencillez.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo conozco a fondo. En otros tiempos se decía mi amigo. Al fin de cuentas, habíamos pasado juntos una parte de la niñez. Cuando éramos niños su familia pasó algunos años cerca de Blackthorne Hall, antes de mudarse. Volvimos a encontrarnos en Londres, cuando viajé para estudiar en la universidad. Y él seguía considerándose mi amigo, aun después de abrirme la cara con un estoque de esgrima.

Katniss quedó muy quieta. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y tocó la cicatriz con dedos suaves.

—¿Hawthorne te hizo esto?

—Fue un accidente. Al menos, eso adujo él. Éramos mucho más jóvenes y quizás algo locos. El caso es que una noche, después de mucho beber, Hawthorne me desafió a un encuentro de esgrima y yo acepté.

—Cielo santo—susurró Katniss.

—No teníamos caretas, pero sí botones en la punta de los estoques. Nuestros amigos nos abrieron espacio y empezaron a apostar. Acordamos que el triunfador sería quien primero lograra traspasar la guardia del adversario.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Todo acabó en algunos minutos. Hawthorne no era muy buen esgrimista. Gané yo al hacerle volar el estoque. Luego dio un paso atrás y bajé la guardia. Pero él recogió el arma y arremetió sin previo aviso. El botón de su acero se había desprendido, de algún modo, y la punta me abrió la mandíbula.

—¡Peeta! ¡Pudo haberte matado!

—Sí. Muchas veces me he preguntado si no era ésa su intención. Vi algo en sus ojos, durante esos pocos segundos, mientras arremetía contra mí. En ese momento me odiaba, pero no sé por qué.

—¿Cómo explicó el hecho de haber arremetido contra ti después de vencido?

—Más tarde adujo no haberse dado cuenta de que se me consideraba ganador. Supuso que la pelea aún no había terminado, que yo me limitaba a retroceder.

—¿Y la falta de botón en el estoque? ¿Cómo la justificó?

—Como accidente.—Peeta se encogió de hombros —En el calor del combate no había notado que le faltaba el dispositivo. La explicación era lógica, pues sucede con frecuencia.

—Y tú, ¿qué hiciste?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Al ver la furia en sus ojos reaccioné por instinto. Luché como si el combate, de pronto, se hubiera vuelto real. Hawthorne se vio tomado por sorpresa y cayó. Entonces dejé caer mi espada y recogí la suya. Le apoyé la punta desnuda contra el cuello. Él gritó que todo había sido un accidente.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—¿Qué otra explicación había? Los dos estábamos ebrios. Me dije que debía ser un accidente, que Hawthorne era un amigo mío. Pero nunca pude olvidar la expresión de sus ojos al arremeter contra mí.

—¿Seguisteis siendo amigos?

—En cierto modo. Más adelante me presentó excusas y yo las acepté. Me dije que todo había terminado. La cicatriz no se me borraría jamás, pero yo reconocí que era culpa mía, por acceder a ese estúpido reto.

—Él asegura haber sido el único que te apoyó cuando te acusaron de abandonar a Delly.

Peeta sonrió sin humor.

—Es cierto. Pero como fue él quien la sedujo y le hizo ese hijo, aunque por entonces estaba casado, probablemente supuso que le convenía adoptar el papel de amigo mío. De ese modo parecía inocente por completo.

Katniss levantó la cabeza, con los ojos dilatados por espanto.

—¿Fue Hawthorne quien la sedujo?

—Sí. Así lo admitió Delly aquella noche, cuando vino a verme. Pero después de su muerte no había manera de probarlo.—Peeta torció la boca —Habría sido muy útil que la muchacha se hubiera molestado en dejar una nota antes de matarse. Pero Delly nunca fue muy considerada con el prójimo. Probablemente le importaba muy poco que me culparan a mí de su suicidio.

Katniss se estremeció ante el dolor y la frustración que expresaba aquella voz.

—No me digas que todavía la amas, ¿o sí, Peeta?

—No, por Dios.—La miró con asombro —Cuando pedí su mano estaba convencido de amarla. Ahora creo que estaba simplemente deslumbrado por su belleza y por el hecho de que una criatura tan hermosa pareciera aceptarme. Pero lo que sentía por Delly Snow murió la noche en que ella vino a mí. Me dijo que sólo había aceptado mi cortejo por órdenes de su padre y que esperaba un hijo de otro hombre. Y que no soportaba siquiera verme.

—Oh, Peeta...—Katniss le ciñó la cintura con los brazos — Parece haber estado muy desesperada. Era demasiado joven; sin duda se creyó enamorada de Hawthorne. Sabía que era imposible casarse con él y le dolía verse obligada a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba. Te culpó a ti por sus problemas.

—No necesitas buscarle excusas—murmuró Peeta.

—Sólo quiero hacerte comprender que probablemente no te odiaba. Simplemente no halló salida y descargó en ti su miedo y su frustración.

—Si lo que buscaba era vengarse de mí, lo consiguió, por cierto.

—Lo sé. Hace seis largos años que vives en un infierno particular.

—Es una manera muy dramática de expresarlo, pero se aproxima bastante a la verdad—dijo Peeta, seco —Reconozco que, en estos seis años, me he sentido muy solo.

Katniss sonrió, trémula.

—Pero ya no. Ahora me tienes a mí.

—Ahora te tengo a ti.—Peeta levantó las manos para tocarle el pelo —Y juro que te cuidaré muy bien, Katniss.

—Gracias, milord. Yo también prometo cuidarlo bien.

—¿De veras?—En los ojos azules relumbraba un fuego ardiente.

—Oh, sí. Se equivoca al pensar que me gustan más los fósiles que usted, milord.—Se irguió en puntillas para rozarle los labios con los suyos —Es cierto que estoy muy encariñada con ellos, pero más lo estoy con usted, señor.

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Me complace saberlo.

Y la alzó en brazos, como si fuera una pluma. Con Peeta se sentía como la delicada princesa de un cuento de hadas.

La depositó en el centro de su cama y se acostó junto a ella.

—¿Querría usted mostrarme qué partes de mi anatomía la impresionan tanto o más que sus huesos antiguos, señora?

Katniss rió entre sombras.

—La lista sería muy larga.

—En ese caso, comience desde la punta de los pies hacia arriba.

—Con gusto.

Lo empujó un poquito. Peeta, para darle gusto, se tendió de espaldas. Luego ella se arrodilló a su lado, estudiando sus grandes pies con expresión seria.

—Debo reconocer que rara vez he encontrado metatarsos fósiles de semejante tamaño.

—Me siento halagado.—Peeta la observaba a la luz del fuego.

—Y pocas veces se encuentran tibias de estas proporciones.— Katniss deslizó lentamente un dedo hacia arriba, por la cara interior de la pierna —Impresionante.

—Me alivia saber que resulto favorecido en cuanto a esa parte de mi anatomía.

—Decididamente—le aseguró ella. Deslizó los dedos por la rodilla y por la cara interior del muslo —Cierta vez tuve el privilegio de examinar el fémur de un elefante, pero nunca más he podido ver otro tan magnífico.

Peeta contuvo el aliento, pues aquella palma continuaba subiendo y apartando el batín de seda negra.

—Me alegro de que sepa apreciarlo.

—Por cierto, milord.—Ella inclinó la cabeza para dejar caer un beso húmedo en la pierna. El vello duro y rizado le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Su olor masculino le hizo tomar profunda conciencia de su propia excitación. Tocó la gruesa vara —Y ahora llegamos a un descubrimiento muy interesante.

—No me diga que ha hallado fósiles de esa parte anatómica en especial.

—No—admitió Katniss —pero es tan duro como cualquiera de los fósiles que yo haya excavado.

—Ah...—Peeta aspiró hondo ante las caricias.

Katniss notó que se le tensaban rápidamente los músculos de las piernas y el torso. Acariciarlo era como tocar acero. Su potencia era hipnótica.

—Si hubiera descubierto algo similar a esto—murmuró Katniss, circundándola con la punta de los dedos—no habría dejado de describirlo en un artículo para _Actas_.

La risa de Peeta se pareció a un gruñido de frustración.

—No creo sobrevivir a esta lección. Venga, señora, que debo sepultar cierta fracción de mi anatomía en sus estratos, antes de que se solidifique por pura frustración y quede convertido en un fósil.

Katniss, sonriendo, se dejó atraer contra ese cuerpo. De pronto se encontró a horcajadas sobre él. La excitaba sentir los fuertes muslos entre los suyos, su virilidad palpitando abajo. Eso le hacía cobrar vívida conciencia de sus propios poderes de mujer.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apartándole el batín para extender los dedos a lo ancho del torso. Luego bajó la cabeza para rozarle los pezones con la lengua.

—Qué bien—susurró Peeta —qué bien, caramba.

Le apoyó las manos en las rodillas, buscando lentamente la cara interior de sus muslos. Al encontrar la parte suave buscó el calor líquido. Luego hundió poco a poco un dedo para ver si estaba lista.

—¡Peeta!—Katniss arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, reaccionando ante la deliciosa invasión con todo el cuerpo tenso.

—Llévame adentro—susurró él, con un gruñido grave —Tómame y llévame adentro.

Ella alargó los dedos trémulos, buscándolo. Luego se izó sobre las rodillas y descendió con mucha lentitud. Él le dejó marcar el ritmo.

Katniss se sintió extendida y colmada. La sensación fue exquisita, como siempre. Lo guió sin prisa, para saborearlo centímetro a centímetro.

Y de pronto Peeta la penetró hasta el fondo. Se encontraron unidos como sólo pueden estarlo un hombre y una mujer. Ella se rindió una vez más al goce inigualable de estar en los fuertes brazos de Peeta.

Por un rato muy largo no pensó en Gale Hawthorne ni en las cosas terribles que había hecho a Peeta. Cuando recordó el espantoso relato, al despertar, descubrió que Peeta dormía profundamente a su lado.

Pensó despertarlo para recordarle que no debía provocar deliberadamente a Gale. Pero él dormía tan apaciblemente que le pareció mejor esperar a la mañana.

Por la mañana, cuando volvió a despertar, Peeta se había ido.

**Hola! Qué tal?**

**Debo de decir que me encanta que a pesar de la época Katniss sea tan independiente y logre tener tanto poder sobre Peeta, que como vemos, es de carácter fuerte jajaja. Y qué decir del final de este capítulo estos dos no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin hacerlo jajaja xD**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Nos leemos! .lll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Esa mañana, cuando Peeta entró en Tattersall`s, el patio ya estaba colmado. Claro que el establecimiento era muy concurrido, sobre todo cuando había ventas como la de ese día. Siendo los rematadores exclusivos de los mejores caballos de raza de Londres, atraían a los caballeros de buen tono como las golosinas a los niños. Todos los que podían pagar las cabalgaduras más espectaculares (y algunos que no podían) competían entre sí para conseguirlas.

Parte del patio estaba cubierto por un tejado sostenido por una columnata clásica. Peeta apoyó un hombro contra uno de esos pilares y contempló ociosamente a un caballo de caza que pasaba frente a la multitud de posibles compradores. Él no estaba allí en busca de un caballo de caza.

A continuación exhibieron una hermosa yunta de bayos de tiro, ambos del mismo color, pero Peeta los vio algo estrechos de pecho. Le hermosura no tiene importancia cundo se trata de caballos de tiro; lo importante es la resistencia y la fuerza. Además, tampoco eras caballos de tiro lo que buscaba.

Perdido el interés por los bayos, Peeta estudió el gentío. Estaba casi seguro de hallar a su presa allí. Algunas sutiles averiguaciones en el club, hechas la noche anterior, le habían revelado que Gale Hawthorne asistiría por la mañana a esa subasta.

Un momento después Peeta lo distinguió entre la muchedumbre, de pie en el extremo de la columnata, hablando con un hombre regordete, vestido con una chaqueta de mal corte.

Separándose de la columna, el vizconde echó a andar en dirección a Hawthorne.

En ese momento apareció un palafrenero con la siguiente oferta: una hermosa yegua árabe gris. Peeta vaciló; de pronto le vino a la mente una imagen de Katniss a lomos de ese bonito animal.

Se detuvo a mirarlo mejor. La yegua tenía una contextura fibrosa y compacta, que prometía fuerza y resistencia. Las pequeñas orejas parecían sensibles y atentas. Los ojos, llenos de inteligencia, guardaban buena distancia en la cabeza esculpida. Katniss sabría apreciar a un animal inteligente.

Mientras Peeta estudiaba los melindrosos cascos de la yegua, Hawthorne habló a sus espaldas.

—No parece responder a tu estilo, St. Justin. Te sentaría mejor uno de esos grandes brutos que utilizas habitualmente. Algo que no se haga añicos cuando lo montes.

Peeta no lo miró. Mantenía toda su atención concentrada en la yegua.

—Me complace encontrarte aquí, Hawthorne. Quería hablar contigo.

—¿De veras? ¡Qué extraño!—el tono de Hawthorne era provocativo —Hace seis años que casi no me diriges la palabra.

—No hemos tenido nada de qué hablar.

—¿Y ahora sí?

—Por desgracia, sí. Quiero hacerte una advertencia, Hawthorne. Espero que me prestes atención.

—¿Y si no?

—Si no, tendrás qué vértelas conmigo.—A Peeta le gustó el arco descarado del rabo y el porte orgulloso de la yegua. Algo en su vitalidad y su entusiasmo le hacían pensar en Katniss.

—¿Tratas de amenazarme, por ventura?—Preguntó Hawthorne, burlón.

—Sí.—Peeta estudió los fuertes cuartos traseros y decidió que allí había fuerza en abundancia. Podría recorrer buenas distancias —No quiero que te acerques a mi esposa.

—Maldito hijo de puta.—La voz de Gale perdió su tono de pulla. Ahora hervía de ira—¿Quién diablos eres tú para hacerme advertencias?

—Soy St. Justin—respondió Peeta, con suavidad —la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. Y como te debo en parte ese título, sería prudente que lo respetaras.

—Me amenazas porque sabes que, si me decido a quitarte a la pequeña Katniss, puedo hacerlo. Sabes muy bien que me bastaría hacerle una seña con el meñique para que me siguiera.

—No—dijo Peeta, sin apartar los ojos de la yegua —no te seguiría.

—Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué te molestas en amenazar?

—Porque no quiero que la importunes, Hawthorne.—Peeta llamó por señas al palafrenero que conducía a la árabe —Ahora disculpa. Voy a comprar un caballo.

Se alejó de Hawthorne sin haberlo mirado siquiera una vez. Sabía perfectamente que ese silencioso insulto lo irritaría más que la misma amenaza.

Esa tarde Peeta volvió a su casa ansioso de hablar con Katniss de la yegua, sólo para descubrir que ella había salido; pensaba recorrer el museo del señor Undersee. El anuncio de su regalo tendría que esperar. Eso lo fastidió. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esperaba anhelante la reacción de su esposa.

Miró a Boggs con gesto ceñudo. Boggs se lo devolvió.

—¿Al museo del señor Undersee?—Repitió el señor.

—Sí, milord. Parecía muy entusiasmada, sabrá Dios por qué. No veo qué puede tener de interesante una colección de huesos mohosos.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte al entusiasmo que esas cosas despiertan en Lady St. Justin, Boggs.

—Así parece.

Peeta se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, pero se detuvo.

—¿Tuvo en cuenta hacerse acompañar por su doncella o por uno de los lacayos?

—No, pero yo me ocupé de eso, señor. La acompaña su doncella.

—Excelente. Eres muy digno de confianza, Boggs.—Peeta continuó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca —Esta tarde me visitará el señor Flickerman. Cuando llegue hazlo pasar, por favor.

—Sí, milord.

Quince minutos después llegó Flickerman, atildado como siempre. Después de quitarse el sombrero aplastado, se sentó frente a Peeta con su excesiva familiaridad de costumbre.

—Buenas tardes, señor. Traigo las listas de invitados que me pidió.—Le ofrecía una pila de papeles—No fue posible conseguirlas todas. Algunas se perdieron o fueron arrojadas a la basura. Pero obtuve unas cuantas.

—Bien, veamos qué hay aquí.—Peeta esparció la hojas por el escritorio, para inspeccionar las largas listas de invitados a diversas casas que había sufrido robos durante la temporada.

—No será fácil seleccionar los nombres de personas que hayan sido huéspedes de esas mansiones y que también conozcan esas cuevas, señor.—Flickerman señaló las páginas —Son cientos de nombres. Los ricachones dan fiestas grandes.

—Ya veo que demandará algún tiempo.—Peeta deslizó un dedo por la primera lista —Tengo la corazonada de que nuestro hombre es coleccionista de fósiles.

—No tiene por qué serlo, milord—señaló Flickerman —Podría ser una persona criada en el distrito de Upper Biddleton o que hubiera estado de visita allá.

Peeta meneó la cabeza.

—Un simple visitante no estaría tan familiarizado con esas cuevas como para saber de la caverna en la que encontramos el botín. Quien eligió esa cueva conoce bien el lugar. Y el único motivo por el que alguien entra allí es para buscar fósiles.

—Si usted lo dice... bueno, dejo esto en sus manos, estaré esperando órdenes.

—Gracias, Flickerman. Me ha sido usted muy útil.—Peeta levantó la vista hacia el hombrecillo, que se levantaba—¿Cómo logró conseguir tantas listas?

La cara de gnomo se arrugó en una gran sonrisa.

—Dije que las quería como parte de la recompensa por devolver los bienes robados. Se mostraron muy bien dispuestos a entregármelas.

Peeta sonrió.

—Era mucho más barato que pagar una recompensa en efectivo, por supuesto.

—La _gente bien_ está dispuesta a pagar una fortuna por una joya o un buen caballo, pero tienden a ser avaros cuando se trata de pagar los servicios de las personas como yo.—Flickerman se plantó el sombrero estrujado en la cabeza —Pero como esta vez trabajo para usted, espero recibir mi recompensa. He hecho averiguaciones. En ese aspecto, su reputación es buena. Todo el mundo dice que usted paga sus cuentas y no trata de esquivar a los comerciantes.

Peeta enarcó las cejas.

—Siempre es grato saber que uno tiene buena reputación en algún aspecto.

—En mi vecindario, la única reputación que cuenta es la de ser justo con las cuentas.

El museo del señor Undersee era asombroso y bien valía el costo de la entrada. Su colección de fósiles, esqueletos, animales embalsamados y plantas extrañas llenaba todo la casa, desde el desván hasta el sótano. No se había salvado un soso cuarto. Hasta su dormitorio contenía vitrinas y cajones llenos de esqueletos polvorientos, fósiles marinos y otros artículos.

Katniss quedó entusiasmada al ver el tamaño de ese museo.

—Mira esto, Clove—dijo a su criada, observando la fila de cuartos de la planta baja, colmados de tesoros. Los visitantes vagaban en libertad, examinando cráneos de rinocerontes y serpientes embalsamadas, entre exclamaciones de admiración —Es estupendo, absolutamente estupendo.

Clove echó una mirada cautelosa al primer cuarto y se estremeció al ver el esqueleto de un gran tiburón.

—¿Tengo que acompañarla, señora? Este tipo de cosas me da escalofríos.

—Bueno, puedes esperarme en el vestíbulo. Yo recorreré sola el museo.

—Gracias, señora.—Clove dedicó su atención al joven que cobraba los boletos a los escasos visitantes. Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y el joven respondió con una risa audaz.

Katniss no paró mientes en el juego.

—¿Qué hay en ese cuarto?—Preguntó, indicando una puerta cerrada junto a la escalera.

El mozo le echó un vistazo.

—Ése es el estudio privado del señor Undersee, señora. Allí no entra nadie más que él. Es la única habitación de la casa cerrada a los visitantes.

—Comprendo.—Katniss se dirigió a la escalera —Muy bien, creo que comenzaré por lo más alto e iré bajando hasta el fondo.

Ascendió hasta el segundo piso y se arrojó de cabeza en el primer cuarto lleno de vitrinas.

Aquello era el paraíso.

En el museo había pocos visitantes, de modo que nadie le estorbaba el paso. El tiempo pasó con celeridad, en tanto ella iba descendiendo desde el último piso de la casona hasta el subsuelo. En principio, buscaba dientes fósiles, pero constantemente la distraían piezas fascinantes.

Encontró un erizo de mar bien conservado, distinto a todo lo que había visto hasta entonces. En la misma vitrina había otros fósiles marinos muy interesantes. En otra, una variedad de fragmentos que la distrajeron por un rato.

Tardó una eternidad en revisar todos los cajones de los armarios, pero no quería perderse nada. Cada vez que echaba un vistazo se decía que estaba a punto de descubrir un diente como el hallado en Upper Biddleton. Con un poco de suerte estaría etiquetado. Eso le permitiría saber si ya había sido identificado por otra persona.

Katniss reservó para el final el piso más bajo. En los hogares normales, la parte subterránea se utilizaba para la cocina y las habitaciones de servicio, pero Undersee las había transformado en depósitos para el museo. Al bajar la escalera Katniss se encontró completamente sola.

Eso no le disgustó; todo lo contrario.

En dos de los oscuros cuartos no vio más que cajones, pero tras la última puerta, en el extremo del pasillo, descubrió una habitación en sombras, llena de grandes esqueletos armados, algunos de gran tamaño.

La iluminación era escasa. En el pasillo ardían dos velas vacilantes. Katniss tomó una para llevarla adentro y la utilizó para encender las bujías medio consumidas de la pared interior. Era obvio que nadie entraba allí con frecuencia.

Además de la oscuridad hacía frío. Una gruesa capa de polvo lo cubría todo, pero Katniss no prestó atención. Todo coleccionista de fósiles estaba familiarizado con la suciedad y el polvo.

De inmediato vio que había varias hileras de armarios altos. Cada armario contenía docenas de cajones. Decidió alegremente que existía una buena posibilidad de hallar algunos dientes en cajones de ese tamaño. Pero antes de iniciar la investigación de los armarios, se detuvo a examinar algunas extrañas reliquias esparcidas por la habitación. En la parte alta de un mueble, en el extremo de un pasillo, se veía un gran bloque de piedra. Al observarlo con atención, Katniss vio el delicado contorno de un extraño pez espinoso incrustado en su interior.

Algo más allá encontró los huesos polvorientos de varias bestias extrañas, que tenían aletas y patas. Las estudió con muchas dudas, pues nunca había visto nada parecido.

En un rincón había una silla que ella acercó al armario de los fósiles extraños, a fin de trepar para mirarlos mejor. Levantó una nube de polvo al inclinarse para tocar una aleta en forma extraña. Entonces detectó los pequeños alfileres que sujetaban la aleta al esqueleto.

—Ajá—murmuró, satisfecha —Una falsificación. Ya lo sabía. No me extraña que el señor Undersee te haya enviado a las regiones inferiores—dijo a la pobre Bestia —Probablemente pagó por ti una buena suma, sólo para descubrir que había sido esquilmado.

Al bajar de la silla notó que su pelliza amarilla estaba manchada de polvo y se lamentó, tardíamente, de no haber llevado un delantal. La próxima vez no se olvidaría de eso.

Cuando estaba en puntas de pie, examinando el esqueleto de un pez muy extraño, oyó que la puerta se abría tras ella y volvía a cerrarse con mucha suavidad. Otro visitante había hallado el último depósito de Undersee. Katniss no prestó atención hasta que el recién llegado se le acercó por el pasillo.

—Buenas tardes, Katniss—dijo Gale Hawthorne, desde un extremo del corredor abierto entre los altos armarios.

La joven quedó petrificada, no sólo porque era la última voz que esperaba oír allí, sino por su tono de amenaza. Giró para enfrentarlo.

—¡Señor Hawthorne! ¿Qué hace usted aquí, en el museo del señor Undersee? No sabía que le interesaran los fósiles.

—No me interesan.—Hawthorne sonrió, pero el gesto fue, entre las sombras, una burda imitación de la benigna expresión del ángel —La que me interesa mucho es usted, mi pequeña Katniss.

Un hilo de miedo corrió por la espalda de la joven.

—No comprendo.

—¿No? No se preocupe. Ya comprenderá.—Y echó a andar por el corredor hacia ella. La poca luz de la bujía le doraba el pelo castaño, pero dejaba a la sombra su hermosa cara.

Katniss, por instinto, dio un paso atrás. De pronto se sentía muy asustada.

—Tendrá usted que disculparme, señor, pero es muy tarde y debo volver a casa.

—Muy tarde, en verdad. El museo cerró hace diez minutos.

Katniss dilató los ojos.

—¡Por Dios, cómo vuela el tiempo! Mi doncella me espera.

—Su doncella está muy ocupada en coquetear con el mozo que vende los boletos. Pasará un rato antes de que noten nuestra falta.

—De cualquier modo, ya me voy.—Katniss levantó la barbilla — Haga el favor de apartarse, señor.

Hawthorne siguió caminando sin prisa hacia ella por el estrecho pasillo.

—Todavía no, pequeña Katniss. Todavía no. Debo mencionarle que hoy vi a su esposo.

—¿Ah, sí?—Katniss retrocedía poco a poco.

—Hemos mantenido una agradable charla, durante la cual me dijo que no me acercara a usted.—Los ojos de Hawthorne centelleaban de furia —Obviamente, sabe que la atraigo.

—No.—Ella retrocedió un paso más —Eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe, señor Hawthorne.

—Oh, claro que es cierto. Usted es igual que Delly. Ella tampoco se pudo resistir.

—¿Está loco? ¿De qué habla?

—De usted y Delly, por supuesto. St. Justin perdió a la primera y va a perder a la segunda. Esta vez, su orgullo quedará completamente destrozado. Siempre ha sido muy arrogante, el condenado, aun cuando todo Londres murmuraba a sus espaldas. Pero esta vez no podrá soportar los chismes como lo hizo antes.

—¿Qué va usted a hacer?—Inquirió Katniss.

—Plantar mi semilla en usted, tal como la planté en Delly—dijo Gale, con sosiego —Delly se dejó seducir de muy buen grado. Usted, por el contrario, requerirá algo de persuasión, ¿o me equivoco?

Katniss lo miró fijamente.

—Jamás me entregaré a usted. ¿Cómo puede imaginar semejante cosa?

Hawthorne asintió, obviamente complacido.

—Algo más que persuasión, pues. Hará falta un poco de fuerza. Excelente. En realidad, lo prefiero así, pero rara vez encuentro una mujer que me complazca presentando resistencia. Todas caen en mi lecho con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Cómo se atreve?—Susurró Katniss.

—Es fácil. Hace varios días que espero esta oportunidad. Después de mi desagradable conversación con su esposo fui por usted. Decidí que había llegado la hora de hacerla mía. Porque St. Justin me ha puesto furioso, ¿sabe?

—¿Me ha seguido?

—Por supuesto. Cuando la vi entrar, decidí ver si la casa me proporcionaba la oportunidad buscada. La llave de este cuarto estaba en la cerradura. La quité al entrar y cerré a mis espaldas.—Hawthorne sacó del bolsillo una pesada llave metálica, que exhibió riendo entre dientes. Luego volvió a dejarla caer dentro de su abrigo.

—Voy a gritar.

—Nadie la oirá. Los muros de este cuarto son de piedra y muy gruesos. Y no habrá nadie que baje las escaleras a estas horas, porque el museo ya está cerrado.

Katniss retrocedió algunos pasos más. En un momento podría contornear la esquina del último armario y correr por el pasillo vecino. No sabía qué hacer después, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Mientras tanto era preciso tratar de demorar el ataque de Hawthorne.

—¿Por qué está tan decidido a vengarse de St. Justin?—preguntó —¿Qué le ha hecho él?

—¿Qué me ha hecho?—en la hermosa cara de Gale se encendió un relámpago de furia —Como tantos otros de su clase, lo tenía todo. Siempre tuvo todo. Y yo, nada, ¡nada! Mi familia y la suya fueron vecinas por varios años. Yo me crié viendo todo lo que tenían él y su hermano mayor: caballos, carruajes, ropa, buenas escuelas.

—Escúcheme, señor Hawthorne.

—¿Sabe lo que era eso? No, por supuesto. A Blackthorne Hall iban visitas importantes. Todo el mundo buscaba congraciarse con el conde de Heavensbee. Yo debía estar agradecido sólo porque me invitaran a un baile en esa casa. Podía considerarme afortunado si me llamaban para participar de la cacería local. Mis padres pertenecían simplemente a la pequeña nobleza rural, que se humilla ante el conde de Heavensbee. Pero yo nunca me he humillado ante él ni ante sus hijos. Me he puesto en un pie de igualdad.

—¿Cómo puede usted decir que St. Justin lo tenía todo?—acusó Katniss.

—Él es heredero de un condado y una vasta fortuna. Yo, en cambio, me vi obligado a casarme con la hija de un comerciante a fin de tener el dinero que necesitaba. Eso no fue justo.

—Pero usted se decía amigo de Peeta.

Hawthorne se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

—Tener amigos en ese círculo es muy útil para un hombre de mi posición. Con amigos como St. Justin uno entra en los mejores clubes, en los mejores salones y en los mejores lechos. Tomé la costumbre de entablar amistad con la gente como él. Pero St. Justin ya no me es útil y me ha ofendido.

Katniss seguía mirándolo.

—Usted quiere convencerse de que es superior a él, ¿verdad? Piensa que, si él tiene fortuna y un título, usted es mucho más sagaz, más hermoso y más atractivo para las mujeres.

—Y es cierto.

—Pero lo odia porque, en el fondo, sabe que él es muy superior, y no por su fortuna ni por su título, sino por algo más profundo, algo que usted jamás poseerá. ¿No es así, señor Hawthorne?

—Si usted lo dice, querida.

—Y haciéndome daño, ¿qué piensa probar?

A Gale le centellearon los ojos.

—Probaré, una vez más, que puedo robarle a St. Justin sus mujeres. Después de haberla poseído, Katniss, tendré la satisfacción de haber hecho mías a las dos mujeres que St. Justin quiso para sí. Es poco, pero el juego me gusta.

—No sea tonto, señor Hawthorne. Ya sabe lo que hará St. Justin cuando descubra que usted ha tratado de atacarme.

—Oh, no creo que se entere de nuestra pequeña aventura, señora.—Gale le clavó una mirada entendida —Generalmente, las mujeres nunca confiesan haber sido de otro hombre, aun cuando haya sucedido por la fuerza. Creo que es por temor a que las crean culpables. Y una mujer casada con la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall jamás admitiría haberle sido infiel. Tendría demasiado miedo. La Bestia, con toda certeza, se volvería contra ella.

Los dedos de Katniss encontraron el extremo del último armario.

—Yo no tendría miedo de contar todo a St. Justin. Él me creería. Y no dejaría de vengarme, por cierto.

—Es mucho más probable que la asesinara—aseguró Gale, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos—Y usted lo sabe, porque es inteligente. Él no toleraría saber que su flamante esposa, la mujer a la que exhibe ante la gente de buen tono con tanto orgullo, ya le ha sido infiel.

—Usted no lo conoce.—Sin previo aviso, Katniss viró al final del pasillo.

Gale la seguía de cerca. En dos pasos más lograría alcanzarla.

Ella vio la silla que había usado para examinar el fósil falsificado. Estaba en el medio del pasillo, tal como ella la había dejado. Subió de un salto al asiento y trepó hasta lo alto de los armarios, mientras Gale arrojaba un manotazo a sus faldas.

Falló.

Katniss corrió por la cubierta de los armarios, arrojando al pasillo cráneos, fémures y vértebras. Gale avanzaba a saltos por el pasillo, con obvia intención de atraparla en el extremo opuesto, cuando ella tratara de alcanzar la puerta.

—Será mejor que baje ahora mismo, pequeña zorra. Esto sólo puede terminar de una manera.—en la voz de Gale había ya una terrible excitación sexual.

Katniss no le prestó atención. Su objetivo era el bloque de piedra puesto sobre el último armario de pasillo, el que contenía la impresión fósil de un gran pez espinoso. Rezó pidiendo que la piedra no fuera demasiado pesada.

Gale no adivinó sus intenciones. Probablemente no se le ocurrió que una mujer pudiera recurrir a ese medio de defensa ni que tuviera fuerzas suficientes, en caso de intentarlo.

Pero Katniss llevaba años excavando fósiles en la roca viva. Había pasado muchas horas con la maza y el cincel. Sabía que no era una debilucha.

Asió el bloque de piedra y lo arrojó hacia la castaña cabeza de Gale, en el momento en que alargaba una mano hacia su tobillo.

En el último instante el hombre comprendió lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡No, maldita sea!—El grito se le cortó en el intento de brincar a un lado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas logró evitar lo peor del impacto. La pesada piedra le rozó la cabeza y rebotó pesadamente contra su hombro, antes de caer estruendosamente al suelo.

Gale se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Quedó muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Un hilo de sangre asomó por debajo de un rizo castaño.

Un terrible silencio llenó ese cuarto penumbroso, lleno de huesos. Katniss, de pie en la cima de los armarios, respiraba jadeando, con el corazón palpitante y las manos trémulas. Miró a Gale, sin poder pensar con claridad.

Luego se obligó a descender. Tenía miedo de acercarse a Gale. No sabía si estaba muerto o no y prefería no enterarse.

Pero necesitaba la llave para salir del cuarto.

Aspiró hondo varias veces antes de aproximarse a la inmóvil silueta de Gale, con mucha cautela. Como él seguía inmóvil, cayó de rodillas a su lado y buscó la llave en el bolsillo.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno del pesado objeto de hierro. Lo retiró precipitadamente, frió en la mano. Gale no se había movido. No se notaba siquiera su respiración.

Sin esperar más, Katniss corrió a la puerta, insertó la llave en la cerradura y abrió.

Estaba libre.

Corrió por la escalera hasta la planta baja, donde todo estaba en sombras. Los gruesos cortinajes de las ventanas ocultaban ya el sol del atardecer.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del estudio privado. Una figura encorvada, de espesas patillas, se irguió en el vano de la puerta como una gran araña, mirándola con un ceño feroz.

—Oiga, usted no es la cocinera que me trae la cena. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí? A estas horas todos los visitantes se han retirado.

—Ya me iba.

—¿Qué? Levante la voz, mujer.—El caballero se puso una mano tras la oreja, a manera de bocina.

—Dije que ya me iba—repitió Katniss, con más vigor. Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Lárguese, lárguese. Tengo trabajo importante. Es demasiado tarde para que sigan aquí esos condenados visitantes. Si no fuera porque necesito dinero para comprar más fósiles, no permitiría que nadie pisara esta casa. Montones de aficionados y curiosos, todos estúpidos.

Undersee giró en redondo y entró ruidosamente a su estudio, que cerró con un portazo.

Katniss cayó en la cuenta de que estaba temblando. Sacudió como pudo el polvo de sus faldas y abrió la puerta principal para salir a la calle. Clove la esperaba cerca del carruaje, festejando con risas algo que el cochero acababa de decir. Los acompañaba el mozo que cobraba los boletos. Los tres se volvieron a mirarla.

—¿Lista para partir, señora?—Preguntó cortésmente el cochero.

—Sí, vamos.—Katniss marchó hacia el carruaje—A estas horas ya debería estar en casa.

Clove dilató los ojos al ver el polvo que cubría el vestido amarillo y la pelliza.

—¡Caramba, señora, cómo ha arruinado ese hermoso vestido con tanto polvo de huesos viejos! Yo debería haberle traído un delantal.

—No importa, Clove.—Katniss se instaló en el asiento— Apresúrate. Estoy deseosa de llegar a casa.

—Sí, señora.

El joven que vendía los boletos la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Dónde está el otro caballero? El que deseaba estudiar los fósiles sin que nadie lo molestara.

Katniss sonrió serenamente.

—No tengo idea. Cuando salí no había nadie.

El mozo se rascó la cabeza.

—Debe de haber salido mientras yo no miraba.

—Supongo que sí.—Katniss dio al cochero la señal de partir— Pero eso no es asunto nuestro.

Veinte minutos después descendía del carruaje frente a la casa de Peeta. Aún no sabía cuánto del episodio debía contar a su esposo.

Lo que deseaba era arrojarse a sus brazos y contarle todo. Necesitaba confiar a alguien los horribles sucesos del museo.

Por otra parte, tenía un miedo terrible de lo que Peeta decidiera. No dejaría pasar sin venganza esa afrenta a su esposa.

Cuando Katniss entró en el vestíbulo, Peeta estaba de pie a la puerta de la biblioteca. Al ver lo polvoriento de sus ropas sonrió.

—Por el polvo de su vestido, señora, parece que ha disfrutado mucho del museo del señor Undersee.

—Fue una experiencia muy interesante, milord. No veo la hora de hablarle de eso.—Katniss se quitó los guantes; le temblaban los dedos.

Comprendió que sufría una especie de reacción física a los horribles acontecimientos vividos en el museo. Todo su cuerpo parecía extraño. No lograba dominar los estremecimientos casi invisibles que la recorrían.

Pasó junto a Peeta para entrar en la biblioteca. Los ojos perceptivos del vizconde se posaron en su rostro, pensativos, perdida ya la sonrisa indulgente. Tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto, se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Katniss?—La joven se volvió hacia él, luchando por hablar. Se sentía desgarrada por la reacción de su cuerpo. Ya no podía dominarse.

Con una suave exclamación, corrió hacia Peeta y se arrojó contra su sólida estructura, buscando el consuelo de esa fuerza reconfortante.

—¡Oh, Peeta, ha pasado algo espantoso! Creo que maté al señor Hawthorne.

No fue fácil hacerle contar todo. Peeta reunió toda su paciencia y la estrechó contra sí, mientras Katniss le daba una inarticulada explicación que incluyó fósiles falsificados, una piedra con un pez incrustado y a Gale Hawthorne.

Fue ese nombre lo que despertó la fría cólera de Peeta.

—Así que le arrojé la piedra.—Katniss separó la cabeza del hombro de Peeta —Y lo golpeé. Manaba sangre, Peeta, mucha sangre. Cayó al suelo y no estoy segura, pero puede haberse golpeado la cabeza contra los armarios. Cuando le saqué la llave del bolsillo no se movió. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Peeta? ¿Me ahorcarán por asesinar al señor Hawthorne?

Peeta dominó su furia con un esfuerzo de voluntad.

—No—dijo —No la ahorcarán, con toda certeza. Yo no lo permitiré.

Katniss encorvó los hombros de puro alivio.

—Gracias, milord. Eso me tranquiliza mucho. Estaba tan afligida...—Le arrebató el enorme pañuelo blanco que él le ofrecía para secarse los ojos —¿Tendremos que emigrar al extranjero para evitar el escándalo? ¿Qué piensa usted?

—No, no creo que sea necesario.—A Peeta se le retorcían las entrañas.

Esta vez Hawthorne había llegado demasiado lejos.

—Gracias a Dios.—Katniss sollozó dentro del pañuelo— Detestaría tener que viajar al extranjero en este momento. Estoy tan deseosa de volver a Upper Biddleton para continuar con mi trabajo... Y supongo que a usted le sería muy difícil supervisar las propiedades de su familia desde tan lejos.

—Sin duda.—Él le sujetó los hombros con firmeza —¿Está segura de que no ha sufrido daño, Katniss?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia, sonándose las narices una vez más.

—No, no, milord, estoy bien. El único daño es el que ha sufrió este vestido, que está arruinado. Pero no toda la culpa es del señor Hawthorne. La verdad es que ya estaba muy sucio cuando él apareció.

Estaba bien, sí. Peeta se esforzó por no olvidarlo. Hawthorne no había podido tocarla con sus manos procaces. Muy digno de Katniss, salvarse con algún pez antiguo empotrado en un trozo de piedra. Peeta flexionó suavemente las manos apoyadas en los hombros de su mujer. No había sabido protegerla.

—Mi valiente y hábil Katniss... Estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de usted, señora.

Ella sonrió, trémula.

—Oh, gracias, Peeta.

—Pero también muy enfadado conmigo mismo por haberla cuidado tan mal—agregó Peeta, ceñudo —Nunca debió usted encontrarse con el peligro que ha corrido hoy.

—Pero eso no es culpa suya, Peeta. Nadie podía adivinar que el señor Hawthorne iría al museo del señor Undersee.—Katniss hizo una pausa. Luego continuó, muy seria —En realidad, el museo es excelente, señor. No creo haber tenido la oportunidad de describírselo, ocupada como estaba en explicarle que puedo haber matado al señor Hawthorne. Pero no hallé ningún diente que se pareciera al mío.

Peeta sonrió con ironía. Sólo Katnis podía mostrarse más interesada por su gigantesco diente de reptil que por su grave peligro. Le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarla.

—Después me hablará de eso. Ahora sería mejor que yo fuera a averiguar con qué nos enfrentamos, exactamente.

Katniss pareció alarmarse.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Iré al museo del señor Undersee para ver si Hawthorne está vivo o muerto.—Peeta la besó en la frente —Cuando sepa su estado real podré hacer planes.

—Claro, por supuesto.—Katniss se mordisqueó el labio inferior —¿Y si por casualidad está vivo? ¿Cree usted que me acusará de intentar asesinarlo?

Peeta respondió con suavidad;

—Lo último que hará Hawthorne será acusarla a usted de asesinato.

"Porque estará muy ocupado en tratar de salvar su propio pellejo", agregó para sus adentros.

—No estoy tan segura.—Katniss frunció el entrecejo, pensativa — No es buena persona, señor. Usted tenía mucha razón cuando me dijo que no es tan ángel como parece.

—Sí.—Peeta la soltó —Suba, querida. Volveré en cuanto haya visto a Hawthorne.

Katniss le tocó el brazo con ojos preocupados.

—Tendrá usted mucho cuidado, ¿verdad, milord? No querría que nadie lo viera cerca del cadáver. Siempre que esté muerto, por supuesto. Y si está con vida puede ser peligros. No se arriesgue, por favor.

—No me arriesgaré.—Peeta fue a abrir la puerta —Quizá tarde un poco en regresar. No se preocupe usted por mí.

Katniss parecía dudar.

—Creo que yo debería acompañarlo, señor. Puedo indicarle con exactitud dónde dejé al señor Hawthorne.

—Yo lo encontraré por mi cuenta.

—Pero si lo acompaño podré montar guardia mientras usted se ocupa del cadáver—insistió ella, obviamente entusiasmada por su plan.

—Me las arreglaré muy bien solo. Y ahora, si a usted no le molesta, quiero ponerme en marcha.—La invitó con un ademán a salir al vestíbulo.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, dando vueltas a varias ideas en la mente.

—Cuanto más lo pienso, milord, más creo que sería mejor acompañarlo.

—He dicho que no, Katniss.

—Pero bien sabe usted que sus planes, a veces, no se desarrollan a la perfección. Recuerde lo que sucedió aquella noche en la caverna, y todo porque usted no quiso confiar en mí.

—Cuando mis planes se tuercen, señora, es porque usted interfiere—dijo Peeta, sin alterarse —Esta noche va a obedecerme. Yo me encargaré de Hawthorne. Usted subirá a su cuarto, a darse un baño, y luego tomará una taza de té para recobrarse de esta dura prueba. Y no saldrá de la casa hasta mi regreso. ¿Me ha entendido con claridad, querida?

—Pero Peeta...

—Veo que no está claro. Muy bien, voy a ser directo: si no sube inmediatamente la escalera la llevaré por la fuerza. ¿Nos hemos entendido, señora?

Katniss parpadeó.

—Si va usted a ponerse así...

—En efecto.

Katniss se adelantó de mala gana.

—Muy bien, milord. Pero tenga cuidado, por favor.

—Tendré cuidado—gruñó Peeta —Algo más, Katniss...

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, inquisitiva.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Puede usted estar segura de que la cuidaré mejor en el futuro.

—Oh, tonterías. Me ha cuidado usted muy bien.

Se equivocaba. Eso pensó Peeta, mientras la veía subir la escalera. No la cuidaba bien; esa tarde ella había estado a punto de pagar las consecuencias. Una cosa era segura: había llegado la hora de deshacerse de Hawthorne, de una vez por todas.

A menos que Katniss ya se hubiera encargado de eso.

Las calles estaban muy transitadas al atardecer. Peeta fue caminando al museo del señor Undersee. Había decidido que llegaría antes sin el estorbo del caballo o el carruaje, pero caminar tenía otra ventaja: a pie era más fácil perderse entre los vehículos y los transeúntes que se movían sin cesar por Londres.

Los caballos de St. Justin nunca pasaban desapercibidos. Eran demasiado conocidos y Peeta no quería llamar la atención. Si por casualidad detectaba una cara familiar, podría esconderse en cualquier callejuela cercana.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde estaba el museo, esperó en un callejón a que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Sólo entonces se acercó a la zona frontal, abierta bajo nivel para proporcionar luz al subsuelo de la casa. Según la costumbre, tenía una verja de hierro y un portón que protegía los peldaños entre la calle y la entrada.

Peeta probó el portón y lo encontró cerrado con llave. Después de echar otro vistazo en torno para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, saltó por encima de la reja y se dejó caer hacia la escalera.

Los peldaños, destinados a servir de entrada para el personal doméstico y los proveedores, conducían a una puerta que también estaba cerrada con llave. Peeta trató de espiar por los ventanucos que debían iluminar el subsuelo, pero estaban provistos de gruesas cortinas.

Se preguntaba ya si tendría que romper un vidrio cuando vio que, al parecer, alguien había olvidado cerrar una ventana. La abrió y pasó una pierna por el antepecho. Un segundo después se descolgaba hacia un cuarto sin iluminar, lleno de armarios, cajones y huesos. No tardó en notar que no se ajustaba a la descripción de Katniss.

Tomó una de las velas dispuestas en la pared y, después de encenderla, salió del cuarto polvoriento a un pasillo corto y oscuro. En el otro extremo había una puerta abierta.

En cuanto entró en esa habitación supo que era allí donde Katniss había sido atacada. Revisó cada uno de los pasillos, ardiendo de furia fría. Hawthorne la había atrapado allí para perseguirla y atacarla, como si fuera una gacela indefensa. Sólo por su sagacidad había podido salvarse.

Apretó con fuerza la vela que llevaba, casi tan furioso consigo mismo como Hawthorne. Era su responsabilidad cuidar de que Katniss no corriera ese tipo de peligros. No había cumplido sus deberes de esposo en cuanto a cuidar de ella.

Encontró el pasillo donde Katniss había arrojado la piedra hacia Hawthorne. El trozo de roca seguía en el suelo, con una parte desprendida. Al agacharse para examinar el sitio, Peeta vio algunas gotas de sebo sobre la impresión de la extraña criatura marina. En el suelo había manchas de sangre seca. St. Justin se levantó para inspeccionar rápidamente el resto de la habitación. No había señales de Hawthorne.

Siguiendo las manchas oscuras en el polvo, salió del cuarto y volvió a recorrer el pasillo. Lo condujeron hasta la ventana por donde él mismo había ingresado. Al levantar la vela pudo ver la huella de unos dedos ensangrentados en el antepecho. Hawthorne había salido de la casa por allí. Eso explicaba que la ventana estuviera sin traba.

Pese a sus temores, Katniss no había matado a ese tunante. Por lo visto, al levantarse del suelo estaba lo bastante bien como para escabullirse.

Peeta sonrió fríamente para sus adentros y apagó la vela. Si Hawthorne no había muerto, tanto mejor. Eso le permitía trazar otros planes.

Veinte minutos después ascendía los peldaños de entrada a la casa de Hawthorne y se anunciaba al ama de llaves. La mujer se secó las manos en el delantal, boquiabierta ante la cicatriz.

—No recibe a nadie—murmuró —Me lo dijo personalmente al llegar, hace apenas media hora. Ha sufrido un accidente.

—Gracias.—Peeta pasó al vestíbulo, apartando a la sobresaltada mujer —Yo mismo me anunciaré.

—Vea, señor—gruñó el ama de llaves —yo tengo órdenes que cumplir. En este momento el señor Hawthorne no se siente bien. Descansa en la biblioteca.

—Se sentirá mucho peor cuando yo acabe con él.—Peeta abrió la primera puerta de la izquierda y comprobó que había acertado. Era la biblioteca. No hubo señales de su presa hasta que Hawthorne habló desde un gran sillón puesto frente al hogar, cuyo respaldo lo ocultaba a la vista.

—Lárguese de aquí—gruñó, sin asomarse a ver quién había entrado —Maldita sea, señora Glimmer, di órdenes de que nadie me molestara.

—Pero eso es justamente lo que pienso hacer, Hawthorne—observó Peeta, con mucha suavidad —Molestarte. Mucho.

Hubo un silencio, estupefacto. Luego Hawthorne se levantó del sillón, girando en redondo para enfrentar a Peeta. La copa de coñac que tenía en la mano vertió su contenido en la alfombra.

Hawthorne ya no parecía un arcángel. Su atildado pelo castaño estaba desgreñado. Tenía sangre seca en la frente y una expresión febril en los ojos. Dejó la copa con dedos trémulos.

—St. Justin, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—No te molestes en actuar como anfitrión elegante, Hawthorne. Ya veo que no te sientes nada bien. A propósito: feo corte ése que tienes en la frente.—Peeta sonrió —Me temo que deje una cicatriz.

—Lárgate, St. Justin.

—Ella tenía miedo de haberte matado con ese trozo de piedra, ¿sabes? Katniss tiene bastante fuerza, pese a ser mujer. Y la piedra era grande, ¿no? La vi en el suelo de ese cuarto donde trataste de atacarla.

Hawthorne lo miraba con ojos enloquecidos.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas ni quiero saberlo. Te exijo que te marches de inmediato.

—Me marcharé en cuanto tú y yo hayamos atendido un pequeño asunto.

—¿Qué asunto?

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—¿No me he explicado? Quiero que nombres tus padrinos, por supuesto. De ese modo los míos podrán visitarlos para acordar los detalles del encuentro.

Hawthorne quedó sin habla por algunos segundos.

—¿Qué padrinos? ¿Qué encuentro? ¿Estás loco? ¿De qué hablas?

—Te estoy retando a duelo, naturalmente. Deberías haberlo previsto. Después de todo, has insultado a mi esposa. ¿Qué puede hacer un caballero en mi situación, salvo exigir satisfacciones?

—¡Yo no toqué a tu esposa! No sé de qué hablas—protestó Hawthorne, de inmediato —Si ella dice que la insulté, miente. Miente, ¿me oyes?

Peeta meneó la cabeza.

—Caramba, la insultas otra vez. ¿Cómo te atreves a acusar de mentirosa a mi mujer, Hawthorne? Ahora sí que debo exigirte satisfacciones. No puedo dejar pasar semejante cosa.

—¡Te digo la verdad, St. Justin! ¡Nunca la he tocado!

—Sí, lo sé—aceptó Peeta, con paciencia —Sé perfectamente que ella se te escapó, pero eso no anula el insulto. Como caballero que eres, comprenderás perfectamente cuál es mi deber en esta situación.

Hawthorne lo miraba; su expresión era una mezcla de furia y desesperación.

—Te digo que ella miente. No sé por qué, pero miente. Escúchame, St. Justin: en otros tiempos fuimos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí.

Peeta lo estudió.

—¿Sugieres que acepte tu palabra antes que la de mi esposa?

—Sí, maldita sea, ¡sí! ¿Por qué tienes que confiar en ella? Se casó contigo por obligación, porque comprometiste su buen nombre. Estoy enterado de todo. En tu ausencia los chismes corrieron por todo Londres.

—¿De veras? Bueno, los chismes ya no importan mucho, ¿verdad? Me casé con ella. A los ojos de la alta sociedad, eso lo arregla todo, como ambos sabemos.

—Pero no puedes confiar en ella—dijo Hawthorne —No te ama. Igual que Delly. ¿Cómo podría amarte una mujer con esa cara desfigurada? Tu esposa aceptó tu propuesta por obligación, igual que Delly.

—Me sorprende que menciones el nombre de Delly—observó Peeta con suavidad —después de lo que le hiciste.

Hawthorne movió los labios por varios segundos, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

—¿Después de lo que le hice? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Esa noche, cuando vino a verme, ella me reveló el nombre de su seductor. Tuvo un ataque de furia cuando vio que y no caía en su trampa. Me pareció muy extraño, ¿sabes?, Que de pronto me encontrara tan irresistible como para no poder esperar hasta después de la boda.

—¡Le dabas asco!

—Sí. Lo dijo con toda claridad cundo rechacé su muy generoso ofrecimiento. Estaba furiosa. Y en su ira me dijo muchas cosas de ti, Hawthorne. Que la amabas, pero no podías casarte con ella porque ya cargabas con una esposa. Y que, al saberla embarazada, le habías sugerido que me sedujera. Que los dos planeabais continuar con vuestros amores después de que yo la desposara.

Hawthorne se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Mintió.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto—aulló Hawthorne —Y tú lo sabías. Tienes que haberlo sabido. De lo contrario habrías... eh...

—¿Te habría retado a duelo, seis años atrás? ¿Para qué? Ella te eligió a ti y se te entregó por propia voluntad. Hizo su elección. Y dejó bien en claro que no soportaba siquiera verme. ¿Por qué molestarme en batirme a duelo por ella? Con matarte no resolvía nada.

—¡Pero ella mintió!—Hawthorne apretó el puño y lo descargó contra el sillón, en un gesto de ira frustrada —¡Las dos mienten, las condenadas!

—Mi esposa no miente—advirtió Peeta, en voz baja —Y no tolero que se la insulte. Elige tus padrinos.

—No voy a nombrar ningún padrino—advirtió Hawthorne, torpe la lengua.

—Ah, veo que estás inquieto por esa herida reciente y no puedes pensar en dos hombres de confianza para resolver los detalles del duelo. Bien, te daré algún tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?—De pronto Hawthorne prestaba mucha atención.

—Por cierto. Toda esta noche. A primera hora de mañana te enviaré a mis padrinos. Para entonces tendrás pensado un par de nombres. Buenas noches, Hawthorne. Espero el duelo con ansiedad.

Peeta se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Espera.—Hawthorne se adelantó con movimientos convulsos. Su mano golpeó la copa de coñac, arrojándola a la alfombra —Te digo que esperes, maldito seas. No puedes retarme a duelo. Piensa en los rumores.

Peeta sonrió.

—Pensar en los rumores no me preocupa, te lo aseguro. He tenido seis largos años para acostumbrarme a lo peor que puede ofrecer la alta sociedad en ese aspecto. Y eso me recuerda algo que había omitido.

Hawthorne se irguió con renovada alarma al ver que Peeta regresaba hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? No te me acerques, St. Justin.

—Creo que, para hacer las cosas con estricta corrección, debo golpearte en la cara con un guante, ¿no? Permíteme.

Peeta cerró la mano en un puño apretado y lo plantó directamente contra la mandíbula de Hawthorne. El castaño cayó al suelo con un gemido apagado. St. Justin se irguió junto a él.

—Estuve a punto de omitir las formalidades, por lo que me disculpo. Cuando uno ha pasado tanto tiempo lejos de la buena sociedad, de vez en cuando olvida esas nimiedades que todo caballero debe respetar.

Su próxima visita sería a los clubes. No sólo Hawthorne estaba obligado a buscar dos hombres que se encargaran de los detalles del duelo. Peeta también necesitaba padrinos. Y como no tenía un solo amigo entre la gente bien, sus posibilidades eran limitadas.

Por suerte Katniss había hecho varios amigos.

En el club de la calle St. James Peeta encontró al joven Darius, sentado en el salón principal. Lo acompañaba Beetee. Ambos levantaron la vista con desconfianza al ver que Peeta caminaba hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.—El vizconde tomó asiento y llenó para sí una copa con el clarete de Beetee —Me alegro de verlos aquí. Necesito un favor.

Los ojos del anciano se dilataron de alarma. En la mano de Darius, la copa temblaba. Pero miró a Peeta con expresión resuelta.

—Si ha venido usted a retarme, señor, estoy dispuesto.

Peeta sonrió.

—Tonterías. Mi esposa me ha explicado ese pequeño asunto de su secuestro. Lo pasado, pisado. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar.

—Digo yo...—Beetee bizqueaba —¿A olvidar?

—Por cierto. Querría discutir con ustedes algo muy distinto.

Darius frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

—¿De qué se trata?

Peeta se respaldó en el sillón, estudiando a sus compañeros.

—No dudo que será un gran disgusto para ambos saber que el señor Gale Hawthorne ha insultado a mi esposa.

Beetee y Darius intercambiaron una mirada. Luego volvieron su atención a Peeta. Darius frunció las cejas.

—Ese fulano nunca me ha gustado. ¿Qué le dijo, el muy cabrón?

—Las palabras exactas no importan—murmuró Peeta —Basta decir que ha sido una grave ofensa y que quiero exigir satisfacción. Necesito a dos hombres de confianza para que me sirvan de padrinos. ¿Alguno de ustedes querría ofrecerse?

Darius, parpadeando, miró a Beetee, que parecía igualmente desconcertado.

—Digo yo...—murmuró el anciano.

—¿Ha retado usted a Hawthorne?—Preguntó Darius, cauto.

—Dadas las circunstancias, no tuve alternativa—explicó Peeta —Cuestión de honor, ¿verdad? Ese hombre insultó a mi esposa.

La frente de Darius se arrugó un poco más.

—No se puede permitir que Hawthorne quede sin castigo después de insultar a Lady St. Justin.

—Lo mismo pienso yo—aseveró Peeta.

Beetee se atusó los bigotes.

—Siempre me pareció que Hawthorne era algo desagradable. Demasiado relamido. No me sorprende saber que se ha propasado.

Darius asintió con sobriedad.

—Sí, he escuchado comentarios sobre él. En general, se refieren a las repudiables costumbres que se permite cuando visita los burdeles. Son meras suposiciones, por supuesto, pero con ese tipo hay que tener cuidado.

—Pienso asegurarme de que no vuelva a molestar a mi esposa— dijo Peeta —¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

Darius irguió la espalda y cuadró los hombros. Parecía desconcertado, pero en sus ojos se veía un naciente entusiasmo.

—Es la primera vez que hago algo así. Hasta ahora me había concentrado en los fósiles, pero creo que puedo actuar. Por cierto, señor. Será un honor servirle de padrino.

—Lo mismo digo.—En los ojos de Beetee había un brillo contenido.

Enrojeció con un tono oscuro.

—Digo yo... Un honor, caballero. Puede dejar todos los detalles en nuestras manos. Visitaremos a Hawthorne a primera hora de la mañana.

—Excelente.—Peeta se puso de pie —Estoy en deuda con ustedes, señores.

La idea de que la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall estuviera en deuda con ellos parecía asombrosa para ambos. Peeta los dejó sentados allí, con caras de estupefacción, y salió a la calle.

Después de detener un coche que pasaba, le dio su propia dirección y trepó al vehículo.

Mientras contemplaba las calles oscuras fue revisando sus preparativos. No dudaba de la lealtad de sus padrinos. Darius y Beetee eran capaces de cualquier cosa por Katniss. Ya lo habían demostrado al secuestrarla, arriesgándose a enfrentar las iras de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

También estaba seguro de que no podrían desempeñar con discreción su papel de padrinos. El entusiasmo era visible con sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos había probado el viril arte del duelo. Estaban acostumbrados a actuar como hombres de ciencia, no como hombres de acción, y participar en una cuestión de honor les proporcionaba una nueva imagen de sí mismos.

Hawthorne tenía mucha razón: a la hora del desayuno los rumores del reto a duelo se sabrían en todo la ciudad.

Y eso era justamente lo que Peeta deseaba.

Pocos minutos después descendió del carruaje y subió los peldaños de su casa.

Boggs le abrió la puerta.

—Lady St. Justin requiere su inmediata presencia, señor—dijo, con cara de mal agüero.

—Gracias, Boggs.—Peeta le entregó el sombrero y los guantes — ¿Dónde está?

—En su alcoba, según creo.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza y subió la escalera de a dos peldaños por vez. Al llegar al piso alto se detuvo frente a la puerta de Katniss y dio un toque.

—Pase—respondió ella, al instante.

Peeta abrió la puerta y entró serenamente. Katniss brincó hacia él.

—¡Por fin está usted en casa, gracias a Dios!—Susurró, abrazándolo estrechamente —Estaba muy afligida. ¿Halló usted es cadáver? ¿Qué hizo con él? ¿Cómo nos vamos a deshacer del cuerpo?

—Encontré el cuerpo.—Peeta sonrió entre su pelo esponjoso —Y estaba muy vivo. Hawthorne estaba en su casa, curándose la herida.

—¿Está vivo?—Katniss dio un paso atrás, cruzando las manos ante el cuerpo. Las cejas se unieron en una línea seria por encima de la nariz —¿Está usted seguro?

—Muy seguro. Puede usted tranquilizarse, querida. No ha logrado matarlo, por desgracia. Pero creo que todo está bajo control. A propósito: la felicito por su puntería.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Por mucho que me desagrade ese hombre, me alegro de que no haya muerto. Podría haber causado infinitas complicaciones.

—Lo dudo.—Peeta se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta, en tanto se dirigía a la puerta intermedia —Aunque hubiera aparecido muerto en ese cuarto lleno de huesos, su muerte se habría atribuido a la caída accidental de la piedras.—Abrió la puerta y entró en su propia alcoba.

—¿Le parece?—Katniss lo siguió deprisa —Puede que tenga razón, milord. Bueno, es un gran alivio que esto haya terminado, aunque me gustaría que hubiera algún modo de castigar al señor Hawthorne por su repugnante conducta. Supongo que debo contentarme con saber que lo lastimé.

—Hum...—dijo Peeta sin comprometerse, mientras arrojaba corbata y chaqueta a un lado para quitarse la camisa.

Katniss lo miró con atención.

—¿Dice usted que lo vio en su casa?

—Sí.—Peeta llenó el aguamanil y empezó a lavarse la cara. Probablemente tendría que rasurarse antes de volver a salir. Esa barba oscura era un fastidio —¿No va usted a vestirse, querida? Esta noche debemos asistir al baile de los Berkstone, según creo.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo Katniss, impaciente —Peeta. ¿Qué ocurrió cuando visitó usted al señor Hawthorne?—Después de una breve vacilación, agregó con cautela —No habrá hecho usted nada precipitado, por fortuna, ¿verdad?

—Nunca actúo con precipitación, querida.—Peeta tomó una toalla para secarse la cara y las manos. Luego estudió sus facciones en el espejo.

—¿Le parece que debo rasurarme?

—Probablemente. Míreme, Peeta.

Él la miró a los ojos por el espejo, torciendo una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

—Tengo la clara impresión de que usted trata de esquivar algo.

—Sólo trato de prepararme para llegar al baile a tiempo. Ya llevamos un elegante retraso.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Es la primera vez que lo preocupa llegar a tiempo a un baile. ¿Qué ha pasado, Peeta?

—Nada que deba preocuparla, querida.

—Maldita sea, Peeta, quiero saber la verdad.

Él le echó una mirada de soslayo.

—¡Qué lenguaje, querida!

—Es que estoy muy alterada, milord—replicó ella —Mi delicada sensibilidad, ya se sabe.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya se sabe, sí.

—¿Qué le ha hecho usted al señor Hawthorne, Peeta?

—Muy poco. Mucho menos de lo que merece.

Katniss le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

—Dígame la verdad, milord.

Él encogió un hombro, sabiendo perfectamente que ella se enteraría de los detalles esa misma noche, en el baile, o a lo sumo mañana por la mañana. Nadie hablaría de otra cosa. Los padrinos escogidos se encargarían de eso.

—Hice lo que debía hacer cualquier caballero en mi situación, retarlo a duelo.

—¡Ya lo sabía!—Exclamó Katniss —Me temía algo así. En cuanto usted me dijo que él estaba vivo, temí que hubiera hecho algo idiota. No lo voy a permitir Peeta, ¿me oye?

—Cálmese, querida. No me disuadirá de esto como del reto a Darius—dijo Peeta, sin levantar la voz.

—Claro que voy a disuadirlo. No se batirá usted con Hawthorne. Lo prohíbo terminantemente. Podrían herirlo, matarlo. El señor Hawthorne no es limpio para luchar, obviamente.

—Mis estimados padrinos se encargarán de que todo marche correctamente.

Katniss le apretó el brazo.

—¿Qué padrinos?

—Darius y Beetee. Es irónico, ¿verdad? A los dos les encanta ayudarme.

—Cielo santo, no lo puedo creer. Por favor, Peeta, no hable como si no hubiera alternativa. No voy a permitir que siga adelante con esto.

—Confíe en mí, Katniss. Todo saldrá bien.

—Ya pasamos por esto cuando usted amenazaba con herir a Lord Darius. No puedo soportar ese tipo de conductas. Hay demasiado peligro. Algo podría salir mal y usted acabaría gravemente herido o muerto, o tendría que huir de las autoridades.—Katniss irguió la espalda, con el mentón en alto —Lo prohíbo.

—El reto ya está lanzado, querida.—Peeta dispuso los elementos para rasuras, mezcló la espuma y comenzó a aplicársela en la cara. Afeitarse con agua fría era desagradable, pero no tenía tiempo para pedir agua caliente a la cocina—Permita usted que yo maneje esta situación.

—No—declaró Katniss —No voy a permitir que siga adelante con esta tontería.

—Todo saldrá bien, Katniss.—Volvió a mirarla a través del despejo y vio miedo y aflicción en sus bellos ojos de diamante. El miedo y la aflicción eran por él. Eso lo reconfortó profundamente —Le doy mi palabra de no dejarme matar.

—Pero eso no puede asegurarse, Peeta. No soportaría que le ocurriera algo. Lo amo.

Peeta bajó lentamente la navaja y giró hacia ella la cara llena de espuma.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Ya me oyó. No sé a qué viene esa cara de asombro. Hace tiempo que lo amo. ¿Por qué cree que le permití hacerme el amor en esa cueva?

Una oleada de regocijo lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Por un momento no pudo pensar con coherencia.

—¡Katniss!

—Sí, sí, lo sé, para usted es una molestia y bien sé que no está enamorado de mí—dijo ella con precipitación —Eso no viene al caso. El hecho es que hemos acordado dar una oportunidad a este matrimonio. Y para eso es necesario que usted respete mis deseos en ciertas cuestiones.

—Katniss...

—Ésta es una de esas cuestiones, milord—concluyó ella, con fiereza —No voy a permitir que usted se bata a duelo por mí. Tarde o temprano alguien saldrá herido.

—Katniss, ¿tendría la bondad de callar por un momento?

—Sí, sí, me callaré. Más aún, le brindaré un silencio perfecto, si eso es lo que milord desea.

—Excelente.

—De verdad, señor, no volveré a dirigirle la palabra mientras no ponga usted fin a esta locura. ¿Me comprende, milord?

Peeta entornó los ojos.

—¿No hablarme? ¿Usted? ¿Guardar silencio por más de quince minutos? Sería divertido.

—Ya me ha oído. Ni una palabra más. A partir de este momento no volveré a hablarle, señor.

Katniss giró sobre sus talones y salió del dormitorio.

Peeta la siguió con la mirada, indeciso entre el loco deseo de gritar por puro gozo y otro, igualmente poderoso, de cruzarse a esa pequeña loca sobre la rodilla.

Lo amaba.

Peeta estrechó la certeza contra su corazón, tal como estrechaba a la misma Katniss en medio de la noche.

**Hola! ¿Qué tal?**

**Pues aquí paso dejar esto, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Nos leemos! .lll.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

A los rumores sobre el reto de Peeta a Hawthorne se sobrepusieron, casi de manera abrumadora, los chismes sobre lo que la gente bien no tardó en llamar la Riña.

Para gran disgusto de Katniss, toda la alta sociedad parecía fascinada por su negativa a dirigir la palabra a su esposo. Esa noche, en el baile, la noticia se esparció como reguero de pólvora. La flamante esposa de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall estaba aplicando a su marido el castigo del silencio. En cuanto a la causa de la Riña, las suposiciones abundaban.

En todo caso, los motivos que Katniss tuviera para no hablar con su esposo eran mucho menos interesantes que la Riña en sí, pues proporcionaba a la sociedad un delicioso entretenimiento.

Katniss descubrió muy pronto que era muy difícil ignorar a Peeta cuando él decidía no dejarse ignorar. Y al parecer, le encantaba provocarla en público.

En el baile, mientras ella mantenía una apasionada conversación con un grupo de entusiastas de fósiles, apareció Peeta, que hasta entonces se había mantenido misericordiosamente lejos. Pero a las once cruzó el vano de la puerta y caminó en línea recta hacia Katniss, sin molestarse en saludar a nadie en el trayecto, como de costumbre.

—Buenas noches, querida—dijo con serenidad, al detenerse frente a ella —Creo que van a tocar un vals. ¿Bailará usted conmigo?

Katniss levantó el mentón y le volvió la espalda para sumergirse nuevamente en la conversación, como si su corpulento esposo no irguiera allí toda su estatura. El grupo de interlocutores hizo un valiente esfuerzo por continuar con el análisis de los fósiles marinos, pero resultó obvio que ya nadie podía concentrase. La curiosidad era excesiva. Si Katniss lograba ignorar a la Bestia, los demás no.

Peeta pareció no reparar en su desdén.

—Gracias, querida. Estaba seguro de que usted no se negaría a bailar el vals.

Con un ahogado chillido de sorpresa, Katniss sintió que las manazas de Peeta le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás. La levantó sin esfuerzo para llevarla a la pista de baile, entre un torrente de risas ahogadas y exclamaciones de desaprobación. Luego la puso de pie y la tomó en sus brazos para hacerla girar al ritmo del vals. No había modo de escapar de la suave prisión de sus brazos.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada. Peeta se limitó a sonreírle. Sus ojos leonados refulgían.

—¿Se ha quedado sin palabras, querida?

Ella habría querido espetarle un sermón, pero no pudo. Hacerlo habría equivalido a quebrar su voto de silencio. No había más remedio que terminar ese maldito vals, muy consciente de la fascinación y los comentarios que la rodeaban.

¡Qué delicioso bocadillo, ofrecería esa pequeña escena para los chismes de la mañana! El salón ya zumbaba de interés. Otro acto escandaloso de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall.

Peeta conversaba como al desgaire de cualquier cosa, desde el clima hasta lo numeroso de la multitud que llenaba el salón de los Berkstone. Katniss miraba fijamente un punto cualquiera por encima de su hombro.

—Veo que han llegado Beetee y Darius—murmuró Peeta, al terminar la música —Tendrá que disculparme, querida. Hay cuestiones que debo discutir con ellos.

Katniss giró sobre sus talones y marchó, rígida, a reunirse con sus amigos. Cuando se volvió para echar una mirada por encima del hombro vio que Beetee y Darius parecían mantener con Peeta una conversación muy seria. Ella no era la única atenta al terceto. Todo el salón de baile hacía correr velozmente la noticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Se habla de un duelo—susurró oscuramente lady Wirees a Katniss, cuando ella se volvió hacia sus amigos —Dice Beetee que todo fue muy en secreto, por supuesto. Él y Darius son los padrinos de St. Justin. ¿Está usted segura de no conocer los detalles?

—Muy segura—afirmó Katniss.

Pocos minutos después se acercó Effie.

—Todo el mundo está boquiabierto. ¿Es cierto que St. Justin va a batirse a duelo?

—Si puedo evitarlo, no—murmuró Katniss. La tía la miró con atención.

—¿Qué está pasando, hija? ¿Y qué ridiculez fue ésa de hace un momento? St. Justin te alzó en vilo para llevarte a la pista. Es la comidilla de todos.

—Tratándose de St. Justin, la gente siempre comenta—murmuró la joven —Necesito un vaso de limonada. O quizás algo más fuerte.

Lady Wirees sonrió, radiante.

—Aquí viene un lacayo con su bandeja. Lo mandé llamar hace un rato. Sírvase, querida.

Katniss tomó la copa más próxima; no le interesó que fuera champán o limonada. Bebió el primer sorbo golpeando el suelo con el pie calzado de satén.

Effie frunció el ceño.

—Por esta noche, trata de no provocar más comentarios, Katniss. Con esto basta y sobra.

—Sí, tía Effie.

La tía le echó una última mirada represiva y desapareció entre la gente.

El pequeño grupo de coleccionistas trató gallardamente de reiniciar la conversación, pero esos esfuerzos se frustraron con la aparición de Coriolanus Snow, que se abrió paso hasta el pequeño grupo de Katniss y le clavó su mirada inquietante. Se hizo el silencio.

—Bueno—dijo Snow, con voz ronca —Ha conseguido usted que la Bestia la desposara. Felicidades, Lady St. Justin, por haberse casado con un asesino.

Katniss lo miró con espanto.

—¿Cómo se atreve, señor?

Snow no prestó atención a la pregunta ni a la reacción horrorizada de los coleccionistas.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?—Entonó el párroco —¿Por cuánto tiempo podrá usted evitar el fornicar con ese demonio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo, antes de que la Bestia se vuelva contra usted? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará usted a salvo, Lady St. Justin?

A Katniss le temblaba la mano por reacción. Su copa se bamboleaba precariamente.

—Por favor, caballero. Es obvio que usted sigue enloquecido por el dolor, incluso después de tantos años, y lo acompaño profundamente en su sentimiento. Pero debería retirarse antes de que St. Justin se entere de lo que me está diciendo.

—Es demasiado tarde —dijo Peeta serenamente, materializándose junto a ella —Ya lo he oído.

Los ojos apasionados de Snow giraron hacia él.

—¡Asesino! ¡Usted la mató! ¡Mató a mi hija!—Su voz se elevó en un rugido a todo pulmón, que sin duda había cultivado en el púlpito — Ahora escuchadme todos. La Bestia de Blackthorne hall pronto se cobrará otra víctima. Llevará al a muerte a su inocente esposa, tal como llevó a la muerte a mi inocente hija.

Antes de que nadie captara sus intenciones, asió la copa de champán que Lady Wirees tenía en la mano y arrojó su contenido a la cara de Peeta.

Katniss se sintió arrebatada por la ira.

—¡No se atreva a llamarlo Bestia, maldito sea!

Y arrojó el champán de su propia copa a las facciones sorprendidas de Snow. Luego se lanzó contra él.

El párroco dio un paso atrás, estupefacto, y levantó las manos para protegerse. Lady Wirees lanzó un grito. Lo mismo hicieron otras mujeres que estaban presenciando los hechos. Los hombres lo miraban todo, impotentes, llenos de horror y confusión. Nadie se movía.

Por lo visto, nadie conocía la manera socialmente correcta de encarar una trifulca de salón iniciada por una dama.

Nadie, salvo Peeta, que dio un paso atrás y sujetó a Katniss en el momento en que empezaba a descargar los puños contra Snow. Reía con tantas ganas que estuvo a punto de dejarla caer.

—Basta ya, señora.—Se la cargó tranquilamente al hombro y la sostuvo allí, rodeándole los muslos con un brazo —Ha defendido mi honor con mucho éxito. Por lo que creo, el buen reverendo está derrotado. ¿Verdad, señor?

En su posición, colgada de un hombro, a Katniss no le era fácil ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Logró torcer la cabeza lo suficiente para distinguir las facciones furiosas de Snow. Éste no respondió a las pullas de Peeta. En cambio giró en redondo y se abrió paso por entre los atónitos concurrente hacia la puerta del salón.

Peeta dejó a Katniss sobre sus pies. Ella se acomodó las faldas y, al levantar la vista, vio que él la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían el color del oro fundido.

—¿Otro vals, señora?—Preguntó, inclinándose con galantería.

Katniss estaba tan enervada por lo sucedido que se acercó a sus brazos sin decir nada.

Esa noche, cuando estuvo acostada, Peeta vino a su dormitorio como si entre ellos todo fuera normal.

Con eso enfureció a Katniss, que ya había tenido tiempo de recobrarse tras las escenas del baile. Al ver que se acercaba al lecho, le volvió la espalda.

—¿Disfrutó usted de la velada, querida?—Preguntó Peeta, depositando su vela en la mesilla.

Katniss se instaló en un pétreo silencio.

—Sí, fue un baile sin chispa, ¿verdad? Bastante aburrido, por cierto.—Peeta arrojó su batín a una silla, retiró las mantas y se deslizó a su lado. Estaba desnudo —Pero usted luce adorable, como siempre.

Katniss sintió que le rodeaba la cintura desde atrás, apoyándole una mano en el pecho. Trató de no prestarle atención.

—Katniss, ¿Hablaba usted en serio hace unas horas, cuando dijo que me amaba?

Eso fue demasiado. La joven olvidó su voto de silencio.

—¡En el nombre de Dios, Peeta, éste no es momento para preguntarme eso! ¡Estoy furiosa con usted!

—Sí, lo sé. No me dirige la palabra.—La besó en la nuca. —No.

—Pero ¿lo dijo en serio?

—Sí—admitió ella, totalmente enfadada. Él deslizó una mano a lo largo de su cadera e introdujo una pierna entre las suyas. Buscaba su parte más blanda. Aunque Katniss seguía de espaldas, eso no parecía disuadirlo.

—Me alegro—dijo Peeta, subiéndole el borde del camisón hasta la cintura —Por el momento sólo quería aclarar eso. No necesita usted decir nada más, si no quiere. Yo comprenderé.

—Peeta...

—Chist...—Se inclinó hacia ella para besarle el cuello y esa parte sensible tras la oreja. Luego movió la mano sobre sus nalgas. Un dedo se deslizó entre los dos globos suaves.

Katniss se estremeció; su cuerpo reaccionaba cálidamente al contacto.

—Cuando dije que no le hablaría, Peeta, lo dije en serio.

—Lo creo.—Aquel dedo descendió un poco más y penetró lentamente. Trabajaba con suavidad, provocando el calor húmedo, abriéndola para prepararla.

—¿Se burla usted de mí, Peeta?

—De ningún modo me burlaría de usted, dulce mía. Pero a veces me hace sonreír.

Y de pronto el dedo desapareció, reemplazado por su miembro grande y duro que empujaba con lenta suavidad.

Incluso si Katniss hubiera querido mantener una conversación, en esos momentos le habría resultado imposible. El placer ahogaba cualquier palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Katniss debía reunirse con Prim Y Effie para una expedición de compras. La idea no le entusiasmaba. Sabía que Effie querría sermonearla severamente por lo ocurrido en el baile de los Berkstone.

Una doncella tocó a la puerta para decirle que su hermana y su tía la estaban esperando abajo. Katniss selló la carta que acababa de escribir y la entregó a la muchacha.

—Encárgate de que esto salga con el correo de hoy, ¿me entiendes?—Le dijo. La criada asintió deprisa y salió en busca de un lacayo. Katniss, de mala gana, tomó su toca y bajó la escalera. Sin embargo, al llegar al vestíbulo no vio señales de Prim y su fía.

—¿Dónde están, Boggs?

—Su señoría las hizo pasar a la biblioteca para que la esperaran, señora.—Boggs le abrió la puerta.

—Gracias.—Katniss entró velozmente en la habitación y vio a su hermana y a Effie sentadas frente a Peeta. Eso le arrancó un gemido.

Su marido se levantó, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

—Buenos días, querida. Veo que ya está lista para salir. ¿A qué hora debemos esperar su regreso?

La campaña de silencio estaba resultando muy difícil. Aun así, Katniss decidió continuar con el esfuerzo, puesto que era su única arma para devolver a Peeta el sentido común.

Miró a Prim, mientras se ataba la toca.

—Puedes decir a su señoría que, cuando terminemos las compras, asistiré a una reunión de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades. Estaré en casa alrededor de las cuatro.

En los ojos de Prim relumbraba la diversión. Carraspeando delicadamente, se volvió hacia el cuñado.

—Dice su esposa que volverá a las cuatro, milord.

—Excelente. Justo a tiempo para un paseo por el parque.

Katniss frunció el entrecejo.

—Por favor, Prim, di a Su Señoría que hoy no tengo deseos de pasear por el parque.

La muchacha miró a Peeta, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Dice mi hermana que...

—Ya he oído—murmuró Peeta, sin apartar los ojos de Katniss.—Aun así deseo pasear esta tarde por el parque y sé que ella querrá acompañarme. Anhelo verla montada en su yegua nueva.

—¿Qué yegua nueva?—Inquirió Katniss. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había dirigido su pregunta a Peeta y se apresuró a girar hacia su hermana —Pregunta a su señoría qué yegua nueva es la que ha mencionado.

—¡Por Dios!—Murmuró Effie —No lo puedo creer. Esto es ridículo.

Prim, en cambio, disfrutaba del juego.

—Mi hermana siente curiosidad con respecto a esa yegua, señor.

—Sí, supongo que así es. Dígale usted que la yegua llegó ayer a nuestros establos y que la verá con sus propios ojos esta tarde, cuando salga conmigo a pasear por el parque.

Katniss lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ten la bondad de explicar a mi esposo, Prim, que no me dejo sobornar.

La joven abrió la boca para transmitir la advertencia, pero Peeta levantó una mano.

—Comprendo. Mi esposa teme que yo trate de hacerle romper el silencio con un regalo. Por favor, señorita, asegúrele que no son esas mis intenciones. Que los escrúpulos no le impidan montar esa yegua, pues fue comprada antes de que me retirara la palabra.

Katniss lo miró con incertidumbre.

Luego, a Prim:

—Di a su señoría que le agradezco la yegua, pero hoy no me parece buen momento para salir a cabalgar con él. Al no poder conversar, el paseo resultaría tedioso.

—Dice...—empezó Prim.

—He oído, sí—la interrumpió Peeta —El hecho es que, si voy solo al parque después de lo ocurrido anoche, la gente hará muchos comentarios y seré tema de desagradables suposiciones. Algunos dirán incluso que maltrato a mi esposa.

—Tonterías—espetó Katniss a su hermana.

—No estoy tan seguro—adujo Peeta, pensativo —La gente espera lo peor de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall. Por los rumores que circulan sobre él, sería muy capaz de golpear a su esposa. Y después de las horribles predicciones y acusaciones que Snow hizo, todo el mundo espera que ocurra lo peor. ¿No está usted de acuerdo, señora Trinket?

Effie le echó una mirada pensativa.

—Sí, con toda probabilidad. De una cosa estoy segura: hoy no faltarán rumores. Entre una cosa y otra, vosotros dos habéis logrado concentrar toda la atención.

Katniss rechinó los dientes, alarmada ante la posibilidad de que su marido tuviera razón. La gente estaba dispuesta a creer lo peor de Peeta y él no hacía nada para impedirlo. Durante el baile ella había avivado los escándalos que siempre se arremolinaban en torno a él. Si no los veían juntos, correrían maliciosamente los rumores de una separación.

—Muy bien.—Katniss levantó el mentón —Prim; puedes informar a su señoría que esta tarde lo acompañaré a pasear por el parque.

—Me complace saberlo, querida—murmuró Gideon. La tía puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya basta de esta conversación de locos. Vamos, niñas.

—Por cierto.—Katniss salió la primera, negándose a mirar a Peeta, pues sabía que se estaba riendo de ella.

Pocos minutos después, cuando Effie y Prim se sentaron en el carruaje frente a ella, la muchacha estalló en un ataque de risa.

—No sé qué te divierte tanto—gruño Katniss.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esa posición de silencio?—Quiso saber la hermana —Anoche, varios de los hombros con quienes bailé me dijeron que en los clubes se están tomando apuestas. Todo el mundo trata de adivinar cuánto durará la Riña.

—Esto no es asunto de nadie—replicó Katniss.

Effie frunció el entrecejo con severidad.

—En ese caso deberíais haber mantenido vuestra riña en privado.

—Era imposible—adujo la sobrina —Peeta insiste en provocarme a cada paso, tal como lo hizo en la biblioteca, hace algunos minutos. Se niega a respetar mi voto de silencio.

Effie la miró con curiosidad.

—No te sorprenda que a la alta sociedad la fascine todo esto. Tu esposo siempre ha sido fuente de rumores.

—Lo sé—admitió Katniss.

—Y al atacar a Snow como lo hiciste anoche no has hecho sino agregar otra medida de excitación a los chismes.

La sobrina puso mala cara.

—Snow volvió a llamar Bestia a mi esposo. No soporto que le apliquen ese apodo horrendo.

—Ésta es la primera vez que tenemos oportunidad de verte a solas—dijo Prim, inclinándose hacia delante con pasión —Me muero por saber por qué no diriges la palabra a St. Justin. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esos rumores de duelo ¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

La joven miró a su hermana y a su tía, ya al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Sabéis lo del duelo?

—Lo sabe todo el mundo—le aseguró Prim —Cielo santo, ¡si St. Justin eligió a Beetee y a Darius como padrinos! Ninguno de los dos pudo callarse la boca. Están encantados con la idea de desempeñarse como hombres de mundo.

—Es absolutamente ridículo—se quejó la tía —Se supone que los duelos se llevan a cabo más o menos en secreto.

—Siempre se habla de ellos—adujo Prim.

—Sí, pero este caso se ha convertido virtualmente en un espectáculo público. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

—Oh, Dios mío...—Katniss buscó a tientas un pañuelo en su bolso —Qué horrible. Temo mucho que St. Justin reciba un disparo o se vea obligado a huir del país. ¡Y todo por culpa del señor Hawthorne, que no merece la pena! Se lo he explicado a St. Justin, pero él se niega a retirar el reto.

Effie la miró, pensativa.

—¿Es por eso que no hablas con tu esposo? ¿Estás enfadada porque va a arriesgar el pellejo en un duelo?

Katniss asintió lentamente.

—Sí, y en cierto modo, todo es culpa mía.

Prim se respaldó en el asiento.

—¿St. Justin ha retado a Hawthorne por algo que él te dijo? ¿Es eso lo que ocurrió?

Katniss suspiró.

—Fue algo peor que un insulto, te lo aseguro. Aún así...

—¿Cómo, peor que un insulto?—Interpeló Effie.

—Si queréis saber la verdad, el señor Hawthorne me atacó.—Katniss vio el horror en los ojos de su tía y se apresuró a tranquilizarla —Pero no ocurrió nada malo. Salvo a él. Le dejé caer en la cabeza una piedra bastante grande. Pero St. Justin se niega a dejar las cosas así.

—Y tiene razón—replicó la tía —Esta noticia lo cambia todo. Naturalmente, St. Justin debe hacer algo.

—Oh, Katniss—suspiró Prim —¡St. Justin va a batirse en duelo por tu honor! Me parece tan romántico...

—Pues a mí no—le espetó Katniss —Tengo que hallar el modo de impedirlo.

—Debe de amarte mucho—observó su hermana, con los ojos llenos de maravilla.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—No es así. Simplemente, St. Justin toma muy en serio lo que afecte a su honor.

—Y como tú eres su esposa, su honor está ligado al tuyo— observó la menor, suavemente.

—Por desgracia, sí.—Katniss irguió la espalda con decisión — Pero ya buscaré el modo de impedir ese duelo estúpido. Ya he tomado ciertas medidas.

—¿Medidas?

—Esta mañana, antes de que llegarais, mandé buscar ayuda.

Effie la miró con fijeza.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda?

—Los padres de St. Justin—aclaró Katniss, satisfecha —Les envié una nota informándoles que iba a ocurrir algo espantoso. No dudo que me ayudarán a buscar el modo de poner fin a este asunto. Después de todo, St. Justin es su único hijo y heredero. Se opondrán tanto como yo a que arriesgue el pellejo en un duelo.

No sólo la gente de buen tono estaba excitada por las cuestiones del duelo, la riña y el ataque de Katniss contra Snow. Esa tarde, la joven descubrió que también eran la comidilla en la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

Beetee y Darius, ambos solemnes y dándose aires, asumieron la estatura de audaces hombres de acción en cuanto entraron en el salón de Lady Wirees. Todo el mundo se les acercó con la esperanza de recoger alguna información.

—Cuestión de honor—declaró Beetee, en tono grave —No podemos decir más, por supuesto. Algo muy serio. Muy grave, por cierto.

—No podemos decir una palabra, absolutamente—confirmó Darius —Ustedes lo comprenderán. Baste decir que St. Justin está encarando esto como todo un caballero. Temo no poder decir lo mismo de la otra parte involucrada. Se niega a recibirnos y a nombrar a sus padrinos.

Katniss, que estaba sentada en el sofá, oyó el comentario de Darius y se reanimó un poco. Se preguntaba, desesperadamente, si Hawthorne hallaría un modo de anular el duelo. Tal vez enviara sus excusas a Peeta. Se inclinó hacia delante aguzando el oído para saber más.

Por desgracia, Lady Wirees eligió ese momento para sentarse a su lado y le dedicó un pícaro guiño. La joven cayó en la cuenta de que ya había estado sorbiendo su jerez de la tarde.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, hija—murmuró la señora, grandilocuente —¡Qué espectáculo puso usted en escena anoche, arrojándose contra Snow como una pequeña tigresa!

—Es que llamó Bestia a St. Justin—adujo Katniss, a la defensiva.

Lady Wirees inclinó la cabeza con aire pensativo.

—En realidad, hasta ahora no había reparado en ese Snow. No creo que frecuentara muchos los salones. Pero en estos días una se lo encuentra por todas partes, ¿no?

—Sí—murmuró Katniss —Por todas partes.

Cuanto más se hablaba del duelo, más ominoso e inevitable parecía. Harriet comprendió que su campaña de silencio no estaba dando resultado, pues Peeta se negaba a cambiar de idea, y se preguntó sobriamente si no era mejor abandonar la táctica.

Él no parecía darse por enterado de su enojo.

Esa tarde, cuando la ayudó a montar su hermosa yegua nueva, mantuvo una simpática conversación unilateral, como si Katniss le estuviera respondiendo normalmente.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensa usted de ella? Las dos forman un excelente conjunto.—La subió a la silla como si no pesara nada y dio un paso atrás para admirar la escena. Luego asintió, satisfecho —Arrebatadoras, en verdad.

Katniss, vestida con un traje rojo rubí y un audaz sombrero del mismo color en la densa cabellera, apenas lograba mantener el silencio. La pequeña árabe era hermosa, en verdad. En su vida había montado un caballo tan elegante. Maravillada, dio unas palmaditas al cuello lustroso.

La yegua, suave, inteligente y bien educada, marchaba alegremente junto al enorme potro bayo de Peeta. Era obvio que el tamaño del macho no la intimidaba.

Al llegar al parque, Katniss cobró aguda conciencia de las miradas que recogían. Ella y Peeta debían de formar una pareja apasionante, no sólo por los chismes que los rodeaban, sino por el cuadro que ofrecían a caballo. "Un caballero montado en su corcel, paseando con la dama montada en su palafrén", pensó caprichosamente.

La imagen la impresionó tanto que estuvo a punto de quebrar su voto de silencio con un comentario a Peeta. Entreabrió los labios para hacerlo, pero volvió a cerrarlos con firmeza.

Peeta sonrió blandamente.

—Sé que esto de guardar silencio debe de ser muy difícil para usted, querida. Y completamente innecesario. Usted misma ha dicho que soy increíblemente pertinaz. No es probable que me haga cambiar de idea por ese método.

Katniss lo miró echando chispas, pero comprendió que era cierto. Ese hombre era de una terquedad imposible. Entonces abandonó la campaña de silencio con una mezcla de alivio e irritación.

—Está usted en lo cierto, milord—dijo en tono seco —Es usted sumamente pertinaz, pero tiene un gusto excelente en cuestión de caballos.—Y sonrió alegremente a su hermosa yegua.

—Gracias, querida—dijo Peeta, humildemente —Siempre es bueno saber que uno cumple algún propósito.

—Tengo pensados muchos propósitos para usted, milord. Pero no podrá cumplir ninguno si se hace matar en ese duelo estúpido.—Se volvió hacia él, siguiendo un impulso —No debe seguir adelante con esto, Peeta.

Su marido curvó la boca.

—Sí que es insistente, señora. Le repetiré una vez más que esto no es asunto suyo. Todo está bajo control. Trate de confiar un poco en su pobre esposo.

—No es cuestión de confianza, sino de sentido común.—Katniss miraba hacia delante, por encima de las orejas de su yegua —Permítame decirle que, por ahora, no demuestra tenerlo.—De pronto se le ocurrió una idea —¿Sucede aquí algo que yo ignore, Peeta? Por casualidad, ¿está usted cocinando alguno de sus misteriosos planes?

—Tengo un plan, querida, como siempre. Es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a decirle por ahora.

—Explíqueme—exigió ella.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Soy su esposa. Puede confiar en mí.

—No es cuestión de confianza—dijo Peeta, sonriendo por un instante —sino de sentido común.

Katniss le echó una mirada ceñuda.

—¿No me cree capaz de guardar un secreto? Me insulta, señor.

—No se trata de eso, querida. Estoy convencido de que, en este caso, lo mejor es que sólo yo sepa de esos planes.

—Pero ha confiado en Darius y en Beetee—protestó ella.

—Sólo en parte. Perdone, dulce mía, pero estoy habituado a atender mis asuntos a solas. Es una vieja costumbre.

—Ahora tiene usted una esposa—le recordó Katniss.

—Y créame que no lo olvido.

Dos noches después, cuando Katniss entró en el salón de los Lambsdale, oyó el zumbido de expectativa y supo de la esperaban más chismorreos enloquecedores. Eso comenzaba a ponerla frenética.

Los padres de Peeta aún no habían dado señales de vida. Ella empezaba a pensar que su mensaje podía haberse perdido o que la animosidad impedía al conde acudir en ayuda de su hijo, incluso en cuestiones de vida o muerte. O quizá su estado de salud no le permitía viajar.

Barajaba todo tipo de explicaciones, pero el resultado final era que ella se encontraba sola ante el inminente desastre.

Y no había avanzado un ápice en su intento de quebrar la terca y autocrática decisión de Peeta de manejar las cosas por su cuenta.

Cuando Prim fue a buscarla, Katniss estaba con un pequeño grupo de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

—Han llegado Daius y Beetee—le anunció —Los vi hace un momento. Creo que buscan a tu esposo.

Los ojos de Lady Wirees tomaron un aire de excitación.

—Hay novedades, pues. Beetee dijo que esta tarde rastrearían a Hawthorne de un modo u otro, para obligarlo a acordar sitio y hora.

—¡Oh, cielos!—Exclamó Katniss, indefensa.

—Me atrevo a decir que nunca se ha producido un duelo tan publicitado—murmuró otro miembro del grupo —Es muy extraño.

Sir Thresh, experto en fémures, se mostró grave.

—Tendrás que andarse con cautela si no quieren que las autoridades se enteren del sitio y la hora. De lo contrario habrá arrestos.

—Buen Dios—susurró Katnis, momentáneamente abrumada al imaginar a Peeta en prisión.

Prim le dio una palmadita reconfortante en el brazo.

—No te aflijas, Katniss. No creo que St. Justin hubiera iniciado esto si no supiera cómo terminarlo debidamente.

—Es lo que él asegura.—la joven se irguió en puntas de pie para ver si lograba divisar a Peeta. Su estatura lo hacía fácil de distinguir en un gentío.

Estaba de pie al otro lado de la coronilla calva de Lord Beetee.

Un rumor de conversaciones rompió sobre la muchedumbre. Se inició en el lado opuesto del salón y creció como una ola en dirección a Katniss. El murmullo de voces se hacía más audible al acercarse.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Katniss a su hermana.

—Todavía no lo sé. Ha ocurrido algo.—Prim esperaba, ansiosa.

Sir Thresh asumió un aire mundano.

—Supongo que se ha establecido el lugar. Probablemente acordaron batirse a pistola. Ya nadie usa los estoques. Son demasiado anticuados.

—Tal como están las cosas, esto podría celebrarse en pleno parque, invitando a toda la gente de buen tono—comentó Lady Wirees.

Katniss apretó el brazo a su hermana.

—¿Qué voy hacer? No puedo permitir que St. Justin se bata.

—Espera a ver qué pasa—aconsejó Prim.

El rugido de la conversación estaba ya más cerca, casi sobre ellas. Se oían ya con claridad algunas palabras.

—Partió hacia el continente...

—Sin decir una palabra a nadie...

—Ni su personal doméstico estaba enterado...

—Miserable cobarde...

—Siempre dije que era demasiado guapo. Poco hombre, obviamente...

Alguien se inclinó hacia el oído de Lady Wirees, que escuchó con atención. Luego giró para hacer el anuncio al pequeño grupo reunido en torno de Katniss. Todos esperaban conteniendo el aliento.

—Hawthorne ha huido al continente—dijo la señora —Hizo su equipaje y desapareció en medio de la noche. No informó siquiera al servicio doméstico. Por la mañana los acreedores irán a golpearle las puertas.

Todo el mundo rompió en excitados diálogos. Katniss, aturdida trató de llamar la atención a Lady Wirees.

—¿Eso significa que no habrá duelo?

—Eso parece. Hawthorne, acobardado, huyó—fue la respuesta —St. Justin lo ha expulsado del país.

Sir Thresh asintió con aire sapiente.

—Siempre dije que St. Justin tenía agallas de sobra. De otro modo no habría podido superar las cosas a las que se enfrentó en estos años.

—Por lo visto, lo que se decía de él era mentira—declaró Lady Wirees. Si no fuera un hombre de gran carácter, nuestra Katniss no se habría casado con él.

Otros miembros del grupo se manifestaron de acuerdo.

El alivio de Katniss era tan grande que apenas oía lo que se estaba diciendo.

—No habrá duelo, Prim.

—Lo sé.—Su hermana se echó a reír —Ya puedes olvidar tu riña con St. Justin. Todo acabó. Y si no me equivoco, tu esposo se las ha compuesto para borrar también la mancha de su honor. Es notable.

—Nunca hubo manchas en su honor—aseguró Katniss, automáticamente—Puros rumores.

—Al parecer, eso es lo que opina ahora todo el mundo.—Prim sonrió —Es asombrosa la celeridad con que la gente bien puede cambiar de postura, ¿verdad? Todos prefieran respaldar al ganador obvio. Mañana, al despertar, St. Justin se encontrará con que se ha convertido en el niño mimado.

Pero Katniss ya no escuchaba. La muchedumbre se estaba dividiendo y Peeta caminaba hacia ella. Varias personas trataron de hablarle, pero él no miraba a los costados. Sus ojos centelleantes estaban fijos en Katniss, sin vacilar. Se detuvo frente a ella para tomarla en la mano.

—Creo que van a tocar un vals, querida. ¿Me concederías el honor de esta pieza?

—Oh, Peeta, sí—exclamó ella, con suavidad. Y se precipitó a sus brazos.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Peeta la hizo girar hacia la pista de baile.

Largo rato después, sentada en el carruaje que los llevaba a casa, Katniss enfrentó a su esposo. Era la primera vez en la noche que se encontraban a solas.

—¿Se acabó de verdad, Peeta?

—Eso parece. Darius y Beetee tuvieron alguna dificultad para descubrir qué había pasado con Hawthorne, pero esta noche, por fin, averiguaron los hechos. Creo que se llevaron una desilusión al saber que él había huido del país. Estaban muy ansiosos por desempeñar su papel de padrinos.

Katniss lo miraba con atención.

—Dígame, Peeta: ¿usted lo había planeado así desde un principio? ¿Sabía que Hawthorne preferiría huir antes que batirse con usted?

St. Justin se encogió de hombros.

—Fue una gran posibilidad desde el comienzo. Yo sabía que él es un cobarde.

—Debió decírmelo, Peeta. Estaba tan preocupada...

—No estaba seguro de que las cosas resultaran así. Por ese motivo no le dije nada, querida. No quería inspirarle falsas esperanzas. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera necesario batirme con él.

Katniss no se decidía entre el alivio y el enfado.

—Cuánto lamento que usted no converse de estas cosas conmigo, milord. Es muy fastidioso quedar siempre en la oscuridad.

—Hice lo que me pareció mejor, Katniss.

—Lo que a usted le parece mejor no siempre coincide con lo que me parece mejor a mí—advirtió ella, enérgica —Está demasiado acostumbrado a actuar sin molestarse en dar explicaciones, milord. Debe aprender a dominar esa tendencia.

Peeta sonrió.

—¿Piensa pasar el resto de la noche sermoneándome querida? Personalmente, hay otras cosas que preferiría hacer.

Katniss suspiró. El carruaje se estaba deteniendo frente a la casa.

—Si no fuera por el inmenso alivio de saberlo a salvo, señor, juro que lo sermonearía toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

—Pero estoy a salvo—comentó Peeta en un ronroneo suave, mientras un lacayo les abría la puerta —Y usted siente alivio. De modo que podemos omitir los sermones e ir a la cama, ¿Hum?

Katniss le echó una mirada irónica, aceptando la mano que le ofrecían para apearse. Peeta bajó tras ella y la tomó del brazo para subir los escalones. Aún sonreía. Se abrió la puerta, mostrando a Boggd. Su cara agria lucía más ceñuda que de costumbre.

—Buenas noches, milady, su señoría. Katniss lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Ha muerto alguien, Boggs?

—No, señora.—El mayordomo miró a Peeta —Tenemos huéspedes.

—¿Huéspedes?—Peeta dejó de sonreír —¿Quién diablos puede visitarnos a estas horas? No he invitado a nadie.

—Han llegado sus padres, señor.

Katniss quedó encantada.

—¡Estupendo!

—¡Mis padres!—Estalló Peeta, con los ojos ensombrecidos de furia —¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

Boggs desvió la mirada hacia Katniss.

—Dicen haber recibido invitación de Lady St. Justin, señor.

—Sí, por cierto.—Katniss ignoró la mirada de furia que Peeta le dirigía —Los invité pensando que me ayudarían a impedir esa horrible locura con el señor Hawthorne.

—¿Usted los invitó? ¿Sin pedirme permiso?—Inquirió Peeta, con voz amenazante.

—Hice lo que me pareció mejor, milord. Si usted no confía en mí, no puede pretender que yo le confíe cualquier nimiedad.—Katniss cruzó precipitadamente el umbral para saludar a sus suegros.

Los condes de Heavensbee estaban sentados frente al fuego, en la biblioteca, junto a una tetera llena. Ambos levantaron la vista con expresión de alarma y preocupación al ver entrar a Katniss.

El conde miró primero a su nuera; luego a Peeta, que venía atrás. Su expresión se tornó ceñuda. El hijo le devolvió la mirada con igual fiereza.

—Recibimos una nota—refunfuñó Heavensbee —Algo sobre sucesos de horrenda naturaleza que amenazaban terminar en escándalo, derramamiento de sangre y posible asesinato.

—¡Demonios!—Exclamó Peeta —Katniss tiene habilidad para redactar sus notas.

Dos horas después Peeta abría de un puntapié la puerta que comunicaba su alcoba con la de su esposa. Venía dispuesto a dar batalla.

Katniss se incorporó contra las almohadas. Estaba más o menos preparada para esa confrontación, tras haber notado que Peeta apenas dominaba su cólera al encontrar a sus padres esperándolos en la biblioteca.

Se había mostrado bastante cortés con el conde y su madre. Hasta les brindó un breve resumen de los hechos que pareció dejarlos atónitos.

En cambio, era obvio que no pensaba emplear ninguna cortesía con Katniss. Todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso al respecto, salvo ella.

Peeta plantó una mano en el poste tallado de la cama. No llevaba más prenda que los pantalones. La luz de las velas le subrayaba los anchos músculos del pecho y los hombros, erguidos en las sombras como estaba. Le centelleaban los ojos.

—No estoy contento con usted, señora—dijo, ceñudo.

—Ya lo he notado, milord.

—¿Cómo se atreve a invitar a mis padres sin consultarme?

—Estaba desesperada. Usted andaba por Londres haciendo planes para batirse a duelo y se negaba a escucharme. Era preciso hallar el modo de detenerlo.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control—rabió Peeta, soltando el poste para acercarse —Todo, salvo a usted, por lo visto. ¡Condenada mujer! Se supone que el hombre es amo en su propia casa.

—Bien, usted es amo en ésta... en casi todo.—Katniss probó una sonrisa pacificadora —Pero de vez en cuando surgen una o dos cosas que me obligan a actuar por la fuerza. Usted estaba en uno de sus raptos de tozudez y se negaba a escucharme.

—Lo de Hawthorne era asunto mío.

—También me involucraba a mí, Peeta. Si usted lo retó a duelo fue por mi causa.

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Claro que sí.—Katniss recogió las rodillas y las rodeó con los brazos —Yo estaba tan involucrada como usted. ¿Por qué se enfada tanto?

—Ya sabe por qué. Porque no me consultó antes de llamar a mis padres.—Peeta hablaba con voz áspera —No los quiero aquí. Apenas me hablo con ellos, por si no se ha dado cuenta. No me explico qué pensaba conseguir llamándolos.

—Ellos se interesan por usted. Si se enteraban de que planeaba arriesgar el pellejo en un duelo, no dejarían de preocuparse.

—¿Preocuparse por mí? qué demonios... Si me mataran en un duelo sólo se preocuparían porque conmigo se acabaría la estirpe.

—¿Cómo puede decir semejante cosa? ¿No vio la cara de su madre cuando entramos en la biblioteca? ¡Estaba muy alarmada!

—Muy bien, reconozco que mi madre aún puede sentir algo por mí. Pero mi padre sólo quiere un nieto, y para eso me necesita con vida. Pero no se engañe usted pensando que le importa la suerte que yo corra, aparte de eso.

—Oh, Peeta, sé que eso no es verdad.—Katniss se incorporó sobre las rodillas y le tocó el brazo —Su padre lo quiere, pero es tan terco, arrogante y orgulloso como usted. Y mucho más viejo, por añadidura. Por lo tanto ha de tener los hábitos más arraigados.

—Yo no tengo tantos años de experiencia—le espetó Peeta — pero mis hábitos están igualmente arraigados, créame.

—Tonterías. Usted es mucho más tolerante y flexible que él. Peeta enarcó las cejas.

—¿Le parece?

—Por cierto. Basta con ver todo lo que me tolera a mí.

—Eso es cierto—murmuró él —Ya le he tolerado demasiado, señora.

—Estoy tratando de explicar algo, Peeta. Escúcheme. Si usted desea estar en buenos términos con su padre, tendrá que facilitarle las cosas. Él no sabe cómo derribar las murallas que se han levantado en estos seis años.

—¿Y por qué he de molestarme en estar en buenos términos con él, si me volvió la espalda?

—No del todo, Peeta. ¿Acaso no le ha confiado la administración de sus fincas?

—No tenía muchas alternativas—replicó Peeta —Soy el único hijo que le resta.

—Y no ha cortado del todo la comunicación—continuó Katniss —Usted lo visita con frecuencia. Recuerdo con qué celeridad fue a verlo después de esa noche que pasamos en la cueva.

—Mi padre sólo me ordena visitarlo cuando cree que se va a morir.

—Quizá se ve obligado a usar la salud como excusa para llamar a su hijo.

Peeta la miró.

—Buen Dios, ¿cómo demonios ha llegado usted a esa conclusión?

—Examinando los hechos de una manera lógica. Notará usted que la mala salud no le ha impedido correr a rescatarlo. Vino porque lo preocupaba lo que pudiera pasarle a usted.

Peeta cerró las manazas sobre los hombros de su esposa y se inclinó.

—Mi padre no ha corrido a rescatarme. Está aquí porque usted se las compuso para alarmar a mi madre y para hacerles pensar que yo iba a terminar con la estirpe de los condes de Heavensbee. Sólo por eso ha venido. Y ya estoy harto de esta tontería.

—También yo. Debe prometerme, Peeta, que será cortés con su padre. Dele la oportunidad de soldar esa grieta abierta entre los dos.

—No quiero seguir hablando de mi padre. He venido para discutir con usted, señora.

Katniss lo miró con expectativa.

—¿Qué debemos discutir?

—Sus obligaciones de esposa. Desde ahora en adelante deberá consultarme antes de tomar decisiones importantes, como la que tomó cuando se puso en contacto con mis padres. ¿Queda entendido?

—Le propongo un trato, señor.—Katniss esbozó una sonrisa trémula —Prometo consultarlo siempre que usted haga otro tanto. Quiero su palabra de honor de que, en el futuro, discutirá conmigo ciertas cuestiones, como esa locura de retar a duelo al señor Hawthorne.

—¡No hubo duelo! ¿Por qué diablos insiste en hablar de eso?

—Porque lo conozco, Peeta. Sé muy bien que, si el señor Hawthorne no se hubiera deshonrado convenientemente con esa huida al continente, el duelo se habría realizado. Y si algo hubiera salido mal, usted podría haber muerto. No soporto esa idea.

En los ojos de Peeta apareció un súbito brillo.

—¿Porque me ama?

—¡Sí!—Aseveró Katniss, casi a gritos —¿Cuántas veces debo decírselo? ¡Lo amo!

Peeta la empujó hasta tenderla de espaldas y se despatarró sobre ella.

—Creo que la obligaré a decírmelo muchas, muchísimas veces. Incontables veces. Y tendrá que seguir diciéndolo por el resto de su vida.

—Muy bien, milord.—Katniss le echó los brazos al cuello para acercarlo —Lo amo.

—Demuéstremelo.—sus manos ya se movían sobre ella.

Katniss lo hizo.

Seis años antes Peeta había olvidado cómo se amaba. Pero Katniss concibió la esperanza de que estuviera volviendo a aprender.

A la mañana siguiente Peeta se encerró en la biblioteca en cuanto terminó el desayuno. No estaba de humor para entenderse con sus padres, pero ellos estaban en la casa y la cosa no tenía remedio. No podía echarlos a puntapiés. Por lo tanto había decidido que Katniss tendría que encargarse de entretenerlos, puesto que era ella quien los había invitado.

Él tenía cuestiones más importantes que atender.

Se sentó ante el escritorio para estudiar la versión final de su lista de sospechosos. Seleccionar los nombres de los posibles ladrones era un trabajo difícil y frustrante. Había decenas de personas que aparecían en todas las listas.

Eso no significaba que todos ellos hubieran aceptado las invitaciones, por supuesto. Durante cualquier temporada había momentos en que ciertas personas se convertían en niños mimados y recibían invitaciones, a todas las fiestas, pero en general sólo asistían a las más exclusivas. Nadie esperaba otra cosa.

Uno de los problemas era que Peeta no sabía cómo determinar quiénes habían aceptado la invitación y quiénes podían haberla desdeñado, pues ignoraba qué personas hacían furor en determinados períodos. Tras pasar seis años lejos de la alta sociedad, todo se tornaba muy complicado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, Peeta estaba repasando la larga lista una vez más, en un esfuerzo por refinarla. El padre entró a paso vacilante y se detuvo.

—Tu esposa me dijo que debías de estar aquí—dijo.

—¿Deseaba usted algo, señor?

—Unas palabras contigo, sino te molesta.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

El conde cruzó la habitación y fue a sentarse al otro lado del escritorio.

—Ocupado, ¿eh?

—Es un proyecto en el que trabajo desde hace varios días.

—Comprendo. Bien...—Heavensbee paseó la mirada por la biblioteca y carraspeó un par de veces —Ignorabas que Katniss nos hubiera mandado llamar, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Plutarch arrugó la frente.

—Tu señora tenía buenas intenciones, ya lo sabes.

—Reaccionó exageradamente a una situación que estaba completamente controlada.

—Sí. Bueno, espero que no hayas sido muy duro con ella, anoche. Sé que estabas molesto.

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—Katniss y yo discutimos el asunto. No tiene usted qué preocuparse por ella.

—¡Demonios, hijo! ¿A qué se debió todo eso? ¿Un duelo con Hawthorne? ¿Por qué diablos se te ocurrió retar a Hawthorne?

—Porque atacó a Katniss en el museo del señor Undersee. Ella se salvó golpeándolo en la cabeza con un gran bloque de piedra. Por desgracia, Hawthorne sobrevivió a la experiencia, de modo que lo desafié. En realidad, era todo muy sencillo pero Katniss se alarmó

—¿Qué Hawthorne atacó a Katniss?—Plutarch estaba obviamente escandalizado —¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Peeta estudió la lista de invitados que tenía ante sí.

—Probablemente porque sabía que no podría seducirla como a Delly.—Y tachó uno de los nombres.

—¡A Delly!

Hubo un largo silencio. Peeta, sin levantar la vista, seguía revisando los nombres. Por fin Plutarch preguntó:

—¿Me estás diciendo que, hace seis años, Hawthorne sedujo a Delly Snow?

—Sí. Creo haber mencionado, una o dos veces, que ella tenía amores con otro hombre y que yo nunca la había tocado.

—Sí, pero...

—Pero usted pensó que ese hijo era mío—concluyó Peeta — Recuerdo haberlo negado en un par de ocasiones, pero nadie me prestó mucha atención.

—Era hija de un párroco...—Pero no había calor defensivo en la voz del padre; sólo una gran tristeza —Y ella dijo que el niño era tuyo. ¿Por qué mintió, si pensaba matarse?

—Me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Lo cierto es que Delly dijo muchas mentiras en ese tiempo. ¿Qué importaba una más?

Plutarch arrugó las cejas.

—¿Sabías por entonces que Hawthorne se acostaba con ella?

—Me lo dijo ellas misma, esa última noche. Más adelante, cuando todo terminó, no pude demostrarlo. En esa época Hawthorne estaba casado y su pobre esposa ya tenía demasiadas penas.

—¿Su esposa? Sí, creo recordarla vagamente. Una criatura muy melancólica, sin fibra.

Peeta hizo una pausa para recordar.

—Se decía que él la trataba mal. No encontré motivos para acusarlo públicamente de seducir a Delly. Nadie me habría creído. Sólo habría causado más preocupaciones a la triste señora Hawthorne.

—Comprendo. Me di cuenta de que ya no frecuentabas a Hawthorne, pero supuse que él te había vuelto la espalda, como todo el mundo. En cambio fuiste tú quien cortó la amistad.

—Sí.

—Fue una época difícil para todos—dijo Plutarch —Tu hermano había muerto meses antes. Tu madre no se recuperaba del golpe.

—Tampoco usted—observó Peeta, frío —Yo empezaba a comprender que no se recobraría jamás.

—Era mi primogénito—comentó el conde, lentamente —Por mucho tiempo fue mi único hijo. Tras el nacimiento de Finnick, tu madre pasó varios años sin poder concebir. Él era lo único que teníamos, pero también era todo lo que uno esperaba de su heredero. Resultaba casi inevitable que fuera el preferido, aun después de que llegaste tú.

—Fue también inevitable que yo me esforzara en vano por ocupar su lugar ante usted, señor. Eso estaba muy claro.

Plutarch lo miró a los ojos.

—Como he dicho, perder a Finnick fue un gran golpe. Y tan poco después, tener que enfrentar el escándalo provocado por la muerte de Delly... Necesitábamos tiempo para adaptarnos, Peeta.

—Sin duda.—El hijo siguió estudiando sus listas. Cuando menos estaban conversando sin gritarse. Era la primera vez que podían discutir el pasado en tono razonable —Hay algo que me gustaría saber. De las otras cosas que se decían ¿creyó usted alguna?

Plutarch frunció las cejas.

—No seas estúpido. Nunca creímos, ni por un momento, que tuvieras algo que ver con la muerte de tu hermano. Admito haber pensado que te habías portado mal con Delly Snow, pero ni tu madre ni yo pensamos por un solo instante que fueras un asesino.

Peeta se enfrentó a la firme mirada de su padre, con visible alivio.

—Me alegro.—Nunca había sabido con certeza qué creían sus padres y qué no. Seis años antes circulaban muchos rumores, cada uno peor que el anterior.

—¿En qué estás trabajando?—Preguntó Plutarch, después de un momento.

Peeta, aunque vacilando, decidió explicárselo.

—Como le he dicho, continúo buscando el cerebro oculto tras la banda de ladrones que utilizaba las cuevas.

—Dijiste que debía de ser alguien aceptado por la alta sociedad y también interesado en los fósiles. Eh... también mencionaste que yo era un candidato posible—murmuró Heavensbee.

Peeta levantó la vista y detectó un brillo irónico en los ojos de su padre.

—Lo tranquilizará saber que lo he retirado de la lista de sospechosos, señor.

—¿Sobre qué base?

—Sobre la base de que usted no ha estado actuando en la alta sociedad. Se requiere alguien que se mueva libremente por Londres, asistiendo a fiestas y a reuniones similares—dijo Peeta —Usted y mi madre llevan años enteros viviendo en Heavenbee House como dos ermitaños.

—Por mi salud, ya sabes.—El conde le envió una mirada astuta.

—Tal como Katniss me hizo ver anoche, su salud no le impidió correr a la capital en cuanto recibió la nota.

—Últimamente me siento algo mejor.

Peeta sonrió serenamente.

—Sin duda por la esperanza de tener pronto un nieto.

Heavensbee se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es hora, sobradamente... Pero esa lista parece muy larga.

—Me está costando descubrir quién pudo conocer las cuevas de Upper Biddleton. Cada vez que hago averiguaciones en mi club descubro algún otro miembro que se interesa por los fósiles. No tenía idea de que hubiera tanta gente fascinada por los huesos viejos.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudarte. En la época en que recolectaba fósiles conocí a muchos que tenían la misma inclinación. Puede que reconozca algunos de esos nombres.

Peeta vaciló por un momento. Luego hizo girar la hoja para que su padre pudiera estudiarla.

—Interesante—comentó Plutarch, distraído, mientras la recorría con un dedo —Creo que puedes tachar a Donnelly y a Jenkins. Por lo que recuerdo, rara vez salen de Londres y no irían, por cierto, a un sitio tan poco elegante como Upper Biddleton. Su interés por los fósiles es limitado.

Peeta echó un vistazo a su padre y se inclinó para poner una marca junto a esos dos nombres.

—Muy bien—dijo, tieso.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás tan decidido a atrapar a ese hombre misterioso?

—En cuanto volvamos a Upper Biddleton, Katniss irá directamente a su preciosa cueva. Debo asegurarme que no corra peligro allí. Y sólo estaré tranquilo cuando sepa que el jefe de esa banda ha sido encarcelado. La próxima vez, mi esposa podría tropezar directamente con los malhechores y no sólo con el botín.

Plutarch lo miraba con agudeza.

—Comprendo. ¿Crees que el jefe volverá a las cuevas?

—No hay motivos para que no organice una operación similar, en cuanto se haya acallado el ruido. Ha de saber que no puedo pasarme la vida en Upper Biddleton, vigilando la playa. Y el plan en sí funcionó muy bien hasta que Katniss entró por casualidad en esa cueva. Sí, creo que puede intentarlo otra vez.

Plutarch enarcó las cejas.

—En ese caso tendremos que poner manos a la obra.—Echó un vistazo a los dos nombres siguientes —Restonville y Shadwick harían ruborizar a Midas con la fortuna que tienen. No necesitan organizar una banda de ladrones.

—Muy bien.—Peeta tachó otros dos nombres.

Continuaron trabajando por varios minutos más; la lista se abreviaba poco a poco. En medio de la tarea entraron Katniss y Lady Paylor, vestidas para salir.

Peeta y su padre se levantaron cortésmente.

—Queríamos avisaros que salimos de compras, milord—dijo Katniss, alegremente —Su madre ha expresado el deseo de ver las últimas modas.

—Necesito desesperadamente un sombrero nuevo y telas para uno o dos vestidos—aseguró Lady Paylor, dedicando a su nuera una sonrisa vacilante.

A Peeta no se le pasó desapercibida esa expresión. Al parecer, su esposa comenzaba a conquistar a su madre, como a todo el mundo.

—No hay como una expedición de compras para dar a dos mujeres la oportunidad de conocerse bien—comentó la joven, con energía —Su madre y yo tenemos mucho en común, milord.

Peeta enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Usted, por supuesto.—Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Lady Paylor paseaba una mirada nerviosa entre el esposo y el hijo.

—Veo que estáis ocupados.

—Bastante—dijo el conde —Estamos revisando la lista de sospechosos.

—¿Qué sospechosos?—Inquirió Katniss, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Peeta lanzó un gruñido gemebundo.

—Quería advertirle que no dijera nada, señor—musitó a su padre.

—¿De qué sospechosos se habla?—Interpeló la joven.

—Busco a alguien que pueda haber organizado la banda de ladrones que invadió las cuevas—explicó Peeta, brevemente —Tengo motivos para creer que es una persona recibida en los mejores salones. Además, debe haber tenido oportunidad de conocer las cavernas de los acantilados.

—¿Un coleccionista de fósiles, quizá?

El vizconde asintió a su pesar.

—Sí, muy posiblemente.

—Qué idea brillante. Los coleccionistas de fósiles suelen ser muy inescrupulosos, como le he dicho, milord—comentó Katniss, con el entusiasmo en los ojos —Tal vez yo pueda ayudar. Conozco a muchos coleccionistas de Londres y varios de ellos me resultan tenebrosos.

Peeta sonrió tristemente.

—La gran mayoría de sus colegas le resulta indigno de confianza, Katniss. No me parece que su opinión nos ayude a acortar mucho la lista. Aun así, puede darme los nombres de quienes componen su Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades, para que los ponga en mi lista.

—Por cierto. Me ocuparé de eso en cuanto volvamos.

Lady Paylor echó una mirada a su esposo.

—¿Quiénes figuran, hasta ahora?

—Varias personas. Es una lista bastante larga—respondió él.

—¿Puedo verla?—La condesa flotó hasta el escritorio.

Katniss la siguió para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Dios mío... ¿Cómo pensáis descubrir al culpable entre tantos sospechosos?

—No será fácil—reconoció Peeta —Sugiero que os pongáis en camino, señoras. Mi padre y yo tenemos mucho trabajo.

Lady Paylor estudiaba la lista con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No veo aquí el nombre de Gale Hawthorne. Creo que nunca se interesó por los fósiles, pero conocía bien los alrededores de Upper Biddleton.

Peeta enfrentó la mirada interrogante de su madre.

—He estudiado la posibilidad de que Hawthorne estuviera detrás de esto. Por cierto, no tendría escrúpulos en dedicarse al robo. Pero no creo que fuera él. En todo caso, no tenemos por qué preocuparnos: ha abandonado el país.

—Muy cierto.—Lady Heavensbee seguía estudiando la lista.

—¿Y Coriolanus Snow? Tampoco figura aquí, y en otros tiempos fue un coleccionista ávido.—Miró a su esposo —Si mal no recuerdo, fue él quien lo familiarizó a usted con este pasatiempo, querido.

Hubo un agudo silencio. El conde se removía en la silla, inquieto.

—Ese hombre era mi párroco. No es del tipo que puede dirigir una banda de ladrones.

Peeta se sentó con lentitud, contemplando a su madre con aire pensativo.

—En un principio lo incluí en la lista, pero lo retiré al notar que no figuraba en las listas de invitados a muchas casas donde se produjeron robos. También por eso retiré a Hawthorne. El hombre que busco es invitado a los hogares más exclusivos de la gente bien. Snow y Hawthorne no se movían en esos círculos.

—Caramba, eso no quiere decir nada—aseguró Lady Paylor, como al desgaire —En noches de baile o grandes cenas, las mejores casas están llenas a reventar. Si no se presentara un verdadero gentío, la fiesta sería un fracaso. Se supone que cada uno debe presentar su invitación a la entrada, pero ya se sabe lo que pasa; como las escalinatas y los vestíbulos están siempre atestados, cualquiera puede escabullirse.

—Su madre tiene razón, milord—señaló Katniss, apresuradamente —Una persona bien vestida, que parezca ir en compañía de un invitado, se filtra sin dificultades en un salón atestado. En semejante gentío, ¿Quién repara en un huésped más?

Peeta tamborileó con los dedos en el escritorio.

—Bien puede ser.

El conde parecía estupefacto.

—¡Claro que sí! Hasta sería posible esperar a que la fiesta esté en lo mejor y entrar entonces desde los jardines. Nadie se daría cuenta.

—En ese caso—dijo Peeta, pensando con celeridad —Snow es un candidato viable. Y también Hawthorne. Caramba, lo mismo puede decirse de muchos otros.

Plutarch levantó una mano.

—Sigue en pie el hecho de que ese cerebro debe conocer muy bien las cuevas de Upper Biddleton. Eso impedirá que la lista crezca demasiado.

—Supongo que sí.

—Si necesitáis orientación sobre las costumbres de la gente bien, podéis consultar con Katniss y conmigo.—Lady Paylor se puso los guantes, sonriente —Vamos, Katniss, en marcha. Estoy deseando volver a caminar por la calle Oxford. Allí había una pequeña sombrerera francesa que creaba tocas exquisitas.

—Sí, por supuesto—dijo Katniss, amable. Pero sus ojos se demoraban en la lista de Peeta. Era obvio que habría preferido trabajar en ella.

—Oh, a propósito—agregó Lady Paylor, deteniéndose en el umbral —es hora de que Katniss organice su propia fiesta. Yo la ayudaré. Las invitaciones saldrán esta tarde. Que nadie se comprometa para el martes próximo.

Peeta esperó a que las dos hubieran salido para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Es posible que Katniss tenga razón—dijo, lentamente.

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—A que debo explicarme y consultar a los otros cuando trazo mis planes. Esta mañana he progresado más que en todos los días anteriores con mi lista de sospechosos.

El conde rió entre dientes.

—No eres el único que ha aprendido unas cuantas cosas, últimamente. Oye, tengo otra idea. ¿Por qué no visitamos esta tarde algunos de mis clubes? Puedo renovar algunas relaciones y hacer unas cuantas preguntas. Quizá pueda ayudarte a acortar esta lista un poco más.

—Muy bien.

Peeta cayó en la cuenta de que, en algún momento de esa mañana, había llegado a aceptar la idea de que su padre lo acompañara en la empresa. La sensación le resultaba extraña, pero no desagradable.

Cuando Peeta y su padre entraron en el club hubo un murmullo de sorpresa. Varios viejos amigos saludaron al conde con la cabeza, complacidos de verlo después de tantos años.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera acercárseles se presentaron Darius y Beetee.

—¿Compartimos unas copas de oporto, señores?—Invitó el joven, jubiloso, mirando a Plutarch —Estamos brindando por el éxito de St. Justin, que se ha deshecho de Hawthorne. Supongo que usted está enterado, Lord Heavensbee. En toda la ciudad no se habla de otra cosa. El cobarde huyó al continente para no enfrentarse a su hijo.

—Eso me han dicho.

—Digo yo... Eso arroja una luz muy distinta sobre esas cosas desagradables que ocurrieron hace seis años—declaró Beetee. Y se inclinó confidencialmente hacia el conde —Lady St. Justin ha puesto en claro uno o dos aspectos de ese asunto, ¿sabe usted?

—¿Ah, sí?—Plutarch aceptó una copa de oporto.

—Y ahora, todo este asunto de Hawthorne viene a demostrar que todos esos chismes estaban completamente equivocados—concluyó Beetee —Sin duda alguna, St. Justin no es ningún cobarde y no teme luchar por el honor de una dama. Más aún: ha demostrado que está dispuesto a cumplir con su deber de caballero, cuando así corresponde.

—Es lo que decía lady St. Justin desde un principio, —Darius meneó la cabeza —¡Cómo son los chismes! Mala cosa, sí.

Dos o tres hombres más se acercaron para presentar sus respetos a Plutarch. Luego se volvieron hacia Peeta.

—Supe lo de Hawthorne—dijo uno de ellos —Estamos mejor sin él. Nunca acabé de confiar en ese hombre. En la temporada anterior le había echado el ojo a mi hija. Querría apoderarse de la herencia, sin duda. La pequeña tonta se creía enamorada de él. No fue fácil quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

—Digo yo—manifestó su compañero a Peeta —mi esposa comenta que usted ha regalado a su señora una yegua espectacular. Está envidiosa y quiere que yo elija un caballo nuevo para ella. Me gustaría que usted me diera su opinión en la próxima venta de Tattersall, el jueves.

—No pensaba asistir a esa venta—dijo Peeta.

El hombre asintió rápidamente, ruborizado de bochorno.

—Comprendo, comprendo. No quise molestar. Sólo se me ocurrió que usted podía darme un consejo, si por casualidad se presentaba por allí.

Peeta captó la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba su padre y se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto. Si el jueves me encuentro cerca de Tattersall, será un placer señalarle uno o dos animales adecuados para su señora.

El caballero se iluminó.

—Se lo agradezco. Bueno, me voy. Seguramente nos veremos esta noche en el baile de los Urskin. Dice mi esposa que estaremos allí. Asegura que irá todo el mundo para encontrarse con usted y con Lady St. Justin.

Todo el mundo, o cuando menos toda la gente bien, se mostró esa noche en el salón de los Urskin. Y de inmediato fue obvio que iba a rendir pleitesía a Peeta y Katniss.

De la noche a la mañana, Lord y Lady St. Justin eran los mimados de la sociedad. La presencia de los condes de Heavensbee era un nuevo honor para la orgullosa anfitriona.

Effie y Octavia estaban muy emocionadas al verse emparentadas con una pareja tan elegante. Para Prim, todo aquello resultaba muy divertido.

En lo mejor de la velada, Plutarch buscó a su hijo, que estaba cerca de una ventana. Por primera vez en la noche se encontraba a solas y estaba disfrutando de ese momento de paz.

—Es asombroso que hayas hecho tantos amigos en los últimos tiempos.—Plutarch observaba la multitud sorbiendo su champán.

—¿Verdad que sí? Al parecer, por lo que a la alta sociedad concierne, he limpiado la mancha de mi honor. Todo se lo debo a mi asombrosa mujercita.

—No—replicó el padre, con inesperada fiereza —Gracias a tu esposa has recuperado la reputación a los ojos de la alta sociedad. Pero tu honor estuvo siempre limpio y sin mácula.

Peeta quedó tan sorprendido que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su copa de champán. Se volvió hacia el padre sin saber qué decir. Por fin logró pronunciar:

—Gracias, señor.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme—murmuró el conde —Me enorgullece que seas mi hijo.

**Hola! Qué tal?**

**Aww que bonito que padre e hijo se hallan reconciliado :3.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente, estando Katniss en su alcoba, Lady Paylor fue a buscarla. La joven apartó el ensayo de historia natural de la tierra que había comprado poco antes y sonrió a su suegra

—Buenos días, Lady Paylor. Supuse que aún estaría durmiendo. Son sólo las diez y anoche nos acostamos muy tarde.

—Sí, era horriblemente tarde, ¿no? Temo que me he habituado a las horas del campo. Me llevará tiempo retomar el hábito de acostarme a la madrugada.—Lady Paylor flotó hasta una diminuta silla puesta junto a la ventana y se sentó como si no tuviera peso —Quería hablar contigo, sino te molesta.

—Por supuesto que no.

La señora sonrió gentilmente.

—No sé cómo comenzar. Supongo que primero debería darte las gracias.

Katniss parpadeó.

—¿Por qué?

—Caramba, por todo lo que has hecho por Peeta, naturalmente. Y también por nosotros, mi esposo y yo.

—¡Pero si no he hecho nada!—Protestó Katniss —Por el contrario, los obligué a venir a la carrera, sin motivo, y provoqué el fastidio de Peeta. Lo que yo agradezco es que todo haya terminado. Con un poco de suerte, pronto abandonaremos Londres para volver a Upper Biddleton. En realidad, no me gusta mucho la vida de la capital.

Lady Paylor hizo revolotear una mano elegante.

—No has comprendido querida. Te agradezco mucho más que esta convocatoria a Londres. Me has devuelto a mi hijo. No sé si alguna vez podré pagártelo.

Katniss la miró con fijeza.

—Eso es exagerar mucho la situación, Lady Paylor, se lo aseguro.

—No, nada de eso. Hace seis años, al morir mi hijo mayor, quedé deprimida por la melancolía más profunda que jamás haya experimentado. No lograba salir de ella. Pasaron los meses. Hasta nos mudamos de Upper Biddleton a Heavensbee Hall, porque el médico sugirió que el cambio me ayudaría. Cuando por fin empecé a resurgir a la vida fue para descubrir que había estado a punto de perder a mi hijo menor.

—Qué terrible—musitó Katniss.

—Mi esposo no quería siquiera hablarle; por algún tiempo no le permitió pisar la casa. Todo el mundo le acusaba a Peeta de una conducta espantosa para con la pobre Delly Snow. Y después de un tiempo Peeta dejó de negarlo, simplemente. Nos volvió la espalda a todos. ¿Y quién podría reprochárselo?

—Pero su esposo le cedió la administración de las fincas.

—Sí. Al ver que su salud flaqueaba, llamó a Peeta y puso todo en sus manos. Yo pensé que eso ayudaría a franquear la brecha, pero no fue así. Cada vez que Peeta venía a casa terminaba riñendo con su padre.

—Peeta es muy terco.

—También su padre—dijo Lady Paylor, melancólica —En algunas cosas se parecen mucho, aunque jamás lo reconocerán. Lo cierto es que ayer, cuando los encontramos juntos en la biblioteca, estuve a punto de llorar de alegría. Por primera vez los veía conversar tranquilamente, después de seis largos años. Y todo gracias a ti.

Katniss le tocó la mano.

—Es usted muy amable, Lady Paylor, pero le aseguro que hice poca cosa.

La condesa estrechó por un momento la mano de Katniss.

—Mi hijo se había vuelto tan malhumorado y peligroso como la Bestia que la gente veía en él.

—Por Dios—protestó Katniss —Nunca fue tan malo, señora. Yo lo encontraba bastante racional, generalmente. Y siempre me ha tratado con mucha amabilidad.

—¿Amabilidad?—La señora dio un respingo —¡Pero si adora hasta el suelo que pisas!

Katniss la miró con asombro. Luego se echó a reír.

—Qué tontería. Es generoso conmigo, lo reconozco, pero le aseguro que Peeta no me adora.

—Te equivocas, créeme.

La joven sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

—No, en absoluto. El mismo me dijo que había olvidado cómo se amaba. Se casó conmigo porque es un hombre muy honorable y no había alternativa. Nos hemos convertido en buenos amigos. Pero eso es todo.

—Sois marido y mujer—observó Lady Paylor, sin vacilar —Y he visto cómo te mira mi hijo. Apostaría los diamantes de Heavensbee a que sois más que buenos amigos, querida.

Katniss enrojeció.

—Sí, claro, nos tenemos el afecto natural que cabe esperar en un matrimonio, supongo. Pero no le atribuya usted más importancia de la que tiene.

Lady Paylor la estudió con atención.

—Estás enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Katniss frunció la nariz.

—¿Tan obvio es?

—Cielo santo, sí. Me di cuenta sólo con verte. Y supongo que todo el mundo lo ve con la misma claridad.

—Oh, caramba—murmuró la joven —Trato de disimular, créame. No quiero abochornar a Peeta en público. La gente de buen tono ridiculiza esas emociones entre marido y mujer. No son elegantes en absoluto.

Lady Paylor se levantó como si estuviera hecha de plumas y dio un gran abrazo a su nuera.

—No creo que pudieras abochornar a mi hijo. Fuiste la única que creyó en él. Jamás lo olvidará.

—A su modo es muy leal—reconoció Katniss, cálida —Y muy digno de confianza, por cierto. Mi padre lo hubiera querido mucho.

Lady Paylor caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo por un instante.

—Tras lo que pasó hace seis años, la gente dijo que mi hijo era una bestia. Entre su tamaño y su terrible cicatriz, el apodo se le fijó. En cierto modo, creo que hacía lo posible por merecer esa etiqueta. Pero tu fe en él lo ha cambiado. Por eso te doy las gracias de todo corazón.

Lady Paylor salió flotando de la habitación y cerró la puerta con mucha suavidad.

—Ser una persona notoria tiene sus ventajas—proclamó Octavia, la noche de la fiesta en casa de los St. Justin —Mira qué muchedumbre. Decididamente, Katniss, acabas de convertirte en una anfitriona de éxito. Felicidades.

—Es cierto, Katniss.—Effie miraba a su alrededor, satisfecha. La casa de St. Justin estaba llena a reventar —Mañana todos los periódicos hablarán de esto.

Prim sonrió a su hermana.

—Creo que has adquirido, por fin, el roce social que necesitabas para no abochornar en público a St. Justin. Nadie podrá decir que se ha casado con una mujer que no sabe atender a la gente.

Katniss hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, no penséis que todo esto es obra mía. En verdad fue Lady Paylor quien lo organizó todo. Agradezco al cielo que todos los invitados hayan aceptado venir.

—Y algunos que no estaban invitados—comentó la hermana — Nadie pudo resistir la tentación. Tú y St. Justin tenéis a la gente bien en un puño. Ahora lo miran como a un héroe romántico que ha sufrido mucho. Y tú eres la dama que lo amó pese a su tenebroso pasado. Parece sacado de una novela gótica.

—De novelas góticas no sé nada—dijo Effie —pero no se puede negar que estáis haciendo furor. Era el momento perfecto para ofrecer una velada como ésta.

—Es lo que dijo Lady Paylor—dijo Katniss —Personalmente, no veo la hora de que termine.

Dos jóvenes muy conocidos y apuestos echaron a andar hacia Prim y sus familiares. Katniss se inclinó hacia la hermana.

—Aquí vienen los gemelos Adonis.

Prim sonrió con todo su encanto.

—Son atractivos, ¿verdad? Lo que me preocupa es que lo hagan todo juntos. Una se pregunta hasta dónde llevarán la costumbre.

Effie frunció severamente el entrecejo.

—Caramba, niña.

Katniss sofocó una risa, pues los dos jóvenes estaban cerca. Después del intercambio de saludos se escabulló, sabiendo que nadie la echaría de menos. Los gemelos Adonis sólo tenían ojos para Prim. Y ella podía dedicarse a cosas más interesantes.

Peeta y sus padres estaban en el otro extremo del atestado salón, conversando con una pareja que Katniss no reconoció. Debían de ser dos de los muchos amigos de Lord y Lady Heavensbee.

La habitación estaba muy caldeada. Katniss se abanicó por un momento, pero luego decidió salir al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco. En el trayecto hacia la puerta, varias personas la saludaron amistosamente con la cabeza.

Pocos minutos después se encontró en el vestíbulo, donde Boggs supervisaba al gran número de sirvientes que correteaban con bandejas de champán y entremeses. El mayordomo le dedicó un lúgubre saludo.

—¿Todo marcha bien, Boggs?—Preguntó la joven.

—Por el momento tenemos la situación dominada, señora, pero la multitud es mayor de lo que esperábamos. Recemos para que no se acabe el champán.

—Santo cielo—exclamó Katniss, alarmada —¿Existe esa posibilidad?

—En este tipo de cosas, señora, siempre existe la posibilidad de un desastre. Haré lo posible por evitarlo, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto.

Katniss cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la puerta trasera, pero de pronto notó que se le había aflojado una liga. Decidió subir a la intimidad de su propia alcoba para volver a atarla.

Al tope de la escalera giró hacia la izquierda por el pasillo. Ya no tenía dudas. La liga se estaba desatando y la media comenzaba a deslizarse hacia abajo. Por suerte había detectado el problema a tiempo. Habría sido una mortificación encontrarse con una media enroscada al tobillo en medio de su primera fiesta.

El pasillo parecía más oscuro que de costumbre. Alguien había apagado las velas en los candeleros de pared. Boggs, sin duda, tratando de hacer economía.

Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio se detuvo en seco; también ese cuarto estaba a oscuras, exceptuando una única vela en el escritorio.

Katniss estaba segura de no haber dejado ninguna vela encendida en la pequeña mesa. Se adelantó con el entrecejo arrugado, preguntándose si era su doncella quien había encendido la bujía.

Entonces vio a la figura encorvada que se inclinaba hacia el cajón abierto. De inmediato comprendió lo que ocurría: era el cajón en que guardaba su diente fósil.

—¡Deténgase, ladrón!—Chilló. Y corrió hacia delante, blandiendo su única arma: el abanico —Deténgase inmediatamente. ¿Cómo se atreve?

La oscura silueta enderezó bruscamente la espalda. Cerrando el cajón con un golpe, giró en redondo para enfrentarse a Katniss. La luz de la vela reveló las marchitas facciones del señor Undersee.

—Condenada mujer—siseó. Y brincó hacia la puerta, empujando a Katniss a un lado.

La joven cayó a la alfombra, contra la cama. Alargó una mano y encontró la bacinilla. La asió con fuerza mientras intentaba levantarse.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—Rugió Peeta desde la puerta — ¡Demonios! ¡Katniss!

En ese instante el señor Undersee, en su huida, chocó de frente con el obstáculo inamovible que era Peeta. El vizconde lo sujetó por el pescuezo y lo arrojó a un lado. Undersee cayó a la alfombra con un gruñido.

—Encárguese de él, Flickerman.—Peeta dio dos grandes pasos para agacharse junto a Katniss y la tomó en sus brazos —¿Está usted bien?— Preguntó, con voz ronca.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien—jadeó ella —Menos mal que lo atrapó, Peeta. Creo que trataba de robarme el diente.

—Es más probable que estuviera buscando sus joyas, Lady St. Justin—dijo Flickerman, desde la puerta —¡Diablillo escurridizo! En realidad, tienen aspecto de ladrón, ¿verdad? Claro que el aspecto no quiere decir nada. Pero este tunante podría pasar por miembro de la clase criminal.

Peeta se volvió con Katniss entre los brazos. La joven fulminó con la mirada al señor Undersee, que se estaba incorporando poco a poco.

—Caramba, señor Undersee, ¿cómo pudo usted caer tan bajo?— Acusó —Debería avergonzarse.—El hombrecillo lanzó un gruñido mohíno, mientras Flickerman lo levantaba de un tirón.

—Estaba caminando por la casa y me perdí. Nunca pensé en robar las joyas de su señoría. ¿Para qué quiero joyas?

—Si buscaba las joyas, cosa que dudo, probablemente era para venderlas a fin de seguir comprando fósiles—declaró Katniss.

Undersee la fulminó con la mirada.

—No es cierto. Bueno, en verdad, oí decir que usted había hallado algo interesante en las cuevas de Upper Biddleton. No lo creí, por supuesto. Hace años exploré personalmente esas cuevas y sé que en ellas no queda nada importante. Aun así quise ver si, por pura casualidad, usted había tropezado con algo.

—¡Ja, lo sabía!—Katniss sacudió la cabeza con disgusto, mirando a su esposo —¿No le he dicho desde un principio que los coleccionistas de fósiles son gente carente de escrúpulos, milord?

—Así es.—Peeta parecía pensativo —No se ha lastimado ¿verdad?

—Con toda seguridad. Ya puede bajarme.—Mientras Peeta la depositaba lentamente sobre sus pies, Katniss se acomodó las faldas. La liga se le había desatado por completo y tenía las media caída hasta el tobillo —¿Cómo es que entraron ustedes tan a tiempo?

—Designé al señor Flicekrman para que vigilara a la muchedumbre— explicó Peeta —Recordará usted que invitamos a todos los sospechosos de mi lista. Decidí no correr ningún riesgo.

Katniss le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

—Qué buen plan.

—Era bueno hasta que a usted se le ocurrió subir en el peor momento—replicó Peeta.

—Bueno, eso demuestra que debe mantenerme informada, milord. Se lo he dicho cien veces. Ya debería haberlo aprendido.

El vizconde enarcó una ceja.

—Muy cierto.

Katniss dilató los ojos.

—Acabo de recordar algo, milord. El señor Undersee no figuraba en nuestra lista de invitados.

—No, en efecto—concordó Peeta —Eso viene a demostrar que mi madre tenía razón con respecto a las listas. En semejante gentío, cualquiera puede entrar sin invitación, si es sagaz y está bien vestido.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, la conversación se centró en la captura del señor Undersee.

—Con esto la fiesta será hoy la comidilla de toda la ciudad— aseguró Lady Paylor a Katniss, con una mirada divertida —Todos dirán que, una vez más, Lord y Lady St. Justin se las compusieron para proporcionar a sus invitados un extraordinario entretenimiento. ¡Imaginad! En lo mejor de la fiesta, los dueños de casa capturan a un infame ladrón.

—Está en todos los periódicos—anunció Plurtarch desde el otro lado de la mesa, con una pila de diarios de los que ya había hojeado la mitad —Hay crónicas excelentes de lo sucedido. Dicen que Undersee es el cerebro oculto tras una serie de robos que se produjeron en los últimos meses.

—Y St. Justin, el héroe que lo hizo caer en la trampa—agregó Katniss, echando una mirada de refulgente admiración hacia su marido —¿Mencionan eso los diarios?

Peeta la fulminó con la mirada desde la otra cabecera.

—Espero que no.

—Oh, sí, está en todas partes.—El conde abandonó un periódico para tomar otro —Te califican como gallardo y astuto, hijo. Y dicen que salvaste a tu señora del criminal.

—Estupendo—exclamó Katniss —Me alegra que cuenten las cosas tal como fueron.

Peeta la miró con aire lacónico.

—Cuando tropezó conmigo, querida, el señor Undersee huía para salvar su propia vida. No vi que tratara de matar a nadie. En realidad, la peligrosa parecía ser usted. Jamás olvidaré esa escena: usted, con la bacinilla en la mano. ¡Alarmante!

—Bueno, es que supuse que buscaba mi diente—explicó Katniss.

—El señor Flickerman ha llegado a la conclusión de que Undersee se había quedado sin fondos para mantener su museo—explicó Peeta — Al parecer, recurrió al robo para financiar la compra de nuevos fósiles.

Katniss asintió.

—Un coleccionista de fósiles puede recurrir a cualquier cosa, si llega a desesperar. ¡Pobre señor Undersee! Espero que sean clementes con él. En cierto modo, lo comprendo.

—Cuanto menos—dijo la condesa con satisfacción —tu reputación como anfitriona ha quedado firmemente establecida. Lo que más teme la gente bien es aburrirse. Tú les has proporcionado otro espectáculo excitante.

Katniss estaba a punto de replicar, pero Boggs entró con una bandeja de plata, llevando la correspondencia de la mañana. La carta de arriba estaba dirigida a Katniss.

—¡Cielo santo!—exclamó Katniss, mientras rompía el sello —Es de la señora Sae. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo malo?

—Seguramente alguien ha sufrido una muerte lenta y angustiante o hay epidemia en Upper Biddleton—dijo Peeta —Son los únicos acontecimientos que inducirían a esa bruja a escribir una carta.

Katniss, sin prestarle atención, leyó rápidamente la breve nota y lanzó un chillido de horror.

—¡Por todos los demonios!

El conde y su esposa la miraron, preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa, querida?—Preguntó tranquilamente el marido, con la boca llena de tocino.

—¡Lo peor!—Katniss agitaba la carta —Ha ocurrido algo espantoso. Me lo temía.

Peeta tragó su tocino sin dejarse perturbar.

—¿Por qué no nos cuenta usted el contenido del mensaje?

Katniss estaba tan horrorizada que apenas podía hablar.

—Dice la señora Sae que tiene motivos para creer que otro coleccionista de fósiles está explorando mis cuevas. El otro día vio a un hombre en la playa y, cuando volvió a verlo, iba cargando con un gran trozo de roca.

Peeta dejó su tostada.

—Déjame ver.

Katniss le entregó la nota.

—Esto es una crisis. Alguna otra persona puede haber hallado los huesos que acompañan a mi diente. Debo regresar inmediatamente a Upper Biddleton. Y usted, señor, avise a alguien de Blackthorne Hall. Nadie debe pisar mis cuevas.

Peeta leyó rápidamente la nota.

—Ignoraba que la señora Sae supiera leer y escribir.

—Ha trabajado en casa de dos párrocos—observó Lady Paylor —Tiene que haber aprendido algo en tantos años.

—O dictó la carta a alguien de la aldea—sugirió el conde —Todo el mundo lo hace.

Peeta dejó la nota en la mesa.

—Avisaré a Blackthorne Hall, querida, para que adviertan a quien se acerque a las cuevas que está invadiendo propiedad privada. ¿Le basta con eso?

Katniss sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo eso está muy bien, milord, pero creo que debo regresar de inmediato. Quiero asegurarme que nadie haya descubierto los restos de mi animal.

—No me parece necesario regresar en persona para proteger esos preciosos fósiles—comenzó Peeta.

—Pero a mí sí.—Katniss se levantó de un brinco —Voy a preparar mi equipaje. ¿Cuándo podemos partir, milord?

Peeta la miró con autoridad.

—He dicho que no hay necesidad de correr a Upper Biddleton.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya ha visto usted lo inescrupulosos que son esos coleccionistas de fósiles. Si alguien ha encontrado mi cueva, de nada servirá una advertencia. Esa persona buscará el modo de entrar. Lo sé.

Plutarch asintió con sobriedad.

—Una vez que un coleccionista olfatea huesos antiguos, apartarlo de allí es imposible. Esperemos que aún no haya descubierto la caverna de Katniss.—La joven le echó una mirada agradecida.

—Gracias por su comprensión, señor. ¿Lo ve, St. Justin? Debemos partir inmediatamente.

La condesa sonrió a su hijo.

—¿Qué te impide pasar unos días en Upper Biddleton con tu esposa y ocuparte de este asunto? Tu padre y yo nos quedaremos.

Peeta levantó una mano en señal de rendición. Luego miró a Katniss con indulgencia.

—Muy bien, querida. Prepare el equipaje.

—Gracias, Peeta.—Katniss voló hacia la puerta —En una hora estaré lista.

Esa noche, poco después de las nueve, el carruaje se detuvo en el patio delantero de Blackthorne Hall. Peeta sabía que Katniss se sentía frustrada; deseaba ir directamente a los acantilados y hasta sugirió que podrían hacerlo con algunas lámparas. Su esposo rechazó esa ridícula propuesta.

—No, nadie bajará a esos acantilados en plena noche. Esas preciosas cuevas pueden esperar hasta mañana—le informó, mientras el personal doméstico de Blackthorne Hall se apresuraba a preparar los dormitorios y a descargar el equipaje.

Katniss subió a su lado, echándole una mirada especulativa.

—No tardaríamos mucho, milord. Bastaría con entrar por un momento para ver si alguien ha tocado mis huesos.

Peeta le rodeó los hombros con un brazo muy pesado para guiarla con firmeza hacia los dormitorios principales.

—Ya es demasiado tarde para andar por allí. El viaje ha sido largo. Estará usted exhausta.

—¡Oh, no estoy cansada en absoluto, milord!—le aseguró ella, precipitadamente.

—Pues yo sí.—Se detuvo frente al dormitorio de la señora y la inmovilizó contra la pared, plantándole las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza —Y usted también debería estarlo. Acuéstese, señora. Por la mañana, si la marea está baja, podrá ocuparse de sus cuevas.

Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

—Muy bien, milord. Sé que debo estarle agradecida por la bondad de traerme tan pronto. Comprendo que usted no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a Upper Biddleton. Ha sido muy bueno, milord. Claro que siempre es bueno conmigo.

Peeta contuvo una palabrota.

—Acuéstese, que yo iré enseguida.

—¿No estaba usted exhausto, milord?

—No tanto.—Peeta alargó una mano para abrirle la puerta y la empujó con suavidad hacia adentro. La doncella la estaba esperando. Después de cerrar la puerta, continuó por el pasillo hasta su propia alcoba.

Las palabras de Katniss le resonaban en la cabeza. "Claro que siempre es bueno conmigo"

¿Bueno? Peeta despidió a su ayuda de cámara con un gesto breve y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. De pronto se vio en el espejo del tocador. Su cara desfigurada le sostuvo la mirada con aire burlón.

No había sido bueno con Katniss, en absoluto. Tras obligarla virtualmente a casarse con él, la había exhibido ante la gente bien como si fuera una mascota exótica, además de hacerla correr peligro a manos de Gale Hawthorne.

Y a cambio ella le daba amor, lo ayudaba a restaurar su reputación y le permitía franquear la brecha que lo separaba de sus padres.

No, no había sido muy bueno con Katniss. En realidad, ella sólo deseaba su amor y él le había dicho que no podía dárselo: "Hace seis años olvidé cómo se amaba."

Qué estúpido.

Peeta se quitó bruscamente las botas y los pantalones. Echó mano de su batín negro y, después de ponérselo, fue hacia la puerta comunicante. Esperó a que Katniss despidiera a su doncella para dar un llamar a la puerta.

—Pase, Peeta.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada en la cama, con una de sus cofias de muselina y un libro en el regazo. En la mesa vecina ardía una vela. Lo recibió con su sonrisa cálida y vibrante.

—¿Katniss?—De pronto no sabía qué decir.

—¿Sí, milord?

—Una vez le dije que usted era la mujer más hermosa de cuantas había conocido.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue usted muy amable.

Peeta cerró los ojos con breve angustia.

—No lo dije por amabilidad, sino porque era cierto.—Abrió los ojos —Cada vez que la miro pienso en lo afortunado que soy.

—¿De veras?—Katniss lo miró con aire de sorpresa y dejó el libro en la mesa.

—Sí.—Él dio un paso hacia la cama y se detuvo —Me ha dado más de lo que piensa, Katniss. Y yo no he hecho más que recibir. Sé que es muy poco lo que puedo ofrecerle a cambio.

—Eso no es cierto, milord.—Katniss apartó las mantas para salir de la cama —Usted me ha dado mucho. Me ha hecho una promesa que siempre cumplirá, lo sé. Me trata con bondad y respeto. Me hace sentir hermosa, aunque no lo soy. ¿Cómo puede decir que es poco lo que me ofrece? No conozco otro hombre que tenga más ni que lo dé con tanta generosidad.—Se le acercó con suaves pasos de pies descalzos, pequeña y elegante con su camisón de hilo, torcida la cofia en la espesa cabellera. Venía con ojos brillantes y brazos extendidos.

Peeta la estrechó contra sí, inhalando su maravillosa, cálida, femenina esencia.

—Eres todo lo que he deseado.—Sentía la lengua gruesa y torpe en la boca —Que Dios me perdone, pero no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba ese amor hasta que me lo diste.

—Mi amor es tuyo, Peeta. Siempre será tuyo—susurró ella contra su pecho.

—Eres muy buena. Más de lo que merezco.

—Peeta...

La levantó en brazos para llevarla a las níveas sábanas y se tendió a su lado, tomándola en sus brazos como a un tesoro precioso, porque eso era: con cuidado y ternura, con infinita gratitud.

Katniss se abrió a él como siempre, tal como una flor se abre al sol. Peeta la besó en la boca, bebiendo profundamente su sabor, en tanto buscaba con las manos las dulces curvas de su cuerpo. Era tan suave, tan acogedora y tan sensual... Todo en ella inflamaba sus pasiones. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir que le deslizaba un pie por la pantorrilla.

—¿Peeta?

—Te necesito—murmuró. Le besó un pecho, mordisqueando suavemente el pezón hasta que ella se arqueó con apetito.

La intensidad de sus respuestas nunca dejaba de asombrarlo deliciosamente. Y alimentaba sus fuegos interiores como ninguna otra cosa.

Cuando Peeta ya no pudo soportar más ese dulce tormento, le separó las piernas para instalarse en la cuna formada por sus muslos. La buscó suavemente con los dedos y encontró el calor blando y húmedo. Estaba lista para recibirlo. La comprobación despertó en él una oleada de apasionado deleite.

—Katniss, mi dulce y amorosa Katniss.—Le cubrió la boca otra vez, hundiéndole la lengua entre los labios, mientras se introducía lentamente en ella.

Experimentó el desquiciante placer siempre al sentir que ella se cerraba a su alrededor, atrayéndole hacia lo más hondo, entregándose. Y se encontró a salvo allí, formando parte de ella por un momento eterno.

Katniss le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Se aferraba a él, elevándose a su encuentro con una pasión igual a la suya. Y al rendirse a la culminación, con el cuerpo estremecido entre sus brazos, le habló de su amor.

Peeta la estrechó contra sí hasta que se apagó el último de esos suaves estremecimientos. Entonces se volcó en ella, en una prolongada liberación que parecía no tener principio ni final.

Despertó poco después del alba, a un mundo mucho más claro y sereno que nunca. Por un momento permaneció inmóvil, saboreando la revelación que se había instalado en su corazón durante la noche.

Amaba a Katniss.

La amaría por el resto de su vida.

Estiró la mano buscándola, con las palabras henchidas dentro de él.

Katniss no estaba.

Katniss levantó la lámpara para estudiar la caverna con atención. Fue un gran alivio comprobar que no había señales de que alguien hubiera estado trabajando allí con maza y cincel. Los fósiles atrapados en la piedra continuaban aún sanos y salvos.

Jubilosa, colgó la lámpara de su cuña puesta en la pared y abrió su saco de herramientas. Esa mañana estaba de excelente ánimo, porque ella y Peeta se estaban entendiendo de maravilla en los últimos días.

La noche anterior se había sentido más cerca de él que nunca. La pasión de su marido estaba impregnada de una emoción que superaba, decididamente, la amabilidad. Probablemente él no se había dado cuenta, pero Katniss llevaba esa certeza junto al corazón.

Esa mañana había despertado con el convencimiento de que Peeta no tardaría en recordar cómo se amaba. La certidumbre la llenó de tanta felicidad y energía que corrió a trabajar en cuanto notó que la marea estaba baja.

Maza y cincel en mano, se acercó al sitio de donde había extraído el gran diente de reptil. Decidió comenzar por allí. Si tenía mucha suerte, quizá quedara un hueso de mandíbula. Habría sido muy útil contar con una buena porción. Aplicó el cincel a la piedra y comenzó a astillar la roca con suavidad.

Quizá fue el rítmico resonar del metal contra la piedra lo que le impidió oír al hombre que se aproximaba por el pasaje de fuera. O quizá su concentración era tal que no prestó ninguna atención al sonido apagado de las botas.

Tal vez estaba demasiado habituada a pensar que esas cuevas eran su propiedad privada.

Cualquiera fuese el motivo, cuando la voz resonante de Coriolanus Snow habló desde la entrada de la caverna, Katniss dejó caer el cincel con un grito de sorpresa.

—Supuse que no tardaría usted mucho en venir a estas cuevas, cuando estuviera en Upper Biddleton.—Snow asentía con glacial satisfacción —Fui yo quien envió la nota, por supuesto. La señora Sae ha viajado para visitar a su hermana. Muy conveniente.

—Dios mío, qué susto me ha dado, señor.—Katniss giró en redondo, en tanto el cincel rebotaba en el suelo de piedra.

—Estaba seguro de que, si sus fósiles corrían algún riesgo, usted vendría a la carrera. No hay como el ávido entusiasmo de un verdadero coleccionista. Yo también lo experimenté, en otros tiempos.

Al notar que el antiguo párroco tenía una pistola, Katniss apretó la maza en la mano. El arma apuntaba hacia ella.

—¡Reverendo Snow! No comprendo. ¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

—Se debe a muchísimas cosas, Lady St. Justin. Al pasado, al presente y el futuro.—Los ojos del hombre ardían con un fuego terrible. La miraba como si estuviera midiéndola para prepararle una cámara en el infierno —Es decir: mi pasado, su presente y mi futuro. Porque usted no tiene futuro, querida mía.

—Baje esa pistola, señor. Sí que está loco.

—Eso dirían algunos, supongo. Es que no comprenden.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprenden?—Katniss se obligó a conservar la calma. De alguna manera vaga, percibía que su única esperanza era hacer hablar a Snow. No sabía qué hacer con el tiempo así obtenido, pero quizás ocurriera un milagro.

—No comprenden todos los trabajos que me tomé para hacer que mi bella Delly se casara con St. Justin—dijo Snow, cargada de ira su grave voz —Tuve que sacrificar al primogénito de Heavensbee.

—¡Buen Dios! ¿Mató usted al hermano de Peeta?

—Fue muy fácil. Él acostumbraba cabalgar por los acantilados todas las mañanas. Fue cuestión de asustar al caballo con un disparo de pistola, un día de invierno.—Los ojos del párroco adquirieron una súbita expresión reflexiva, como si contemplara algo completamente distinto — El caballo se espantó, pero no logró arrojar a su jinete. Corrí hacia él. Su amo adivinó mis intenciones y desmontó de un salto, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yo estaba muy cerca.

Katniss se sintió descompuesta.

—Y empujó a Finnick hacia el borde del acantilado, ¿no? Lo asesinó.

Snow asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue sencillo, como he dicho. Le diré: el primogénito de Heavensbee ya estaba comprometido con otra. Nunca había demostrada ningún interés por mi bella Delly. Pero el hijo menor sí. Oh, sí. Desde el momento en que la vio, St. Justin no pudo resistirse a ella. Yo sabía que la deseaba. ¿Y quién no, si era encantadora?

—Pero ella no lo amaba, ¿verdad?

La cara de Snow se tensó en una máscara de furia.

—La pequeña tonta dijo que no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Tuve que obligarla a aceptar el cortejo de St. Justin. Ella se proclamaba enamorada de otro. Alguien a quien llamaba "mi bello ángel"

—Gale Hawthorne.

—Yo no sabía quién era ni me importaba.—La cara del párroco se contrajo en un gesto desdeñoso —Me bastaba saber que era un don nadie. Y casado, para colmo. Con la hija de un comerciante, nada más. Era obvio que no tenía dinero ni título propio.

—¿Y eso era lo que usted deseaba? ¿Qué Delly se casara con un hombre acaudalado y de buena familia?

Snow pareció atónito.

—¡Por supuesto! Ella era mi único capital, ¿comprende usted? Lo único con que yo podría recuperar el lugar que me correspondía en el mundo. Yo debería haber tenido poder y fortuna, pero el inútil de mi padre lo perdió todo en el juego siendo yo niño. Nunca le perdoné que arrojara mi fortuna a los vientos.

—Y por esos buscó otro medio de adquirir la riqueza y la posición social que su padre había perdido.

La mirada del hombre se oscureció.

—Cuando Delly se convirtió en una joven hermosa, comprendí que podía utilizarla como cebo para atraer al hijo de alguna familia poderosa. Una vez emparentado con personas de la clase debida, yo tendría acceso al poder y a los privilegios que se consiguen con el dinero. Después de todo, sería el suegro. Por medio de Delly podría obtener lo que deseaba.

—Trataba de sacar provecho de su hija.

—Ella tenía la obligación de obedecerme—adujo Snow, con fiereza —Era demasiado hermosa para malgastarse en brazos de un hombre que no pudiera brindar nada a su familia. Pero pronto la hice entrar en razones. Le dije que, después de casarse con St. Justin, podría darse gusto con quien se le antojara. No era estúpida y comprendió. Dijo que se casaría con el mismo demonio con tal de tener a su ángel en los brazos.

—Oh, Dios—susurró Katniss.

—Pero todo salió mal.—La voy de Snow se elevó en un grito de furia angustiosa —La pequeña tonta se entregó a su amante sin esperar a la boda con St. Justin y acabó con un hijo en el vientre. El bastardo de su amante. Comprendió que debía seducir a St. Justin de inmediato, para persuadirlo de que el bebé era suyo.

—Pero su plan no resultó, ¿verdad? St. Justin olfateó algo raro.

—Delly era una tonta. Una condenada tonta. Lo arruinó todo. Vino a contarme lo que había pasado. Dijo que buscaría el modo de no tener ese bebé. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para casarla con St. Justin. Ella había hablado con exceso. Me costó creer que fuera tan estúpida. Discutimos.

Katniss aspiró hondo, captando algo por intuición.

—¿En el estudio?

—Sí.

—Y usted la mató, ¿no? Disparó contra ella y luego fingió que la muchacha se había quitado la vida. Por eso no dejó ninguna nota. Porque no se suicidó. Fue asesinada. Por su propio padre.

—Fue un accidente.—Los ojos de Snow se abultaban, enloquecidos —No quería matarla. Pero ella no cesaba de gritar que iba a fugarse con su amante. Descolgué la pistola de la pared. Sólo quería amenazarla, pero... Algo salió mal. ¿Por qué no obedeció a su padre, por qué?

—Usted tendría que estar en el manicomio.

—Oh, no, Lady St. Justin. No estoy loco. En realidad, estoy muy cuerdo.—Snow sonrió —Y soy muy sagaz. ¿Quién cree que organizó la banda de ladrones que utilizaba esta caverna?

—¿Fue usted?

Snow asintió.

—Conozco muy bien estas cuevas. Necesitaba dinero, ¿comprende usted? Delly había muerto y ya no podía asegurarme el futuro casándola con algún heredero.

—Así que acabó por buscar otra fuente de ingresos.

—Al aplicar mi mente al problema caí en la cuenta de que, en los salones de Londres, había tesoros en abundancia. Y eran fáciles de tomar. Al principio me limité a apoderarme de alguna pequeñez, que vendía rápidamente, antes de que se notara su falta. Pero luego vi la oportunidad de obtener ganancias mucho mayores. Se requería tiempo y un lugar para esconder la mercancía. Y me acordé de estas cuevas.

—Pero St. Justin deshizo su banda de ladrones.

—Por usted—apuntó Snow, fríamente —Usted me arruinó el plan nuevo, tal como Delly me había arruinado el primero. Se casó con el hombre que habría debido casarse con mi hija. Lo salvó del castigo que le aplicaba el veredicto de la alta sociedad. Usted lo arruinó todo.

Snow levantó la pistola.

Katniss sintió la boca seca y dio un paso atrás, aunque no habría cómo huir. Si el primer disparo fallaba, quizá tuviera tiempo para llegar a la entrada de la caverna antes de que el hombre pudiera recargar o atraparla, pero sabía que las posibilidades de escapar eran pocas.

—Con matarme no logrará nada—susurró, dando otro paso atrás. Había oído decir que las pistolas eran bastante imprevisibles, como no fuera a corta distancia. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de ese hombre cuando él apretara el gatillo, mayores serían las posibilidades de que el primer disparo no diera en el blanco.

—Por el contrario—murmuró Snow —Matándola lograré muchas cosas. Para empezar, estaré vengando. Y su esposo cargará con la culpa de este asesinato, con lo cual mi dulce Delly también quedará vengada.

—Fue usted quien mató a su hija, no St. Justin.

—Por culpa de él. Fue culpa de él—bramó Snow.

—Nadie creerá que mi esposo me asesinó. St. Justin no es capaz de hacerme daño y todo el mundo lo sabe.

—No, señora, nadie lo sabe. Es cierto que ahora cuenta con los favores de la alta sociedad. Pero cuando usted aparezca muerta en estas cuevas la gente pensará que la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall ha vuelto a sus antiguas costumbres. Hace seis años no tardaron en volcarse contra él. Esta vez ocurrirá lo mismo.

—No es cierto.

Snow se encogió de hombros, levantando la pistola un poco más.

—Dirán que, probablemente, se creyó traicionado. ¿Qué mujer no buscaría un amante si se viera obligada a enfrentarse todas las noches con la cara desfigurada de la Bestia de Blackthorne Hall?

—No es una bestia. Nunca fue una bestia. ¡No diga eso!—Katniss, en un arrebato de furia ciega, arrojó la maza contra Snow.

El párroco la esquivó, dejando que rebotara contra la pared de la cueva. Luego giró velozmente para apuntar la pistola. Su dedo comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

—¡Snow!—Resonó la voz de Peeta en toda la caverna, levantando ecos en las paredes.

El hombre giró en redondo y disparó la pistola en un solo movimiento. Peeta había vuelto a esconderse en el pasaje, interponiendo por un instante el muro de piedra entre su cuerpo y la bala.

—¡Peeta!—Gritó Katniss.

La bala golpeó contra la roca, desprendiendo un trozo de pared. En el instante en que los fragmentos se estrellaban contra el suelo, Peeta se lanzó por la entrada y se abalanzó sobre Snow.

Los dos cayeron con un horrible golpe seco y rodaron juntos. Katniss, horrorizada, vio que la mano de Snow encontraba a ciegas el cincel que elle había dejado caer.

Lo levantó en el puño, en el momento en que Peeta caía sobre él.

—Te mataré como maté a tu hermano. Tenías que casarte con mi Delly. ¡Todo se arruinó!—Aulló con ira, mientras impulsaba la herramienta hacia los ojos del vizconde.

Peeta levantó el brazo para bloquear el golpe en el último momento. A viva fuerza le llevó la mano hacia el suelo y allí le retorció la muñeca hasta hacerle soltar el cincel.

Luego se incorporó para estrellar un puño enorme contra la mandíbula de Snow.

El párroco quedó laxo e inconsciente.

Por un momento Katniss no pudo moverse.

—¡Peeta!—Corrió hacia él para arrojarse en sus brazos —¡Oh, Dios mío!

Él la estrujó contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, Peeta. Él la mató. Él mató a Deirdre.

—Sí.

—Y a tu hermano.

—Sí, maldita sea su alma.

—Y fue desde un principio el cerebro de la banda. ¡Pobre señor Undersee! ¡Tendremos que hacerlo poner inmediatamente en libertad!

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Me salvaste la vida, Peeta.—Katniss levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él la estrechaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar, pero no le importaba un ápice.

—Katniss... nunca en mi vida tuve tanto miedo como hace unos minutos, al notar que Snow te había seguido a las cuevas. Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerme pasar por algo así. ¿Me comprende, señora?

—Sí, Peeta.

Le rodeó la cara con esas manos enormes. Los ojos azulados se clavaron en los de ella, cargados de emoción.

—¿Cómo diablos se te ocurrió abandonar la cama tan temprano?

—Había bajamar y no podía dormir—adujo ella con suavidad — Estaba deseosa de trabajar.

—Deberías haberme despertado para que te acompañara.

—Por Dios, Peeta, hace años que vengo sola a estas cuevas. Nunca hasta ahora habían sido peligrosas.

—Jamás volverás a entrar sola aquí. ¿Me has entendido? Si algo me impide acompañarte personalmente, vendrás con un lacayo o con alguien de la finca. No quiero que trabajes sola aquí.

—Muy bien, Peeta—dijo ella, por tranquilizarlo —Si con eso te sientes mejor...

La estrechó otra vez.

—Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me sienta mejor. Jamás olvidaré la imagen de Snow apuntándote con una pistola. Por Dios, Katniss, ¿qué habría hecho yo sin ti?

—No lo sé—dijo ella, con la voz sofocada contra su pecho — ¿Qué habría hecho, milord? ¿Me habría echado de menos?

—¿Echarte de menos? ¿A ti? Eso no es siquiera la sombra de lo que habría sentido. Maldita sea, Katniss...

Ella se las compuso para levantar la cabeza y le sonrió, con el corazón a todo vuelo.

—¿Sí, milord?—De pronto su mirada se posó en la roca, detrás del hombro de Peeta —¡Oh, por Dios, Peeta... mira!

Él la soltó para girar en redondo en una fracción de segundo, dispuesto a otra batalla, pero frunció el ceño. A la entrada de la caverna no había nadie.

—¿Qué, Katniss? ¿Qué pasa?

—Mira esto, Peeta.—Katniss dio dos pasos hacia la pared de la cueva, transfigurada por lo que veía.

La bala de Snow había desprendido un trozo de roca en plano ancho. Las astillas, al desprenderse, revelaban otra capa de roca.

Incrustada en la sección puesta al descubierto se veía una magnífica maraña de huesos. Gigantescos fémures, tibias, vértebras y un cráneo muy extraño, todo en un mismo nido. Se veía parte de una mandíbula muy grande. En ella Katniss creyó distinguir el contorno de varios dientes que coincidían con el encontrado antes. Era como si la monstruosa bestia se hubiera acomodado para dormir, hacía muchísimo tiempo, sin despertar jamás.

—Mire eso, milord.—Katniss contemplaba el animal allí petrificado, abrumada por un descubrimiento sin paralelos —Nunca he sabido de nada como esto. ¿No es una bestia extrañísima?

A sus espaldas Peeta se echó a reír. Sus tremendas carcajadas resonaron en las paredes de piedra. Katniss giró en redondo, sobresaltada.

—¿Qué lo divierte tanto, milord?

—Tú, por supuesto. Y tal vez yo mismo.—Peeta le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con los ojos encendidos por una fiera ternura —Te amo, Katniss.

Ante esa declaración Katniss olvidó por completo a la bestia incrustada en la roca. Corrió de nuevo a los brazos de Peeta y allí permaneció por largo rato.

A principios de otoño llegaron de visita los condes de Heavensbee, el mismo día en que se había recibido el último número de las actas de la Sociedad de Fósiles y Antigüedades.

Los jardines de Blackthorne Hall aún estaban en plena explosión de flores otoñales. La casa descansaba tranquilamente al sol, con las ventanas abiertas a la brisa del mar. En su interior y en las tierras circundantes había un agradable rumor de actividad. A la noche siguiente habría un baile para honrar la visita de los Heavensbee. Estaban invitados todos los vecinos de varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Cuando llegó el correo Peeta estaba desayunando. Mientras se servía los huevos, reflexionó placenteramente que Blackthorne Hall parecía ahora un verdadero hogar. En ese momento Boggs entró en el comedor.

Katniss detectó el periódico en la bandeja.

—Llegó Actas.—Y se levantó de un brinco para correr a apoderarse de la publicación, antes de que Boggs pudiera alcanzársela.

Peeta frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de desaprobación.

—No tienes por qué correr, querida. Ya te he dicho que ahora debes andarte con cautela.

El embarazo avanzado no había hecho que Katniss menguara su actividad. Aún se movía con energía y entusiasmo suficientes para agotar a un hombre. Claro que cuando se movía así en la cama el resultado era un agotamiento muy agradable.

No obstante, no quería que ella se exigiera demasiado en esa etapa. Era demasiado preciosa para arriesgarla.

Últimamente tenía que vigilarla con más atención que nunca. Katniss no tenía idea del comportamiento que debía observar una mujer en ese estado. Incluso la mañana anterior la había sorprendido tratando de bajar sola a las cuevas. Y no por primera vez.

La excusa fue la habitual: que todos en la casa estaban ocupados. Peeta se vio obligado a sermonearla severamente. Preveía una vida entera de sermones parecidos.

—¡Aquí está!—Exclamó ella, mientras volvía a su asiento, con el periódico abierto en el índice —"Descripción de la Gran Bestia de Upper Biddleton", por Lady Katniss St. Justin.—Levantó la vista, con los ojos desbordantes de entusiasmo —Por fin está en letras de molde, Peeta. Ahora todos sabrán que esa bestia me pertenece.

Él sonrió.

—Felicidades, querida. Pero creo que ya todos lo sabían.

—Creo que estoy de acuerdo.—Plutarch intercambió una mirada sapiente con su esposa.

La condesa sonrió a Katniss.

—Me enorgullece decir que conozco a la descubridora de esos magníficos fósiles, querida.

Katniss estaba radiante.

—Gracias. No veo la hora de tener aquí a Prim y a tía Effie. Esta tarde vendrán a tomar el té.—Hojeó las páginas que contenían su artículo —Ellas no creían que saliera publicado.

—Me atrevo a decir que será el principal tema de conversación entre los coleccionistas de fósiles, al menos por un tiempo—comentó el conde —Se discutirá mucho sobre la existencia de un reptil tan gigantesco. Y usted se verá invadida por personas que querrán ver su bestia.

—Que discutan—dijo Katniss, alegremente. Luego miró a Peeta —Sé que mi Bestia es muy rara y preciosa, por cierto.

Peeta le sostuvo la mirada desde la otra cabecera, temiendo ahogarse en el amor que veía en esos ojos. Volvió a preguntarse cómo había podido vivir tantos años, sepultado en la oscuridad de su propia cueva.

La verdad es que se había limitado a subsistir durante ese triste período, antes de conocer a Katniss, sin gozar de la vida, sin esperar nada del futuro. Ella lo había liberado para sacarlo a la luz del sol, tal como a los huesos de la antigua bestia del acantilado.

—Tu bestia no sería nada sin ti, amor mío—dijo, suave —Aún estaría encerrada en la piedra.

Dos meses después Katniss dio a luz, sin dificultades, a un saludable varón. Pronto fue obvio que el bebé tendría los ojos azules de su padre, además de su tamaño y su fuerza. También mostraba señales de un temperamento y una tozuda voluntad que a todos resultaba sumamente familiar.

Cuando Peeta puso al bebé en los brazos de su madre, Katniss sonrió con melancolía.

—Temo que, entre los dos, hemos creado a la verdadera Bestia de Blackthorne Hall, milord—dijo —Basta oírlo rugir.

Peeta rió, más feliz de lo que habría creído posible.

—Tú lo domesticarás, amor mío. Nadie como tú para manejar a las bestias.

**Hola! Que les pareció?**

**Y aquí les traigo el final de otra historia :) espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute adaptando esta historia de Amanda Quick, a el maravilloso universo de Suzanne Collins.**

**Y si más me despido.**

**Nos leemos pronto! .lll.**


End file.
